the omni-hero in acadamy
by Artzilla406
Summary: Austin has been ben's wing for being a hero, but then he sacrifice himself and now he is a world, filled with heroes and villans, how will Austin handle this? Austin harem with female Katsuki, izuku and shoto
1. hero 1

Austin is riding his bike going to pick up some things when he got a call from ben.

Austin: hey ben, what's up?

Ben: hey aust, I'm going to need a hand here.

Austin: what is it this time? Fans? Patrol? Your room?

Ben: vary funny, no vilgax made an alliances with some other villains and I'm surrounded for now.

Austin: on my way ben.

He reeve up and drive to bens location as fast as he can, then he spotted forever knights and ben has change into humungasor and smash there tank.

Humungasor: hey aust, just in time.

Austin: are you kidding, I like kicking evil ass!

He then jump off of his bike and slap his wrist, he then change into an orange dragon with a yellow underbelly with the megatrix on his chest.

?: **DRAG-EN-PAIN!** LET'S LUCHARAAN!

They start smashing the forever knight drones, as they start too finished a rhino charge at drag-en-pain, the rhino is large wearing red armor with a blaster for a horn.

Drag-en-pain: well, well, been awhile exo-craneo. (Exo-skull)

Exo-skull: lizard, so nice for you to, show up! (Throw him to the wall)

Drag-en-pain: just got here, now its lucha time!

Exo-skull: not if I blast you first!

Drag-en-pain charge at him and continue to wrestle with exo-skull and they punch each other, humangasor throw a mutated frog to the forever knights then vilgax landed behind humongasor.

Vilgax: tennyson, this time you will fall.

Humongasor: like some say, one shall stand, one shall fall vilgax.

Vilgax: why do you put your life for these humans?

Humongasor: that's a question you want to ask yourself vilgax.

Vilgax then charge at humongasor and start wrestling and punching each other while slapping his tail agents the forever knights, drag-en-pain start to take exo-skull for a spin making him dizzy then he throw him to the others, then he got hit on the back, he turn to see pcyphon with charmcaster and dr. animo on a mutated mole, frog and parrot.

Drag-en-pain: charlatán, pichphon and dr. amino. {charmcaster, pcyphon and dr. animo}

Dr. animo: ookami, let's see how well you do agents my pets? Get him!

Drag-en-pain then slap his chest then change into a flouting ball with orange goggles and visible hands with the megatrix on his fourhead.

?: **PCY-GOGGLES!**

Pcyphon: what the hell is that!?

Pcy-goggles: let me show you.

He then make the mutated animals float and make them crash to the two but charmcaster dogged it, then vilgax crashes to a building, and a small green alien wearing a black jumpsuit start to get angry as he jump out of the shop.

?: Grrr pakmar is getting sick of this! Tennyson! Ookami!

Austin: sorry pakmar!

Pakmar angry walked away as vilgax got back up from the ground and charmcaster is standing beside him.

Charmcaster: so, what now?

Vilgax: it's time to bring out the big one.

Humongasor and pcy-goggles change back to ben and austin.

Ben: come on vilgax, give up.

Austin: this song and dance is getting old.

Vilgax: really? Then how about this? Charmcaster!

She nodded and cast a spell to open a portal and a giant bomb came out of the ground.

Ben: what the hell? Hey austin analysis?

Austin: oh boy, it's a mark 24 meglonic bomb, black magic and technology together, I've seen one of it's kind once, and it's not pretty.

Vilgax: correct as always ookami, but this bomb is capable of blowing up the entire cities, and now when this goes off, say goodbye to bellwood, and the ones you love.

Then a net caught them and pined to the wall.

Ben: thanks rook.

Walking to the boys is a humanoid with light purple fire and white face wearing a blue jumpsuit and holding a proto tool.

Rook you are welcome.

Ben: now how to deactivate this?

Austin: it won't e easy, but I might be able to drain the power and make a blast small enough to save the town.

Ben: that's a good plan, have any gadgets handy?

Austin: I thought of that but this job requires hand to hand, meaning that I have to stay here, you however must go.

Ben: no, I'm not going anywhere.

Austin: I maybe a genius but somethings you have to go with your gut, I've done my part of being a hero like you, but this world needs a ben 10. I got a job to do, your not even done.

Ben: (smile) thanks bro, for being there for me and gwen.

Rook: austin, it's been an honor serving with your.

Austin: you two rook, now go!

They start to run out of the area, he then slap his wrist and change into a black alien, with yellow gauntlets, shoulder rings with one side has a plus and the other minis and has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **BATTER-RAY!** Now if I connect my right hand here, (place his hand on the mechine) and this hand to here (put the other hand to the screen) I can minimize the blast.

Vilgax: you fool, you realize your going to do?!

Batter-ray: saving the say, that's what.

He then start to suck up the energy and sending it back to make a lope.

Pcyphon: ugh, (getting up and look at batter-ray) NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Batter-ray: making a lope to make the explosion smaller.

Pcyphon: but that will take us all!

Batter-ray: that's the plan. Hasta la vista baby!

Then it exploded but it was a small one making a puff of smoke, when it cleared he and the villains are gone.

Rook: (put a hand to bens shoulder) he is the best partner we ever had.

Ben: (smile a little) yeah, and the best brother.

 **With austin**

Austin: why in every world I going to, I always fall from the sky?

True to his word he is really falling from the sky.

Austin: whelp, time to see where I am.

As he is falling from the sky he look around from the sky and see a city but he felt somethings, off. Then he spotted a large man that has dreadlocks, a black vest and light blue pants, he is standing on rail way.

Austin: what the hell? Well, what ever it's omni time!

He then dash in midair to the large man then slam his foot at his face.

Austin: what is wrong with you?

Guy: GET AWAY FROM ME!

He then swatted Austin away to make him crash to the ground.

Austin: oh man, your a big one. (got off the ground) your about to go down.

then someone jump to the tracks, it was a man with a deep blue jumpsuit with bark arms and mask.

Austin: what the?!

Guy: more of you?! I'm getting sick of you heroes!

?: hey kid! (landed next to him) what are you doing here?!

Austin: that's what I was going to say to you dude! Incoming!

They dogged the incoming land that hit the rails, they landed on the train station.

?: I don't know who you are, but your in the danger zone, get out of here.

Austin: sorry dude, but no dice. Think you can help me deal with this?

?: it's my job as a hero.

Austin: okay, explanations later, right now!

He then slap his wrist shocking the bark man as he change into a large pink alien with a long antenna wearing white pants, yellow gloves and a purple cape, he has the megatrix on his chest.

?: it's **GUMMY** TIME! (dash up to the large man)

?: hey, wait! (followed him)

gummy then punched the large mans face to make him stumble following with the bark man makes his entire arm into a large first and punch the large man too.

Gummy: you have powers too?

?: yeah, it's my quark: arbor. May I ask what's your quark?

Gummy: (landed next to him) what's a quark?

?: I'll explain later, right now want to take this guy down?

Gummy: okay!

They jump away from the hand then gummy hear cheering, he turn to see a crowd of people seeing the fight and in aw on seeing him.

Gummy: huh, gummy wonder why is everyone not going to safety? Oh well.

Gummy landed on the train station with the bark man.

?: assault, robbery and illegal use of powers during rush hour trafic, you are the incarnation of evil.

Gummy: no time for flashy stuff, (spin his arm) **GUMMY PUNCH!**

He throw his arm for it to stretch and punch his face.

?: I'll help out! (change his arm into roots) **BINDING LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!**

He then shoot a large branch and it chained the large man, but then a large woman with long, voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands and purple eyes with white pupils. She is wearing a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides fly in and slam her foot at the large mans face.

?: **CANYON CANNON!**

Gummy: wha?

Then the large mane is knocked out, out of the tracks then gummy turn to see a lot of man with camaras.

Gummy: gummy don't understand, whats going on?

?: uh, it's normal around here sir.

Then gummy change back to austin who has his jaw drop a little.

Austin: wha?

?: peace of cake for the worlds next hottest hero, hi there everyone I'm mt. Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bump anymore.

Austin: what the hell?

Mt. lady: (spotted austin) oh hello there cutey, (got closer to him) are you the one who punched that villain?

Austin: um, yeah. I'm austin ookami, nice to meet you.

Mt. lady: nice to meet you too, I'm Yu takeyama also known as Mt. Lady.

Austin: (turn to the bark man) and you are?

?: oh, call me shinji nishiya, but call me kamui woods in hero.

Austin: okay then, mind explaining me what's going on here?

Shinji: um, how about we do lunch?

Austin: sounds great.

But unknowing to austin is a girl with long wiled green hair with d cup breasts wearing a school girl uniform and a yellow back pack spotted austin and amazed of what he did.

?: oh wow, who is that guy?

Mt. Lady: anyway, what to come down for the interview? I'm sure they want to know you.

Austin: thanks but I don't do crowds.

Mt. lady: why's that?

Then they hear girl streaks and turn to see lots of girls.

Austin: that's way. Well I hope we can catch up for that launch offer, see ya.

Then he jump off the station and the girls start chasing him.

Girl 32: hey! Wait up cutey!

Shinji: wha?

 **Timeskip**

Austin did some running, disappearing and fake outs to get away form the crowd of girls until he is alone.

Austin: phew, those girls are hard to shake off, that's a first. Okay recap; I'm now in a world that being a hero is normal and being villains is normal too, oh boy.

?: hey kid.

He then turn to see a very tall and muscular man with a big chin with short white hair, he is wearing a large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns. His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern. And with him is a firefighter that wears a yellow jacket and has a red fireman hat. He has a cannon on his shoulder which is able to shoot water and he also has a red tank filled with water on his back. He protects his face with a white mask. He has a red tap on each of his arms. He wears yellow sneakers.

?: you did pretty good out there, for a newbie.

Austin: oh hello, and you two are?

?: oh my name is desutegoro but call me death arms.

?: and call me backdraft.

Austin: oh, nice to meet you two, my name is austin ookami.

Desutegoro: austin eh? Good name, so why didn't get the credit with woods?

Austin: not much into fame and glory, I'm taking the path of humility.

Backdraft: are you sure about that? Because everyone is going to find you and ask you some questions. Like what kind of quark was that?

Desutegoro: yeah, we saw you change into that gummy guy, do you have a mutation type quark?

Austin: sorry for me to be rude but, what in the hell is a quark?

Backdraft: you mean you don't know? What are you living under a rock?

Austin: no but I was crushed by a bolder one time.

Desutegoro and backdraft: _is this guy for real?_

Austin: yes I am.

Desutegoro: dude! You can read minds too?!

Austin: well let's just say yes I have one and it's called omni.

Backdraft: so wait, your saying is you have multiple quarks at once?

Austin: that's the just of it yes.

Backdraft: dude, you will be the top hero in no time! With all of those quarks you can do anything.

Austin: well…

Girl 34: there he is!

Austin: oh crap, got to go! (Run away)

Desutegoro: hey wait!

Girl 63: oh my gosh it's Desutegoro and backdraft!

The girls now crowded the two hero's as austin run.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is now walking to the tunal but start to catch his breath.

Austin: man, this worlds girls are like bloodhounds, well, at least I can have some exercise.

?: it's you.

Austin turn to see the green haired girl who is holding a damaged book.

?: your the hero this morning.

Austin: um, may I help you?

?: oh um, (blush a little) I saw you fight that villain and it's so cool.

Austin: oh thanks, on my pardons I didn't introduce myself, my name is austin ookami, nice to meet you miss.

?: oh my name is izumi midoriya, it's nice to meet you too austin. (Bow politely)

Austin: well it's very nice to meet you izumi. (Spotted a book) By the way, what's that?

Izumi: oh this is my hero book, I keep analysis of heroes for my future.

Austin: so you want to be a hero? (She nodded) Well that's great, you can follow your dreams to the fullest.

Izumi: um, there is one thing, I don't have a quark, I'm quarkless.

Austin: well that s bullshit, anyone can be a superhero with or without powers, I mean I know lots of people with no powers that can fight crime and saving lives to back that up.

Izumi: really?

Austin: I'm sure of it, just keep you head up high and ignore anyone saying about you.

Izumi: (smile) thank you austin, um, would you like to come with me?

Austin: sure.

As they walked thought the tunnel izumi gave austin her book for him to read a little.

Austin: wow, this is great, you got every hero's powers in this thing, why would it be like this?

Izumi: oh, a classmate of mine burnt it, she's being mean to me from the start because I don't have a quark.

Austin: hey, cheer up, (hold her shoulder) I know you'll be a great hero, and the opportunity will come eventually, you just have to be patient.

Izumi blushed more from being this close to austin but crack a smile, then something start to rise up behind the two, they turned to see a man that is literally made out of sludge.

Izumi: a villein?!

Sludge villain: you will make a perfect skin suit for me bite on kid!

Austin: izumi, get behind me.

Sludge villain: ha! You will also be perfect!

He then charge at austin but he punch the mud villain to send it flying a little.

Sludge villain: what the?!

Izumi: did you just punch that guy? His body is liquid.

Austin: not to me it's not.

Austin was about to do something but someone else just jump out of the manhole, it was an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure, he is wearing a white shirt, light brown pants and carrying a plastic bag.

?: have no fear your safe, now that I'm here that is!

Izumi: it's all might!

The sludge villain try to hit all might with his arm but all might dogged the attack then charge at him and pull his fist.

All might: **TEXAS SMASH!**

He then throw his punch at the sludge villain as he splattered everywhere, izumi is star eyed after seeing all might in action up close while austin is a little shocked.

Austin: _that is, so awesome. What power._

All might: (spotted the two and wave a little) sorry about that back there, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my justesting while to disturb your date.

Izumi and austin: (blush red) D-DATE?!

Austin: we're not dating! We just met!

All: might: oh sorry, anyway usually I pay more attention to keep bystanders safe, but it turns out this city's swear system is pretty difficult to navigate! (laugh)

Austin: all say, one time I got lost and I have to burst out of the swears. (laugh with him)

Izumi is standing there while her eyes are dizzy.

All might: anyway you two are a big help! Thank you. (pull out two bottles with the sludge villain inside) I've captured the evildoer!

Izumi: _the most amazing hero of the entire world, all might, the real thing, in the flesh, standing right in front of me. HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!_ Holy crap I have to get his autograph.

Austin: that is very impressive punch there all might.

All might: (laugh) thank you!

Izumi pulled her book and handed it to all might, he took it and wright his autograph.

Izumi: (bow rapidly) thank you so much! This will be an heirloom! A family treasure passed down to generations to come!

Austin: your really enthusiasm izumi.

All might: welp, I have to take this guy to the police so they can take care of him. (wave) stay out of trouble you two see you around!

Austin: _if he only knew trouble finds me_.

Izumi: wait, your leaving? Already?

Austin: he has to, heroes are always on the clock when fighting crime.

All might: (stretching his legs) your friend there is correct! Pro heroes are contently fighting time as well as enemy's.

Izumi: _he can't go yet, there were still so many questions to ask him._

All might: now stand back! I'm taking off!

Then he jump off into the sky.

Austin: well I think we are going to see him again right? Izumi? (turn next to him to see that she is gone then laugh a little) she is very determent too. Oh wait, I don't know my way now. Dame it oh well, time to explore a little.

timeskip

austin is now walking thought the shopping district looking around.

Austin: hmm, this place is good to buy some supplies on sale.

Girl 52: there he is!

Austin: ah crap!

He then start to run away as the girls from before chase him again, he eventually slam a smoke bomb and hide in an ally way as the girls run by.

Austin: seriously those girls are getting annoying.

?: hey that was rough, were you and midoriya good friends back when your kids?

?: yeah you were a little harsh on her today.

Austin turn to see three people, two are boys with different hair and the one in front of them is a girl with yellow spiky hair with red eyes and wearing a school girl uniform while holding a soda can in hand.

?: it's is her own fault for getting in my way. (kick something away then spotted austin) hey you, what are you doing here?

Austin: midoriya, you know izumi?

?: yeah, whats it to ya?

Austin: why would you do that? She wanted to be a hero.

?: she should known that a quarkless nobody won't survive being a hero.

Austin: oh really? I knew a bunch of heroes with out powers that can do great things of being heroes.

?: name one.

Austin: batman is trained by ninjas and can fight the toughest villains in his city on, his, own, the punisher has only has his military skills and guns, adam strange only has a jet pack and ray gun and nothing else, oracle is the most determent heroin I've ever met and she is on a wheelchair, and lastly hawkeye and greed arrow, both of them are great archers who will always get there targets and never misses.

?: okay, I can give you that.

Austin: by the way I didn't catch your name, names austin ookami.

?: hmm, it's kakstu bakugo.

Then the two boys start to get scared and point behind austin.

Boy 1: wh-what is that?!

Austin: (turn behind him to see sludge villain) you again? What now?

Then landed behind the boys is a large saurian/humanoid monster with a thick hide, covered in spikes and barbs.

Austin: oh great, you again.

?: well, well, ookami, so nice to see you again.

Kakstu: you know that thing?!

Austin: I'll explain it later, right now, it's time.

Before he can do anything, the monster tackled him going out of the opening, then the sludge villain start to towered kakstu.

Sludge villain: perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire!

With austin he crashed to a marked then the monster charge at him, he then jump out of the way making him crash to the wall.

?: your skilled as ever, for a human.

Austin: you haven't seen nothing yet goliath.

Then the sludge villian came out with kakstu as hostage.

Austin: ah crap, I'm going to need some help with this one, or…

He then pull out a neon game driver and place it on his waste, then he pull out the taddle quest gashat and press the button.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Then a screen appeared and chests start to fly everywhere.

Sludge villain: what the hell?!

Austin: I will save kakstu and change the fate with my own hands! Henshin!

Then he place the gashat into the slot and open the driver.

 **GASHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Then a different screen pop out of the driver and a character icon spinds around him, he hit the one on his right and it went in front of him, then the screen went past Austin then he is now wearing a black jumpsuit with light blue lines on his black jumpsuit, has white arms, light blue shoulder pads, hands and a shield on his left arm, white shoes, has a screen on his chest with buttons on his right chest and a health bar on his left, his helmet is a knight themed with blue hair and a pony tail and he has yellow eyes.

 **BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

?: kamen rider, brave. Now let's start this quest.

Kakstu: what the?

Sludge: what kind of quark is that?!

Then the goliath charge at brave and start to wave his claw, but brave made an after image and his right arm got cut off clean, behind him is brave with a sword but with a with a fire edge and has an orange A and a blue B with a black slot.

 **GACHACON SWORD!**

Brave: there is nothing that I can't cut.

Goliath: YOU BRAT!

He was about the grab him brave press the B button three times and slice his chest making an explosion and that make goliath stumble back.

Sludge villain: oh right! Sch skill, what power! I must have him as a skin suit!

Goliath: get in line, he's mine, why not keep the girl?

Kakstu: get off of me!

She then make her palms explode starting a fire, then destegoro, a baseball hero and another hero came in the scene and saw brave fighting and the sludge villian still keeping kakstu hostage.

Hero 1: it taken someone hostage!

Destegoro: (punch his fists and charge at the sludge villain) how dare you take on a child!

He then punch the sludge villain but all it did is make his fist sink.

Destegoro: what the hell is this? Some kind of goo?

Then the Sludge villain slap destegoro away making him crash to a door.

Hero 1: you ok death arms?

Hero 2: look out!

They dogged the Sludge villain's arm.

Sludge villain: now stand back or I'll snap her neck.

Kakstu: (struggle to break free) you picked the wrong girl to mess with! I'm going to send you back to whatever swear you crawled out of! Let me go!

Then she made another explosion but it didn't do much but make more damage around.

Sludge villain: you got so much power, I really hit the jackpot! With a quark like yours under my control I can take all might and that kid down with one blow!

But brave press the A button to make his blade turn blue then start to slash the Sludge villain leaving an ice mark.

Sludge villain: AGH! You, after I'm done with her I'm coming after you next!

Brave: then come at me already.

The Sludge villain charge at him throw in his fists, brave dogged and deflect his attacks while making slashes at his body trying to free kakstu.

Destegoro: (spotted brave) hey you! Watch out behind you!

He turn to see goliath is ready to strike, brave then duplicate himself to slash the goliath this shocks the heroes watching, then mt lady run in the scene but she can't fit in the market, but all she can do is watch.

Destegoro: hey, Austin? Is that you?

Brave 2: (turn to destegoro) hey death arms, we have got to stop meeting like this, anyway would you like to lend a hand here?

Destegoro: (smirk) sure.

Then brave spotted backdraft trying to put out the fire, he then duplicate himself again to go and help him.

Brave 3: hey draft.

Backdrift: (turn to brave 3) what the? Austin? Never mind, can you help me with this?

Brave 3 nodded and close his driver and pull out his gashat and change belts, he is now wearing a clear cyan blue driver with an orange, blue, yellow and black switches and they have numbers, he then flick them down the four switches and ready his pose.

 **3! 2! 1!**

Austin 3: henshin!

He push the lever on the right and flist his arm up and then change into a space themed suit with an orange O a blue X a yellow triangle and a black square and his helmet is a space ship with orange eyes.

?: UCHU~ KIAA! Kamen rider fouze!

Then he change his orange switch to a red one with the number twelve and with a pin on the top.

 **FIRE.** (pull the pin) _ **FIRE ON!**_

Then he start to be on fire the his upper body change completely red and he is now holding a red gun mix cannon.

Backdraft: what the?!

Fouze then put the weapon to his side and detach the front, then he pull out the switch and put it on the slot on the gun, it start to make siren noise.

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

Then he start to fire, fire extinguisher at the fire.

Backdraft: I don't know what your quark is, but this is helping big time!

Fouze: yosha! You got that right!

Brave: come on, freeze dame it! (kept stabbing him am more frost appeared)

Sludge villain: keep stabbing brat, I'll make more.

Brave: guess I have no choice.

But he hears foot steps, he turn to see izumi running to the sludge villain making the other heroes including him shocked.

Brace: izumi?!

Destegoro: no you idiot! Stop your going to get yourself killed!

Sludge villain: oh great is that brat again.

Kakstu: deku?

Izumi: take this!

She then throw her bat at his eye making him loosen his grip.

Brave: alright!

Then he grab her and pull her out, izumi helped him by pulling with him, eventually pulled kakstu out as she gasp for air.

Brave: your okay?

Kakstu: yeah…

Brave: (turn to izumi) you risk your life to help her. (smile behind his mask) you do that the requirements to be a real hero.

Izumi: hey look behind you!

The sludge villain attempt to grab brave but then goliath crash to him, brave two poofed then Destegoro run up to the small group.

Destegoro: hey your okay aust?

Izumi: austin? (turn to brave) is that you?

Brave: I'll explain later.

They turn to the sludge villain and the goliath who is on him.

Sludge villain: hey! Get off me!

Goliath: (get up) hey you, why not merge with me? With my power you can destroy anything and beat any hero, starting with that brat! (point to austin)

he nodded and start to merge with him and his arm is a sludge arm and his chest is his face.

Brave: oh bravo, now I can hit two birds with one strike.

?: sounds like you need some help.

The three turn to see all might beside brave.

Brave: um, yes I do, I think we should stop talk and start fighting now.

All might: not a problem!

Brave then pull out his gashat and place it on the sword and all might pull his fist.

 **GASHATO! KIMIWAZA! TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

Brave: **ICE FIRE SLASH!**

All might: **DETROIT SMASH!**

Then brace slash at them and all might punch the ground making the sludge villain splattered and the goliath dissipate into dust but that combine strike created a tornado that twirled into the air, then after a few seconds it start to rain.

Brace: you did well, all might.

All might: heh, thanks.

Man 53: it's raining.

Woman 25: don't tell me that all that wind just now was…

Man 74: look at the clouds there moving.

Destegoro: holy crap, they change the weather.

Man 63: did that really just happen? They change the weather with a single one punch and slash like it was nothing!

Man 70: all might and that new hero saved the day! All might's amazing!

All might then stumble a little but raise his arm making the crowd cheer, then the same girls with more start to run to brave.

Brave: oh come on not again.

Destegoro: oh no you don't, (hold his shoulder) your staying and answer our questions.

Backdraft: but I have one question, what quark do you have!?

Brave: um… I'll explain to the victims.

 **Timeskip**

aster the fiasco the sludge villain is taken to custody, izmui and kaktsu are sitting as other heros all asking questions to austin who he is in his brave mode while the poperatsy wanted to ask him more questions, he answers some on the questions but declined feather questions and poofed out, he then meet up with izumi who asked him more questions.

Izumi: I wanted to apologize to all might for making him drop that villain but he was busy doing interveuse.

Austin: that's been bugging me, why are heroes and villains are a big deal here?

Izumi: you don't know? Everyone in the world have quarks and there are some who have not, so heroes and villains are pretty normal and in daily lives.

Austin: my, god. My brother would love this place, being hero as a normal thing, hes mind will explode.

Izumi: and I have a question for you, what is your quark?

Austin: oh I didn't tell you well, to be honest, I'm just a person with multiple powers, and there not quarks.

Izumi: WHAT?! How? You change into that pink alien, you kicked that giant villain earlier and change into that armor like nothing.

Austin: let's just say, some events happened.

?: deku! Austin!

They turn to see kaktsu running to them.

Izumi: ka-chan?

Austin: kaktsu?

She stop in front of them catching her breath.

Kaktsu: lesion, I would never asked for a weakling like you to help me, don't think you can look down at me! Huh!? Got that?! I was find by myself! Your just a qurkless failure who won't even cut out as a redica! You didn't help me! You did nothing. don't forget it.

Austin: oh really?

Kaktsu: austin, (try to hide her blush) th-thanks for what you did, I kind of owe ya.

Austin: (smile) don't worry about it, as long as you and izumi are safe, I'm happy.

Kaktsu: whatever.

She then start to walk away making izumi sweatdrop.

Izumi: what was what about?

Austin: you will see later.

Izumi: ka-chan is right tho, is not like I actually did anything.

Austin: but you did, you bought kaktsu some time and allow me to save her from that sludge villain, you have everything a hero should have: determination, rush to help and tried your best, if other people didn't see that, there blind, and I think all might would agree.

All might: I AM HERE!

Austin: huh speak of the devil.

Izumi: all might, what are you doing here? How did you get rid of all thought reporters?

All might: (laugh) I stand for justices not stand bites, because I am al-

then he got skinny and spit out blood.

Austin: HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

All might?: yeah, sorry about that, anyway, your austin right? Well my name I yagi toshinori.

Austin: well nice to meet you formally, but why are you here?

Yagi: just to thank that young woman next to you, and also to discussed about her question from earlier, if you haven't told me about your life, if you haven't run into that fight, I would have been a useless bystander watching from the crowd, so thanks.

Izumi: oh no, it was my fault he was there to begin with, I gotten in away of your hard work, I wasted your energy and not to mention your time.

Yagi: I'm not done, you told me you didn't have a power so when I saw a timid qurckless girl trying to save a life, it inspired me to act too, there are stores about every hero, how they became great, most have one thing in common.

Austin: yeah, there bodies move without thinking, you run in head on to help kaktsu and give her more time.

Izumi then start to tear up and felt her heart, austin patted her back to comfort her.

Yagi: and today, that's what happen to you. Young woman, you too can become a hero.

She then hugs austin as she cried on his shoulder after finally becoming a true hero, this made austin smile and turning to yagi with a smile still in his face, he then crack a little smile back


	2. hero 2

Austin is still hugging Izumi as she still crying after hearing yagi's words

Yagi: I deem you worthy of my power, my quark is yours to inherit.

Austin and Izumi both turn to Yagi and they tiled their heads.

Austin and Izumi: what?

Izumi: what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?

Then Yagi laugh.

Yagi: you should see your face right now, don't worry I'm not going to force this thing on you, lesson young woman this is your choice (point to Izumi while cuffing out blood) do you want to accept my awesome power or not!?

Austin: you really needed some help, allow me.

Yagi: um, what?

Austin: trust me, I'm a doctor and I can help.

Yagi: thanks, but no thanks.

Izumi: _what is he talking about? What is this?_

Yagi: there are a couple things you should know about my abilities, journalese guess my quark is super strength or some kind of invulnerability, people are asking for interviews, I always make a joke to dogged the question, that's because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is just a natural born hero like any of that. But I'm not, there is nothing natural about my abilities, I wasn't born with this power it's a sacred torch that was passed on to me by someone else.

Izumi: someone gave you this quark? No way.

Austin: interesting.

Yagi: yes way, and you're next, I can give you my abilities.

Izumi: wait hold on this is a lot to possess, it's true there is a lot of debate as to what is your quark actually is but nobody ever figure it out it's one of the world greatest mystery's people are constantly talking about it online.

Then Izumi starts to mutter on.

Austin: okay Izumi, slow down a little, you don't want to overheat yourself, and I believe I can figure out what your quark is.

Yagi: oh really? Humor me.

Austin: well, judging on your recent punches, I thought it was something to do with your body getting a body enhancement, but that's not it, I believe is something to do with your recent build up on power.

Yagi: whoa, spot on, alright you two have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth, I can transfer my quark to someone else and that's just one facet to my secret abilities, (mage his hand glow) the true name of my power, is one-for-all.

Austin and Izumi: one-for-all.

Yagi: yes, one person improves the power, then hands it off to another person, it continues to grow as it passed along, that to this cultivated power that allows me to save those who needed a hero, the truth behind my strength.

Austin: that is very impressive Yagi, but here's my question, why give Izumi a gift like that?

Izumi: y-yeah what if I can't live up to it?

Yagi: I was in a long hunt for a worthy successor, and then, I watch you jump into action as the rest of us stood oddly by, you may just be a qurkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid you acted like a hero.

Izumi starts to cry again.

Austin: (smile) well Izumi, you finally got your wish, being a real heroin.

Yagi: by the way Austin, you have many powers but you don't call them quarks, what kind of hero are you?

Austin: well…

He then bulks up like yagi's all might form and he smiled.

Austin/all might: I am the next hero of heroes! For I am omni-knight! (Change back to normal)

That shocked Yagi and Izumi.

Izumi: you, look just like all might!

Austin: yeah, I forgot to also tell you that I can copy and modify any powers and abilities that I see, touch or contact with but I just use my own abilities.

Yagi: it's a good thing you're a hero, otherwise every hero will try to take you down.

Austin: Hey, I'm not like that.

Izumi: (stands up and turn to Yagi) I'll do it, yes!

Yagi: no reluctance, that's exactly how I figured you responded.

Austin: well Izumi, I give you the best of luck.

 **Timeskip**

Izumi is trying to pull an old fridge with all might on it, Austin is sitting on some garbage.

Austin: say, Yagi, are you sure you're putting this too far?

All might: none scents, this is training for young Izumi here.

Austin: if you say so, so Izumi, how are you doing?

Izumi: I'm (patt) doing… great. (Fall to the ground)

All might: people move these things every day you know, and most of them don't even have super strength.

Izumi: uh yeah but there's an extra 6 pounds on top of it.

All might: Nah, I lost weight down to 5'60 these days, in this form at least.

Izumi: great much better, why are you having me drag trash across the beach anyway?

All might: (laugh a little) take a look at yourself, you're not ready for my power. (tooken some pictures)

Izumi: (tear up a little) but I thought you said I was worthy?

Austin: not yet, you mean?

All might: uh, yeah, and I'm talking about your week body.

Izumi: wha?

Austin: you see one-for-all is like a power that stockpile's anyone's physical abilities who used it, I don't count because I copied it, and even if I would the next person will eventually explode.

All might: that's right, an unprepared body can't fully inherit, your arms and legs will shoot out from there limes if you try to.

Izumi: SERIOUSLY?! (Shake her head) okay, so this old trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym work out, (turn to all might) and your my trainer.

All might: (thumb up) that's right! But there's another reason too, I did a little online research yesterday, turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful but it's been a total mess over the last few years. (Make a dent on the old fridge)

Izumi: that's right, because of the ocean currents anything is dropped in the water ends up here, people take advantage of that when they're dumping their trash, and now the locales avoid this place.

Austin: people these days.

Izumi: I have one more question, not that I'm complaining but what are you here Austin?

Austin: Well, I'm here for support and to help you on your training if you face one of those dungle beasts again.

All might: I was wondering what they are.

Izumi: yeah, do you know who made them?

Austin: I only know one person who can make them, (made a dark look) dung.

Izumi: who's dung? Is he a villain?

Austin: the worst of the worst villains you ever saw in your life.

Izumi: um, you know him well?

Austin: I don't want to talk about it yet, let's just say he is part of my reason to fight.

Izumi: oh, I'm sorry.

Austin: it's okay.

All might: hero's these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains, (crushing the fridge) things were different before quarks, service is what matters, back then heroes would help the community even it was kind of boring.

He fully crushed the fridge and the trash behind it exploded

Austin: but it gets the job done.

All might: you'll restore this cost line for this entire section of the beach, that's the first step on your path young woman towards on being a hero.

Izumi: um all this? But, there's so much, that's impossible!

Austin: nonsense, every superhero can surpass the impossible and made it possible.

All might: young midoriya, you wanted to go to U.A right?

Izumi: yeah.

Austin: what's the U.A?

All might: it's a school built to train future heroes, (turn to Austin) your new and already the crowd loves ya but you have to graduate first.

Austin: figures.

Izumi: I mean all might went there so it must be the best school there is around right? It's a long shot but still, I'm going to shoot the moon, U.A.

Austin: I got to say you have spirit Izumi.

Izumi: (blush a little) thanks.

All might: indeed you got a lot of spirit fangirl! But as I mention it before, heroin isn't easy to do without a quark, it's not far but that's reality.

Austin: Nah, anyone can be a hero, with or without powers, you just need the proper training and believe me I know a few heroes to back that up.

All might: that may be true, but the U.A is the hardest hero course to get into, so that means…

Austin: you have to train Izumi in order to inherit your quark.

Izumi: then we have to do it fast, the U.A exam is in 10 months.

Then all might pulled out sheets of paper from out of nowhere.

All might: not to worry kid, I got you covered, with the help of my handy "aim to pass American dream plain"! Follow this to the letter and the beach should be cleaned up just in time, I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it.

Austin and Izumi looked through the paper.

Izumi: even my sleep is scheduled.

All might: if I have to be honest, this is going to be super hard, think you're up to it?

Izumi: yeah sure I am, I have to work way harder than anyone else to get in, so what choice do I have right? Hey Austin? Do you think you can squeeze in some time for me?

Austin: yeah, I have other abilities in hand, why?

Izumi: um, I would like to try training to try one of your powers.

Austin: one step at a time Izumi, now let's get started!

They started on Izumi's training, Yagi is motivating Izumi to get cleaning while Austin is watching and observing her training, the months fly by as she is training under yagis and Austins eye as she builds her strength, now we see them on the street with Yagi in the treadmill, Austin skating, and Izumi who is carrying a piece of trash, but then Izumi feel to the ground making Yagi and Austin stop.

Yagi: hey hey kid look alive now, you only got 3 months left, were you going to give it up after all this work? What to flush down on the toilet and take it easy?

Izumi is trying her best to get back up.

Yagi: you're overworked, the aim to pass the American dream plan was created for with your body and mind, it was fine-tuned to shirt your progress was swift and manageable, which means you haven't been into it. You're overdoing things, that's is going to have the opposite effect on what we want.

Izumi: I have to work harder, or I won't have a chance agents the other applicants, I don't just want to get in the U.A, I want to excel, I want, to be like you, (start to get up) I want, to be the greatest hero in the world, so I'll keep on trying! Until I got what it takes to do that!

That made Yagi surprise to see Izumi's determination and Austin smiled at her, he rolled to her and crouch down and pet her head.

Austin: you really amazed this old hero Izumi, you remind me of myself.

She blushed red but crack a little smile, then Yagi turn to his all might form and pick up Izumi.

All might: that fighting spirit is what I like about you fangirl, it serves you well, I do get your concern. With that said now not the time to go and rush progress, fear not! For I will get you back on track, leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!

Austin: you're not an old man dude.

All might laughed at that, Austin then start to carry Izumi so she can regain her strength a little as he carried the piece of trash making her blush even more.

All might: so tell me Austin, what exactly are these dungle beasts?

Austin: their creatures of darkness, monsters, they have five classes of them, the one you saw is a Goliath, able to breath fire and destroy buildings, the next is wrath, she's the hunter class, a behemoth is a large walking bolder and an earth class, a Kraken is the sky class, a Gorgon is like a giant spider and a stealth class, and it's okay to kill them, they're like robots but they pop like a balloon.

All might: so that's why he knows you and you know him.

Izumi: I was lucky back there, otherwise I would have been killed.

Austin: hey don't beat yourself on that act, like I said you have what it takes to be a real hero.

She smiled and snuggled on his back.

 **Timeskip**

At February 26, Yagi came out of his truck in the morning to check on Izumi.

Austin: hey Yagi, just in time.

Yagi: for what?

Then he hears Izumi yelling, he looks up to see Izumi with a sports bra on her yelling on top of the trash hill as the sun rises, Yagi jog to the beach to see it been completely cleaned.

Yagi: hey, hey, holy crap kid. You even cleaned outside the area I told you to, seriously there not one speck of trash on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare, you exceeded my expectations, holy, stinking, (turn to all might) super crap!

Austin: you got that right, she took an all-nighter, and she will go far.

Izumi starts to wobble and she fell, Austin caught her in midair and went to the ground.

Austin: I'm very proud of you Izumi.

All might: excellent work!

Izumi: I've finished everything, all might, Austin, I did it, and do you think I'm ready now?

All might: yeah you did good kid, I got to say, I'm impressed, I knew you have it in you but this is beyond, (pull out his phone with her 10 months ago) look at this. It's you crying 10 months ago, look how far you gone, such improvement there still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power, but it starting to look like you can do it!

Izumi: all might, Austin, do I deserve this? Are you sure? You two put so much time and energy into helping me, how do I end up so lucky?

Austin: let's just say, you're the spark for what every hero needed.

All might: indeed, it was your handwork did this not ours, now for your reward Izumi midoriya!

Izumi: yes sir!

All might: (pull a string of hair) someone told me this once, there is a difference of being lucky and deserving, one is an accident the other is a reward, never get the two confused! Take that to heart young woman this gift you earned it with your own valiant efforts! (Hand his piece of hair) eat this. To inherit my power you got to swallow my d.n.a that's how it works.

Izumi this isn't exactly how I imagined it.

Austin: I got this.

He then pulls out a little box and grabs all might's hair, he put it in and the box shift a little and pop out candy.

All might: wha?

Austin: I forgot to tell you that I'm a scientist, anyway, this piece of candy has all might's D.N.A so you would eat it no problem.

Izumi: um, thanks, Austin.

 **Timeskip**

It was morning and Austin and Izumi are heading to the U.A

Izumi: made it just in time, it's good that you're joining the U.A.

Austin: Well, I have no choice but to have a living so, here I am.

Izumi: and thanks for changing all might's hair into candy, I may have swallowed it but I don't feel anything great happening to me yet.

Austin: sometimes powers take time to come out, just be patient a little.

Izumi: okay.

Kakstu: stupid deku.

Izumi and Austin turn to see kakstu with a scarf on her.

Izumi: ka-chan.

Austin: hey kakstu.

Kakstu: hey Austin, get out of the way before I burn you deku.

Izumi is a little spooked but wonders why she is being weird to Austin.

Austin: how are you doing?

Kakstu: doing fine.

She walked passed him and Izumi.

Austin: Well, let's get going, we don't want to waste your future now, can we?

Izumi: right, _thanks to all might and Austin, I can finally be a hero._ (Trip and start to fall) _or I'll just die._

Then Izumi starts to float, Austin turns to see a petite, slender teenage girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back, she is wearing a black jacket and has a pink scarf.

?: are you okay?

Izumi start to worry and turn to her, Austin is intrigued by her power, she then stands Izumi and touches her fingers together.

?: I stopped you with my quark, I'm sorry I didn't ask first.

Austin: it's okay not too, a selfless act speaks for itself.

?: yeah, you're right, so are you two new? If so I'll see you inside, bye. (Walked away)

Austin: well let's not keep everyone waiting, let's go.

Izumi: uh right!

The two got in the building and how at the auditorium, they take their seats then standing in front of the students there is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. He wears a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

?: was up to you candidates, thanks for tuning to me your school DJ, come on and let me hear ya? (Hears nothing) keeping it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show, let's talk about the practice exams on how is going down okay? Are you ready?! (ears nothing again) alrighty, like your average application said today you'll rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting 10 minute super mock battles in super hip urban settings! Bring your stuff my friends, after I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified battle centers sound good? Okay?!

He hears nothing again as the applicants look at their cards, Austin look at his card and he is assigned to battle center B, he spotted Izumi and kakstu are bickering a little then spotted the girl from earlier.

Austin: _hmm, that must be one of the pro heroes, (spotted his collar) hmm, I think that something to do with his power, voice?_

?: okay okay, let's check out your targets, there are three types of known villains in every battle center, you'll earn points based on every level of difficulty so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quarks to raise your score by shredding your villains like a guitar solo! But check it, make sure you keep things heroic, attacking other examines is a U.A no-no, you dig?

?: excuse me sir but I have a question.

?: hit me!

Then the light shines to show another teen, a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. He is wearing a light brown jacket and black pants.

?: on the print out you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A mistrial? It's shameful, we are exemplary students, and we expect the best from Japan most knowable school, a mistake like this won't do. (Point to izumi) additionally you with the uncut hair.

Izumi: huh?

?: you've been muttering the entire time, stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, your distracting the rest of us.

Austin: hmm, (done a scan of him and somehow pull out a paper) hizashi yamada a.k.a present mic, I already know it's has something to do with his voice, meaning of the voice speaker on his neck.

Hizashi: alright alright, examineny number 7111, thanks for calling in your request, the forth villain type is worth 0 points that guy is just an obstacle that will be throwing your way. There is one in every battle center think of it as a hurtle that is standing your way. it's not that it can't be beaten but there is, kinda no point I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and forces on the ones on the one on the chart!

?: (bow to then) thank you very much, please continue.

Austin: I see, they are treating this as a dungeon RPG game mix with robot fighting game. But why is my danger since is tingling?

Hizashi: that's all I got for today I'll sign off with a little present a sample of our school motto, as general Nippon Bonaparte once lay down "a true hero is one who over comes life's misfortunes" Mmm now that is a tasty soundbite, you ready to go beyond? Lets hear a plus ultra! Good luck! Hope your just practicing more then books.

Austin: I guess I better prepare myself, again.

 **Timeskip**

the participants have arrived at the battle center B, everyone is getting ready and austin spotted izumi who is standing like a statue.

Austin: hey izu, relax a little, I'm sure that you'll do great.

Izumi: (slap her checks) thank you austin, you know after all the training with you and all might, I hope it will pay off.

Austin: yeah.

Izumi: (look at the other applicants) how come they are not nerviness at all? Are they that confident? Some of them have special gear.

Austin: (spotted the girl from earlier) hey izu, isn't that girl from before?

Izumi: yeah your right, (walk like a stiff) I guess I should go to her and probably say thank you.

Then a hand grabbed her shoulder, she turn to see the man from earlier.

?: it looks like she's trying to forces on the trials ahead, what are you going to do? Detract her and ruin her chances to succeed?

Austin: and you are?

?: I'm tenya lida, and you?

Austin: austin ookami, and I'd revise you to lay off on izumi here, she'd train for this, she's just nervouos that's all.

Tenya: well she would've think… wait, were you the one who stopped a villain with all might?

Austin: maybe.

Hizashi: right let's start! Get moving! There are no count outs in battle, run run run listeners your wasting time here!

Austin: come on izumi let's go!

Izumi: huh?

Austin then grabs her, puts her on his back and start to run fast, that made her blush.

Izumi: um, I can run on my own.

Austin: hey It's the least I can do, you earn a little rest.

Izumi: n-no I can do this on my own. (jump off of ausitn's back and run with him) but thank you though.

Then from the corner a wheel robot with guns on the arms role out.

Izumi: a one pointer!

It spotted the two are was ready to attack, it then charge at them and izumi is not moving.

Austin: sigh, you still got a long way to go izumi, let me show you. (dash to the robot) TANK SLAM!

Then his leg turn blue and he destroy the robot with just a kick. This surprised izumi on how can he act first.

Austin: sometimes thinking fast is the only way to win, think quick or just act, (turn to her) okay?

Izumi: (waked up, smiled and nodded) right!

Austin: well what are we waiting for? We got to get you some points, lets go!

She follow him in such of robots to destroy, but where ever they see all of the robots are destroyed.

Izumi: this isn't good!

Then they see the girl from before again.

Izumi: _her again._

She then touch four robots then they start to float in to the air, she then touch her fingers.

?: NOW **RELEASE!**

They all fell to the ground and they exploded and she breathed.

?: okay that should be at least 28 points.

Izumi: _28 points?!_

Then they see tenya came in and slam his foot at a robot and destroy it.

Tenya: that puts me at 45!

Ausitn: damn! I only got 1.

They he see that everyone is getting pushy and start stealing the robots by destroying them first.

Austin: sigh, this world is filled with simple minded heroes.

Izumi: _at this rate, there won't be any enemys left! I'm going to fail!_

Then they felt a rumble, everyone turn to to the source of the rumble, they see a gigantic robot towering everyone, the they felt another one, they turn to see another robot!

Austin: holy crap.

Izumi: isn't this a little extreme?

Austin: in the hero business, no, (patted her shoulder) I know you can take out that bot, forget the points now and face that robot with all your heart, I'm going to destroy the other one.

Izumi: y-you think I can do this?

Austin: you've train for this, are you? Just believe in yourself. (walk away) make us proud.

Izumi start to be a little braver but the robot punch the ground making the street crack, everyone else start to run away but they stopped to the other robot in front of them, and austin walking to it.

Applicant 3: HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY!? GET OUT OF THERE!

Austin: crazy? No, I'm a mad scientist, you kids better pay attention! Cuz I'm about to start a little lessen. Now, it's omnit time!

He slap his wrist and change into a giant humanoid pumpkin with six more puumpkins for limes connecting to one another and has a candle on his mouth and the megatrix in the vines.

That made everyone surprised and in shock to see austin can do that.

Applicant 67: what kind of quark is that?!

Applicant 43: is it some kind of mutation quark?

?: no, in this form, call me, **JACK-O-WRECKERN!**

He then jump up and grab it's face and start smashing it's face and his arm start to catch on fire.

Applicant 52: what the?

Applicant 86: is he going to burn himself?

Applicant 21: what is he doing? He's not going to get any points if he destroyed it.

Jack-o-wreckern: points dose not make a hero! It's one's actions and the passion to become a hero!

Hizashi: LESS IN TWO MINUTES REMANING!

With his last punch he made the head exploded as the rest of the robot start to destroy itself, he thrn turn to izumi as she try to escape but she turn to see the girl who is stuck with her leg caught, she run to the robot and jump from the ground and getting ready for a punch as her right arm start to glow red lines on it as her sleeve rip off.

Jack-o-wreckern: there are no points on taking the robot that size, but opportunity, that's what a hero really is.

Izumi: **SMASH!**

She then smash the face as it start to explode and start to collapse and fall apart, that made everyone surprised and in shocked but Jack-o-wreckern smiled at her with his other pumpkin heads.

Jack-o-wreckern: take a nice long look everyone, that is want it means to be a true hero! There is no honor in points or in honer of being the best, this heroin is showing us that what it means to be a hero! It's self-sacrifice to protect another!

Hizashi: JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!

Then izumi start to fall with her legs and arm flapping, then Jack-o-wreckern start to stretch his legs up to her then catch her.

Jack-o-wreckern: (smile) you did very well heroin. You made me and yagi proud.

Izumi: b-but I don't have any proints and you have only one.

Jack-o-wreckern: points dose not mater to me all I do is fight to protect, tha'ts what it means to ge a hero right?

She then blush when she relisted that she is in his arms, or heads so to speak.

Hizashi: TIMES UP!

Jack-o-wreckern: even if we have more time we can't fine anymore bots.

He then look to see that she is out cold with her eyes rolled up.

Jack-o-wreckern: _sigh,_ she may have a dream but this is the first step to becoming a hero.

He then recoial down as a hand full of applicants all gather around them.

Applicant 63: did you see that girl's attack? I didn't even she had that kind of strangth.

Applicant 57: me neather.

Applicant 33: and did you see that guy change into that?

Applicant 85: some kind of reinforcement type of quark? But there's something else. If she has an amazing quark how come they didn't snag any points?

Jack-o-wreckern: that's because there is no bots to hit left, you guys took them all., and did you guys already forgot? Points don't matter, sacrifice dose make a huge impact, just to save that girl over there.

He then point to the girl who is lying on a robot piece.

?: very nice, good work all around.

Everyone turn to see a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe, she is getting something from her pocket.

?: your heroes in my eyes everyone of you here, reward yourselves have some gummys.

Guy 53: oh thank you.

Jack-o-wreckern then change back to austin and put izumi down.

?: oh my goodness, you have no ingerys but your friend there was hurt this badly by her own power.

Austin: yeah, she trained for that just in case, but she needs more practice of her quark.

She then pucker up and kissed her forehead with long lips.

?: give me some suger.

Austin: uh, not to be rude but who are you and what are you doing?

Then a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

?: your watching a school nurse in action, the youthful heroine, recovery girl. Her quark is a tray awesome boost of healing power, she is the only reason that UA can hold these reckless exams, look she is saving her months of recovery time.

Recovery girl: alright she'll be fine now. Anyone else injured?

Austin: no but thank you for healing her, and your quark is slimier to one of my aliens.

Recovery girl: oh really?

He nods at her then he picked izumi up and walked away as everyone watches them.

Recovery girl: _I can see that young man being a hero but the girl, she is a long way to becoming one._

 **Timeskip**

as he is carrying her bridle style she start to feel embarrassing to see that austin is carrying her home, as they got home he left izumi down as she open the door.

Izumi: mom I'm home! I brought some one.

Coming to the door is an old woman but she is a little weight and she is wearing a pink sweeter and a blue skirt.

?: oh hello, come in please.

Austin: oh um, thank you, sorry to intrude miss.

?: not at all, izumi didn't have many friends so it's the least I can do, whats your name good sir?

Austin: my name is austin D. ookami.

?: (bow to him) it's wonderful to meet you, my name is inko midoriya, i'm izumis mother.

Austin: (bow to her) it's nice to meet you too miss midoriya.

Inko: my what a gentalmen, are you staying for dinner tonight?

Austin: oh no i- (belly growled) darn it.

Inko: well I don't mind, you can even stay for a bit.

Austin: thank you but I cant intrude but I can stay for dinner. (turn to izumi) you got a very kind mom izu.

Izumi: yeah, she is very supportive. (smile)

inko: dinners ready!

 **Timeskip**

a week has passed and austin has been visiting the two family members to give support and help out inko in times, as for izumi she is staring at her fishy food.

Inko: izumi, snap out of it, izumi.

She snaps out of her zoning out.

Inko: why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you sweety?

Izumi: oh sorry no just spaced out a minute.

Austin know what she is thinking about, he then help out on the dishes with inko where she is still worried.

Austin: still worried about izumi?

Inko: yeah, she really wanted to be a hero just like all might, I try to support my daughter as best as a can.

Austin: (smile) you are a wonderful mom to her, you did your very best.

Inko: oh thank you, um, austin, could you do me a little favore?

Austin: sure.

Inko: can you please watch over her when she tries again to get in UA?

Austin: you can count on me.

as she make a pad float to her she walks out and austin sit next to izumi.

Austin: sorry of waiting for the results izu.

Izumi: it's alright but I have a big fat zero while you only have 1 point, I don't want to worry you.

Austin: hey hey, I tried to fine a group of robots for you to smash and you just punch one right in the face, that's a great feet only yagi and now you can do.

Izumi: thanks for helping me and cheering me up, we didn't tell my mom of all mights secret, I wanted him to keep being the symbol of peace, the number one hero.

Austin then hugged her in his arm making her blush red.

Austin: haven you notice that I didn't left your side? (she shake her head) that (point at her heart) that is the reason I stayed by your side, you have the heart of a true hero, you show what a hero truly means, who cares about what somebody said to me your a true heroin.

She smiled then hugged back as she teared a little.

Izumi: thank you austin.

Then inko came running with panic on her face.

Inko: a letter izumi they came izumi look you got a letter izumi! (pull out two letters) there here your test results and yours are here too ausitn! From UA.

Izumi grab one of them and austin grab the other as izumi rush to her room and austin went outside, he open the letter and a dick is in there, he pull it out then the disk progect a screen and yagi in all might form in a yellow suit and a blue tie.

All might: GREETINGS AUSTIN I AM HERE IN THIS PROJECTION!

Austin: you don't have to yell all might.

All might: on right, anyway I have an important announcement for you! When you enter the physical exames you show that you can fight in your current state and alien form, you my friend what we now call the omni-quark, one with multiple quarks at once.

Austin: I get it.

All might: yeah, but you show that you are already a hero, and with the results like this.

He press a button and show the participants are asking for austin to be there teacher.

Austin: how did I do that?

All might: you got me, I know that you have expiration of being a hero, but your still a kid, so I'll apoint you to attend at UA as a student and teacher!

Austin: okay, why?

All might: sorry but I don't have time to explain everything, so I'll explain when we meet, I know you have 1 point but we have rescue points! A penal of judges watches and they reward them with points from beyond on just fighting you austin ookami and izumi midoriya 60 rescue points! And ochaco uraraka 45 rescue points! All three of you have passed the exam!

Austin: (smile) well izu wil be so happy to hear the great news.

All might: austin, you and izumi have made it, welcome to the hero academics.

He smiled wider and prodicting that izumi is going to have the same thing that he is in.

austin: well izumi, you made it. Your in the UA.


	3. hero 3

Austin is walking around the beach looking around, then izumi run to the beach and bump into him.

Izumi: oh austin!

Austin: oh hey izumi, heard that you are in.

Izumi: yeah I am! (Hugs him) I am so happy!

Austin: (clank chuckle) I knew you would get in.

Then they spotted yagi and izumi run to him.

Izumi: HI ALL MIGHT!

Yagi: (spit out blood) chill out kid!

Man: all mights here?

Woman: no way, really?

Austin: NOTHING TO SEE HERE! IT'S JUST A MAN IN A COSTUME!

Man: lame.

Woman: I want an autograph.

Yagi: thanks. Congrats for getting in you two.

Izumi: I couldn't have done it without you and austin. (High five yagi)

Austin: by the way, what is up with me being a teacher? I mean I have a professors and doctors degree but this is out of the blue.

Izumi: wait, you're going to teach?!

Yagi: yeah about that, the principle wanted you to teach a class room 1 – A, starting tomorrow morning.

Austin: okay.

Yagi: anyway I didn't tell them that I've been training you or anything, really I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings for ya, you earn that spot all on your own.

Izumi: (bow to him) oh thanks for telling me, I'm glad to hear that, oh and I'm surprised to hear that you and austin are going to be teachers at the UA this year, I was wondering what brought you here all of a sudden.

Austin: let's not get into that.

Yagi: thank you, the school doesn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made official announcement, it seemed like for two is timing and easily finding someone new to inherited one-for-all.

Austin: I see, your original plan is to give it to an UA student, but you decided to give it to izumi.

Yagi: that's right.

Izumi: _so that's it, he was originally planing giving it to an UA student, someone who is strong, who already have a quark._ Your power completely wrecked my body and all I did is jump and throw one punch, I can't control it, what do I do?

Yagi: you'll learn to manage it in time, hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon, you still have to get thought the processes and learning how to walk.

Izumi: yeah, wait you know that I was going to get hurt that badly?!

Yagi: well, we're in a time crunch, but it turned out alright, plus now you know what you're dealing with.

Austin: HEE-YAH!

He then chop yagi's head with a tick mark.

Austin: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Yagi: hey sorry, anyway I saw you punch that bot as it explodes, did you mimic that?

Austin: yeah, it's in the randomization power that I have, I only have three for the time being, duplicate, morphing and mimic.

Yagi: oh so that's why you can change into me, back on topic, (picked up two spray cans and turn back to izumi) right now your quark is all or nothing, one day you'll know how to control your output and you'll be able to adjust exactly how much power your using.

Izumi: I just need control?

Yagi: your overflowing with energy at the moment, with training your body will hold it better.

Then he turn to his all might form and crush the two spray cans.

All might: then it's yours to command!

Man: look it really is all might!

Woman: no way where did he came from?!

Austin: blown your own cover all might.

All might: right now we run! (Run away)

Izumi: uh alright!

Austin follow them as all might turn to izumi.

All might: _the touch I pass onto you is but a small flame right now, in time it will rekindle until you wield a raging inferno, the more powerful you become, the more you'll outshine me, eventually I will retire my job complete, phew deep stuff all might._ (Turn to austin) _ookami, I know I heard that name from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. But I will find out._

 **Timeskip**

Today is april and izumi is now wearing her school uniform and edger to attend UA and inko is a little worried.

Inko: izumi, are you all set?

Izumi: yeah.

Inko: are you sure? You didn't just packed action figures right?

Izumi: I have everything, now I got to go I don't want to me late.

Inko: izumi.

Izumi: what?

Inko: (tear up a little) I'm really proud of you sweaty.

Izumi: (smiled at her mother) I'll see you soon.

She walked out of the door beginning her journey as a hero, while she s running to the UA she didn't see austin, she figured that he is waiting for him in class since he is a student and teacher there, she is now in the school and finding her class room.

Izumi: class 1 – A, 1 – A, come on where is it.

Eventually she found her class room and a big door.

Izumi: man this thing is huge, are there giants here? The most promising students in the country are behind this door. (Thought of kakstu and tenya for a second then shake her head) maybe where in different classes, maybe everyone here is nice.

When she open the door she can see tenya talking, more like demanding kakstu something.

Tenya: take your feet off that desk now!

Kakstu: huh?

Tenya: it's the first day and you already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin!

Kakstu: you're kidding right? Your old school put a stick right up your ass or you're born with it?

Izumi: _just my luck_.

Tenya: uh, let's start over, I'm tenya lida from the somi privet academy.

Kakstu: somi huh?! So you must think your better than me, I'm going to have fun tarring you a new one!

Tenya: (gasp) you would therein me?! Your own class mate?! Are you sure you're in the right place?

Then tenya and kakstu spotted izumi at the door.

Tenya: it's her.

Then everyone turn to izumi making her nervous.

Izumi: oh hi.

Tenya: good morning! (Walks like a robot) my name is tenya lida-

Izumi: yeah I know, my name is izumi midoriya, it's super nice to meet you.

Tenya: midoriya, you realized that there is something more to the practical exam didn't you? You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you, I admit as a student you are for superior to me. Even Austin ookami is more superior then me.

Izumi: (sweetdrop) yeah I find that hard to believe.

?: hey I recognized that messed up hair, falling girl!

Izumi turn to see ochaco standing behind her in the school uniform.

Austin: oh hey there you guys.

Tenya, izumi and ochaco turn to see ausitn walking down the hallways wearing his clothes and no uniform.

Izumi: oh hi Austin.

Ochaco: oh I know you, pumpkin man!

Austin: (chuckle) it's just Austin, you must be ochoca uraraka, it's nice to finally meet you formally.

Ochaco: oh, (blush a smile) it's nice to meet you two Austin.

Kakstu looked at Austin with a smile on his face but still wondering of his powers and the other day that he change into brave, fouze and split himself into four all together, but she can remember that she is izumi got in.

Kakstu: I'm going to ruin that bitch, right after I figure out how she got in, but Austin I'm not bothered.

Ochaco: so what do you think we'll be doing today besides orientation? I wonder what are teachers would be like? I can't wait to meet everybody!

Austin: well you are an energetic girl are ya? Well then I'll tell ya.

?: how hold on, if you're going to make friends you would pack your stuff.

Then the four look down to see a man with black frizzled hair and bloodshot eyes who is in a sleeping bag appeared in the calls.

?: welcome to UA's hero course. (Drink some jelly)

That scared izumi, tenya and ochaco but Austin show a blank stare at him.

Izumi, tenya and ochaco: _what the heck is that thing?!_

He got up and start to zip down. The sleeping back revealed that he is wearing black sweeter and pants but has long light gray scarf.

?: it took 8 seconds before you all shut up, that's not going to work, time is precious, rational students would understand that.

Izumi: who is this guy? If he's here then he must be some kind of pro, but he looks warned out, what's his deal?

?: hello my name is shota aizawa, your teacher.

Austin: actually co-teacher, everyone, my name is Austin ookami, I may look young but I'll be your teacher.

Tenya: what?!

Austin: and I'll also be a student here as well, now on to business, please take a seat. (turn to shota) orientations first then something else.

Shota: whatever.

Austin: aright everyone, welcome to UA, I'll be your teacher for these years, and mr eraserman (point his thumb to him) will be helping me.

Shota: who are you calling eraserman?

Austin: you are, anyway, I'll be teaching you how to be true heroes and how to be creative on your powers.

Then a girl rise her hand up, is a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has a curvaceous figure, has cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face.

?: excuse me sir, I have a question.

Austin: (look at his attentions book) hmm, let's see, ah, momo yaoyorozu, what is your queation?

Momo: I have to say, what is your quark?

Austin: hmm, to put it lightly I do but I have what you call an omni-quark.

That made the students in shock hearing that austin has multiple powers.

Auastin: also I wont just be your teacher, I will also be a student here, just think of me as a friend.

Shota: now let's get to it, (pull out a blue, white and red jumpsuit) put these on and head outside.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now outside and everyone is wearing the jumpsuits but austin put it half way.

Everyone: what? A quark assessment test?

Austin: yes, it's just a test of how well you are with your quarks, I have something else in mind but the principle suggested it.

Ochacho: but orientation, we're going to miss it.

Shota: if you really want to be in the big leagues, you can't waist time on pointless sermonizes. Here at UA, we're not tethered on traditions, that means I can run my class however I see fit.

Austin: but you forget that I'm here as well, meaning I can set my class on my regimens, but scene you want this I'll let it slide. Anyways, all of us have been tacking standardize tests for most of our lives up to this point.

Shota: (pull out a phone)but you never got to use your quarks in physical exams before. The country still try to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those which the most power excel, it's not rashanal, one day the ministry of education will learn.

Austin: kaktsu, could you please tell me how far your throw with a soft ball is back when your in junior high?

Kaktsu: 67 meters I think.

Austin: hmm, very impressive, now please do it with your quark. (pull out a soft ball) here you go.

Kaktsu: um, (blush a bit) thank you.

She grab the ball and walked to the circle.

Austin: just throw the ball with your quark but stay on the circle okay?

She nodded and she then make an explosion as she throw making the ball shoot from her hand.

Izumi: oh whoa.

Austin: impressive.

Shota: all you need to know is your maximal capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potental as a pro hero.

He then show his phone showing the meters of kaktsu's throw, and that is…

yellow spiky haired boy: whoa 705 meters are you kidding me?

Pink girl: I want to go that looks lie fun!

Black haired boy: that's what I'm talking about, using our quarks as much as we want!

Austin: that's not the true reason of this course.

Everyone turn to him confused.

Austin: for this course all of you including me has to go though 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. Who ever comes last has to face me in combat.

The class is confused on what he said.

Austin: I'm not kidding around here, who comes last has to face me in hand to hand combat.

Yellow spiky haired boy: pff yeah right, you don't look intimidating.

Austin: oh really? (take a look at the attendants) denki kaminari is it? Why don't you try to lay a hit on me? If you do, I'll let you be excused.

Denki: alright, now your talking, (charge in) here it comes!

When he get to punch him austin then grab his shirt and slam him to the ground on his back which shocked everyone but scared some.

Austin: (smile at him) I forgot to mention that I have a black belt on jujitsu.

Denki: (in pain) I can see your point.

Austin: if you don't want to face me, (turn to the class) then you got to surpass some levels and be creative.

Shota: suddenly I like you now, like I said, I get to decide how this class goes and with ausitn, understand? Ifs that a problem you can head home right now.

Ochacho: um, you can't send us home, I mean we just got here.

Austin: I know it's unfair ochacho but think of it this way, if you have to fight you'll be facing elements that will test your quarks, if you get tired and run out of steam, you'll get crushed. I know it's not all fun in games in the hero business but after this I can make you all heroes that can properly taunt your opponents, puns, Gage reals the hole shebang, if, one of the last people can lay a hit on me.

Shota: the world is full of unfairness, it's a heroes job is to try to combat that unfairness, if you want to be a pro your going to have to push yourself to the brink for the next 3 years UA will go and throw one terrible hardship after and another at you, so go beyond, plus ultra style, show us that it's not mistake your here.

Austin: now then, we're burning day light here, so let the games, BEGIN!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now at the track and at the end of the track is a camera bot with hands. At the start there is tenya and a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark teal hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes.

Robot: runners on your marks! Ready?!

When they hear a bang tenya dash fast and finish in first place and following up is the girl who is hopping to the finish.

Robot: 3.04 seconds.

Austin: I see, his quark is engine, impressive, that gives me an idea later. (spotted the girl and read his attendants) let's see, tsuyu asui, hers is frog, the ability to have nearly all the treats of a frog.

He then spotted ochaco and a boy with blond hair, very small eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip.

Ochaco: I'll lighten up my clothes, (tap her clothes and then shoes) oh and my shoes too.

Austin: I know her quark, zero gravity, but the boy is different.

Robot: ready!

They hear the bang and ochaco run as fast as she can but the boy use his tail to jump fast as he got first and ochaco got second.

Austin: (look at the attendants again) mashirao ojiro, his quark is biological, a tail, very creative on using it as a speed bust.

Robot: 5.49 seconds! 7.15 seconds!

Ochaco: (touch her fingers) _well that's faster then junior high._

Austin smile at her being a little creative, he turn to see the blonde prince boy from earlier, then he see the pink skin girl with black eyes with yellow irises, has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head.

Austin: _that guy creeps me out a little_.

?: (turn around) nice attempts mon ami, but your not showing enough panash.

He crouch down a little then when they hear a bang he make a laser on his belly as he is flying.

?: let your powers shine!

Austin: yuga aoyama, quark, navel laser, it's weird that you can shoot lasers from your belly. And mina ashido quark, acid, hmm.

Then yuga run out of laser and fell to the ground as mina slides to the finish line but he got back up and fired again.

Yuga: firing my beautiful beam hurts my tummy.

Everyone even austin: _what a tool_.

Then austin turn to see kakstu and izumi are at the starting line.

Austin: _uh ho_.

When they hear a bang kakstu then make explosions to make her move faster while izumi is in normal speed as they pass the line with kakstu at first and izumi on second.

Austin: _hmm, guess I'm going to need to help izumi a little more_.

Kakstu: my power has more uses then anyone else in this school. (turn to izumi) _pathetic._

Izumi: _there are still seven more tests, everyone is going to use there quarks on all of them and getting awesome resalts, so what do I so? I got a tun of power and can only use it once, if I don't get a high score, I'm going to face austin._

Then austin walked to the start and get himself ready.

Robot: ready?

Once he heard the bang he then dash at light speed and finish at the end which made everyone shocked.

Robot: 0.12 mila seconds!

Black haired boy: DUDE! THAT'S CRAZY! HE'S THAT FAST?!

Tenya: whoa, tha-that's…

Mina: AMAZING!

Austin: now, unless that you don't want to get flys in your mouths let's get going.

They continue with the tests, and everyone is getting great results, well except for izumi for trying her best with her own strength and abilities which is lacking, they move on to the throwing test and everyone has got there turn but izumi is now scared.

Izumi: _this is bad, I got to come up with some kind of game plan, everyone has at least crazy good score already. All thats left is this, the distance run, sit ups and the seated toe touch, it's no or never otherwise I'm facing austin. This is my best chance to use one for all._

Austin is observing on izumi, she was about to throw the ball but Shota eyes glowed and izumi just throw her average throw.

Austin: (whisper) thanks eraserman.

Shota: whatever.

Izumi: what happen? I was trying to use my quark.

Shota: I erased your quark. The judges of this exam were not rational enough, some one like you shouldn't be in this school.

Izumi: wait you did what? (spotted his goggles) Those goggles I know you! You can look at someone and canal there powers, the erasing hero, eraser head.

Austin snicker of his hero name as the other students are talking to each other about Shota, but all might is at the corner of the building hiding.

All might: _Aizawa is one of those guys who doesn't like the medium because he thinks it'll interfere with our work, and he judges celebratory heroes like me because I look good on the spot light, maybe austin is one of them too._

Shota: your not ready you don't have control over your power. Were you planing on braking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your worthless body?

Austin: brutal honest, but I have a hunch she'll do wonderful in a future, she just new around here.

Shota: (turn to him) new?

Austin: indeed, she has the power needed, but she needs to learn how to minimizes power levels. Like now new borns with quarks need to learn how to utilize there powers.

Shota: but still no mater what her intentions are she would be nothing but a liability in battle, she have the reckless passion as another overzealous, one who saves a thousand people by himself and became a ledgend, and two more, one who believes a myth that can bring the power of a thousand dragons and another that can be a dragon, but with even that drive your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down.

Austin: just give her a chance eraserhead, even if you don't know the kid, you have to believe in your students, is that what teachers do?

shota: true and you?

Austin: a lot, Met other great hero and even a hero who help and made me what I am and follow my pass, learn different teacher, my brother is a hero, hell he defeat strong enemies with some help when he was a hero when he was 10 years old.

Shota: (wide eyes) ten years old?!

Black hair boy: what, did he said that his brother fought agents villains in 10 years old?!

Short kid: WHAT?!

Austin: (nodded) it's true, made me shocked a little, (turn to izumi) now izumi, show us that you have a heroin's porental.

She give a nod and stand on the ring with contents, she then start her throwing mostin as she was about to release the ball her index finger's veins start to glow and she throw it far. Austin and shota both look at his phone and it reads 705.3m.

Izumi: mr aizawa, austin? You see, I'm still standing.

Austin smiled at her while shota made a little grin.

Shota: this kid.

All might is shocked but maintain his smiling face.

All might: _I was worried about you young woman, but your doing a great job, you knew you have to use one for all but now in full power or else you'll be KO'ed, so you prepare the ball the last possible point of contact, by sending the power of your quark shooting thought your finger tip, minimizing the injery of your body while maximizing your throw! What the heck young Midoriya, how did you get so cool!?_

Austin: (laugh out loud) well done izumi! That's amazing.

Izumi: (blush a little) oh thank you.

Austin: is nothing, I know you can do it, it only take a matter of time.

Shota: okay kid, now it's your turn.

Austin: (smile) sure, but I must warn you, you may want to get a new phone.

Austin walks to the circle and ready his throwing arm.

Denki: what do you think he'll do?

Mina: I don't know, it keeping me in expense!

Tenya: you think he's going to use his form?

Austin then wind up his arm then suddenly his arm turn red and has claws on it and a siloet of a red dragon is showing.

Austin: **MIGHTY CLAW OF HERMOS: DRAONGS CLAW!**

He then throw the ball and it zoom out braking the sound barrier with a shock to everyone.

Austin: well, that's that.

The phone then exploded and the ball landed hard making a crater.

Austin: told ya. (pull out another one) I already calculated the meters.

Shota then looks at the screen that is shows 959,924,000 m?!

Austin: I think I may gone overboard a bit.

Everyone: A LITTLE?!

Austin: not my fault, I do training with my muscles and brains, not to mention make more new inventions.

Ochaco: oh wow! You two did it! You show your true power!

Tenya: but her finger tense to be broken now, just like the exam, her quark is very odd.

Yuga: it wasn't a pretty throw.

Kakstu is now shocked of both austin and izumi's throw.

Kaktsu:(looked at Austin) _holy mother fucker! Is that his true quark?! Its amazing!_ (turn to izumi) _what the hell was that?! If he had a quark he would of gotten it when we were kids, this is impossible! she's up to something. I'm get to the bottom of this._

She made her palm exploded and charge at izumi.

Kaktsu: hey! Deku you bitch tell me how you did that or your dead!

Izumi got scared but austin snap his fingers and mummy bands wrap around her.

Kaktsu: that the hell?!

Austin: now now, let's not make a mess here.

Kaktsu: that the hell did you do?!

Austin: like one of your classmates, I have a bio-quark, this is the pharaoh, allows me to make mummy bands from my skin or anything around me, but I'm full of surprise than that, if your up of trying to see why she didn't show her quark then I prefer you need to wait and not violence or answer to me, when I let go I suggest back to your seat.

He let go of her as she grunted, izumi walks by her, she turn to her getting madder at her and jealous to think she's getting ausitn.

Timeskip

everyone has finish there exam and izumi is out of breath as everyone lined up in front of austin and shota.

Austin: (smile) great work everyone you all did great.

Shota: we ranked you all from best to worst, you probably have a good idea when you standing already. I'll just pull out the whole list it's not worth going to each individual score.

Izumi: _the person ranked last is to face austin and the only test I'm only good at was the softball throw. Can I squeck that spot alone? I botch the rest of the challenges._

Shota brought to scores out and she looked for her name and it's on the 20th place.

Izumi: _I'm in last place, I failed and had to face austin._

She looked down and shato put away the scores.

Shota: and I was lying no one is going home.

Austin: and even anyone you have to face me you can't even touch me so your free.

That made everyone confused of shato but not from austin.

Shota: (smile) that was just a rational deception to make sure you give it your all in the tests.

Austin: yeah and as for me, you all would have your backs all bruised up, (chuckle nervously and rub the back of his neck) sorry.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Austin chuckled a little nervously as denki walked up.

Denki: man, your not kidding of that one, that really is nerve racking, I thought I have to face you again.

Momo: I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figured that out.

Austin: well they are worried that they have to face me or going home but yeah, you should of probably said something momo.

Black haired boy, that was pretty nerve racking, by the way (turn to ausitn) austin was it? (he nodded) what was that power did you demonstrated?

Austin: well that would happen to be my dragonic parts, meaning that I can draw the power of each dragon with just one of my limbs, like you just saw is the mighty claw of hermos, and like I said before I have the omni-quark.

Red hair boy: whoa, maybe sometime I would like to face you.

Austin: in due time, well class is dismissed you better get going if you want to go to the ceremony in time, and please when you get to your class pick up your syllabus before you go home. (walked away with shota and wave his hand) bye.

Shota then stopped at izumi and gave her a paper.

Shota: midoriya, take this and go have the old lady fix you up, thinks are going to be tougher when your real training starts tomorrow, make sure your prepared.

Austin turn to izumi but his eyes have turn green.

 _Austin: hmm, his power is still developing, all I see is 1% at the time, she'll level up faster then me, but just in case my enemies along dung come I might have train including other allies._

He turn his eyes back to normal and turn just to see all might.

All might: aizawa, ookami that was a rotten move.

Austin: oh hey all might, how are you doing?

Shota: all might, so you were watching, no talk shows today?

All might: doing well but that's not the point, (turn to shota) that was a rational deception that's cute but your not exactly known for being lighted hearted, I read your file, last year you expelled an intire class of freshmen students, you have no problem kicking students out, anyone you deemed unworthy you were planing to send last place home and austin, what where you thinking making the last place face you?!

Austin: just so they can try harder all might, expectantly izumi, she needs to push her self to be creative and think of what height of power dose she produce, she dose have the hero's spark that my brother saw in me, it just takes some time.

As he see's austin walk away, he suddenly see a man wearing silver armor that resembles a dragon that he reconize making him is shock.

All might: _wait a second, now I remember, minoto ookami!_

Meanwhile in space

in the uncharted reagents of space there is a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and violet light eyes, she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breasts size can out bigger same as lilth. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots. A Symbol of a dragon on her shoulder pass, she sleeping until she wake up yawning.

?: wha? What happen?

She look around and remember what happen.

?: how long was I in a deep coma? Galaxy dragon.

Then appearing in front of her there is a dragon that has dark blue armor and light blue skin and a long tail, he bow to the woman.

?: tell me how many years has it been?

He speaks in a dragon tongue only she can understand, this made her in shock.

?: I see, 19 years is it?

?: I see your finally awake miss akasu.

She and the dragon turn to see a man that is wearing a steam punk themed lab coat with a gauntlet and green goggles while holding a cane.

Akasu: professor paradox.

Paradox: very nice to see you again.

Akasu: you as well, please tell me, what happen to austin while I was out?

Paradox: you may not like what I'm about to show you.

Akasu: please, I must know.

He nodded and snapped his fingers to show a screen that shows austins life, this shocked and made akasu cry while the galaxy dragon clutch his hand into a fist while growling.

Paradox: my most sincere apologies miss akasu, you did your best.

Akasu: no, it's not my best, it's the worst decision that the court ever made, I have to make things right for him, galaxy go and find me candidates for the hero world that I'll be going.

He bowed to her and disappeared in a flash

Paradox: also to let you know dung has return since he was killed but his allies revived him.

Akasu: I notice, which is why, I'm sending my guardian and my elites down there while I recruit more heroes into that world.

paradox: alright but I hope your son understand.

akasu: me too, I didn't wanted but I thought I end this damn war I go back to my boy, but I failed.

paradox: is not too late, also I have to tell you, you have a daughter

akasu: I-I do ? but how ? and who is it?

paradox: niji, (shocked her) dung realize two of your children and be on ausitn's back will be a problem, so he has some help to make an alter memory, illusion, erase, and remade adding her D.N.A with other dragons to hide and locked her senses even her true potential power and put her to another mother and father. which explain you didn't recognize but felt familiar but don't know as you ounce remember as the general's team of kavaxas.

Akasu: I see, (snap her fingers) there.

Then a portal appared and jump at akasu is a girl with slightly darker black hair with a highlight red down and along her bang in a ponytail with a white ribbon, peach fair skin and wearing a mint green dress with a short white skirt, black short heels and a necklace around her neck and red eyes and a dragon symbol tattoo on her right shoulder.

?: lady akasu?!

Akasu: hello niji.

Niji: wh-what have you summoned me?

akasu: because I believe you'll find this shocking and I finally get to be my daughter

she touch her forehead as memories starting to coming back to her and who sh really is as she eyes wide and look at her mom.

Niji: m-mommy?

Akasu: welcome back sweety.

She then hugs her tightly as they both tearing.

akasu: I missed you so munch, I'm so happy to have my daughter back.

niji: me too, b-but what about big brother?

Akasu showed her brothers past and present make her cry so munch berried her face to her mother's chest.

Niji: no...why him?

Akasu: I felt the same way, we'll go to we're Austin at, cause he need all the help he can if he wanted to killed dung.

niji: he better save room for one, cause I owe him payback for separated me form my family!

Akasu: make this more, there are some dragons what want to rip him apart, but we'll be keeping this a secret, there are some more heros that know austin will be joining him.

Niji: I want to go and meet my brother.

Akasu: okay but don't tell him your his sister until right time comes.

She nodded as akasu open a portal as they both went inside their.

Akasu: _my baby dragon, mommy coming home._

Niji: _big bro, your little sister is gonna be with you and this time, no one separate us for good._

 **Timeskip**

as everyone is walking out of the school izumi is wabbly walking feel drained.

Izumi: I feel so tired.

Then tapping her shoulder is ausitn with a smile.

Austin: hey izumi, how's the finger doing?

Izumi: oh (show her bandage finger) its doing fine thanks to recovery girl.

Austin: I see, well after school your going to be training with me from now on.

Izumi: um, why?

Austin: remember those black beasts with that sludge villain?

Izumi: oh yeah, you were amazing back there.

Austin: thanks, (smile) but you have to become stronger if you plan to be facing with even one of them, but tomorrow I'll be teaching the entire class that as well.

?: excuse me mr ookami!

Austin and izumi turn to see tenya walking to them.

Austin: oh, hey tenya, whats up?

Tenya: this training regament that you requested izumi here, mind if I join in?

Austin: sure, and I under stand your quark having engine but I can see potential from going great langths.

tenya: thank you.

Austin: is nothing, but I must warn you, my training regamend will break all of your limits and make you hero of heroes.

Tenya: really?!

Ausitn: of course, I even help my brother and he able to be a match level as mine.

Tenya: then please take me in as your disciples!

Austin: _what is this? Am I in saitama's place or what?_ No need for any of that, how about every end of school and weekend I'll meet you guys at the beach okay?

?: hey! Wait up you three!

The three of them turn to see ochaco and momo running to them.

Ochaco: are you going to the statin? we'll join you guys!

Austin: oh hello ochaco, momo, so wanna join in huh?

Momo: yes please!

Austin: hmm, I only know of izumi, tenya and ochacos quark but not yours momo.

Momo: oh, my quark is creation.

Austin: what?

Momo then make a little tokya doll from her skin.

Momo: I can make anything from my skin.

Austin: that's so cool, and theirs infinite possibility on what you can do with that quark.

Momo: oh thank you.

Austin: alright then, let's go, follow me.

?: WAIT!

the girls and two boys turn to see kakstu running at them.

Austin: (sigh) you too huh?

Kakstu: you got that right! I'm not going to let deku get ahead of me!

Austin: sure but you don't have to yell. Well everyone follow me.

timeskip

everyone is now at the beach with austin standing in front of the beach.

Austin: alright everyone, ready for this? is not gonna be very easy a bit.

Kakstu: bring it on!

Austin: alright, kakstu, why not try to hit me with your quark?

Kakstu:(grin) no problem!

She charge at austin and she make her palm ignited ready to hit austin, when she thrust her hand at him he moved a little to the right making her miss and it exploded behind him.

Austin: miss me.

Then he use his palm to hit her gut and he make an explosion that send her flying back to the group.

Izumi: woah!

Kakstu: what a minute, that's my power! How the hell dose he do that?

Austin: I copied your ability and make it my own, but with a few tweaks here and there, if you want to become a hero of heroes you have to be unpredictable, for example, kakstu, your plan is to hit me at the face, correct?

Kakstu: yeah?

Austin: it's the simple tactic that has been use for century's, try to expand your exploding methods and create something unconventional. Alright, who's next?

Tenya: (raise his hand) I will go!

Austin: okay, oh and try to maneuver with the sandy environment, with your engine legs this will be a challenge for you.

tenya: okay!

He then rolled up his pants and make his engine pipes pop out of his ripped legs he then jet at austin, but having a hard time running fast at him because of the sand, he then got near him and was about to round house kick his side but he got tripped by mummy band.

Austin: good first try but you left your leg wide open for one who has a tail to get the best of you.

tenya: alright.

Austin: alright next.

Momo: I'll face you.

Austin: okay, you said that you use creation right? (she nodded) hmm, alright then this time your going to face a form of mine.

He then slap his wrist and change into a creature wearing a tuxedo and top hat, has an orange tie and a mask with a nose, he has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **WACK-A-TOON!**

Momo: What the?!

Tenya: whoa.

Izumi: amazing.

Kakstu: fucking awesome!

Ochaco: oh wow!

Wack-a-toon: okie dokie! Let get this show on a roll (laugh goofy)

She charge at him then make a sword from her arm and try to strike him but he jump around and make faces, she then make a staff and try to hit him but he pulls out a shield and blocked it.

Wack-a-toon: nope.

He then pull out a detonator and push it, then a boxing glove appeared from the sand and punch her gut then she see stars as she fall down.

izumi: what was that?

Wack-a-toon that happen to be me, when I use this one everything around me is a cartoon.

Tenya: interesting!

He then change back to his normal self then turn to momo.

Austin: you got potential momo, but when it comes to unpredictability your mind is to focussed on beating me, (picked her up and dust her off) try to do less thinking and try doing, that's how my brother dose best.

Momo: I will.

Austin all that's left are you two. (point to izumi and ochaco) hmm, izumi, your still developing but you have to one baby step at a time, and ochaco, your power is to levitate is that correct?

Ochaco: yeah, but if I use it to much I puck.

Austin: hmm, alright, one moment. (close his eyes) **THE GREAT EYES OF TIMAEUS, DRAGONS SIGHT.**

His eyes turn green and start at the group, to there eyes is thinking but to his eyes he is judging there levels of power, skill and heroism, combining all of them into one level number.

Austin: hmm, okay, here are your levels: kakstu, your level 3, tenya: level 2, momo, 3, ochaco, 2, izumi, 1. don't get me wrong, level one's can be a good think, it means start of a growth, now here are your training for the day, tenya, you'll use your quark by trying to run on the sand, this will make your legs and quark stronger and soon it will make your legs hard as rock.

Tenya: yes sir!

Austin: kakstu, your movements are predictable, but with some martial arts you'll be a force that no one will trifal with, you'll be training with me.

Kakstu: FUCK YES!

Austin: momo, with your creation abilities, I can understand that your quark is need something in equal value, so, (split himself) you'll be training with my double on imagination and creation.

Momo: understood.

Austin: ochaco, your quark has limits on how long you can levitate, (duplicate another) you'll be training with zero G's one of my aliens that also has gravitational powers.

Ochaco: right.

Austin: and finally, izumi, you need to control your power in order to use it in a maximum way, so (duplicate another one) you'll be facing baymax.

Izumi: alright, I know I wont give up!

Ausitn: that's the spirit I like to see, alright everyone, good luck.

Everyone split up and tenya start to run on the sand leaving kakstu and austin prime.

Kakstu: so what fighting form do you have for me?

Austin: eager are ya? Well your power is an open palm style, so I want you to throw your palm for me.

Kakstu: wha?

Austin: a punch is strong, but an open palm is more effective. (make his arms into large log hands) now try it.

She nodded and throw her open palm at the log but no effect.

Kaktsu: damn it!

Austin: calm down, is part of the training, anger is true but a calm and anger together can help.

Kaktsu: alright.

She try it again and again and again until she makes a burnt mark on his right palm.

Austin: there we go, if you calm yourself and throw an angry push you'll be the most powerful heroin ever.

kaktsu: damn straight!

Austin: alright, keep on doing it, when you make a fire on both of them we'll move up to the next one.

Kaktsu see his smile as she blush a bit.

Kaktsu's thought: his smile can rival all might's smile, it's very lovely.

Kaktsu nodded and kept on throwing her palms at his hands.

 **With ochaco**

austin and ochaco are alone in one of the far regens of the beach.

Austin: alright, let's start.

Ochaco: you got it!

He then slap his wrist and change into a huge rock being with a red core on his belly, brown rock skin and has orange and black spants, he has the megatrix on his forehead.

?: **ZERO-G'S!**

Ochaco: oh wow! That looks awesome!

Zero-G: thanks, now show me what you got!

She nods and start to run away and touch the local rocks around them she made them float and throw at zero-g but he made his hands glow orange as the rocks start to move around him then he make himself look a planet floating as the rocks orbit around him.

Ochaco: whoa, (she then floated to him) WHOA!

she then spins around him making her a little dizzy but try to focus, then she try to force of grabbing the rock that float then had an idea but almost getting dizzy as she make a good shot hitting Zero-G's head cause him to stop as she and the rocks got down to the ground.

Zero-g: well done, (uncurl himself) you manege to stay focus while not throwing up.

But he see's her hurl a little making him sweatdrop.

Zero-g: well it's a stepping stone, let's try again but do it one at a time.

Ochaco: okay.

Zero-g: this time I'll slowly orbit you around me to get you settled with the gravitational movement.

Ochaco: yeah the last thing I need is to lose my breakfast.

Zero-g: say, after this I'll buy you something for lunch, on me.

ochaco: okay.

She smiled brightly as her heart beat.

Ochaco's thought: oh wow, he is so genital and kind.

 **With momo**

austin and momo are sitting on the sand facing each other making her blush.

Momo: um, not to be rude but what are you training me for?

Austin: well, your power is almost like alchemy, the power to create with science, in your case, you can use your skin to create something else.

Momo: oh you can do that?

Austin: sure, even new tricks that will help along as well, but answer me this, what do you see around you?

Momo: huh?

Austin: what do you see around you?

Momo: well, I see, sand, water, trees and rocks.

Austin: wrong, I see materials around me, you see alchemy is a creation method yes, but it's also has a law of equal value, take this sand here.

He then touch the sand then it turn into a stone which shocked momo.

Austin: if you can gather as much sand and traded it for a stone then you have more left over.

Then he turn that stone into a stone figure of a chess piece that is a pawn.

Austin: and you can change it into anything you like as long is in equal value.

Momo: woah, amazing.

Austin: is nothing, to understand your quarks limitations I have to know your limits.

Momo: well, like I said I can create any none living things with my skin, but I have to be almost naked in order to create larger things, in order to make more I have to eat more to make more.

Austin: I see, so your quark is base one how much you consume and the considerable ingestion to make your quark effective?

Momo: yes.

Austin: so the fat in the skin is your material for anything none living things? (she shyly nods) hmm, you know your already an alchemist like me, for this training you must understand the law of equal value and expand of your imagination, but don't worry, I'll get some food for us.

Momo: okay

Austin: and i know a trick to make larger thing without getting naked.

Momo: really?

Austin: yep, I believe in you.

She smiled at him and blushed, he then walked away to get some food as she smiled more.

Momo: _he is so intelligent,_ (felt her heart) _I think my heart skipped a beat._

 **With izumi**

austin and izumi and in the open beach together.

Austin: so are you ready?

Izumi: yeah, I won't let you down!

Austin: alright, for your training I want you to punch me at the gut.

Izumi: um, are you sure?

Austin don't worry, I'm not the one who your going to face.

He then slap his wrist and change into a large white being that has orange eyes and has the megatrix on the heart.

?: hello, I am **BAYMAX** , your personal training companion.

Then izumi stared at him by shocked.

Baymax: izumi? You okay?

Izumi: so...cute… how can I punch something so cute!

Baymax: don't be fooled by this form, I have the ability to be a (lift his finger) human punching back.

Izumi: but I don't wanna hurt something so adorable!

Baymax: i don't feel pain so just trust me.

Izumi: okay.

She lightly punches his belly but she felt a jello motion.

Baymax: see, I'm also part marshmallow, but I can also draw out the force and power of any punch or blast and throw it back at my opponent.

Izumi: wow, adorable and strong.

Baymax: now try to punch harder.

She nodded and throw her strongest punch and the jello belly absorb it and it shakes to his fists.

Izumi: um what happens when they reach your arms?

Baymax: let me show you.

She then start to walk only to leave a squeak noise which she blush a little how it sound.

Izumi: so cute!

He stops at a rock then he punch it hard making a crack.

Baymax: with those punches you gave me I'm able to combine the punches and make a strong punch.

Izumi: woah this formed you have is great!

Baymax: thank you, but I'm only to use them once depending on how much punches I take, it kind of like (raise his finger) one for all.

Izumi: you mean that you can stockpile strength?

Baymax: yes, now I want you to try your one for all on me

Izumi: ok!

She then use her fist then she punch him on the gut making a huge impact but make baymax giggle more and went straight to his arms.

Baymax: that is, exceptional, are you okay?

Izumi: I'm okay.

She is holding her brused ar that is almost purple, baymax holds her arm and points it for a spray came out and it covered her arm and it's all healed up.

Izumi: whoa, thank you.

Baymax: this form can also do medical work as well.

Izumi: that really come in handy.

Baymax: now we need to make your arms and body parts don't break, I want you to punch me with your regular strength then later kick with your legs.

Izumi: sure.

Baymax: remember, one step at a time.

She didn't know but izumi can see a smile under that form of him and blush a little.

Izumi: _he is amazing, austin is very kind._

With tenya

he is running on the sand making his legs stronger.

Tenya: I'll make myself stronger and faster.

Austin: you sure building up a lot of energy , remind of other speedster heroes and villains.

Tenya stopped and turn to see austin sitting on a nearby rock.

Tenya: austin, is there anything you have for me?

Austin: well you wanted to be fast so you can rescue everyone with in 5 minutes, but your quark is like a car, it needs fuel, your speed is impressive, but what will happen if your legs is out of commission?

Which tenya realize that of what austin's saying.

Tenya: I see, like you did to me earlier.

Austin: persistently, fortunately I can help you fix that, I'm going to teach you how to be lightning fast with your legs.

Tenya: you can do that?

Austin: yep and even fighting with it as I know martial arts good with legs, but you need your seances improved so you can block with instanced.

Tenya: I am ready!

Austin: alright, (ready his foot work) let's begin.

Tenya: here I go!

He charge in and slap his leg at him but austin blocked it with his leg, they start cashing with there legs then austin got in upside down with his arms on the ground and begin spinning fast and twirl it around in balance as Tenya is blocking it but getting push at the same time while dodging it then austin backflip in speed swift tenya's feet to make him fall down.

Tenya: what the? What kind of martial art is that?

Austin: that's Capoeira, a type of Brazilian art.

He lends a hand and pull him up.

Austin: you have to have a good rhythm until you feel like dancing.

Tenya: amazing.

Austin: I'll teach you some of the basics, then you'll get the hang of it.

Tenya: I will.

Meanwhile with kakstu she is taking a break when she burnt his wooden hands and ausitn puts them away.

Austin: nicely done kakstu.

Kaktsu: thanks.

Austin: let take a break, hungry?

Kaktsu: starving.

Austin then pulled out two meat bone and gave one to her as they start eating.

Kaktsu: say Austin.

Austin: yeah?

Kaktsu: thanks for saving me back there, I felt week and helpless but you rescued me, now your here at school and training me.

Austin: is nothing and i can tell you have a strong heart, but i wonder why you get furious a lot st izumi for? (as kaktsu look down a little)

kaktsu: I just wanted to win, my goal is to be the number one hero, just like all might.

Austin: i see, but do you think izumi is kind of person will take fame, glory and never care for anything but herself?

Kaktsu: hell no, he just wanted to be like his hero. (realized a little) wait.

Austin: there you go, izumi is a girl who has heroism in her vain's, wants to save the day and has no intention of taking the glory.

Kaktsu: I see, but how come he has a quark when he doesn't real it when we're kids?

Austin: I know but that's a wildcat secret, but in my opinion every people who wondering, curious or how they unlock something within and never realize it and ask themselves if they train or find a way what does it do because they don't know how, both of you share the same goal and you have to put trust in her as more she put trust in you, because working together to do thee impossible like me and my brother, I'm sure she'll share the title of a hero with you as a team cause she can't do this alone without her childhood friend.

Kaktsu: yeah, (smile) why not.

Austin: well then, finish up and well go for the next training.

Kaktsu: you got it, say austin you got your villain ever face.

Austin: yeah, dungragnus dungeons but Dung. (make her shocked and paled) what?

Kaktus: no way, the dark dragon villain: darkus the corurpt riser?! he's your villain you ever face?!

Austin: wait, dung been here before?

Kaktus: are you kidding me?! He was the top villain for 2 years! All might, the dragon queen and the dragon knight all face him alone!

Austin: I don't know who this queen and knight is, but what dung is the reason he made me and ruin my life of tormenting me and become his lab rat.

Kakstu: he did what!?

Austin: he made me immortal, unable to die, some people might call it a blessing, but for me, it's a curse, I suffer so munch as I had a form they fear and think as me as a monster, I already lost my step mother, Step aunt and uncle thanks to that abusive asshole so called father I endure this pain at least.

Kakstu: I see, if I see that dad of yours, (punch her fist making a small explosion) I'll turn him into a crisp.

Austin: thanks, but if I know dung, he may want to make him stronger so I need to make you stronger.

As they finish there meals austin then turn his hands into rock palms.

Austin: this is your next level.

Kaktsu: a rock huh ? Alright then ( grin)

austin: thats right, when you face someone with rock hard defense you have to push yourself, if you can make a crack on this we'll move up to iron.

Kaktsu: oh yeah! I can't wait to stronger by the minute!

Austin: alright, palms up! And thrust!

She then palm the stone hands and felt the difference of the hardness, this made her smile and continue to palm his hands.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is taking a breather as they stand at where they started.

Austin: well done everyone you guys level up. (green eyes) kaktsu, your now level 4, tenya 3, momo, 3, ochaco, 3 and izumi, 2.

Izumi: level 2? (groan a little)

Austin: is okay, it prove you'll be building your skills and level up in no time, even heroes needed some practice when they first started, alright everyone go home and wash up, I'll see you all tomorrow.

Everyone: okay!

 **Meanwhile**

As somewhere far and dark like deserted but soon a demonic and hellish arera become a fortress lair of a mansion as entire army of dungle beast and d-enforncer. Inside of the mansion is dung sitting on a thrown along with his allies.

Dung: is good to be back and even in this world, I know the queen along her daughter be back, as I heard about all might. (chuckle) my old friend sure did a good job on him but could've kill him, and now Austin ookami, you making new and old allies. prepare to meet my kind of old and new allies, but first to give a word out to every villain there is in this world about my return and my greatset plan and the greatest bounty on Austin and his heroic allies there is!


	4. hero 4

Austin yawns from the tree branch he stretches and spotted something on his chest, it was a white rabbit almost like it's hugging austin. He smiled and hugged back at the plush only to look up to him, showing it's face, it has girl eyelashes that has red and yellow eyes, has a floppy left ear and giving him a smile.

Austin: bloody bunny, followed me again haven't you?

Bloody: (snuggled) yes.

Austin: hmm, first time I heard you talk.

Bloody: your just so cute, I was speechless.

Austin: (clank chuckle and pet her head) that's okay, say how about you come with me to work?

Bloody: you mean the UA?

Austin: yep.

Bloody: (smile) sure.

He jump down to the ground and bloody climbed to his left arm.

 **Timeskip**

The first class is English and austin is sitting in the side lines as Hizashi is teaching.

Hizashi: now which of these four seances contains a mistake?

Mina, denki and the black hair girl: _so boring._

Kakstu: _this really sucks._

Austin: come on guys, if you don't pass this class you won't become a hero.

When they hear that they start thinking as momo raise her hand.

Hizashi: yaoyorozu, your up!

As austin smiled at the fact that he knows on how to motivate his new friends/students, as they finish class they went to the cafeteria where you can buy tasty food in a cheep price, this made austin happy knowing that he can eat here and buy something else that is expensive later. He is now looking for a table until he see's izumi, tenya and ochaco and a person that wears a cooking apron and a chef hat and has a mask that covers his face. He also wears white gloves.

?: white rise is a perfect comfort food isn't it?

Austin: yes it is, you must be the cook hero lunch rush right?

Lunch rush: yes I am, you must be austin, nice to meet you, well I have to get back to work have a nice day. (walked away)

Austin: nice guy, (ate some rice) hmm, this is nice rice.

Ochaco: (nods) this is super good.

Tenya: so austin what would we expect on the class?

Austin: tenya, even though I'm your friend I'm still a teacher at this school as well as a student, so you have to wait, plus, (finish eating his rice) I'll be participating on the lesion.

Ochaco: oh really?

Izumi: really?

Austin: yep, now eat up, you'll need your energy for the next trial of becoming a hero.

 **Timeskip**

All might: I AM HERE!

All might is now wearing skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from Toshinori's chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. He is now hanging his body in the room as his hands are holding the door.

All might: COMING THOUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!

This made everyone here all exited to see thee all might.

Denki: I can't believe it's really all might!

Red hair kid: so he really is a teacher here! This year is going to be totally awesome!

Tsuyu: hey look, is he rearing his silver age costume?

Mashirao: I'm getting goose bumps, it's so retro!

All might: welcome to the important class in UA high! Think of it as heroing 101! here you'll learn the basics of being a pro! And when it means to fight in the name of justest!

Then a hand is raised up, it's from a girl with short hair, evenly split between white on her right-side and red on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. She has a burn scar over his left eye. She possesses heterochromia which causes her left eye to be turquoise and her right eye to be gray. And she is wearing the school uniform.

?: do you know where is mr ookami?

All might: oh right, he said he'll be waiting you all at training ground beta, he is making something that is special for you all for the up coming battles that you all have to face, now lets get into it! Mr ookami's lesion is (pull out a brick that has "battle") will pull no punches!

Kakstu: fight training!

Izumi: real combat?

All might: but one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good!

Then he points to a wall then four trays move out of the wall with numbers.

All might: these are designed for you based on your quark registration forms and requests you sent in before school started.

Everyone cheered to see that there costumes have arrived.

Momo: question, what is austins costume?

All might: in due time young hero, now get yourself suited up and meet me and austin at training ground beta!

Everyone: yes sir!

 **Timeskip**

All might is standing in front of an exit as he hears foot steps, coming out of the doorway is the students and they are now wearing there hero costumes.

All might: they say clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof! Take this to heart! From now on you are all heroes in training! You all are getting me rammed up, you all look so cool! Now let's get started, you bunch of newbies!

Then izumi run out of the doorway as she is now wearing a green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it.

Izumi: _this is it, my hero costume!_

Ochaco turn to see izumi, she is now wearing skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback.

Ochaco: oh hey deku!

Izumi: ochaco.

Ochaco: I love your hero costume, not to flashy you know. I should have been more specific about what I wanted, this body suit is skintight, not really my style.

Izumi: oh thank you, say, do you know where is austin?

Ochaco: I don't know.

Momo: um all might, wheres austin?

Before he can answer something landed behind him making a dust cloud, everyone look at the cloud as it clears to reveal a black armor-like costume that has orange eyes, orange dragon heads on his shoulders and the front of the dragon on his chest, his armor is dark gray and his jumpsuit is black. He landed with his left knee on the ground with his right fist.

?: never fear, (stands up and looks at them and give a thumbs up) because I have arrived!

Everyone is now in shock and amazed to see this armored hero's entrance.

Denki: whoa, that is so amazing!

Kakstu: fucking awesome!

All might: WHOA! THAT IS SO COOL!

Then the mask open up like a robot mouth revealing austin in it.

Austin: (smile) well I'm glad you all like it.

Izumi: AUSTIN!?

Austin: in the flesh and armor. Now time for combat training!

Then a hand is raised, that person is tenya who is wearing a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-coloured helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk.

Tenya: sir!

Austin: yes tenya?

Tenya: this is the fake city from our entrance exam, dose that mean that we're conducting urban battles again?

Austin: not quite, we're going to move you 3 steps ahead, as you know the villains you see at the news fight outside, however there are some villains clever enough to fight inside and indoors, and the most resent ones on what you see are these new monsters are running a muck now.

Momo: what are these monsters?

Austin: those are dungle beast, they are created for only one goal, destruction and kill anyone mostly me, there created by my very old and viscous villain that you all know his name, dung.

That made everyone in shock of hearing that old name.

All might: hmm, he's back isn't he?

Austin: yep, the apparents of dungle beasts are his calling card, for that it's a sign that he is back and probably stronger then my last encounter after I killed him.

Then the same girl with the white and red hair raised her hand up, she is now wearing a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering her left torso and arm.

?: you said you killed him? How?

Austin: (pull out his attendants) your miss shota todoroki right? (she nodded) yes you heard right, he is just simply to evil and black hearted to keep in, I know that in the heroes rules is that never kill in revenge but for dung it's an exception, you know about a mans man, well he's the villains villain, now we're going to pare you all up in twos and we're fighting in a building and I brought four people to help me.

Then they see a robot walking to them, his limes are green, has white armor, it's right arm is like machine gun with a Gatling gun on his back, he has a blue eye on his head and it has a bird on his shoulder, the following a girl wearing a blue jumpsuit with black sides, pink lines and little armor on her, she has has pink cat marks on her checks, and has a head piece on her head, then a gorilla wearing white armor with jet-like wings on his back, has glasses on his eyes and has a large weapon on his back, the last one is a woman with short stylish hair wearing a pilot jacket, white armor on her forearms, orange goggles and a yellow jumpsuit under it, she also wears a chronal accelerator on her chest.

This made everyone in shock, they have no idea that austin knows more heroes.

?: whoa, look at you all mates you all look amazing loves.

Then a teen but who is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the students has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. He is wearing a purple jumpsuit wearing a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves.

?: I love this place. (gives a thumbs up to himself)

Austin: everyone I would like for you to meet your training partners for today's lesson.

?: (adjust his glasses) my name is Winston, please to meet you all.

?: (gives a bright smile) my name is Lena Oxton, but call me tracer.

?: my name is Hana Song, but call me D. Va.

The robot waves to the group and gives a "Beeple".

Austin: this big bot is bastion and his little bird friend is ganymede, the yellow jay bird.

Ochaco: aw, that's so cute.

Austin: yeah, now two teams will be facing these two teams.

All might: I see, so you want to pin two teams into fighting those two teams as good guys and bad guys.

Austin: yeah, but I must warn you all, these four heroes are very skilled and tough on there job on where they lived, think of them as pros but with some more team work. Now then let's select the teams!

Tsuyu: isn't this a little advance?

All might: the best training is during on the battle field! But remember you can't just punch a robot this time your dealing with actual people now.

Momo: sir would you be deciding who wins?

Kakstu: how much can we hurt the other team?

Ochaco: do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?

Tenya: will you be splinting us up based on chance or comparative skill?

Yuga: isn't this cape pretty shack?

Austin: in order, yes, not anything fatal, no, you'll be drawing parings and I have no clue dude, remember these four will be going on the medium difficulty so be ready because they are not pulling any punches.

All might: that's right, now listen up! (pulls out a script)

Izumi: a script?

All might: the situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuklier bomb somewhere in there hide out, the heroes must try to foil there plan there plans, to do that you have to fight there minions and capture the enemy's or recover the bomb, like wise the bad guys succeed as they protect there payload or capture the heroes.

Austin: I talked with my friends to use there normal skills and I build enemy robots that can act like dungle beasts for you to destroy, don't worry, if you face them for real it's okay to kill them they evaporate when they got killed.

Izumi: um, austin?

Austin: yes izumi?

Izumi: what will happen if one of your enemy's get here?

Austin: that's a good question, well if that happens I'll have an assignment for you all, if you manage to know and defeat a dungle beast or take out a villain, I'll give you high marks and train under my wing.

This made the students eager for that to happen.

Austin: but if that didn't happen you can ask ether way, there are going to be two teams facing these two. (gesture to the four heroes) making a four hero team.

All might: now times a wasting! Let's pair you guys up!

Tenya: isn't there a better way?

Izumi: think about it, pros often have to team up form other agencies that's way we're seeing it here.

Tenya: yes I see, life is a random series of evens. (bow to them) please excuse my rudeness.

All might: no sweat! Lets draw!

The first team is A with izumi and ochaco, the next is B with shota and a very tall and muscular, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms. It is shown that Mezo's arms are very physically strong, wearing a jumpsuit that reach to his mouth that is dark blue and light blue, next is team C with momo the short kid who still has his thumb up.

Team D is non other then kakstu and tenya, team E is mina who is wearing a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around and yuga who wears a violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor.

Team F is two people that are males, one is a very muscular person with rather full lips and brown, spiky hair. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out, he wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist and the other is another tall teen with a large muscular build. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square shaped. His skin is peach colored and he is wearing a red and yellow jumpsuit with shoes that has a mouth with teeth on the chest.

The next is team G that has denki that is wearing a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset, nest to him is the girl who is a petite, slender teenager. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. She wears black jacket, long peach-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers.

Team H is tsuyu who is wearing a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet. Next to her is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape. His costume consists mostly of a dark cloak and clothes that cover his whole body from the neck down.

The next is team I mashirao that wears basicly a white karate outfit but with yellow fur on his left shoulder and a hole on his but, next to him is…. Just someone who is completely invisible with gloves.

The last team is J and they are the black and red hair kids, the black hair is wearing a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves are left short so Hanta can effectively use his Quirk. He has white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and he has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similair to that used by motorcycle drivers. And the spiky red hair kid is wearing a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles the same mask that the main character of Akumetsu wears. His costume looks like an Aka Oni (red troll-like creature).

Ochaco: wow what are the chances! We're a team!

Izumi: yeah, right?

All might: I declare the first two teams fighting are…. (pull out two balls with A and D) these guys! Team A and D are working together to fight the villains! Everyone else will head to the monitor room to watch.

Everyone else: yes sir.

As everyone go in the monitor room izumi is now nerves that she is going to be working with kakstu and tenya.

Tenya: let us do are best!

Austin: well, your going to need it, because your facing them. (points his thumb to the four heroes)

Izumi: I'll do my best austin!

Austin: I'm sure you will, after class we're doing some training again.

Izumi: (nods) okay!

Austin: I'll be right back, just need to talk to your instructors.

He walked in the building until he see's the heroes near a bomb.

Austin: hey guys.

Tracer: oh ello there love, glad to see you again.

Austin: as am I lena, (turn to winston) hey there winstion good to see ya.

Winston: as am I, but are you sure that we're going to act out a villain part? Couldn't you bring…

Austin: I would but they are lose cannons, bringing them here is like bringing two kids in a toy store for Christmas.

Winston: oh.

Austin: and they got something that I have that I don't want to give away.

Song: okay, but after this you and I are playing a game.

Austin: (smile) planing to lose again?

Song: THAT WAS A FLUKE!

Austin: keep telling yourself that, now remember, your guarding a fake bomb but you have to fight four trained kids so good luck.

The robot nods as his bird friend flew off to somewhere safe as the four heroes get ready for there fight, austin then made his way to the observant deck with the others.

Austin: you think there ready?

All might: I have full confidants on my students! And that means you too.

Austin: yeah, but let's see how they work together agents these four?

 **With the four trainees**

Ochaco: do you think they expect us to memories this building floor planing? You know all might is just as cool in real live as he is on T.V, I'm glad he's not threatening us with a punishment like mr. Aizawa, we can relax, (turn to her partner just to see izumi being shacked by kakstu) OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Kakstu: YOU BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN HIDING YOUR QUARK ALL THIS TIME?! I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU!

Izumi: S-S-STOP SHAKING ME PLEASE!

Tenya: enough you two!

Kakstu: YOU BACK OFF, IT'S BETWEEN ME AND HER!

Austin: (appeared behind her) oh? Am I seeing detention on the second day of school?

That make kakstu froze and turn white while letting go of izumi.

Austin: strike one, now you four will have to fight the four heroes inside the building and find it's bomb, if you touch it you win, if you manege to beat them all, you win, good luck.

He walked back to the viewing room leaving the four trainees.

Kakstu: alright! I'm going in there and I'm going to blow them all away!

Tenya: remember we're all working together and our instructors are very skilled.

Ochaco: and with the training with austin, we can do this.

Izumi: (puts her mask on) let's make him proud.

They are now inside the building as they hop inside the window, as katumi was about to go in.

Austin:(turn katsui) and k.

Katsui: what's up?

Austin: promise even you and izumi are rival and you wanna prove your goal but don't do anything too far of being cruel and clouded of judgment, promise me you get along with her in your way.

Katsui: and wha-

Austin: I will personality train you with the most strongest alien in my disposal.

Katsui: (smile madly) deal!

Austin: good, just as long you wont kill her , cuz that a villain way

She nodded while grinning.

Austin:(chuckle) your cute when your tough and being badass. (walk off)

As he want inside katsui is blushing supernova after that sudden complement. She shake it off as they went inside.

 **Meanwhile**

Winston, tracer, d-va and bastion entered in a room where the large bomb is in the room.

Winston: so this is the bomb that we'll be guarding? (taps it) a fake, just as prodicted.

Tracer: do you think that austin trust us with this?

Winston: of course, I mean he has connections to everyone of us, he helped us to end talon and us personalty.

D-va: yeah, if it wasn't for him, we'll be dead.

Tracer: yeah, your right.

Austin: (teleproted in) hey guys what's up? Just checking to see everything is ready.

Winston: we're just talking and reminiscing.

Austin: ah yes, okay it's just for today guys once it's over I'll send you guys back home.

Tracer: thanks love.

As for katsuki get preparing but heard a voice in her head.

Dung's voice: _**so we finally meet katsuki.**_

Katsuki: what the?! You, what do you want?!

Dung: _**oh why so jumpy? No need to be alarm, I'm here to talk to a friend.**_

Katsuki: friend my ass! You send that thing to capture me!

Dung: _**oh I wanna help testing your quirk.**_

Katsuki: what? What'd you mean?

Dung: _**you know what I mean, your far stronger then they all are, you better then they are, and your just going to get along to izumi? The one who hid her quirk? She only wanted to humiliate and mocking you, deep down is like she pretend of her excuses and she even wanna ruin your dream like nothing.**_

Katsuki: ugh, I don't have time for this.

She start to walk away.

Dung: _ **deny it girl, but she might even take away and make ausitn hers, meaning Austin pick her as her favorite and make him on her side for good and who know, maybe Austin lying trying to look like he'll train you with his strong alien but maybe beyond that, he'll train izumi with it instead.**_

She stop as her eyes wide, her red eye turn a bit purple but back to red.

Katsuki:(pissed off voice) what?

Dung: just think about it, unleashed every hatred and anger on her, then I'll promise you the gift will come out of you.

His voice vanished as now katsui thinking and starting to get real pissed off.

Katsui: _I'll beat her! She wont take everything from me!_

She walks away but she is being watch by all might and austin as they are monitoring the test

Austin: _I hope katsui be alright, she seem dead serious what she about to do to izumi._ (starts whispering and sigh), guess I need to alter her training a bit.

All might: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS BEGIN THE INDOOR COMBAT TRAINING! TEAM A AND TEAM D YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!

Austin: _well here goes nothin, beside I like to see what they can do, even I have a strange feeling my enemies come, izumi hope got plans to survive this._

Izumi, tenya and ochaco start walking around while izumi, at the observation deck austin then turn invisible and follow to them in the building.

Austin: _okay izumi, show me what you got, and katsui I hope you don't._

Then he senses two familiar energy's coming in the building.

Austin: _so you want to play that way huh? Two can play that game._ (smile) **Shazam.**

Back with the three trainees, izumi, ochoco and tenya are moving around trying to keep secret until they felt a tremer in the building.

Ochoco: um, what was that?

Tenya: don't know.

izumi: is this part of the training?

Then izumi felt a little something, she turn to see katsui who seem to look like she want to urge of killing someone that badly.

izumi's thought: I-I could've sworn, she looks like she wanna to end me for good.

?: stand down young hero.

They then look to see a large man wearing a black jumpsuit with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, golden sash and boots as his fists are on his wast's.

?: unless you want to be aimed as a villain.

Izumi: w-who are you?

?: black adam and I'm-

He quickly dodge and punch a mysterious who push back almost at the wall, they see a guy wearing a black and orange suit with yellow boots and a sash, he is wearing a white cape and has a lightning symbol on his chest and he is all buffed up.

Black adam: ookami's, a.k.a who's known as captain might's enemies.

Captain mighty: you seem quicker then ever black adam.

Black adam: well you and that boy bested me too long.

Captain mighty: (smile) hey is not my fault he was a kid.

Izumi, Ochoco, tenya, katsui: Austin?!

Captain mighty: that mean and I'm kidna fighting my (dodge the lightning bolt ) enemy black adam ! go continue and watch out for hatchiyack!

He and black adam fly out of the window.

Izumi: um, who's hat-uh…

Tenya: he said hatchiyack.

izumi: hatchiyak?

then they heard footstep and it came a large red humanoid figure with armor like except part show of pink skin of up and bottom waist along legs, with gems across its body on his top head, chest, bottom front leg, his knuckles, yellow eyes with no pupils show a narrow mixed stern face.

izumi: oh, t-that must be him

He look at the izumi and they other then captain mighty fighting black adam.

?: perish.

He jump out flying at captain mighty he rapidly punch him as black adam join in with lightnign punch as they both punch him send him flying but he stop and turn back to Austin. 

Austin: ow. Not bad.

Hatchiyack: dragon must die!

Austin: nope, dragons live, and I'll prove it.

He then whistled as a little blue and gold dragon flew to him, as he pulls out a black and red driver that has gears on it and a blue bottle with a dragon on it, he place the belt on his waist as yellow belt straps onto him, he then grabs the little dragon then he shakes the bottle and twist the cap, hatchiyack charge at him going to the kill but austin jump out of the way as he place the bottle into the dragon.

 **WAKE UP!**

He then make the neck and tail fold up and place on the driver.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

then upbeat music start playing, he starts craning the driver as a farm is formed making the two half's of the armor and a dragon like armor appeared on the side.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: (punch twice) HENSHIN!

Then the armor slap together and the dragon armor attach to his back and the winds folded on his upper body and the head attach to his head, the outer part of the wings has an orange fire style on the edges, he is now has a dragon head on the left side with edges on the right.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

?: RRRRAAAAHHHH! (makes echos around the fake city) kamen rider, cross-z!

Black adam: like that's going to stop me!

He dash at him only to be knocked out by one strong punch.

Cross-z: huh, didn't know my own strangth. (turn to hatchiyack) now you.

Hatchiyack: you die.

They both charging pounding to each other very fast as izumi and they other watching the fight.

Izumi: whoa, austin is so cool.

Tenya: indeed! Mr ookami is skilled.

Katsuki: oh my god, that's fucking awesome!

Ochoco: he's so cool!

Black adam came shower lighting as a storm showing in the sky.

Cross-z: ah crap!

He dogged one of the bolts then he summon a sword that has blue insides with a hole on the base and a pully on the bottom.

 **BEAT CLOSER!**

Black adam charged at him until got slash by cross-z many times as he see Hatchiyack cross his arm charging sound and he see black adam charging his lighting

Black adam: take this!

Hatchiyack: die!

They fired their attack merged together.

Cross-z: guess i have no choice then, time to go crazy.

He then crank the lever and pulls out a gold yellow bottle with a lock on it he shakes it up and place it on the sword.

 **SPECAL TUNE! READY GO!**

Cross-z then pulls the pully three times as a blue flame chines dragon with orange flames on it's body appeared behind him.

 **PULL PULL PULL! MEGA SLASH!**

He then makes a powerful slash that fly's at the two villains and he runs at him then jumps preforming a flying kick as the dragon engulfs him as he fly's at them, the energy slash cuts though there attack while hitting both of them and cross-z sweep his leg at there faces as his foot makes a blue energy making an explosion that sends them flying.

Cross z: huh? Where Hatchiyack go? He must've run off.

He saw Hatchiyack's beam out of nowhere head toward izumi until cross-z turn back to austin teleported and deflect it away with his beat closer as the laser explode.

Austin: phew, you okay izumi?

Izumi: y-yeah.

Austin: good, now despite the interruptions, (points to the four of them) you. Four. With. me. for today.

Katsuki turn jealosuy and anger rises slowly

Katsuki's thought: _I'll wipe the floor with her!_

 **Timeskip**

after the insane interruptions the four trainees have meet him at the fake city's road.

Austin: after that disturbance, you four are now going to face me, lets start with. (points to katsuki) you.

Katsuki: hell yeah!

Austin: alright lets begin!

Tenya: (raise his hand) question! What about everyone else?

Austin: the rest are continuing with the lesion, the four of you were distracted by the events. Now as promised.

He then slap his wrist as an orange light shines, as it dimes down an individual is crouching on the ground wearing black high school uniform with gray skin and a metal weapon attacked to his left arm and has a metal helmet ans has the megatrix on his right knee.

?: alright rookie, come at me with all you got!

Izumi: woah what this form called?!

?: that would be for latter little girl, now boom babe, come at me!

Katsuki: out of the way deku! I'm going first! (charged in using her explosion boost of speed)

she thrust her palm at the alien but she got smacked at the face crashing to a wall.

Izumi: whoa, that's strong.

?: you think your better then me?! (crouch down) I seen ants are better heroes then you!

Katsuki: (got up) I'm not done yet. I'm going to take you down!

?: oh yeah?! Then how can you do that when your small?! You talk big but in reality your just a little kid!

Katsuki: what you called me?!

Tenya: mr. Ookami seem different.

Ochaco: yeah, he's a different person then before.

?: yeah you heard me, you put up that tough tomboy act to push people away, all you end up is being alone. You think of being a hero that you can be popularity!? That's pathetic!

Katsuki: SHUT UP! I will be stronger and I won't let anyone be better then me!

?: (mockingly laugh at him as a red aura erupted) yeah right likes that going to happen! Because to me…

He then change to large ball of black gunk as it grows bigger, it popped to show a little baby girl inside a large cage like being that has four large grenade arms, wears a gas mask with two air tanks and a large tank bottom.

?: your nothing more then a weakling child!

The large creature thrust his palm at her as it makes a large bomb as she dogged as she charge in, he jumps on the tank legs and try to make a dent but it doesn't work as the large arm wacks her.

?: **I am a shadow, your true self in your heart, ha! A hero? More like a wannabe who just wants to be better then anyone else, even to her dear friend.**

Katsuki: SHUT UP!

She then aim her grenade gauntlets at it, she then run at him as the large shadow fires large fire bombs at the hero but she dogged them all while aiming her arm at it, she got to the tanks legs and aim at the cage and start to pull the trigger which make an explosion make the thing stumble and fall down as reverse back to nothin as bakugo dodge the swing and uppercut an explosion make him stumble back.

?: you got shit kid, I'll give you that, not bad you took down what looks like you.

Katsuki: what do you mean?!

?: (punsh her gut as she fell down) like I said before, 'I am a shadow, your true self'.

Then he see her as she got up while hair shadow her face while gritting her teeth.

Katsuki: like hell your my damn shadow!

She grab his arm as he can tell she sweating a lot but see her right arm.

Katsuki: CUZ I'LL BE HERO NO MATTER HWAT YOU SAID!

She punch his chest make an explosion make him stumble very far back and then turn back to Austin.

Austin: (chuckle) whoa, (got up) never in all my years that I seen somebody can beat ikazuga like that.

katsuki then punch Austin but didn't effect.

Austin: kats what the deal?

Katsuki kick him in the nuts but he luckly block it but felt the pain a bit as he grunt.

Katsuki: SHUT UP YOU JERK! (eyes almost glow) you think you can insult and mock me like that for nothing?! All because of your fancy omni quirk make me small like an ant?! I swear ookami I'll show you and deku soon! I wont let you two get in my way and my goal you bastard!

She walk off blowing off steam, then austin pop in front of her.

Austin: look, what you think I said, I didn't mean it (place his hand on her shoulder) ikazuga is something that I rather not let out off ten, and when you took him out like that, you are stronger then I though, I say, A+, but you have to keep a level head when someone like him taunts you like that.

Katsuki: tch, whatever, spare me your damn excuses, if your so smart, you should've fixed that problem, like I need anyone push me around! I'm not deku!

Push him away from her shoulder as she walk off and he sigh a bit.

Austin: should've use a different alien, well hope she blow off her steam.

Izumi: um, austin? What alien was that?

Austin: that was a personasapion, an alien that can bring out your inner shadow, like what you saw.

tenya: and the reason of the personality?

Austin: yeah long story, is more of a highschool thug like.

Ochaco: is she gonna be alright.

Austin: she will, anyway let begin our training.

with katsui walking down and now alone as she can feel anger, hatred and jealous corrupting her more.

Katsuki: hey your listening?

Dung's voice: indeed child.

Katsuki: what you got so I can be a hero to beat and burn both deku and ookami?

Dung grin sinister.

Dung's voice: I like to hear that.

As with Austin duplicate 3

Austin prime: okay you three since katsuki need some time alone.

Austin 2: we'll use our other alien.

Austin 3: that might help you and this is working together as a team.

Tenya: right!

Ochaco: sweet.

Izumi: u-um, I'll try my best.

Austin's: that's the spirit.

All the 3 Austins slammed their megatrix as an orange flash, prime changing into a undead alien with a monstros right arm that has a ball and chain on, the second one change into a thife theme alien that's hat has eyes on the edge and a crimson ensemble and the third one change into a blue dinosour lizardmen with blade gauntlets on his arms and claws, he wears an orange jumpsuit and black helmet.

?: (exhale with dread) **DREAD.**

?: **LUIPARA.**

?: **RAZORDASH!**

Tenya: whoa. (Shocked)

Ochaco: scary. (Looked at dread while shivering)

Izumi: cool (awe looking at the 3 aliens)

Dread: izumi you'll fight me, ochaco you'll fight lupiara and tenya you'll fight raptordash.

Tenya: right! A worthy challenge.

Razordash: well the game is tag, classic, tag me and you pass.

Tenya: is that a way o-

razordash: (zip in front of him) nope. Your it! (taps him and dash away)

Tenya: alright we need to work together.

Izumi: r-right (turn luipara) i don't know about this form but the appearance he seem like a tricktser and dread seem durable and strong.

Luipara: well, get ready because in this form (pull some cards out with a roll of a hand) I can be unpradictable

Dread: i wont you have a way to defeat us, (show his wrecking ball he's holding) cuz this won't be easy!

Tenya made engin pipes came out and dash at raptordash as ochaco runs at him but luipara poof out leaving to trick then using his cards as izumi is dodging of dread's wrecking ball as well then as izumi thinking how to deal with the 3 aliens with her team's help.

Izumi's thoughts: hmm raptordash is fast and I think he's skilled with his blade gauntlets, luipara rely on tricks so he can put the drop on us with his playing cards and dread is strong but kind of slow, hmm. (out of thought) tenya! Take on dread!

Tenya: right!

Izumi: ochaco! Take my place!

Ochaco: you got it!

Dread: playing musical chair huh? Nice combat.

Luipara: but for this form you think there is something you stop unpredictable?

Izumi: well we give it a try.

Dread: well then, prove it.

As then dread then swimg his wrecking ball but tenya doddge very speed of it as then Ochaco run at luipara but she duck doen and touch his arms, legs, hat, wings and back as he float in mid air cant move an inch then as raptordash dashing around.

Luipara: impressive, but I have more tricks up in my sleeve, or should I say, hat.

Then a slot open on top of the hat firing rounds of playing cards ochaco dodge and touch the cards as they float in mid air.

Luipara: to think someone who can stop me in this form, you have practice of your gravity powers.

Ochaco: thanks austin and you might wanna look behind you.

Lupiara: nope I'm a trickter so it-

Dread's wrecking ball hit him as he fall down with dizzy eyes.

Dread: whoopsy, my bad.

Raptordash: (speed up to dread) looks like izumi is using her head, kind of rare in our expirionts.

Dread: hell her plan make me hit one of my alien at the face, good thing we're holding back.

Then they see ochaco riding on tenya's back as she touch both raptordash and dread who float in mid air.

Dread: well I'll be, izumi i bet it was your plan for ochaco to ride on tenya's back huh?

Izumi: yeah, raptordash is speed but with double team work could help.

Raptordash: you three pass, good job.

Dread: hold on a second, Lup! Lup! (grab him and shake him which he wakes up) wake up you knock off persona!

Luipana: WHET DID YOU CALL ME YOU SWINE?!

Dashslicer: dude is a fact of a triva thing, and did you insulted yourself?

Dread: we're the same person, yes.

Lupicana: yeah but I'am not a knock off persona!

Then they felt a rumble.

Dread: what?

Lupicana: the?

Raptordash: hell is that sound?

They all turn to see who's making the rumble, it's a large creature with mix match animal parts and hanging on the neck is a purple baboon with a lab shirt and a blue head.

Dread, Luipana and raptordash: DR. M!?

Dr. M: back from the dead austin ookami! You think that you seen the end of me back in the cooper valt?

The three aliens change back to merged as austin again and they took there stance.

Austin: your still an idiotic mad man who just wanted to the fortune.

Dr. M: dare to be stupid ookami!

Austin: seem dung want you as his assistants.

Dr. M: perhaps but I'm here to let you know their a huge amount bounty on your head that some old and new faces are dying to meet you, we shall meet again soon ookami! And this time is different, as you cost so munch for 199,000,000 on that bounty!

Dr. M walked off with his beast and gone.

Austin: great now i have a bounty and cost that munch? (spotted katsui) oh katsui, you cooled off?

Katsuki: what the hell was that?!

Austin: I'll explain later and seem my lesson is done, all might did said the next training section that I help him came and prepared. Oh and katsuki, I want you to have a talk with me after school, your not intruble, I just want to clear things up.

Katsuki: it better be good, cuz I getting tired of you draggin me of this.

Austin:(sweatdrop) well is one way I try to help out, I guess.

 **Timeskip**

as everyone has went and pass there class and austin send his friends back home he is waiting outside for katsuki to meet him.

Austin: what taking her so long? Is she that pissed off?

Then he spotted her walking out of the building.

Austin: finally, better fixed this mess, yo kats!

Katsui: what is it?

Austin: to fix the mess I made, and I do owe you an explanation three of them actually.

Katsuki: make it fast ookami.

Austin: let me start on saying sorry for ikazugu said and did, but he is a personasapion after all.

Katsuki: and what the hell is that?

Austin: an alien that shows your true self, your hidden feelings, your real self, your real thoughts, he has a duel power of showing your shadow self.

Katsuki: okay, also you have to pick him to do it on me huh? I don't need any form of you to snooping in my mind or try bring out what i'am inside and out. if you wanna know me do it by you and not your damn formed ookami, the next time you wanna train me, pick an another form that don't pissed me off or your screwed.

Austin: would you be fond if I chose baymax instead of ikazugu?

Katsuki: whatever the hell it is, I better be good, later. (she walked off)

Austin: see you at the beach tomorrow after all might's training _strange when I go Ikazuga is like it different of her like an increase shadow of amount negative but why?_


	5. hero 5

Everything is now in chaos where the media and the press are all gathered in front of the school and the rookie heroes are all gathered.

Reporter 2: (turn to izumi) hey you, can you tell us what's it like to work so closely with all might?

Izumi: an um, sorry I have to go to the uh, nurses office, yeah right away!

Reporter 2: (turn to ochaco) are you one of all mights students? Tell us what's the symbol of peace look like?

Ochaco: um, what's he like? Well… he us super musculy, yeah.

Austin is tiptoeing away and getting into the building until one of the reporters spotted him.

Reporter 4: hey! Is that kid with the multiple armor!

Austin: oh crap, I suck.

The reporters all gather around austin preventing his escape.

Reporter 2: tell us young man, what's the armor that you put on a few months ago?

Reporter 4: and how how many quarks do you have?

Reporter 3: the world needs to know.

Austin: uh… um, (points to somewhere else) hey is that all might over there!?

Everyone looks to where austin is pointing at, but didn't see anything, they look back to austin only to see he is gone. With austin he is inside the school taking a little breather.

Austin: phew, that was close, now to head to class.

As he went into the class he looked at the students as he pulls out a suit case.

Austin: pleasant work out there in the combat training yesterday, that includes izumi, Kakstu, ochaco and tenya. But, there are a few flaws that you must improve and reflect on.

Tenya: (raise his hand) by tell.

Austin: indeed, your skills are improving and what izumi used her brains to beat all three of my forms.

He turn at kastu.

Austin: you okay?

Kastu: yeah, dont know but a headache and a bit blurr and then now is gone.

Austin: i see, still sorry about that and i promise to be careful.

Kaktsu: whatever and I'll pound that stupid knock off, cuz i don't need no cheap look a like cuz there can be only one!

Austin: good to know i think. _I felt a sense someon_ e w _as watching and is evil, I'll deal with it later on.._ okay, for todays topic, we're going to need a class representative, anyone who want to be one?

Eijiro: hey guys! Pick me! I want to become class!

Denki: I'll take it.

Then everyone in the class room minis izumi are raising there hands up wanting to be class representative as austin sweatdrop.

Austin: _talk about a head start._

Tenya: silent everyone please! (everyone is silent) the class present duty is to lead others and for not anyone can do. You must first trust any student from the classroom, there for the most logical way fill this position is to clacitly, we will hold an election to choose our leader.

Austin: okay but it seem to be President too. (see tenya rising his hand too) But he do have a fair point you guys.

Denki: but are you sure about this?

Tsuyu: we only know each other for a few days, how we know who to trust?

Eijiro: beside everyone will vote for themselves.

Austin: true, but this is why we're going to have speeches, in order to know who were going to vote. We get to know each other and have a reason and why they need be class president.

Tenya: yes! Thank you for your words!

Austin: I am half teacher you know.

 **Mini timeskip**

Austin: okay, the votes are up and, izumi will be rep and momo will be her deputy, (turn izumi and momo) so good luck you two and congratulations.

Izumi: r-r-really?

Austin: just calm down izu, i got your back if you need help and i know you can do a good job.

Izumu: th-th-thank you. (cover her face in embarrassment)

Momo: oh boy.

Tsuyu: this might not be so bad?

Denki: yeah, I can get by on midoriya for a while.

Then austin turn to the window see something jumping close by toward him make eyes wide and so do everyone.

Austin: what in the-

Crash throw the window is a white stuff bunny with stitches on her left ear and stomach, yellow eyes and red pupil, she tackle austin to the ground and hug him tightly.

Austin: Bloody bunny? What are you- did you follow me? And why didn't you use the door to knock?

Bloody bunny: (hugs him) hug, and I don't know where to go.

Austin: (sigh) what am I going to do with you?

Mina: oh my god! She's adorable!

Austin:(got up and hug her) class this is bloody bunny, i got her when i was 5 at my birthday and she very clingy at me.

Ochaco: oh can I pet her sir?

Austin: sure.

As she got up and petted bloody's head.

Ochaco: oh wow, she's so fluffy.

Bloody bunny: you better not steal my huggy cuz i smell some girls around try to get my huggy, so no! He's mine!

Austin: like i said, clingy.

Ochaco: i see. _wow, she is very clingy, but that won't stop me._

Izumi: _eep!_

Kaktsu: _who the hell dose she think she is?!_

Momo: _hmm..._

Mina: _she's adorable and voracious, but I'll get my arms onto mr austin one way or another!_

Tsuyu: _he looks huggable._

Kyoka: _bitch._

Austin look at tenya grumbling as he raised his left eyebrow.

Austin: _seem like he want to be class President, but for this guy he could help out._

Bloody bunny: also sally is here.

Austin: oh nuts I'm dead.

Then open the door is a girl who is austin's age, slim and nice figure and big chest, brown long hair wavy down and rabbit like ears and anttena and hazel eyes, nice fair skin and wearing a school uniform as she glare at austin and cross her arms.

Austin: (gulp) h-hey sally, (chuckle nervously) that's a nice new trick you got.

Sally: austin, (walk up to him and pinch his check) now many times do I have to tell you, DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID! YOU HAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

Austin: yeah but your making my cheek sore by pinching them! If you let me explain after class in lunch time! I'm in the middle of my job.

Sally: AND MY JOB AS YOUR OLDER SISTER TO KEEP YOU FOR DOING RECKLESS THING! YOU MAYBE SMART BUT DO STUPID THINGS!

Kakasu: who the hell is she?

Austin: (sigh and rubbing his cheeks) everyone, this is my older sister, sally ookami.

Eijiro: you have a sister?!

Minoru: I like it here! (thumbs up)

Austin: be very, very careful Minoru, she'll squeeze you like grape juice till your nothing but a raisins.

Minoru: whys that?

Austin: trust me, you gonna figure it out why, quickly as possible.

Then the multi armed teen raised his hand up and morph a mouth on his second left hand.

?: excuse me.

Austin: yes mezo?

Mezo: if she's your sister, dose she have a quark as well?

Austin: you can say that , she have so many abilitiy you ever think of and the brains as well and same with her boyfriend.

The boys: boyfriend?

?: incoming!

Austin: and here he is. (Sigh)

then crashing though the windows is a small red fur creature, a shape long head.

Austin: damn it evilie! Why cant you use the freakin door?!

Evilie: who needs doors!

Austin: (facepalm) ugh!

Sally smack evivle,

Evils: ow!

Sally: this is a school evile, not a stunt room.

Eijiro: that's her boyfriend?

Austin: is a long story.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is eating in the cafeteria with bloody bunny along izumi.

Austin: bloody how you and along sally and evile got here?

Bloody: thats a secret. Now, (hugged austin) hugs!

Izumi: wow, she really like you that much.

Austin: yeah, she is. (petted her head as she snuggle more)

Then tenya and ochaco came in and start eating with the three.

Austin: hey you two, what's up?

Ochaco: oh nothing, having lunch. (too a bit on some rice) Mmm, these are great rice.

Austin: uh huh, tenya, seem your bummed out not selected huh?

Tenya: yes sir, but midorya's courage and quick thinking will help her make a worthy leader, not to mention her strength she demonstrated, those are the reasons I voted for her in the first place.

Austin: I can agree with you there, and i do admit in the first place she can be chosen , and it only a matter of time.

Izumi: you were one of the three?

Austin: maybe, maybe not.

Bloody: why don't you be the representative austy?

Austin: I have too much in my plate as it is and beside i have to deal with dung since he's back. ( make bloody, tenya and ochaco surprised)

Bloody: KILL!

Austin: (pets her) easy.

Ochaco: d-dung?!

Tenya: did you say the black dragon of depsair?!

Austin: you know him too?

Izumi: everyone knows him! He's the number one villain known to heroes.

Austin: huh, guess I'm not the only travel, well let see he my dangerous arch nemesis , i killed him once but now he's revive.

Ochaco: wow, your that powerful?

Austin: powerful is a crud term for me, i wont forgive him as he made me to this, ever since tormented me and experimented me, it was so long i suffer.

Then the alarm bell start to ring.

Izumi: what is that?!

Austin: its a security breach?!

Alarm: warning level 3 sercuity breach, student please evacuate safly in order station.

Austin: i better take a look what's the he'll is going on, izumi you and they other go in safety.

Izumi: right

Austin: I'll be back. ( he teleproted away)

bloody bunny: wait for me. (disappeared)

As every student begin evacuating while pushing each other and it was crowded.

Ochaco: ow! This is a total mob!

Tenya: everyone is quick to react! I expect from A student!

Izumi: sure, but they are causing a huge panic!

Izumi: sure, but they are causing a huge panic! Craps i can't stop!

As austin teleproted to the roof and bloody on his shoulder.

Austin: now let see who behind this.

As they see nothin but the media and the press.

Austin:(sigh) seriously? How the hell they got in? And to think this is the reason of they alarm goes on.

Bloody: (turn to the gate) maybe because of that?

Austin turn to see the gate is turn to pieces.

Austin: what the?

He zoom in and so do bloody bunny and austin see it.

Bloody bunny: now who can do that?

Austin:. Those folk dont have any quirk, but what i sense early was an enemy. ( he sniff it ) this was an ability to disintegrate, like whoever touch is things and even maybe on people. (Touch the gate) only 5 ringers, solid matter and even manipulation fluids or particles like sand. It can decay organic or not

Ochaco: ow! This is a total mob!

Tenya: everyone is quick to react! I expect from A student!

Izumi: sure, but they are causing a huge panic! Craps i can't stop!

As austin teleproted to the roof and bloody on his shoulder.

Austin: now let see who behind this.

As they see nothin but the media and the press.

Austin: (sigh) seriously? How the hell they got in? And to think this is the reason of they alarm goes on.

Bloody: (turn to the gate) maybe because of that?

Austin turn to see the gate is turn to pieces.

Austin: what the?

He zoom in and so do bloody bunny and austin see it.

Austin: hmmm...(look closer at the gate pieces)

Bloody bunny: now who can do that?

Austin: Those folk dont have any quirk, but what i sense early was an enemy. ( he sniff the gate pieces) this was an ability to disintegrate, like whoever touch is things and even maybe on people. (Touch the gate) only 5 fingers, solid matter and even manipulation fluids or particles like sand. It can decay organic or not.

?: so you know the situation mr. ookami?

Austin and bloody turn to see a little anthropomorphic mouse with a scar on his right eye, he is wearing black pants and vest, a blue shirt and a red tie.

with recavery girl, a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask and is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip.

And a man wearing a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It is possible to assume that he is thin, given the quite small legs showing between the costume's pants and shoes, but this is unconfirmed.

Austin: oh principal nezu (bow to him) and yes, someone has the power to make this gate turn to rubble, this villain who new got the quirk to disintegrate solid matter, organic, even manipulation fluids or particles like sand. It can decay organic or not. This villain can only touch anyone or anything to do this by his five fingers.

Nezu: I see, well then I have an assignment for you, you will be with class 1-A in a class.

Austin: nice , also I'm afraid we wont see the last of him, i senses him this early and he is plannong something.

Revoery girl: can find out who this person is?

Austin: yeah but first let me fix the gate and see who this crimminal is.

He slap his megatrix as he become a big round golden broze robotic with black line and wearing a black like chestplate and a gear like hole from his torso and the symbol of the megatrix and a wind up key to his head.

?: TIK TOCK!

Tick tock then made his clock and gears to spin as the gate start to repair itself good as new, as the gate is fixed he change black to normal as the woman hugs him from behind.

?: well now~, what other secrets you have stored away~.

Austin:( blush) u-uh i beleive i-i didn't get your name.

?: my name is nemuri kayama, but you can call me, midnight~.

Austin:( blush) n-nice meet you midnight, I'm austin but I call many thing so j-just pharaoh dragon. (then she feeling his chest and muscle) w-what you doing?

Midnight: for a somebody who's a 18 year old, you have one nice, yummy body~.

Austin: oh thanks

Bloody push midnight off and hug him.

Bloody bunny: HE'S MINE YOU WHORE!

Midnight: and who's this little furball?

Austin: this is bloody bunny.

Bloody bunny: and I'm his huggy you bitch!

Bloody bunny: I'll show you who-(notice pink fog toward her) hey what is this st-

She fall down to the ground asleep.

Austin: perhaps work on animal, let say I'm familar to knock out or sleep gas and seem bloody not giving up.

They see bloody awake hugging his arm.

Bloody: MINE!

Austin sigh as he walk to the fix gate and use his hand as he scan the fingerprint of the villain and to see who it is.

Austin: hmm, ahha! Tomura shigaraki A.K.A tenko shimura, looks like he fits the gate profile.

Nezu: so he's the one?

Austin: yeah, he got plan to ambush us and want all might, don't worry, I have my way to turn his plan backfired at him, not the first time dealing with a creep like him or messing with my friends.

Nezu: okay, if this villain is coming, I grant you to go all out if you want to.

Austin: Yeah, but I have feeling that, my enemies for what I came from will come.

 **timeskip**

Austin watching izumi and momo as he can tell izumi not taking a good time adjusting as class president.

Austin: _okay, a guy can be wrong once in a while, but hey is worth a shot since I picture it._ (shrugged while smiling)

Izumi: um.. okay so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be, but first, there is something I want to say. I thought a lot about this, and I think that tenya lida should be our class prep!

Austin: hmm?

Izumi: he was able to capture everyone's attention and get us inline, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on.

Eijiro: yeah you know what, if mydoria vouches for him then I'm good, plus we was a big help he totally man up and took charge right?

Denki: yep. Oh did you notice what he look like the dude when he is on the emergency exit sign when he was on the wall earlier?

Austin: (smile) alright then, looks like we have a unanimous vote, (turn to tenya) congratulations tenya, your are our new class prep.

Tenya: thank you sir!

Austin: also students if you wanna know what that alarm is about, well it was social media people got it but apperantly it was a new villain with a quirk that decay organic and solid matter but only only 5 fingers, also fluids and particles like sand. He's the one who turn the gate into rubble.

Shota: really sir?

Austin: positive, I'm going to bounce and hand the teaching stage to my sister, sally?

Sally: (walk up) thank you, hi i'll be teaching today.

Austin: i'll be back, just gonna plan against our enemies and see more. (teleported away in snow flakes like)

Izumi: um, didn't know he can do that.

Sally: trust me there a lot he do is full of surprises.

Kakasu: so, what are you going to teach us?

Sally: let just say history of hero my little brother met even he met heroes with no quirk.

Kakasu: like this batman guy?

Sally: correct.

Eijiro: batman?

Sally snap her finger as a float video screen.

Sally: now pay attention to the video and hold your questions till the end

As everybody nodded as they see top of the roof is. Aman dress of a grey suit of some armor exoskelton like, black guantlet with spike, bat symbol on his chest, utintiy belt, combat metal boots, a black cape and a mask as his eyes glow white of a glare that strike fear to anyone.

Sally: this is the vengeful dark knight: Batman, (as the video show of what he do best) also known as the world greatest detective. With very high gear, gadget, weapons, vechile, well train of many fighting style and not to mention learn of his enemeis and ally weakness and someday use it against him , he has fought some opponent with powers as he maybe the man dresses as a bat, but he save his city and became a member of the justice league.

The class are surprised to see that anyone can be a hero without a quark, this made Izumi have more hope and smile more.

Sally: he he even took down a strong opponent and this hero is the man of steel, superman.

She screen showed Batman in black armor taking down superman woth weapons.

Sally: superman is an alien of a human like kyrptioan from the planet kyrpton and protector of metroplist. He can fly so very fast in a blink or before the time to react, a very intense heat vision even make his pupil as microscope to fried someone brain, icy cold breath , super hearing can hear a very mile away from other places of they earth, strength, speed, durable, reflex, lift absolute among heavy things even earth and survive everything. Even his weakness is kyprionite , magic and super sonic scream. And batman the first who able to take him down even without powers.

Kakatsu: (eyes wide in shocked and awe) no way.

Sally: yeah , so you see there are other heroes around can do it. Is not about having power make you a true hero, is what you believe from your mind, body and soul. To do it and what true goal and dream that is not about fame nor glory, great power comes with great responsibility.

Everyone clapped there hands after the presentation.

Sally: now, is there any questions?

Izumi raised her hand.

Sally: yes izumi?

Izumi: is there history about kamen rider? Austin told me about it.

Sally: oh yes, he's a huge fan of them, well, like batman, they are just ordinary people who don the mask to protect people, they use there knowledge of the power or something special there enemy's used and battle against them, so there like a bit batman but different since austin met them all.

Kakasu: what!?

Sally: yep, and he's been called the one rider army.

As then sally snap her finger , the video show the appearance and the year of the kamen riders ,starting with first it's the first rider ichigo and then, 2000 kamen rider kuuga. the year 2001 kamen rider Agito, the year 2002 kamen rider ryuki, the year 2003 kamen rider 555/Faiz, the year 2004 kamen rider blade, the year 2005 kamen rider hikibi, the year 2006 kamen rider kabuto, the year 2007 kamen rider Den-o, the year 2008 kamen rider kiva, the year 2009 kamen rider decade and kamen rider W, the year 2010 kamen rider OOO, the year 2011 kamen ridwr foruze, the year 2012 kamen rider wizard, the year 2013 kamen rider gaim, the year 2014 kamem rider drive, the year 2015 kamen rider ghost, the year 2016 kamen rider ex aid, the year 2017 kamen rider build, and the year 2018 kamen rider zi-o.

Kakasu: shit…

Izumi: whoa.

Momo: so, miss sally-

sally: just call me sally.

Momo: okay, sally.

Sally: yes momo?

Momo: what did he do to earn that title?

Sally: let just say he somehow went on a journey to see if he can be a rider but, he travel and met them, it wasn't easy. But my little brother has to with no regrets, he can transformed into other many different rider.

Tenya: just like decade person we saw?

Sally: yes, decade was the first, one rider army and Austin is now the next one, also there are anti-hero and bad rider known as dark riders. Riders who just love destruction, has delusions of changing the world and killing people whoever they please.

Denki: damn, that can be tough.

sally: yeah and some turn good and some rider die as a hero to the end and sacrifice.

Kaktsu: woah.

sally: and also, I assume you all know about dung? (make the whole class very shocked to hear that) that's a yes, my little brother has manage to kill him, but he now alive, recruiting new allies and next generation villain in this world, as you know dung been revive by Austin's other brother ben tennyason a.k.a ben 10 the hero of heroes, he the one who help and taught austin of the way being a hero, I mean hell ben been a hero when he was 10 year old and stop a warlord name vilgax while growing up saving the universe and stopping a lot of wars with his friends and family.

Denki: damn, now I know how he got so strong.

Sally: yeah it wasn't very easy but he do fight without using power and abilities, and now he's here helping other heroes and next generation again, since he been member to other hero teams and made some a lot of enemies, any more question?

Ochaco: (raised her hand) can austin fight the villain in this world?

Sally: oh yeah he can adapt to it, even his micro nano mimic stuff he merge to his base formed but only limit sometime or not, you see let just say...(sigh) dung ruin and made Austin his lab rat, since my little brother lost his step mom and aunt from his abuse step dad like name George.

Kakasu: George?

sally: he's the step dad of Austin, who's an abusive and murder Austin's step mom and step aunt in front of his eyes, then he was about to kill ausitn till Austin went out of control turning into a dragon and rampaged till dung capture and tormented him, like more then a month, 2 years.

Momo: wait, did you say he turn into a dragon?

Sally: yes I have, I mean Austin was adopted and at the orphanage so is a mystery who his real parent was.

Kyoka: dose that mean your not his sister?

sally: I maybe not be blood relate but it doesn't mean I always be close to him, he always wear the scarf, the scarf his step mom made for him.

Izumi: I was wondering about that.

Sally: well now you do, and his watch you people wondering, is the one how his brother got, Austin can transformed into every last different aliens.

Tenya: is it his quark!?

Sally: well you can say that perhaps, he have many different alien with different power you name it, even similar as all of you student's quirk but different.

Mina: dose he have a form that can shoot acid!?

Sally: that one is name goop but he rename it to slime and other familiar can do that too.

Meanwhile

in town an enormous, muscular humanoid villain with an unusual extension from his shoulders that grows up and over his head, which gives it a hood-like appearance. His face is largely concealed within this hood, only showing round, white eyes and a large mouth. He wears an armored half-vest with a chain over his right shoulder and cargo pants with additional plating, he is holding three kids hostige as my. Lady, kamui woods and one sidekick is injured.

Monster man: don't! Move! One step closer then i'll kill those whole famil-

Then a speedy blur got the family as the monster man got punch in the face bruises.

Monster man: GAAH! MY FACE! WHO DID THAT?!

Pharaoh dragon: That will be me dickhead.

They turn to see Pharaoh dragon got the hostage safe.

Monster man: YOU?!

Pharaoh dragon: I would of taken you down, but…

?: NEVER FEAR DEAR CITIZENS!

Then falling from the sky is All might, in his yellow suit.

All might: **MISERY SMASH!** (bend his hand back and made a hop)

that made the monster fall unconscious.

Pharaoh dragon: way to give him a slap in back all might. (joked as he clank chuckle)

All might: well hello young man!

Pharaoh dragon: (whisper) shouldn't you be at school?

All might:(whisper)follow me, will talk in a walk

pharaoh dragon nodded.

Mt. lady: hey wait a minute…

pharaoh dragon:(turn Mt. Lady) yeah?

mt. lady: is that you austin?

Pharaoh dragon:(thumbs up) the one and only, but you can call my hero name, pharaoh dragon !

Mt. lady: (smile) oh wow, you look cute.

Pharaoh dragon: thanks, seeyah!

All might's ear twitch eharing as he jump high while pharaoh dragon then fly off with dragon wings came out from his back and took off with all might.

Pharaoh dragon: so why aren't you at the school all might?

All might: I can't ignore the call for help!

Pharaoh dragon: oh, anyway thing going good a new villain around which I got it cover.

All might: and I guess dung is up to no good, but your not gonna face him or his allies alone.

Pharaoh dragon: say what? You sure I mean he not the same and he have my enemies form other world gonna work with villain in this world.

All might: the very same one, which is why some people who know you is waiting for you. It doesn't matter different, same, new or old as we all have the same even we are different as heroes, you show the next generation cuz I see in your eyes there was a true hero who help a crying little boy wanted hope and you got hope!

Pharaoh dragon:(eyes in surprise) HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

All might: being a hero I must be vigilant!

Pharaoh dragon: wow, even you wanted to help me with this dangerous threat.

All might: of course! You help me and I help you, we all do!

Pharaoh dragon:(clank laugh) your one hero who starting to get me, if you and they other wanted help me on this war. (he touch all might's stomach as it glow) I needed extra help of every hero there is,so I really fix your injury and added a new boost and also disguise your self consider civilize.

All might: I. FEEL. AMAZE! Thank you my dear boy!

Pharaoh dragon: is nothin, good luck! and I make sure to keep the secret safe with me and izumi !(teleported away)

 **timeskip at class**

Pharaoh dragon appeared in the class room with a wave his arm.

Pharaoh dragon: sup everyone, I hope I didn't miss anything.

Tenya: (stand up and saluted) mr ookami! I salute to you for your years of being a hero!

Pharaoh dragon turn back as austin.

Austin: (scratch his hair) say what?

Minu: sally told us everything.

Austin: everything?

Sally: everything.

Austin: oh, I see. Well in that case, I got something for you all.

Izumi: what is it?

Austin: this.

He poof and landed on the podiom is a small hamster with an orange spot on his head to make it crossed with his right eye.

Hamster austin: (rub his head) skuch skuch skuch. Hi!

The girls all screech to see his hamster form, minu dash over to him and holds him in her hands.

Minu: OH SO CUTE!

Ochaco grab hamster Austin as cuddle her face to his face.

Ochaco: oh your so fluffy, yes you are, yes you are!

momo then snatch hamster austin

Momo: oh your so adorable, I'm going to take you home with me.

hamster Austin: wait, what?!

Momo: you Heard me! (Rub her face onto his head)

Hamster Austin then jump off from momo's hands and landed on kakasu's desk

hamster Austin: oh hey kakasu. (Waving his small hamster hand)

Kakasu then Picked up the hamster Austin.

hamster Austin: uh kakasu?

Kakasu: (start to shake) fuck your so cute.

Hamster Austin: (eye smile and smile) well not as munch your cute and cool at the same time.

Kakasu blushes as the hamster hops off.

Hamster Austin: now I'm going to do a little dance

As hamster Austin do a little happy dance as all the girls even kakasu, sally and bloody bunny have glint eyes make him stop and went pale.

Hamster Austin: ah crap, I should've thought this one through.

He then start to the hamster dance the way out of the class but see the girl came close as he run master but the girl speed up as he scream.

 **Timeskip**

Ausitn:(fake cough) okay class now that settle time to begin the next training, eraser head will fill it in.

Eraser head: right, (came in front) todays training will be a little different, you'll have 3 instructor, me, all might, and another factually member will keeping tabs on you.

Izumi: _three pros, is that because of the break in?_

Then a teen with black hair.

?: sir, what kind of training is this? (raised his hand)

Eraser head: (pull out a card that said rescue) rescue, you'll be dealing with national disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that.

Austin: so everyone put on your hero costume and be ready for the training.

Sally: I'll be joining in with my brother.

Austin: you made your own hero costume?

Sally:(blush embarrassed) well yeah, don't wanna be lefted off.

Austin: alright then.

Timeskip

as every student got their costume and pharaoh dragon look at sally's costume, a black spy suit along have green streaks like, blue gloves and boot along shoulder pads horn and spike on her back, 4 of them and wearing a skirt.

pharaoh dragon: nice costume.

Then minoru have a huge nosebleed.

pharaoh dragon:(Facepalm and sigh) honestly, anyway what your hero name sal?

Sally: strike edge. 

Pharoah dragon: nice. (spotted izumi wearing a different outfit that is a P.E outfit) say izu, what happen to your costume?

Izumi: well, I accidentally destroyed mine, so I waited to get it fixed.

Pharaoh dragon: it looks good on you.

Izumi:(blush) t-thanks Austin.

Tenya: gather round class 1-A! using your student number of two line so we can move the line abitionly.

Izumi: tenya is kicking in high gear as class rept huh?

pharaoh dragon: yeah no doubt about it.

as they went inside of the bus, then pharaoh dragon fall asleep.

Pharaoh dragon:(mutter in his sleep) yummy ice cream cake...rider kick… super….

Sally: (giggle) my little brother can be silly and adorable in his sleep, (Turn izumi and they others) hey wanna see some of his aliens?

Minu: yes please!

Sally: okay izumi got first and pick an alien from his megatrix. (grab pharoh dragon's wrist to show the megatrix)

Izumi: s-sure. (blushes touches pharoh's dragon wrist)

He change into a light blue creature with a yellow ball on top, he has the megatrix on his belly.

?: **chao...** (mutter to his sleep)

Izumi: (cover her mouth) oh he's so cute!

she then pick him up and slowly hugging him.

Sally: yeah he is cute but he is powerful, so he rearly use him

Ausi: my turn!

She snatch him and press the megatrix as he's know a humanoid frog man wearing a black suit single orange streak, orange sun V glasses, 3 fingers and toes, wristcuff like and the symbol on the neck like as he wearing a jetpack like.

?: **leapfrog...** (mutter in his sleep)

Ausi blushes a little seeing the alien form of a frog/toad as her heart beat like crazy and hearing the croaking. 

Asui: _Oh wow, rabbit._

Sally: this is bullfrag Austin rename his leapfrog.

Mina: My turn my turn!

she hit the megatrix as he change into a ornage humanoid goop with a small UFO with the symbol of them egatrix floating above it controlling the moving goop alien.

?: **Slimer…** (mutter in his sleep)

Mina: oh wow!

Sally: this here is goop but rename slimer.

Mina: (touching his body) ooh, goopy!

She notice his ufo small ship above him.

Mina: whats this thingy?

Sally: that slimer's anti gravity projector, it the reason help him move around.

Kyoka: my turn.

She slap the megatrix as he turn to a small gray humanoid person and size of a kid and have headphone like attach behind backpack like and the symbo of megatix on his chest.

?: **boom. box.** (mutter in his sleep)

Kyoka: cool.

Sally: this is echo echo rename boom box, he have a sonic scream for a big mouth and self duplication.

Kakasu: my turn!

She grab him amd slap his watch turn into a humanoid tiger.

?: **RAGE!** (sleepstands and points to random direction) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GEORGE PUSSYFUCKER, RAGE WILL DESTROY YOU! (flops on the bus floor)

Kakasu blush so hard and her heart beat like a drum and grin wider.

Kakasu: (hug the fur) MINE!

Sally: this is rath rename rage, he is so very arugmetal, very extremely aggressive, no so smart bur this form believe solve the problem by hitting and brutal beat down with his bare hands.

Kakasu: my kind of alien, and he is mine fuckers!

Rage: (mutter in his sleep) I'll knit your intense into a sweater and make your skull as my cereal bowl.

Kakasu's thought:(blushes) _he is… AWESOME! I want him to bang me to oblivion!_

Eijiro: can i go next? I Wanna see what else he can transformed into.

Sally: okay.

He slap the megatrix as he become a humanoid crystal with black suit with a single orange streak and have the megatrix symbol as a belt.

?: **CRYATAL KNIGHT!** (mutter in his sleep)

Eijro: awesome!

Sally: meet diamondhead but rename crystal knight , very durable , shoot crystal shards , make weapons and grow them, regenrated and immune of fire and lightning.

Eijro: sweet! That one my favorite!

Sally: oh i almost forgot, shota would you like a turn?

Shota: sure.

She slap the megatrix as he change to a black humanoid moth that color paler grayish white and belt of the megatrix.

?: FROST MOTH! (mutter in his sleep while show a bit icy breath fog)

shota: whoa.

She then petted his head as her ice and his ice feel touch as she blush.

Shota: _it's cold, a soft cold._

Sally: that big chill rename frost moth, fly, turn invsible and intangible, icy breath and even when phase through turn ice.

Shota slap the megatrix as turn pharoah dragon back to normal as he yawn.

Phaorah dragon: did i miss something?

Sally: oh nothing.

Pharaoh dragon:( stretches) oh okay then.

Ausi: say mr ookami?

Pharaoh dragon: please, call me austin.

Ausi: okay, if we're going on the obvious, there something i wanna say.( turn izumi) about you actually.

Izumi: about me? What is it ausi?

Tsuyu: I told you to call me tsuyu.

Izumi: oh, yeah right.

Tsuyu: that power of yours, isn't it like all mights?

Izumi: what really?

Pharaoh dragon: nah your mistaken is similar but very different.

Izumi: y-yeah, what he said.

Eijiro: same here, all might doesn't hurt himself that makes a huge difference.

Izumi sigh in relief.

Eijiro: still its cool to have a slimier augmentative type of quirk, (make his right arm hard as a rock) you can do a lot of flashy stuff with that, my hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys an all in a fight, but it's not all that impressive.

Izumi: oh no way, I think it's really awesome looking, your definitely pro hero mitral with a quirk like that.

Eijiro: you really think so?

Pharaoh dragon: take it from me, it's not how flashy the power is, it's now you do well with it.

Eijiro: yeah your probably right, but in all seriousness you having multiple powers is unreal.

Pharaoh dragon: yeah along i can do thee impossible.

Yuga: but do you have a nable laser like me?

Pharaoh dragon: no, but I do have something better.

Yiga: what is it?

He press the button on the side to open the mask as austin morph his eye to a berral.

Austin: a laser eye cannon.

Yuga: amazing !

Sally: austin put it away before you blast someone.. 

Pahraoh dragon nodded as his eyes turn back to normal as he rubs his eye.

Pahraoh dragon: man, I haven't use that trick for a while.

Denki: say aust, since you know the four guys from yesterday, do you know any others?

Pahraoh dragon: well yes, yes I have.

Kakasu: can you call them?

Pharaoh dragon: I would but they are probably busy and including others, so what you guts think of kamen riders?

Eijiro: they are awesome!

Momo: they are interesting.

Ochaco: I didn't know that your the one rider army.

Pharaoh dragon: yeah, I have the primary riders and the secondary ones, but i dont have exactly all of them but very few, _for some very odd reason, meh._ Also when we get there be careful, the new villains here and my villain will come for an ambush.

Tenya: we'll be ready!

Pharaoh dragon: that's the spirit!

Eraser head: hey hey, we're here stop messing around.

Everyone: yes sir.

 **Timeskip**

?: hello everyone! I've been waiting for you.

Show a person wearing a space suit like astronaut.

Pharaoh dragon: oh thirteen, hello.

Thirteen: hello there pharaoh dragon.

Izumi: it's the space hero thirteen, the chivalrous pro who rescued atone of people from disasters all across the world!

Ochaco: woo hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!

Thirteen: I cant wait to show you inside.

Everyone: this is gonna be awesome!

As they went inside and look around of separation station, the broken building, land, rocky place,and more.

Eijiro: holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!

Pharaoh dragon: it sure is, pretty nice.

Thirteen: a shipwreck, a land slide, a fire, a wind storm, est. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters, I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or you can call it USJ!

Everyone: just like universal studios japan.

Sally and pharaoh dragon chuckled a little.

pharaoh dragon: same here.

Eraserman: hey should've all might be here right now? let me guess, he went to an interview instead.

Pharaoh dragon:(walk up and whisper to him) there some bad news, one of dung's army and drones, the dungle beast and d-enforcer, there terrorizing the area at some far other places and some of the heroes helping him on the way.

Eraserman: what?

Pharaoh dragon: I'll explain later, i'll be the substitute when he come here later.

Eraserman: alright then,(turn to the student) the clock ticking we should get started.

Thirteen: excellent, before we begin let me say 1 thing, well 2 thing-

Pharaoh dragon: thank you thirteen, I think they get it.

Thirteen: alright, listen carefully, I assure you aware I have a powerful quirk, it call blackhole , I can use to suck out anything and turn it into dust.

izumi: yeah you save people from a lot of disaster before have it you?

thirteen: but a quirk like that is easy to kill, some of you also have powers that can be dangerous.

Pharaoh dragon: _woah nice, thanks to the spy network by some help and even this demo-dragon kavaxas able to, I mind link the fingerprint on, and even to other villain who join him and the worst that dung gonna take it over. my enemy the reverse flash, poison ivy, albedo, and the juggernaut. Tomura, kurogiri A. K. A Black fog, the ability to warp gate, also this nomu an artificfal abomination monster can absorb shock of any attacks however limited, even rengerate missing limbs in a sec but I know their game well._

Thirteen: and if I'm not mistaken, our resident Pharaoh dragon here have been really careful when he first appear here, right?

Pharaoh dragon: you are correct thirteen, I have to be careful and steady around it, like my brother ben, when fighting those alien bounty hunter is hard cuz he wasn't thinking to choose which form he doing until he got it right.

Thirteen: in our superhuman society, all quirks are certified in stringently regulated, so we often look over how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose forces or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly.

Pharaoh dragon: like you wanna do as rescue someone, with this test ya'll will unlock your true potential and inner strength, is like how all might's training. The power can be dangerous but as long take so munch time to train of controlling it, (sigh) is not pretty easy, so you'll learn to use these power to help and save lives other then fighting each other or attack enemies. I mean that what hero is all about, like the hero of heroes ben 10, my brother who taught me everything and I owe his debt.

izumi: _thirteen and Austin so cool._

Thirteen and pharaoh dragon: (bow to them) that's all we have to say, thank you so much for listening.

Izumi: what is it Austin?

Pharaoh dragon: everybody be careful and be on guard, the villains are here!

Sally: tch, well they come here for the right moment.

Then coming out of the portal is a pale, slim man, with messy light blue hair, as 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. Black fog start to morph to form a body like with yellow eyes on the top.

A large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

Then along a man wear a yellow suit of red streaks like line and a black and red lightning streak symbol along each side of his head like one, but wearing a gray and black armor and his eyes black and red pupil.

A huge muscle man with red sleeves shirt, pants, boot and a big around helmet.

A woman who pale light green skin, orange hair, black lips, wearing a black top dress and boots along green leaf hair clip like and mint eyes.

Along albedo came in.

Eraser head: villains of yours?

Pharaoh dragon: yes, everyone stay together and keep calm, (walk to the two pros) sal?

Sally: right.

Pharaoh dragon: poison ivy, juggernaut, albedo and reverse flash,(turn reverse flash) never thought you came all this way zoom, now I see flash got trouble with you.

Reverse flash: yes, the bounty, I don't want the money and I like see how fast you can, (turn the students) students of yours?

Phaorah dragon: and friends.

reverse flash:(appeared behind tenya) another speed user but...(appeared to his allies before everyone react) working on still.

Tenya: what the?!

Izumi: s-so fast.

Pharaoh dragon: don't fight him, he's too dangerous and fast, deadly to make a speed force and travel through many timeline.

Eraser head: so you scumbags use the press as a cover and sneaked into campus.

Juggernaut: enough talk! (charge at the heroes) TIME TO SMASH STUFF BITCH!

Pharaoh dragon speed in and grab juggernaut as Pharaoh dragon almost getting push.

Pharaoh dragon: what bounty do you want for my head juggy?

Juggernaut: JUST TO SMASH YOUR STUPID FACE!

Pharaoh dragon: (lifted him up) not as stupid as your methods!

He then throw the armored villain at the other villains but he got up as growling at him.

Pharaoh dragon:(turn poison ivy) and you ivy?

Poison ivy: oh come now dear~, can't a girl see her favrout 'hero'?

Pharaoh dragon: don't get cute over me.

poison ivy:(giggle) oh austy, your adorable try to deny it, I mean maybe you and I can have to catch up, like my favorite plant form you two.

Pharaoh dragon: don't know what your talking about.

Poison ivy: oh come now, you know what I meant, 'rose reaper~' along wildvine and swampfire.

Pharaoh dragon: leave my 3 alien form out of this! You only like them as a pet and not real stuff ! you don't know real love! (cross his arms)

poison ivy: we'll see about that~.

Pharaoh dragon: thirteen take the student safe, me, sal and eraser man will handle this.

Eraser head's bands start to move and pharaoh dragon's eyes glowed orange as mummy bands shoot out from his back forming large arms.

Sally: let's do this! (her hands glowing green and black)

They jump onto the field as the villains look up of phraoah dragon, sally and eraserman as they get ready.

Villain 52: shooting squad pick your aim!

Villain 11:did our intel said 13 and all might be out here? Who's that?

Villain 8: dont recognize them , but they think it be easy to take us down there dead!

As earsman use his qurik as the shooting squad quirk not working.

Villain 52: my quirk!

Villain 8: where's my bullets?

The mummy hands grab all three of them and smash them to the ground and throw them away then eraserman grab them using his badges as sally begin launching energy plasma sphere at them.

Villain 74: idiots, that's eraser man the pro, he can cansal your quirk just by looking at ya! don't recognize the other two.

Villain 18: they must be new hear! Wait i heard of this guy! That the pharoah dragon!

Villain 66: no way!

Villain 11: so what?

He charging as pharaoh dragon nodded to erasemran to let him do it.

Villain 11: bet this guy can't handle a quirk like mine!

Ereasman: (dodging) yeah your right, (punch his face sent him flying but use his bandages) but a villain like you is dangerous if you don't reach me. (dodge another villain's punch) good thing, i make sure that never happens (throw the villain to the ground) now which you gutter punks are next?

Villan 76: (charge at sally) take her down!

They charged at her as she glared.

Sally: big mistake.

Then time start to slow down as sally is moving normally, she then start to plant multiple lava pillar to the ground exploded eruption as send them flying as things moving normal now.

Tomura: there he goes try to imitating us.

Reverse flash: with the goggles is hard to tell using his quirk, working together and more.

Tomura: how annoying , the worthy thing about dealing with heroes , it whwn they live up all higher.

Black fog and reverse flash along poison ivy narrow there eyes.

Izumi look while everybody with thirteen is evacuating.

Izumi: whoa, there incredible. There holding them off.

Tenya: is no time to be analyzing, we have to go!

Izumi then follow the group to the exit door until a huge plant vines cover the doors and black hole along reverse flash stop in front of the group.

Reverse flash: going somewhere, heroes?

As his duplicate but reverse flash went and punch him send him crash to the floor and got up stumble.

Pharaoh Dragon 2: out my way zoom! Leave them alone!

Reverse flash: sorry, don't do requests.

Pharoah dragon growl as he slap his megatrix to become raptordash as the two speedster begin their speed clash fight

Black fog: is a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains, i know is impolite, but we invite ourselves in this haven of justice just to say hello.

Albedo: (came in) austin sure does love teach you students how to be real heroes, but this here is the real world of real villains and you die like a hero.

Black fog: and besides, is this a fitting place for all might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath? I believe he was suppose to be here today and yet we see no sign of him.

Albedo: in case you wondering, dung told us his dungle beast and d-enforcer is keeping him occupided as we spea.

Black fog: i see, well i suppose it doesn't matter

Thirteen about to attack till kasatu and Eijiro jump forward however albedo red flash as he turn into Negative gravattack who is completely crimson as his hand forward glow red as kakastu and Eijiro stop in mid air.

Eijiro: what the?!

Kakastu: what the fuck?!

Ochaco: Zero-G?!

N. gravattack: I'm not your teacher's aliens, this is a Galiliean! (made the two heroes in training fly at them and crash to the ground but got up) also my enemy do name this form gravattack, i guess he didn't tell you i too possessed the alien powers, i see you student wanted to stand and fight.

Eijiro: did you think we're gonna stand around and tare this place to shred?

Thirteen: you two, get out of the way right now!

Kurogiri: I'll scatter you across the facility to reach to meet my comrades and your death! (spread his black fog to the hero in training)

Eijiro: crap what is this?!

Tenya then grab ochaco and another hero in training out of the fog while the others are inside

While n. gravattack turn to n . echo echo then copy himself to go after the heroes.

As izumi fall down to the water inside as he look around then begin swim up.

Izumi _: a water, he msut have a warping quirk and this guy able to transformed like austin does. They came here to kill austin and all might, and is good thing he not in class right now but austin is now busy fighting his enemies. But where is he?_

Then swimming towords her is another villain who is a fishman shark.

Izumi: _what the heck?!_

Shark villain: first catch of the day, don't take this personal kid, (opened his mouth) but your going to die!

Just as he was going to take a bit, tsuyu came in and slam her flipper feet at his face.

Tsuyu: hey mydoria!

She then spit out her tounge and wrap around izumi's body, she then start to swim up while holding minoru. She then drop izumi at the boat.

Minoru: for a frog you got some pretty breasts tsu, perfect floating.

Tsuyu: ribbit.

As they land at the boat she dropped minoru hard as tsuyu climb onto the ship.

Izumi: you saved my life asui.

Tsuyu: I told you, just call me tsuyu.

Bloody bunny: (came out the boat door) glad you 3 are alright.

Izumi: b-bloody?! When did you get here?

Bloody bunny: i was warp when i was with you guys since you cant see me cuz your busy. I was going to surprise my huggy, (pouted) but these guys appeared ruined my surprise hug.

Tsuyu: I was wondering how did you get here from the school?

Bloody: oh, funny story, i run very fast to the bus and i jump to the roof top and went isnide of the window and cuddle inside of austy's armor while he's sleep and let go so i can surprise him more.

Izumi: _wow, she really loves him that much, but is not fair._

Tsuyu: _i wont let her hog him, ribbit._

Minoru: it got me wandering, what type of quirk do you have to do all that?

Bloody bunny: oh just me and training and beside.

She poof into a human form, a teen with big chest, bunny ear and cotton tail, wearing a kunochi mixed dress that color black, red and white along holding her katana.

Bloody bunny: we should get ready and help.

Izumi and tsuyu: (depressed) _we're defeated._

Bloody bunny: (smirk) now austy is all mine to cuddle.

Izumi and tsuyu: no fair!

Minoru blood nose coming out again.

Bloody bunny: who's the perv?

Izumi: minoru.

Bloody bunny: i see, but you two think you'll get my huggy?

Izumi: (blush) u-u-um can we forces on the situation we're in right now.

Bloody bunny: right. We need to figure our a plan of attack, my huggy can think of a plain just in a snap.

As the fish villain came around, Izumi remember about all right and Austin.

Izumi: and we need to stop the bad guy for whatever they planning , we have to work together.

Bloody bunny: yeah!

Izumi: this is up to us, let's be heroes!

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Izumi: huh?

 **ARE YOU READY? FULLMETAL MOONSAULT RABBIT TANK!**

As land to them is non other then kamen rider build.

Build: well said, mind if i help out?

Bloody bunny: (hugs him) HUGGY!

BIuld: oh? You must be austin's stuff bunny, interesting.

Tsuyu: wait your not austin?

Izumi: y-y-your kamen rider b-b-b...

Build: build, and is nice to meet you.

Bloody bunny turn pale and fall down and wrapped herself in anime tears.

Build: uh huh (sweatdrop)

Meanwhile as with shota using her ice power on the villains.

Shota: aren't you embarrassed to lose to a child? For god sake your adults, put up a real fight. (turn to see N. Echo echo) your Austin's enemies.

N. Echo echo: yes. And. Now.

Turn to N. Heatblast

N. Heatblast: ready to burn?

Shota: you'll freeze before you get the chance.

N. Heatblast: wananbet?

 **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

They turn to see kamen rider W is here.

W: now now, no need to be a hothead.

N. heatblast: what the? Who are you?!

W: W, kamen rider W, (point his finger at N. heatblast, gun style) now, count up your crimes!

Shota: (eyes wide) you're here?

W: oh, your austin friend, mind i give you a hand?

Shota: yeah.

With kakstu and Eijiro fighting other villains inside of the abandon building.

Kakasu: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (make the villain fly with her explosions)

Every hero figting at a different zone but didn't know some rider got their back.

 **With all might**

As all might tooken down the dungle beast.

Golaith: damn...you…

He then exploded in black dust

All might: my, dung return but seem his army still the same.

Then he see d-enforcer make hologram of dung as he glared at all might.

Dung: all might!

All might: ah dung, I see your looking uglier then ever.

Dung: how can you still going if-(realize) ookami! Tch, he's just like his parents! (growl)

All might: ha ha! Still remember that day we thrashed your behind eh?

Dung: it was bad enough, and that brat here! Kill me! The most humiliated of my revenge! And now is worst he's here with you!

All might: ha ha! I'm sure he's doing whats right for the world, and now that he's here, (points to him) we can take you down once and for all!

Dung: i see, then we'll see who is the top the generation of heroes or villain, you got lucky all might, but i will have revenge on you! My allies at the place will deal with them but in pain austin is taking care off. (then the hologram turn off)

All might: now to go help dear austin and they other heroes! (jump ahead)

 **Meanwhile at the dome**

Mezo's arms morph to eyes and ears

Tenya: shoji, got them? Anything? Where is everyone?

Mezo: they've been scattered across the facility, but our classmates are still here.

They sigh in releif.

Sero: what we do? The guy not effect by psychical attack and can apparently teleport and stuff.

As they see phaorah dragon land on his feet and reverse flash as they both panted a bit along reverse flash have a bit torn and bruises and pharoah dragon have a bit and little dent armor.

Pharaoh dragon: I see you haven't lost your touch prof. Zoom.

Reverse flash: yeah, i run all this way to hurt you ookami, even dying trying.

Phaorah dragon turn back to austin.

Austin: yeah a-

 **3-2-1**

 **DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

 **SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENISH! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENISH!FLAME PLEASE! HII, HII, HII HII HII!**

They turn to see kamen rider wizard ,fourze and drive.

Fourze: UCHUUU~ KITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Austin: oh...my...GOD! (eyes wider)

Tenya: the kamen riders?!

Ochaao: here?!

Wizard: yep and is showtime! (Show his ring)

Drive: glad we came in time.

Fourze: so what's the plan?

Thirteen: we need to make lida some time to get some help, he need run to the school and tell the facility.

Austin: meaning the alarm and phone along raido is no good while sally and eraser head is busy.

Tenya: is but, it'll be disgraceful to leave you left behind.

Austin: dude, being a hero doesn't mean following all the rules, you have to take chances, follow your heart and doing whats right, you wanted to become a hero right? Then go for it.

Drive: beside we'll okay, your the only hope we got to get back up. Me and austin take zoom, fourze and wizard take on poison ivy.

Ochaco: I'll help you out, just like I did when I floated you at the cafeteria, okay? No prob!

Austin: we're counting on you, (put his hand to his shoulder) so good luck and make us proud.

Tenya nodded as he's ready.

Drive: come on austin! Let's show zoom what we got!

Austin: you got if drive! (in thought) BEST DAY EVER!

Drive put his left arm of his car driver toward his belt.

 **DRIVE! TYPE: DEAD HEAT!**

Drive's jumpsuit change to black, white and light blue, a new tire appeared on his chest that has a white and red line around it, a small tire appeared on his right shoulder that showed a meter, his helmet that is mashed of his previous one and a biker one.

Austin hit his megatrix to become a humanoid cat with color red and black like suit and the symbol of the megatrix on his chest.

?: **SPEEDCAT!**

Then austin and drive zoom in fighting reverse flash.

Kurogiri: even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategies in front of your enemies?!

As before he could use his black fog, thirteen's finger open a small cap open.

Thirteen: it won't matter whatever we're planing whether or not when I'm done with you! **BLACK HOLE!**

As she begin sucking black fog inside of her finger.

 **With austin and drive vs reverse flash**

Speedcat and drive are dashing around while reverse flash is looking and turning his head to even find one of them.

Reverse flash's thought: _impossible! How these two team up against me and keep up a lot!?_

Then speedcat slam his foot at reverse flashes face but quick dodge it till speedcat trip his feet a he and drive deliver a rapidly combination punches and kicks at him as he in mid air.

Drive: i got this austin!

Speedcat: get him drive!

Speedcat then dash up to do an uppercut as drive press the button.

 **FULL THROTTLE!** **DEAD HEAT!**

His body red electric and jump up did a kick at reverse flash as n explosion when he land down and reverse flash is now unconscious.

Drive: nice punch.

Speedcat: yeah but you was epic like ever!

 **Fourze and wizard vs poison ivy**

Wizard is firing silver bullets at ivy's plants from his gun weapon as fourze in his elec states using his sword as a yellow electric shocking the plant so it can unblock the door. Fourze and wizard dogging the vine attack and even a mosnteorus venus fly trap as the two rider stop it for harming the hero in training.

Fourze: geez, she wont call it quit, we should freeze it.

Wizard: yeah along burning it.

Wizard then made his gun black hand open and Fourze pull out a bright white switch that has the number 32 and a black snowflake, he then switch the second slot.

 **FREEZE!** _ **FREEZE ON!**_

 **COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! (hi five the gun) FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE!**

As fourze right leg got a mini freeze like and wizard ready his hand gun as they see the plant monster coming at them.

Posion ivy: you wont survive!

Wizard: neither would you.

Fourze then open the mini freezer door to unleashed a huge frost storm freezing the plant.

Posion ivy: no! My baby!

Wizard: garden time is over!

Wizard fired flame bullets at the plant destroying it then fourze and wizard jump up and double pucnh posion ivy to the face send her out cold.

 **With izuku and her group**

Minoru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Build: settle down man, yelling your head out not gonna stop these villains.

Izuku: yeah asu-( Tsuyu look at her as izuku shaken a little) whoops i meant Tsuyu. Yeah they warp you to the shipwright zone.

Tsuyu: i kind of fell apart on you didn't?

Izuku: a little bit.

Build: well moving on, meaning they have no idea what you guy's quirks can do but now they playing smart not making a move yet.

Tsuyu: ribbit, you got a point, if they know i was a frog I'll be at that fire over there instead of full of water.

Izuku: they probably separate us cuz they don't know what we can do plan to over power us into smaller groups.

Bloody: izuku, tsuyu and minoru what your power can do, so me and build have a plan and albedo sent a copy of himself around to deal each of us.

Build: however my friends are helping them to deal with him.

Tsuyu: okay, obviously I can jump up high, and cling into pretty much any wall, and of course theres my tongue I can stick it out for 20 meters.

Bloody: hmm interesting.

Build: _this might help me with some ideas pater when this is over._

Tsuyu: oh yeah and i can sp-

Build: if your saying focus or any toxic please, a little to munch information but thank you.

Bloody: let use the jumping and tongue.

Tsuyu: yeah forget about the last things.

Izumi: I figured that your powerful but that's crazy, I'm strong but comes with a price, when I use my quirk I'm pretty much out of commission, it's a double edge sword until I'm able to control it.

Minoru: (pull out a ball) I got these sticky balls, (stick one of them to the boat) there strength berrys, depending on how I'm feeling they might stick to last a whole day, they grow back instantly when I pull one out, but I'll bleed if I use to many. Oh and they don't stick to me I'll just bounce right off of them.

Bloody: hmm not bad.

As they heard a thud as they turn to see negative chromastone.

N. Chromastone: seem you guys cook up a good plan.

Build: (jump up)exactly

As the two punch as bloody using her katana as n. Chromastone blast his energy at her but dodge it then swing at him.

Build: izuku, punch the whole underground, tsuyu use your tongue and jumping to carry izumi and minoru, after that minoru throw your sticky ball at the fish villains! We're counting on you three!

Izumi: right!

Tsuyu: good luck you two!

Minori start to throw his grape berrys out into the water

As the fish villains seeing the sticky ball and not touching it. Build fighting n. Chromastone along bloody bunny slashing at the crystal stone alien.

Build: does this form have weakness?

Bloody bunny: limit energy drain and lighting to water, do have something with lightning?

Build: why yes I have.

He pull out his bottles and put out two different ones, one is a pink octopus and the other is a lightbulb as he gives them a shake and inserts them onto the driver.

OCTOPUS! LIGHT! BEST MATCH!

N. Chromastone: what the hell?

The best match kamen rider start cranking his lever as two new armors appeared in the air, the pink one is has an octopus as a right shoulder pad and has an octopus visor on the left eye, on the bright yellow armor has a lightbulb on left shoulder and has a flashlight face on his forearm, he also has a lightning decrative visor on his right eye.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up!

The two armors clamp together to make the armor complete.

 **(Electronic music) INAZUMA TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUSLIGHT! Yeahhh!**

N chromastone: go ahead and try! You cant stop me in this form!

Octipuslight build: really? Then let see you handle this.

He then make lightning from his left arm and fired a bolt of it as N. Chromastone absorbing it as he turn to see izuku make the hole as the boat moving as octulipuslight build jump up as bloody drop kick N. Chromastone, the villain fish getitng trap of the sticky ball.

Octipuslight build: okay i got the winning formula (then he begin crank the lever)

 **READY? GO!**

Then he made his octopus shoulder created a smog over N chromastone.

N. chromastone: what the?

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

Octipuslight build then punch N. Chromastone that the light side unleashed an eletric send him to the water and get shocked along the fish villain as they stuck when the water flush and cover in sticky ball.

Octipuslight build use his shoulder tentacles and grab bloody bunny to swing along with tsuyu, izuku and Minoru.

Bloody bunny: nice work everyone.

Tsuyu: not to shabby.

Octipuslight build notice izumi's left fingers is all bruises and hurt like crack.

Izumi: yeah thanks build.

Octipuslight build: but try not to damage yourself too far.

Izumi: I'll try.

Tsuyu: you guys are amazing, four of you..i guess we pass the shipwright zone.

As they land at the water build turn back as he turn izumi mutter to herself.

Build:(make her snap out) izumi, we can hear you and creeping us out here.

Izumi: oh… sorry.

Build: is nothing, bunny you go with austin, I'll take it from here.

Bloody then dash away leaving a cloud body double.

Tsuyu: that one fast rabbit.

Build: not as fast as rabbit rabbit of mine.

Tsuyu: should we think about our next move?

Build: since austin is with this other hero we need to back them up just in case something goes wrong, from what i start they have a plan of how to kill all might along with austin since dung see him as a major threat.

Build: okay but austin be alright , so let's go.

 **With W and shota vs Heatblast.**

Shota is throwing ice shards while W is right side is yellow and right side is blue meaning LunaTrigger W against N. Heatblast.

N. Heatblast: both of you are not so hot to beat me!

LunaTrigger W: yeah but let try something different, (turn to shota) keep him occupied.

Shota nodded making more ice wave around N. Heatblast.

Lunartrigger W: okay let's see we try this one.

Then W pull out his blue USB and inserted in the gun.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

as he shift his magnem up to make a blaster and aim it at N. Heatblast blue energy started to charge up on his berral

Lunatrigger W: shota move!

 **TRIGGER FULL CHARGED!**

Shota move out of the way. As the energy bullet hit the negative fire alien very fast as send him flying to the ground turn back as albedo.

Lunatrigger W: alright that took him down(look at the frozen villains) along the villains.

Villain 102: d-did anyone else see that? They took him down.

Lunatrigger W: alright and we need answer, (turn shota) i doubt these clowns couldn't even scratch all might a bit for the kill, since we took them down like nothing they must have someone else.

Shota: that means there is 4 or 5 big bosses

Luantrigger W: austin's enemy poison ivy, albedo, juggernaut, reverse flash and albedo but there being deal with by austin and my friends. You saw that ugly monster with an expose brain next to the guy with hands around his body?

Shota: yeah.

Lunatrigger W: it probably it.

Albedo: (grunt) could be, hehehe,(they turn at albedo) dung save the two for the best.

Shot a: you know about the plan?

Albedo: and what if I, (grunt more in pain and slowly getting up) do? Not only all might but ookami, just like we tormented him back then.

Luantrigger W back away as shota squeeze her hand into a fist as slowly icy fog.

Albedo: after we're done with him, he wont -( he got frozen in solid) what the?!

Shota: shut, up.

As she walk up to the frozen abledo as she glared at him.

Shota: your gonna give us some answer of how they kill all might and Austin.

Albedo:( shiver in frozen) n-never…

she then kick albedo over and stomp on his crotch.

Shot a: listen well, if you stay frozen your cell slowly die then your body defrost in hypothermia, luckly for you i wanna be a hero so i would like to avoid unnecessary cruelty. (she grip on albedo's face)but i only to do that if you tell me how you kill all might and austin, that the only way you survive.

Albedo: l-like I'll talk…

Albedo then felt fear as he cream.

 **Meanwhile with denki, momo and kyoka**

Denki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Denki dodges a vilalin's punch and run to momo and kyoka who fighting the other villains.

Denki: these guys are terrifying! My whole life flashes before my eyes! I think i saw the grimm reaper! What's going on?!

Kyoka: could you maybe take a down a few notches? Right now we need to focus to-

Then they notice N. Humaongasaur came in.

N. Humangosaur: No where to run!

Denki: WHAT THE HECK!?

N. Humangosaur: I'll enjoy crushing you three, even the lightning idiot here too.

Kyoka: how can we beat that thing?!

They heard a ding noise echo

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!**

 **LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARM! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

They turn see land is non other as hikibi, ooo and gaim.

Momo: who those guys?

OOO: kamen rider ooo, and these two are hibiki and gaim.

Denki: wait sally told us about kamen riders! (eyes wide in shock)

Hibiki: hello.

Gaim: we take the big guy and you take care the small army.

Kyoka: thank you.

OOO: no problem.

As N. Humangsuar raor as then grew a litrle but got blasted by gaim's gun like sword while OOO show his claws like then his legs glow of green jump up as slashes him around as he screaming in pain and Hikibi blow fire while denki got push by kyoka to shock the villains while kyoka's leg show a loud sound waves from her leg that gear up of it as the villain cover their ears as gaim and hikibi push force0 at N. Humonsgaur as he scream cover his ears.

N. Humaongsuar: you little pest!

Gaim then swing his sword at the large dino alien.

Kyoko: damn it. Kaminari, you couldn't ask for some aiming gear when you put on your custome request i mean come on!

She quickly dodge another villain then momo kick him.

Gaim: hikbi!

Hikibi nodded he touch his belt as a circle launch at N. Humangsaur as it larges up a red and blue along yellow like spiral spin like.

Hikibi:(pull out red drumsticks) **Ongeki da: Kaen reneda no kata!**

He start to strum the drum as the force start to build up hitting the force on N. Humgasaur as kyoko liking the beat hibiki can do.

Kyoko: hey hibiki! Need more sound?

Hibiki: go for it! Crank it up!

Kyoko start to crank up the volume as hibiki beating sound and kyoko's vibration together as hit the N. Humagusaur as an explosion he turn back to albedo and fall down tumble down unconscious.

Hikibi: that was great.

Kyoko: yeah, that was cool.

OOO: but not done yet, there still some villain left.

Momo: alright, get ready! It takes me a little longer… (make a large silver blanket) to make something this big!

Hikibi: now i see, get under it quickly !

The 3 rider get under the blanket.

Vilalin44: a blanket?

Villain 8: is it suppose to be a shield?

Momo: you're looking at a sheath of insulation 100 ml thick, go Kamanari!

Denki: hmph, badass. (make electric hand) now i don't have to worry about hurting my friends! You guys are fried!

As he shocked the entire villains. They are smoken and paralyses

OOO: well now that take care of t-(notice komodo a bit expose ) oh my gosh !

The 3 rider get out from the blankets not looking.

Momo: now, worried about the rest of our class, we should find them right away.

Kyooko: you look a little expose right now.

Momo: i can make some new clothes.

Gaim: yeah we wont look.

They notice denki acting and laughing as an idiot.

Hikibi: what hell wrong with him?

Gaim: I don't know.

OOO: (turn kyoko) soemthing wrong with your friend here.

OOO: His brqin is fired

He notice someone came out of the ground.

With ereaserman, pharaoh dragon and sally fighting off the other villains as tomura join charging at them.

Tomura: first it was 12 seconds…

pharaoh dragon and eraser head: final boss. (see tomura)

Sally: careful austin!

pharaoh dragon: on it!

Tomura: then it was 24 seconds(dodges the bandages then avoid and kick austin out of the way)… 20… then 17….

He about to touch him but pharaoh dragon teleport to push ereaserman out of the way, then pharoah dragon knee tomura's gut but tomura caught it.

pharaoh dragon: sorry hand boy, but i ain't falling apart from you.

Tomura: so, your the mysterious shape shifting knight, pharaoh dragon.

Pharaoh dragon: and your tomura , the one who make the gate decate at U A acamdady, i assume you expect your quirk decay my oragnic or any solid matter.

Then they jump away from each other still facing each other.

Tomura: I see you have some additional skills as well.

Tomrua notice his quirk not effecting him at all nor his armor.

Pharaoh dragon: your quite wondering "why didn't my quirk work?" well, 1) I personally made this armor that your seeing, 2) (made his eyes flow red and orange) I had a little hand form a pro hero.

Then his claw slash a bit makes tormua back away but notice his hand breaking a bit show his red skin but burnging with sizzling.

Pharaoh dragon: and 3) my 'quirk' as you can put it, well, I'll leave it to your imagination.

Tomura grunt in pain holding his arm.

Tomura: and it seem i underestimate you unlike eraserhead, who quirk work when his hair move up , goes on surprise attack and not heading head to head Oh and by the way you two. I am not the final boss.

The two heroes turn around to see the large creature.

Pharaoh dragon: my god, an artificial bio-weapon, well two can play that game, (pull out a button) say hello to my little friend!

He press the button so a portal opened just for a large white fist punches the creature in the face but however it got suddenly vanish of the portal.

Pharoah dragon: what the hell?

Phaorah dragon slowly eyes wide in horror turn to see a person pale skin, red messy hair , atteana , rabbit like ear but a bit fuzzy and the left ear almost. A bite mark, wearing a mask like visor shape circle , he wearing a gray and black camlfouge shirt and black pants that look torn and black jacket and red line and black fingerless gloves, sneaker with a bit spike and he wear a spike collar.

Tomru: dung said you always try to get the upper head

Pharoah dragon: oh shi-

It slash counter strike and nomu strike eraserhead as Pharaoh dragon's mask and half armor broke off as send him crash cough out blood and earerhead's glasses like broke out.

Austin: that was my favorite armor, (grabs a chunk of rock and making into a helmet) I guess this will do.

But he see his wounds and healed it.

Austin: damn, that person can pack a mean punch.

He turn to see who did that, he and sally gasp know who that person silently standing.

sally: no, no, y-you're…

Austin: (dragon eyes) leroy…

Leory just staring at both of them.

Leroy: commence terminate.

Austin: (turn eraserhead) damn! Ereaserhead!

Juggernaut: I'm still gonna smash you brat!

Austin: sal, you think you can handle leory?

Sally: yeah, it's payback.

Austin: alright but be careful, he seem off like not the old leory we know and fought.

Sally: right.

With the other austin

Austin and along they other as thriteen try to suck black fog.

Austin: i need the perfect alien to do it, this guy black fog don't have psychical body, unless…

he look though his watch and found a match, he slap the deli as a bright light shined, as it dimmed down, austin was gone. But appeared above what is a figure that dark grayish silver and black shadow with orange eyes and pumpkin-like mouth as the symbol of the megatrix on his forehead.

Black fog: what the?!

?: black fog, meet **DARKNESS!**

Darkness lung himself at black fog as both black bodyless beings start clashing at each other.

Darkness:(turn Tenya) tenya! Don't you stand there! Go! We'll hold him off!

Tenya: right!

As he speed off toward the door as black fog about to stop him till darkness grab it.

Darkness: your dealing with me! Dark Shadow to Dark Fog!

Black fog: I like to see that!

As then the two begin fighting and battling

 **With sally vs Leroy**

Sally and leory walk in circle as leory stared at her not saying a word.

Sally: well? aren't you going to flirt? Anything?

Leory just stared her as if nothing but a void.

Sally: alright, lets do this thing.

As leory nodded as he in his battle stand. They waited for ether of them to move as they both charged to each other throwing fist and blocking hut sally having a bit hard time till their roundhouse kick collide as they both back away, sally hiss a little shaking her leg a little. She then got into a stance to energies her movements, then she see leory as if he fall asleep. Sally then keep her guard up as she see leory moving speed like but sluggish make her confuse but losing patience.

Sally: _keep calm sal, keep calm._

As she rapidly punches and kicks with the energy as she using her movement , but the way she try to hit him is like punching out of nothing as the sleepy leory then stop his fist in front of her.

Sally: wha?

Then somehow she felt like a non stop million tons of punches hitting her as she scream of pain send crash to the ground but she got up healing her self slowly but wipe the blood from her head and mouth, she almost loose balance and head a little woozy, she see leory is awake and stretching his arms.

Leroy: to easy.

Leroy and sally charged again fighting non stop as they both punch each other at the face while knee at the stomach and more.

 **With Austin and juggernaut**

Austin: come on juggy we been through this, you charge at me, I take you down, bla bla bla.

But juggenraut charged in as austin sigh and he begin to ride him as going to the abandon city as he kick him there as crash to the wall and he turn to see kakastu and Eijiro.

Austin: oh hey you two.

Eijiro: hey aust, did you just… road on that guy here?

Austin: yep.

But bloody crash in and tackle him in a hug.

Bloody: HUGGY!

Austin: GAH!

Eijiro: austin's plush bunny is here?!

Austin: did you follow me again?

Bloody snuggle him make kakatsu pissed.

Kakatsu: WHAT THE HELL!?

Bloody: beat it grenade wench! He's mine!

Kakatsu: DO YOU WANT TO BE BURNT TO A CRISP YOU FUCKING RAT?!

Bloody: I'LL CUT YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF BEFORE YOU BLINK!

They stop turn to juggernaut who now glowing engulf of corrupt aura shaking the place.

Austin: oh nuts.

Juggernaut: CRUSH YOU!

He charged in super speed as before they reaction.

 **KIVA! DOGGA HAMMER!**

A hammer hit the juggenruaf make him flying stumble back, everyone turn to see dogga hammer kiva.

Dogga hammer kiva: Yo!

Eijiro: whoa! Awesome!

Austin: kiva?!

Dogga kiva: yep, i thought i swing by.

Kakatsu then hugs austin while puffing her checks make the kamen rider sweatdrop.

Austin: man kakasu, you seem different now.

Kakasu: no fucking way I'm losing to that cotton ass rodent.

Bloody: say that again at my face you small turd firecracker!

Kakasu: make me cotton ass rodent!

As they fight in dist as they turn to see jauggnerat charging.

Austin: well kiva and Eijiro, we better hurry if we wanna regroup with they others.

Eijiro: right, what can you do?

Austin: this.

He mroph as he have black parts that have orangeine ,banadges on his hands ,handband ,orange shoulder paDs and white parts, Egypt collar, dragon wings and tail along sharper claws.

Austin: in my base form.

Eijiro: WHOA! Is that your quirk?! IT'S AWESOME!

Austin: thanks, you, bloody and kakastu back me and kiva up and hit hard as you can.

Bloody is now listening and drool a waterfall.

Austin: what? Bloody your drooling in the middle of the fight.

Bloody: I know…

Austin: focus and we deal with it later of I'll replace you with my teddy bear.

Bloody: NOT THAT PLEASE!

Austin: then let fight the guy and after that you can cuddle inside of my shirt along my scarf wrapped around you.

Bloody smiled widely as she poofed to her ninja form

bloody: lets do this!

Austin's thought: how she do that?

?: hope like your chit chatting, to bad you let your gaurd down-

Kakastu grab him and exploded the villain face to unconscious

Austin: thank you Kakastu

As then they chargwd at the corrupt juggernaut

 **Meanwhile**

Sally panting hard of injured a lot and armor almost broken as leory still standing a bit and little scratch.

Sally: you're...(panting) not like...the old leory does.

Leory just stared at her silently make sally annoyed.

Sally: your starting to annoy me, come on flirt and say something damn it!

Leory still didn't say nothin.

Sally: alright, time to get serious, I'll kick your ass till your nothin!

She turn her arm into a blade and charges in as so do leory as they clashing their blades a lot make spark noise. Sally is dodging leroys swings as she swing her blades back but leory kick it as these two arm back as their claws show as then a bright explosions.

As with tormu and nomu crushing eraserhead

tormu: you can erase peoples powers, that's irritating, but that's nothing impressive, when faced with true devastation in power, you might as well be a quirkless child.

Then suddnely a kick and punch in the face send nomu crash as the monster cough blood make tomru shock as then austin turn and gasp to see non other then kuuga,ichigo even a new rider of black suit wrist watch like wrist and on his chest and a clock two arrows as V and hot pink japaense written " rider times ".

Ichigo: this coming from a child who in the wrong path.

With austin senses from the as eyes wide.

Austin: OH MY GOD IS ICHIGO!

He made a duplicate of himself to teleproted as he here.

Ichigo:( turn austin) ah you must be Austin i hear so munch about.

Austin: yes sir. I am sir.

Then he turn at kuuga and the new kamen rider.

Austin: kuuga, and the new rider zi o, AWESOME!

Ichgio: we got this here, you worry about they other safety, kamen rider of 2019.

Austin then just fainted to poof.

Kuuga:(pick up eraserhead up) you alright?

Eraserhead: y-yeah, (turn to kuuga) who are you?

Kuuga: kamen rider kuuga , me and my friends are here to help.

Eraserhead: thanks.

Ichgio:( point at tomru) you there! You plan this and creature suppose to kill all might and austin?

Tomru: of course, but we can kill all of you if I felt like it.

Ichigo: (see nomu up) seem he's not very easy to take down huh?

Kuuga: yeah.

Zi o: however it have a limit how many shockwave hits.

Ichigo: guess we will find out.

Minoru: so amazing! These your friend build?

Build: you know it

Izumi is so awe and amaze then black fog send crash next to tomru, as the black fog gut up gurnting in Pain so munch as darkness turn back as austin.

Austin: give up?

Black fog: tormu shikari

Tomru: kurokiri, did you manage to kill thirteen?

Black fog: no those riders and ookami got in the way, there were student i wasn't able to dispurt and one of them got outside of this facility.

Then tomru begin to scratching his neck. Then he scratching his neck with both hands.

Tomru: kurokiri...you fool!...dung will be upset about this...if you weren't our warped gate, I'll tear every atom of your body!

Austin: you weird habit of scratching your neck with both hands when you get upset do you?

Tomru: (turn to austin) you, your really sometime pain but you remind of such huge two legend heroes.

Austin: two legend heroes what you mean?

Tomru: you don't know? The iron dragon and the dragon empress, two heores who allies to all might.

Austin: well never heard nor met them, but they seem nice people to me.

Tomru: there no way we can win this pro to show up and stop us, is game over back to the title screen. And I looking forward to finish thie today.

Austin: uh huh, looks like my plan help.

Tomru: huh?

Austin: i know from the start i senses you early at the gate of U A, i did some scanning and fignerprint along bio history, i know you gonna bring some allies even something big to kill me and all might, which is the reason you didn't know your group here is defeated by heroes and the kamen rider are helping them, mean all of your hard work is finally breaking to pieces of decay tomru, you lose.

Tormu then scratching his neck again but more as his eyes wide look glared deadly at austin

Tomru: grrrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (charge at him) YOUR DEAD!

Izumi: austin!

Austin cross his arm as came out 5 black and orange line bandages went toward tormu's hand as connect to it, it suddenly grip them tightly as he scream in pain as carry in mid air.

Austin: looks like I'll be giving you a "hand" cuz it seem plenty enough.

Then nomu charges in however austin throw tormu at him as he stop, then tormu got up.

Tormu: damn you.

Minoru: austin is beating them like nothing.

Build: yeah and i think this hand guy saying he and his pal are going to leave.

Tsuyu: that what it sound like to me.

Minoru:( hug tsuyu even her chest and anime tears) yes ! Amazing we're safe and we don't have to fight !

Tsuyu: uh yeah but, (push minoru down to the water) i have a bad feeling midoriya and build.

Izumi: it seem weird they retreated at this point and help on is way( though) all might is probably is comign , dont they want to kill him? They must know U A Sercuity after this, what's going on here ? Why is this game over huh?

Tomru: before we leave, let make sure the symbol of peace is broken, (eyes on izumi and they other) let's wreck is pride!

Tormu appeared in front was about to touc tsuyu but build punch his face hard and austin who's as leapfrog kick tormu so hard to the stomach, he carry tsuyu around his arm, send tomru flying crash the ground.

Build: the only things broken is you and your friends.

Leaptoad:(look at Tsuyu) you okay tsuyu?

Tsuyu: (nodds) r-ribbit. _h-he look handsome as a frog._

Build:(glared at tomru) if you want a little fight more you should ask.

Ichigo: beside that was a dirty move to pull, if you want all might, well...here he come!

The doors exploded as came in while the smoke is non other then all might.

All might: nave no fear students, (showed that he is not smiling) because I am here.

Minoru: we're save!

Izumi: _he's here, all might._

Austin: nice entrance. (smile)

Tomru: ah, looks like our game continue.

Austin: yeah but you gonna like what he got something new.

ichigo and all might look each other and gasp then chuckle, they walk up and do their kind of special hand shake.

Ichigo: all might! My ol friend!

All might: ichigo! Good to see your alive and well.

ichigo: you know me, a true rider never down, and good to have you back in your feet.

all might: and amazing, all the next generation of rider there is!

Austin and izumi:(shocked and eyes wide) Y-YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!

Ichigo: why yes we have.

All might: ichigo was known as the mysterious mask hero, we work together and known as...

Ichigo and all might: The heroic brother of justice! (they strike their pose)

Austin then took a picture of there pose. Sally came in a bit wobble and painted hard, her left arm bleeding bad.

Austin: (gasp) Sally! (walk to her and healing her) you alright? Seem leory give you a very hard time , what happen?

Sally, I tried, I was able to damage him a lot with one punch and he did a little on me, he's not the leory we both know, he's like a different person, (look at leory) like even we put him down for good he stubborn as hell.

Leory: commencing identity: experiment 146b, statics: limit Injury 70%, indication target confirmed.

Austin: an android? Okay that's weird even by dung's standard.

Sally: he's not an android as i can scenes no machinery, let me try something, leory dont you love me?

Leory: love...don't acquired on my soul, my master and allies request of this mission leaving inferior exact describe other experiment incomplete task and change...i carry out what they abandon, mostly experiment 626 and 627.

Austin: well too bad, they made they're choices, and your going down.

Leory: negative till i completed my task.

Austin: well that task of your is gonna be, you couldn't kill sally

All might take off his coat off and his tie.

Vilalin 32:holy crap! Is all might, i always see the guy in person before.

Vilain 54: i didn't expect him to be so huge

Villain 90: this is no time to talk you idiots! If we strike now we'll

All might and ichigo took down the vilalins like is notjing very quickly .

Ichigo: (turn eraserhead) I'm glad your alright

Eraserhead: austin heal me up, I'm going be alright.

All might: I'm sorry azimiwa, i should've be here.

Ichigo zoom passed kick nomu and tormu as the hand on tomru's face got off. Than juggernaut who send flying crash but got up next to nomu. As the austin teleprted in of his base form as the other austin merged to him.

Minoru: what the heck?

All might: everybody back to the entrance.

Ichigo: take eraserhead with you, me, all might, zi o, build, kuuga and austin will handle this.

Tormu cover his face finding the other hand.

Austin: what's the matter handboy, missing something?

Sally: why does he have hands all over his body?

Austin: you don't want to know, it's too humain and sick.

Sally: munch sicker at is.

Tormu: no, no, no, it wasn't suppose to go this way! He still fast father! (pick up the hand piece) somehow he and that mask person manage to hit me like Pharaoh Dragon. (put it back in) of course the government hero lives on violence, i wasn't prepared, i couldn't see it when he moves, but not as fast as i thought he would be, not as fast as he use to be. I guess it true after all, all might I-

Austin: (zoom next to him) if you think he get weaker your mistaken and miscalculated, i fully healed him new and improve, (shocked tormu eyes wide) meaning your in trouble again and still losing. (zoom back to the group.)

Tormu: grrr, you wretched hero

Austin: at least I'm not a sicko with hands all over my body , what you try to do harnessing yourself you perv? Your gross.

Tormu: nomu, kill them!

Build: now he ticked off

Austin: izumi go!

Izumi: but austin-

All might: young midoriya! (do a peace sighln symbol to his head) we got this!

As they izumi, tsuyu and middle left with erashead.

Austin: alright then all might this monster nomu absorb shockwaves impact however he have a limit off taking too many hits.

All might: right! (dash up to him) **CAROLINA…**

Ichgio: (dash in speed and jump) **RIDER...**

Austin: (make his arm into a jackal head) **ANUBIS…**

Tomnu: nomu.

The large creature dash in front of the three attaching heroes

Austin: **BLAST!**

Ichigo: **KICK!**

All might: **SMASH!**

They slam there attacks on its chest, as Nomu screech in pain a bit of the scar as he try to grab one them but austin and ichigo rapidling punching him then back away. All might punch the stomach make nomu back away a bit in pain but charging then austin and ichigo deliver many kicks then zi o, kuuga and build joining the punching , build jump up and smash the brain part.

Nomu scream in pain as all might wrapped his arm on the mosnter torso along austin zoom pin Kurogiri down.

Austin: not so fast!

Kurogiri: how can you touch me?!

Austin: i have my share with people who not physical! (punch him to K.O)

Then all might slammed nomu's head as the creature scream in pain as flop down the ground bleeding in pain.

Tomru: no, no, how can this be?!

Austin: Maybe shouldn't have a monster with an expose brain.

Sally: way to go guys!

Dung's voice: well tormu, it seem that you need help, maybe this will do.

Nomu and the juggernaut are floating cover in purple and black fog as they begin to merging as they scream in pain and roaring.

Austin: not good.

As then the fog clear to show a nomu a bit buff and veins , juggernaut uniform with his veins show rein.

?: I am the juggernomu!

Austin: oh shit.

As with izumi and the hero in training along rider see this.

Build: guess we'll kick it up a notice.

Zi o: i agree.

Kuuga: yeah.

But then see izumi, bloody, kakastuand eriju.

Austin:(chuckle) no matter what you wanted to do this huh ?

Kakasu: hell yeah I do!

Austin: well then you three better be careful then.

Austin: well then you three better be careful then. Because this is getting real.

Bloody: (hugs Austin) huggys!

Austin: i know

As shota freeze half of juggernomu.

Zi o pull out a decade riderwatch and build pull out a can sparkle like of red amd white and blue then kuuga went the color black and golden as he in his Amazing Mighty form.

 **D-D-DECADE!**

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

Build place it in his driver and zi o place it on his driver and spin his driver.

Then build crank his lever and Zi O spins his driver

 **ARMOR TIME!**

For build a symbol of his as line pipe and machine of bubbling red and red.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up!

Then ten holographic cards came out of the driver and circle around Zi-o and it start to form sepret parts of decades armor but the helmet looks like a screen, then his armor has a cross on the shoulders to the chest and bar codes are on the inner lines that has the Japanese wording for "ディケイド/decade" on the right shoulder, has pink lines arms and legs, the screen face showed zi-os face with decade design. And the armor clamp onto build. build now have spiky white along the rabbittank is now spiky like.

 **KAMEN RIDER, WOW! DECADE DECADE! DECA~DEO!**

 **THE EFFERVESCENT BURST! RABBIT TANK SPARKLING! YEAH YEAH!**

Austin: oh my god! A riderwatch decade!

Juggernomu then got the ice out but missing limbs as he regenerate.

Austin: regeneration.

Build sparkling: so that his second ability , but limited

Austin: anyway my turn!

Hit his megatrix as an alien of himanoid reptile legs, wearing a golden, white, black and orange line, megatrix left side of his rib.

?: **ARTIMUS!**

Juggernomu: TIME TO CRUSH HEROES, BITCH!

Artimus: we'll see about that!

They charge at him as artimus and zi o slashes their swords at him but dodges his big punches and all might uppercut him as he roar in pain as Juggernomu jump up till build sparkling jump up and upper kick him at the face. as Juggernomu grab his leg and throw him to the ground but he jump up knee his guts, Amazing Mighty kuuga, all might and ichigo deliver a rapidly punches to his face and chest, he cough blood send crash to the ground Artimus change to rage.

Rage: **RAGE!** (Tiger roar) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JUGGERNOMU! IM GOING TO RIP YOUR SORRY ASS ARMOR AND TURN THAT INTO A CLOWN CAR AND MAKE YOU FIT IN IT! THEN I'LL TURN THAT CAR I TO A CUBE, WITH YOU IN IT!

Kakasu grin wider.

kakasu: I'm so fucking in love with that guy

rage charged in rapidly slashing him aa lot and jump to the back and impaling the back and brutally beating him up and use a wrestling move as he move out of the way as zi o pull out a new sword appear, the sword is like a wrist watch style, the watch is on the base, a pink black on the side, the screen on the watch arm and the gold slot holder on the body.

 **RIDE HEISABER!**

he swift the logo of the riders.

 **HEY! BUILD! HEY! EX AID!** (Press the trigger) **EX-AID! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He begin slashing him as the word" HIT!" and "GREAT!" as

as zi o turn the clock handle to drive logo and ichigo and build sparkling kept punching him to distract him as the monster mutant jump up to hit them but zi o act quickly.

 **HEY! GHOST! HEY! DRIVE!** (press the trigger) **DRIVE! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Zi o slashes the mega alien ghost, which he summon Max Flare, Funky Spike & Midnight Shadow with each slash to attack at him as amazing mighty kuuga jump up to too the uppercut then rage jump up turn into frost bite.

Frost bite: **FROST BITE!**

He slap his megatrix as now he looks like flame like of his wings, chest and arms marks and flame like horn and the evol megatrix symbol as a belt.

?: **ULTIMATE FROST BITE!**

Shota blushed to see a fire version of frost bite

Then he begin to puff his cheek and unelashed a flame as juggernomu stand there thought it nothin but surprise a huge ice got him as the flame alien moth flew but punch him hard at the chest send crash down.

Juggernomu: how that possible?!

U. Frost bite: let say you know this, my fire so cold it burns..

Shota giggled a little while smiling.

Shota's thoughts: I have to admit, he is funny

As he turn back to normal as austin look at all might, ichigo, zi o, amazing mighty kuuga and build splarkling.

Austin: let's end this ! Kuuga, build sparkling, and zi o your up first! Then all might and ichigo your with me for the final blow.

The three riders nodded and turn to the juggernomu, Build sparkling crank up the lever and zi o swifting his sword of the arrow and amazing mighty kuuga jump up as lightning is charging from his foot.

 **READY GO!**

 **FINISH TIME! HEY! KAMEN RIDERS! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HE-HE-HEI!**

Amazing mighty kuuga went first to strike him with a lightning kick. Build jump up as an equation of a

wormhole like toward him and zi o sword begin ready of all logos.

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

 **D-D-DECADE HEISEI RIDER TIME BREAK!**

Zi-o slash his sword and the two other riders landed there kicks at the large mashed creature

Austin: now to end this once and for all!

He glow and gold as he, all might and ichigo all charge in at him with their final attack.

Austin: **HEROIC DRAGON KING! EXPLOSION HIT!**

All might: GO BEYOND!

Ichigo: PLUS ULTRA!

As all their attack combine together as juugernomu scream in major pain sent flying explosion to the sky as everyone is so awe and shocked of how austin and his group defeat them.

Austin: now he's done.

Kakasu then tackled him off from his feet.

Austin: ga!

Izumi: kaachan?!

Kakasu: HE'S NOW MINE FUCKERS!

But then a vine wipe grab her and push her as poison ivy came with and hug him.

Poison ivy: he's mine~.

Austin: ivy? Are you sure that you like me for me?

Poison ivy: just because i have bond with plants, doesn't mean i didnt forget i was human.

Austin: how can you prove it to me?

Poison ivy: (smile) this~.

When She is close, kakasu tackled her and make a dust fight.

Kakasu: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN BITCH!

poison ivy: MAKE ME BRAT!

Then shota freeze them as they stuck.

Austin: thanks shota and-

Shota but izumi run forward and hug him along bloody in her plush form.

Austin: huh?

Shota: your so cool.

Izumi: your okay, (tear a little) your okay.

Austin: hey is nothing.

 **With kyoko, denki and momo**

As the 3 rider pin down a villain of a skull like helmet.

OOO: clever villain to hide the attack but not clever enough.

Hibiki: well, he is dumb as that kid now.

Gaim: speaking of kid how long he act dumb?

Kyoko: till he back to reality.

Hikibi: i see, also nice quirk, i looking for someone to crank in the tone with me and my teammates.

Kyoko: yeah, maybe aust could hook me up with one of them.

Hikibi: sure the kid got a lot will and guts since we met him

 **Back with austin and they others.**

Austin:(turn tomru, leory and kurogiri) ready to call it quit? Cuz there nothing left now.

Tomru: grr, leroy, kill him.

Leory about to but a noise.

 **SINGLE BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

 **SWORD FORM!**

Then den o and mach strike leory before he time react as a slashes to his back and punches very fast make leory tumble in.

Mach: i don't think so!

Den o:(turn austin and they others) Yo!

Austin: momotaros, took your time.

Den o: at least say hello!

Mach: thought we came in. (Dodge leory slashes claw) woah! Feisty fella hehehe.

Den o: oi what with creepy face hand problem? He scratching like crazy!

Tomru: (scratching his neck again)if only nomu was here, he'll rush in right now! Bone to the ground !

Black fog: shikagari, we cant give up just yet now reverse flash, leory, and albedo with us now. And look! Our underling are recovering, we likely have few minute before reinforcement arrive. if we work together we can do this we risk our chance to kill all might and pharaoh Dragon.

Tomru: yeah, yeah your right. This is it, we have no choice, we have to do it now. I mean, the M boss is right here.

As before they charged mach and sally knee leory, den o slash albedo but then another nosie.

 **GAME START! LEVEL UP!**

 **EYE~BACHIRI MINAA~! BACHIRI MINAA~!**

Then a block cubes floating and coins around the place.

A orange mist like hitten and slashing black fog as he scream in pain while tormu got hit hard and crash to the floor.

 **KAIGAIN! ORE! LET'S GO! DEAD SET GHO-GHO-GHO GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The smoke clear kamen rider ghost and ex aid has arrived.

Ex-aid: whoa, this game is at it's climax!

Ghost: you can say that again.

Austin: ghost?! Ex aid?! You here too?!

Ex aid: hey Aust.

Ghost: well of course we do. (remove his hood down) glad we join in and you met some friends.

?: **THUNDER FLOP!**

Then a large pink hippo man that wears only black shoes, a red mask and gloves, has a blue shirt and a belt is falling from the sky and made a just belly flop onto the villain's.

Austin: (surprise) murry?! (smile) nice entrance.

?: he's not the only one.

Austin smiled and turn to see an anthropomorphic raccoon and a short turtle on a wheelchair, the raccoon is wearing a blue shirt, gloves and a french hat, he has a black mask and holds a can with a gold C on it, the tirtle is wearing a safari hat, vest, white gloves and glasses.

Austin: sly and bently, good to see you all again.

Then walking behind him is an amphropomorphic fox that has blue hair, wearing a blue skirt, top and boots, a brown short jacket and has a red shock pistol on the hip.

?: (salute) chief ookami, good to see you again

austin: (turns around and salutes back) and to you too privet carmalita.

As then the revrse flash about to hit sly but a red blurr speed hitting revrse flash all over him, send him crash down. , as everybody see is a man who have the same costume as reverse flash but instead ree suit, yellow line , lighting dash symbol and armor.

?: guess zoom cant think fast enough.

Austin: flash, your a little slow on the entry, have to take this guy without you.

Flash: and your to slow to not notice dung is back till now.

Austin: hey! I i thought he was dead for good!

As then tomru got a chance to touch austin but however izumi was launch jump at him since she break her own legs as she back her right fist for the punch.

Austin: _izumi,_ (smiled) _I always knew you can be a true hero._

He make a bandages to tide tormu up as izumi punch him hard as austin let him go.

Austin: nice punch, (saw izumi flopped) oh dear.

He then begin to healing her legs and hands as he pick her up bridal style.

Austin: (sigh and smile) your starting to get it now izu, well done.

She start to turn red blushes as steam coming out of her head.

Izumi: _h-h-he's holding me in his arms, (cover her face) I'm so embarrassed!_

Kakasu, posion ivy, ochao, bloody bunny and the rest of the girl glared jealousy at her.

As leory about to slash austin but a gun shot got him to the arm.

Austin: the Calvary has arrived!

?: IT'S CLOBBERED TIME!

Then a large rock man with blue pants jump up and slam onto the ground, then nezu and the rest of the staff arrived with tenya.

Austin: the thing! Ben?! If he's here and that means...

Nezu: sorry we're a little late, we're just meeting your friends here mr ookami.

Austin: is nothing as everything under control

Then he see a man wearing blue suit, white black lines, white around it and black gloves and boot with a number 4 symbol, then another man but his entire body is on fire and a woman with blond long hair and blue eyes arrived too.

Austin: t-the fantastic 4?! How y'all got here?! or know where i am?!

?: it dosn't take a genius to find you, you worked for me once remember.

Austin: oh right mr. Fantastic, the thing, the human storch and the invisible woman. Long time no see.

Mr. fantastic: you too.

As the ehroes staff helping taking down the villains as midnight came and takcle then lift him up and hug him while he let go of izumi.

Austin: gah! Midnight!

Midnight: hi handsome~.

Human storch: woo hoo! I know it you have it in you buddy!

Austin: johnny that not helping!

Human torch: oh come on dude, I know you like it.

Austin: do you want me to burn off your balls?

Human torch: you know I'm already on fire

Austin: yeah but sti-

Midnight hug austin's face to his her chest.

Sly: anyway we should deal with them right about now( looking at tomru and black fog)

Austin: (got off and breathe) yeah, I'll put them behind bars and we'll-

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM! REVOLUTION!**

Build: no way...

Austin: but he was dead!

 **BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE REVOLUTION! FUAHAHAHAHA!**

Black hole came fort as he make a black hole to suck up tomru,leory,black fog , reverse flash and albedo up. But then everybody saw behind him is non other then dung.

Dungeness: we'll finish this soon ookami ! And you all might along izumi midoriya and her friends.

As then they vanished.

Austin: dung...

Midnight: so that's dung.

All might: you said is true, he has return along allies.

Austin: yeah, seem his allies revive him and who know what he'll plan out next.

Izumi: meep.

Austin: anyway guys meet the heroes i know from other world i travel, the fanstatic four and the flash, the fastest man alive.

Flash: nice to meet ya.

Mr. fantastic: greetings.

Austin: also meet sly, murry, bently and camarlita.

Sly: hi there.

Austin: okay students, find everyone and head to the exit.

Meanhwile

Dung and black hole secret place as they drop revrse flash ,albedo,leory,black fog and Tomru.

Tormu: ow! (look up at dun g and eyes wide) d-dung ?! So the rumor of fhsoe guy said is true! You are alive and return!

Dung: i see your still in one piece boy, i hope you have a better reason of this failed mission.

Tormu: I know l, we will kill them

Dung: patience boy, if you go out charging you be done for , beside we already lost juggernaut, ivy and nomu. Also your the brat of my old friend , i hear he's doing well when i was gone.

Voice: dung, is that you old friend?

Dung: in the flesh and blood of a dragon my dear brother.

Voice: I see the mission is a failure.

Dung: yes but this is only the begging, the son of the two legend hero, the iron dragon and dragon empress, ookami is always clever and strong but not enouvh from me when i finally be compelte in 3 weeks.

Voice: i still need a few weeks to be ready

Dung: and is only the begging, after 3 weeks I'll increase and upgraded you along our allies as they be stronger enough to match our enemy and get my revenge on ookami!

Voice: i trust that you can find more allies for us?

Dung: yes and same with you, (turn tomru) clean yourself up and dont worry, your gonna love nomu's siblings i made for him.

Tormu: good, just you wait pharaoh dragon, I will kill you, one way or another

Dung: i know you will but make sure save some for me, spread this bounty on his head to every villain there is around the city and tell them, the black dragon of despair has return Hahahahahahahahaaha!

 **Back with austin and they others**

Austin is being pulled by poison ivy and midnight.

Austin: _thank god I'm elastic, otherwise a wish bone, but now i feel like a taffy._

Poison ivy: he is mine slut!

Midnight: I saw him first!

But then shota froze those two as they stuck as shota hug him tightly.

Shota: he is my funny.

Austin: funny?

Shota: yes, you made a funny joke.

Austin: it was nothing, and you did good stopping the villain, instead of a right " warm" welcome, giving them a "cold" shoulder was good enough.

Shota giggles more after his puns.

Austin: also that new ability ultimate frost bite, icy fire. These flames are a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Both his breath and beams are stronger and colder, capable of instantly turning the air around him and his enemies into solid ice. In fact, his ice breath is comparable to blizzard winds. Ultimate frost bite can breathe or shoot flames from his hands that turns into blue ice when they hit a target. This form of ice freezes the enemy much faster than frost bite's ice breath. can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezing anything that happens to be in its path.

Her eyes are sparkling with amaze.

Austin: i know you and i are alike, but you use your quirk how you wanted for you own goal. Not compare of that scum, cuz that warm is from her heart and everyone even me.( patted her head) beside you do look pretty after all, so i I'll help you train to help use icy-flame if your ready ( eye smile and smiling)

She then tackled him to the ground with a big hug but bloody push her and hug him.

Bloody: MINE!

Austin: (got up and look at the students) anyway good job everyone , you fought villains to show is the first begging as being a true hero.

Eijiro: yeah, but you, your awesome!

Austin: true, but you guys are begging of the epicness.

Izumi: s-say austin.

Austin: yeah izu?

Izumi: um, c-can you come closer?

Austin: um sure.

He come closer as she blush hard but gulp as she then just kiss him on the lip , he surprise but then kiss her back and break the kiss.

Kakasu: DEKU! YOUR GOING TO DIE! (Raging aura while glaring anger at her)

Posion ivy: how dare she took MY first kiss!

Midnight: (sinister smile) he will be mine.

Ochaco: _Izumi! No fair!_

Momo: (puff her cheeks) _midoyira!_

Mina: _oh poo._

Tsuyu: _grribbit_

Kyoka: _oh come on!_

Austin(smile) wow izumi, i didn't know you have bold to kiss me by surprise.

But Izumi is completely red and steaming out of her head.

Austin: (pets her head) easy izu.

Kakasu growling but austin walk and petted her head give her a kiss on a forehead.

Austin: and you did good, my cute explosion tigeress.

She blushed but just grab his face and give him a kiss but poison ivy push her then kiss him deeply but the girls begin to fight over him.

Flash: wow, austin always busy with the girls.

He turn to see Izumi mumbling to herself.

Flash: hey kid, what you mumbling about?

Izumi: I kissed Austin, b-but everyone else is getting a kiss, dose that mean the other girl like this too? Is the... (blab last bla blabla bla bla the word now showing make flash sweatdrop)

Austin got out and see izumi mutter as he snap her finger to get her attention.

Austin: hehehe, oh izu your adorable you know that?

Izumi shrieked in her head and hide her redden face.

Austin: also i fixed your costume but improve it more, so here you go.

He pulled out a dark green full-body jumpsuit with the same red boots and elbow pads. The knee pads have been extended to the legs and reach up to his thighs. Her new gloves are tinted beige, and have blue stripes decorating them. Her respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has two holes on the top and bottom, left to right.

Austin: what you think?

Izumi: (hugs Austin) thank you! Thank you so much.

Austin: is nothing and please don't make yourself hurt again.

Kakasu: grrrr, damn you deku.

Austin: hey, I didn't forget about you

Kakasu: huh?

Austin: yeah, here you go.

He pulled out gauntlet like lade with 4 mini grenade like attach with it.

Austin: this will help fighting in close or long range aim, even fighting with fist to fist, strong impact, thunder clap, but only first you train enough make your quirk stronger, and there yours.

Kakasu: really? (Smile) give me a kiss you big lug!

Austin: if you promise to get along even izumi.

Kakasu: fine, but i'm not letting that nerd surpass me!

Austin: is okay to have rival meaning two awesome hero, her and you. (then give her a kiss make her grin)

Austin: and now for the girls, a plushy of me!

He pull out plushy of him and his alien form and throw it to them.

Ochaco: oh my god! (hugging the plushy Austin and plushy chao) 

Izumi: th-thank you.

Shota: cool.

Kakasu: mine.

Posion ivy: aw, so cute.

Midnight: Mmm~, it'll do for now.

Momo: wow, this plushy is so soft.

Mina: AWE! So cute!

Tsuyu: fluffy, ribbit.

Kyoka: cool.

Austin: good, and don't worry the teacher are okay, eraserhead have bit injury but still kicking.

 **Timeskip**

Austin top of the building with ichigo, bloody bunny, den o ,W , Zi o , kuuga, build, sally, the flash and the fantastic 4 looking at the sun going down.

Austin: boy, what a day.

Bloody: hugs, finally.

Austin: sal, how's izumi?

Sally: she heal up good but in the hospital with recovery girl in case she still have any injured left, and conversation with all might.

Austin: that's good, I able to found Nomu but no sign of juggernaut.

Sally: Leroy is out as well.

Bloody: but aren't you glad sally he's not himself?

Sally: yeah it just...

Austin: just what?

Sally: He's been on my tail

Austin: old him or not, don't give up sal, I know you'll adapt and finish him off.

Ichigo: he's right, right now we'll focus on what we plan next and deal the villains later.

Flash: and beside those student wasn't half bad, remind me of the titans.

Austin: yeah, to think ivy gonna help me, I mean surely she could know better but now she is, flash please to tell batman about this.

Flash: already gone. (Dash away)

Austin: damn it berry! he'll kill me! (sigh) anyway guys thanks for coming.

Mr. fantastic: no sweat, right now we should start patrolling the city.

Den O: let's do this in climax!

Build: we got our back Austin.

W: Like you got our.

Zi o: so let's get ready.

Kuuga: all those villains are asking for it.

Austin: right!

He morph as he in his phaorah dragon outfit.

Phaorah dragon: Look out dung, you may have the villains of my enemies and this world but when their a cried for help! The phaorah dragon make even evil hear my roar! Is dragon omni time!


	6. hero 6

Austin is now laying down on the rooftop with Bloody on his chest who is sleeping soundly.

Austin: hmm, I wonder what will happen now? Well granted it's worth it seeing that man child being mad. But… what will happen to my friends now? They really wanted to be heroes but with dung now alive and out there, they need something to give them the edge to even make a dent on his allies armor, even though they beat there villains, I have to say they'll be beaten in 30 seconds for even one of there strongest, like metal brain.

Bloody bunny snuggles onto Austins chest as he pets her head.

Austin: guess I have to figure it out some how. (look at the time at the big screen) oh, I better get to class.

He got up while holding bloody in his arms, he jump off the building and jump though the air to UA, he made it to the hallway and jump in though the window then walked to his class.

Austin: hello class! (saw ivy there as he fall to the floor) IVY!? What are you doing here?!

Poison ivy: hello handsome~.

Austin: you still didn't ask my question though!

Poison ivy: well, your little principal offered me a spot here, so I took it and was immodestly be your student.

Austin then slap his face then slid it down.

Austin: (in thought) nezu… why… (out of thought) anyway, I'm here to tell you that your fight in not over.

Kakstu: our fight?

Izumi: you mean…

Minoru: not more badguys!

austin: nope, the UA sports event is about to start soon!

As the class cheer for it.

Austin: since I'm a student as well, I'm entering.

Class: WHAT?!

Austin: sorry, can't let you guys have all the fun, beside i maybe smart but I'm still in your age and lot to learn.

Denki: okay…

mina: ooh I jut want to smooch your face!

Austin:( blush) i-i'm sorry say what?!

Mina: … DAMN THE CONSEQUENCE!

She jump off her desk and tackle austin then start to play his face.

Mina: oh wow! it's so soft and smooth!

Austin: wait be careful before -

She accidentally touch his megatrix and he turn to baymax.

Baymax: oh no.

Mina: (hugs the body) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SO CUTE! SO FLUFFY! Like a big marshmallow!

Kakstu's mouth fuming more as she grip very hard on her desk to be broken and crack sound and her face red and steaming smoke coming out of her ears and veins popping out.

Kakstu: _I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to fucking kill her!_

Mina: I CLAM THIS MARSHMALLOW MINE!

Kakastu roar like crazy and zoom in push her and hugged him.

Kakastu: HE IS FUCKING MINE BITCH!

They tug of war as they accidnetly hit his megatrix as an orange flash he a green and dark green plant alien of 4 vine tentacles, flytrap open to show his head and one eye orange, claws like, black seed like on his back and orange belt with the megatrix symbol.

?: **VENUS WRAPPER!** Oh nuts.

Izumi: oh wow!

Poison ivy blushes and drool a bit looking at him.

Venus wrapper: uh ivy?

Poison ivy: change back, pants off, now!

Venus wrapper: no.

Mina push the two girl and slap the megagrix.

Austin: (sigh) okay you can cuddle me as long you behave.

Mina: yay!

Austin:(smile) hehehe, your so cute you know that?

Mina: (hugs him) and your cuddly.

Austin: yeah i get that a lot.

Kakastu: (hug his arm) mine!

Bloody bunny: no! Mine!

They other girls wish to hug him too.

Denki: hey, wait a minute.

Kyoka: is it alright to hose a sports festal after the villeins sneak in?

Mashirao: yeah, they can attack any second while we're all in the same place.

The teacher/student slip the hugs and went to the side of the desk.

Austin: it looks risky, but the ministration thinks its a good way to show that this school is save as ever and the threat has been handled, plus there ampping up security compared to past years, and if they put me there to increase the security. This is an opportunity to every student in the UA, and it won't be canceled by some villains.

Bloody bunny: but what about your enemies austy?

Austin: hmm more or less, even some rival of mine but I a sure they wont, even me and my friends will make sure they wont get in.

Minoru: um, why not? it's just a sports festival.

Izumi: huh? Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?

Minoru: of coarse I do, I just don't want to get murdered.

Austin: to continue on, the sports festival is the most viewed event in the entire world, in this worlds past everyone is obsess at the Olympic games before quirks happened. Since the Olympic have been prove and now everyone cared of this completion, it wont matter cuz the U. A Sport festival.

Momo: yeah, and top heroes everywhere are going to be watching, this is where you get scouted!

Minoru: sure unless your dead.

Denki: she's right, after graduating a lot of people joined pro agencies as a sidekick! (thumb up)

Jiro:yeah but that is far as people go, they missed the chance to go in the state internal sidekicks, actually that where your heading, kinda dumb.

Austin: many hero is joining, guardian, popular, famous, me I don't do of the famous stuff, that what the festival to them and show you guys what it take of task and skills of being true heroes, this is your chance to go pro! 1 chance a year, 3 chance of life time, no hero would never missed the festival, so no laying around while training.

Everyone: yes sir!

Austin: class dismissed, now to watch kamen rider zi o episode 35! (bring his tablet and watch)

They see ausitn burst out a dragon tail, darkish brown, orange streaks, spike on it, as his tail wiggle while watching kamen rider zi o show.

Mina: oh wow! What an awesome looking tail!

Izumi: a dragon tail that is.

Momo: but ain't he like a dragon?

ausitn hear a door knock.

Austin: come in.

then came is a teen like their agge, red jacket, blue pants, snaeaker, black hair, blue eyes.

Austin: b-b-billy?!

Billy: hey austin! Hows it going?

Austin: good, yourself?

Billy: doing well.

Austin: wait a minute, how'd you got in this dimension?

Austin: I see, everyone meet billy baston a.k.a shazam, he's a hero too.

Tenya: in all do respect, Billy is a kid a-

Austin: hold that though.

Billy: SHAZAM!

Then lightning strike billy then looked like an adult man, red suit, golden boot, yellow buckle, white and yellow symbol on his chest, golden sash, white cape that have a hoodie.

Shazam: you was saying?

Everyone minis ivy was slacked jawed.

Austin: yeah you see, when billy in The train transformed into a gateway to the Rock of Eternity, where Billy met the Wizard. The Wizard searched the boy's soul and saw that he was not perfectly good. When he told him so, Billy was instantly enraged at him for believing that any person is purely good and without flaws. The Wizard accepted Billy's point and looked deeper into his soul. After witnessing all the good Billy had done in his life, the Wizard bestowed his power upon him. With a word, he could transform into the champion, Shazam, and wield the Living Lightning. all he have to say is shazam, give him Divine Empowerment. And I know the word shazam mean silly but it actually stand for S - Wisdom of Solomon, H - Strength of Hercules, A - Stamina of Atlas, Z - Power of Zeus, A - Courage of Achilles and M - Speed of Mercury.

Izumi: I see, so when he shout it give him all the aility and it from other gods.

Austin: exactly, shazam is also a member of the justice league , even he had enemies.

shazam: yeah, hey aust how your enemies?

Austin: I have to deal with balck adam already.

shazam: as captain mighty?

Austin: yeah.

Shazam: surprise last time the doc who made a machine with my sample of the power he copy then accidentally got into you.

Austin: sure do.

shazam: **SHAZAM!**

Then lightning strike turn back to billy.

billy: and now your a teacher.

Austin: yeah and also they other here even my sister who was mad of me being gone like this.

Billy: how is sal anyhow?

Austin: same as usual.

Bully: is that posion ivy?

Austin: yes, and worst of all, dung is back.

Billy: that poopy head? (make austin snicker)

Austin: poopy head. Well anyway yeah and now he got villains and i bet they want my head as a bounty or something.

Billy: no, I think they want the reward and want to kick your butt.

Austin: no kidding.

Izumi: you have lots of crazy friends austin.

Austin: you have no idea, but I got used to it.

Momo: so, can we train with you please?

Austin: sure

Mina: YAY!

 **Timeskip**

Lunchtime has come and austin is eating his lunch and thinking prepared of the festival.

Austin: hmm, what should I do? I don't want to show off and take the glory, not my style, I cn hold back since it'll make it fair.

Bloody bunny: I'm sure you can beat them with one arm.

Austin: bloody, (pets her head) I'm not like that, every heroes have to work real hard on it.

Bloody giggled silly on loving being pet by him.

Austin: my megatrix would and also it would help, but i wonder if i make my own team or who team I'm on.

he turn to see izumi, tenya and ochaco was talking as Austin and bloody walk there.

Austin: hey guys, what you talking about?

Izumi: hey Austin, ochaco told us why she wanted to be the hero for money, not flat broke since she tell her parents her quirk do well of construction work.

Ochaco: but it didn't work ,(tigheten her skirt) i'm gonna be a pro, i'll sign a good agent and made plenty of money, then i'll let my parents have an easy life.

Austin: (petted her head) that's a wonderful goal ocha, I'm sure your parents will finally see what you've been working hard for, and i'll be helping you.

Ochaco: okay!

Then suddenly came in niji who tackle Austin in a hug.

Ausitn: GAH!

Tenya and izumi: austin!

Niji: I FINALLY MEET YOU!

Austin: who are you? And why you kinda smell like...m-my blood, relate?

Niji: Mmm hmmm, i'm your sister!

Ochaco,Tenya and izumi: EH!

Austin: HUH!?

Bloody bunny: WHAT!?

Niji: yep your little sister! Big brother!

Austin: woah, but how?

Niji: when the time come and i'm a new woman when it come reborn and munch, mean I love you austy.

Austin: (blush) w-wait what?!

Bloody bunny: (snatch him) mine all mine! (dashes out)

Niji teleport and put her foot in make bloody bunny tripped over then niji caught Austin to hugged him.

Izumi: uh…. Who is she?

Niji: oh i'm niji D ookami, i'm austy's little sister, is nice to meet ya'll.

Izumi: but I thought sally is his sister?

Austin: well older sister but not in blood, so step sister but I admit, I never realize I have a sibling, I thought I was an only child.

Sally: (walked in) even I thought so.

Sally glared at niji snatch ausitn from her.

Sally: he's my little brother! And I know him and take care of him more!

Niji: (snatch him back) well I want to make it more then you!

sally: you don't know him!

niji: yes I do!

sally: prove it! Who's his favorite rider? what was his first invention he created? Which first alien he transformed? What his favorite tea? What was his embarrassing moment he did?

Austin: (Blush) sally!

Niji: easy, all, the eternal generator, punch-en-bunny, belladonna and accidentally blow up the plumber academy during his visit.

sally: how'd you know that ?!

Austin: and that was a slip !

Niji: remember one time with iron man's house.

Sally: he told him to watch over the lab while he in a business trip.

Niji: that h told austy not to touch anything and his invention and armor.

Sally: which he touch the old part and make, then causes an explosion and destroy almost everything and buzz jervis.

Niji: which tony banned him from the lab.

Austin: oh come on! I thought he don't mind of his old parts and is he still mad about it? I mean fixed it up before he came home!

Niji and sally: we know.

Austin: I'll be right back, come on izumi.

Izumi: okay.

Then they went inside a private room, all might, poison ivy, the fantastic four, billy and the flash.

Austin: you called All might?

All might: yes i do.

Izumi: I thought you couldn't last long as all might.

All might: oh that, young austin fixed me up.

Austin: is true.

Izumi: REALLY?!

Austin: uh huh

Izumi tackle him in a hug and she cry tears of joy.

Izumi: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Austin: it what I do. (chuckle)

She then gives him a kiss on the lips.

Flash: called it!

Johnny: woo hoo! Way to go Aust!

Austin: (blush) you two shut up! Anyway let get back to business.

All might: right, in the last fight nomu was a tough one, including dung's trick to make it stronger, they seem try to prepared, so it means dung will increased any villain against us.

Austin: I can tell, I thought I got rid of him for good, one my ben's enemies.

Izumi: i'm so sorry I should've just-

All might laughing.

All might: no need to apologize, you and I are alike, here have some tea.

Izumi: thanks.

Austin: thank you.

Mr. fanatic: what we here for is ms, izumi here have one for all but not well control.

Austin: yeah, (drink his tea) she have to injured her self badly of a broken bones, and that's not a good sign, so izumi what your plan?

Izumi start to think on what she'll do.

Izumi: wait I did ounce, when I landed a smash on that brain villain, there was no back slash at all.

All might: right! what's so different about that smash?

Izumi: let's see, we was facing real villain and I didn't have enough time to think, but maybe that the part, that I know I just more training. (tighten her fist) this is was a very first time, ever, that I use my power against a person.

Austin: well you seem to succeed of not killing anyone, interesting and don't forget your tea.

Izumi: oh right.

Austin:(got up and looked at the window) since dung been in this world he'll have more generation of evil, I saw evol who rescue the villain, a dark kamen rider, if I have a hunch dung will figure how to get in the festival and now he spread the word out of me because i'm the problem of their plan, which is why I wont do this alone.

All might: I see, well you have no fear young austin, i'm sure your worried to protect us but we'll be right on your side.

Flash: beside we cant let you have all the fun, as long we know ahead of their plan and details everything be alright, including help your friends unlocking their full potential.

Austin: yeah, and which is why I attend to do. But (turn to izumi) if you want to becoem a hero izumi…

All might: you must go out to the world and say 'i am here!'.

Austin: and I know, this sport festival with pro, no , all the entire country will watch you and us what it mean and define hero, and closey as your the next generation symbol of peace with me and our friend, which I need you to defeat dung and his allies ounce and for all!

 **Meanwhile**

An adult man who have black hair, grey eyes, he's wearing a dark gray trench coat hoodie, bluish gray and black suit, dark red sunglasses, he's eating a some candy bar and drinking his lemonade, he's at the store of many injury people and some dead people all over blood while he twirl his dagger knife with his finger while looking at the newspaper. 

?: hmm, that brat is here?

he see the picture of austin in his pharaoh dragon armor then the guy stab it with his knife.

?: well, (finished his drink and candy bar) dung ain't kidding since he revive me here, i wonder...

he slide his sleeves to show a omnitrix but color yellow and looked color black and yellow along some spike and gear up a little bit.

?: heh heh heh, time to bring the hazard.

 **Back at the UA**

after another period of class has ended, everyone is now looking at a pile of students blocking the door.

Austin: what the fuck is going on?

Ochaco: um, why the heck are you all here?!

Tenya: do you students have some sort of business with us?

Minoru: why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostige!

Austin: calm down buddy. (turn katsuki) yo K, why there holding on us?

Kakastu: there scouting the competition

Kakastu: there scouting the competition, we're the class that survive the real villain attack and heard about you aust.

Austin: I see, they wanted to see themselves.

Austin and Kakastu walked up the students.

Kakasu: at least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras.

Austin: what Kakasu trying to say is what purpose of the rumor is true but let try to get along and not be in trouble.

?: so this is class 1-A, I heard you guys are impressive, even you Mr. Ookami.

Walking out of the crowd is another teen, he is a tall young man with messy indigo hair that flares out in large tufts around his head, and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eyebags underneath them.

Austin: no need to be formal, maybe a teacher but still a student and same age, and you must be Hitoshi Shinso from class 1-C.

Hitoshi: yeah, I also heard that you have a quirk called omni, what dose it feel like?

Austin: a little stressful, when your a normal teen, I'm abnormal, seem your quirk able to pull the strings on everyone you see and control and do exactly what you want.

Hitoshi: yeah.

Austin: I know that everyone here wanted to be a hero, but you like everyone must learn to use your powers the right way.

?: HEY!

They turn to see another teen, but this guy has long, messy gray hair, has black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards, each lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-colored substance, which are presumably his eyelashes, and has spiked teeth.

?: I'M FROM CLASS 1-B NEXT DOOR TO YOU! I HEARD THAT YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLANS AND I CAME HERE TO SEE THAT'S T-

austin got in front of him and touch his forehead to make him stop, the other students were in shock to see that he just appeared in front of the yelling student.

Austin: please calm yourself, you must be tetsutetsu tetsutetsu, strange though that your first and last names are the same but they mean something, now please calm down and tell me why you are here?

Tetsutetsu: uh…

Austin sigh then snap his finger then tetsutesu begin to move.

Austin: also save metal ass for the festival, one of my friend do not underestimate them, anyway i'll be going now, a little patrolling and getting ready for the sport festival.

Hitoshi: I see, is it true dung is back.

Austin: tch, the dickbag dragon always have his way, I already killed him and now he's back with my enemies who bigger threat.

He start to walk down the halls as the other students move out of his way.

Austin: alright everyone, I wish you all luck and train hard.

He open the window as show his dragon wings and he flew out as they watch, every student felt like he similar like the two legendary hero with all might but vanished.

Ochaco: whoa, austin is so cool.

Hitoshi's thought: this guy, it remined of those two heroes.

kakastu watch austin flew off as she smile and walk off

timeskip

as every students begin to train for the sport festival even in the newspaper say some attack of unknown villain and munch even report of dung's return, austin training of his as well.

He is a stance where he has three large holders on his back.

Austin:(looking the newspaper) unknown villain? Either that dung's or someon new, whoever he or she is better not get in the sport festival.

He then throw the bolders off his back and stretch a little.

Austin: well better get suit up by tomorrow

 **the next day**

the festival is now opening, and everyone is now enjoying the festivities as they are selling food, treats and merch, austin is there to have a little snack of octopus balls who's wearing a training outfit but kept his scarf.

Austin: wow, everything here is packed. And this octoballs of Delicious! (take another bite) so good!

Then he spotted three familiar faces, mt. Lady, kamui forest and death arms.

Austin: hey guys!

Mt. Lady quickly turn of that voice and charge in.

Austin: and oh crap!

She tackle him in a hug to the ground.

Mt lady: AUSTY!

Austin: i see your doing good.

Mt lady: are you okay?! Are you hurt!? I heard what happened.

Austin: I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not that very easy to get hurt.

Death arms: hey there aust,(picked him up off the ground) hows the teaching job going?

Austin: oh is going alright and some my friends who came in and do some patrolling and stuff.

Kamui arms: so your going to enter the festival too?

Austin: yeah, (sweetdrop) and I'm going to be there target challenge and perhaps join some team, seeyah guys.

He teleproted as he arrived in Class A-1 room as everyone turn to see austin appeared.

Austin: hey everyone!

Mina: (hugs him) MARSHMALLOW!

Austin: hey mina, you look great in that training outfit.

Mina: ah thank you! Well your so hansom in your training outfit with that scarf on.

Austin: yep, also let it fair i only use my aliens and my kamen rider forms for this game.

Eijiro: oh come one man, everyone wants to see your powers, and that includes us too.

Austin: yeah i just not a fan of rich ,glory and famous , i mean you guys was awesome fighting the villains, i mean it your chance to show the whole world your made off and beside, I'll think about it cuz if that what you all wanted.

Mashirao: of course we do.

Hanta: everyone is wondering on what you have, and you just showed us a scratch of it.

Austin: okay, I mean did some training, gain new kamen rider, new armortime of ridsrwatch, new aliens, an ultimate form alien along hyper, mecha and i gain master control even thanks to the mimic tech merge to my based formed y'all be impressed.

Ochaco: oh wow!

Austin: yeah and here the best part, if each anyone in form of team . ( he pull out kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, decade, w, ooo, fourze, wizard, gaim, ghost, ex aid, build and zi o) you can use a belt to summon any rider of helping.

Izumi: oh sweet!

Austin: i read the newspaper about an odd villain who rob and killed some people in the store yesterday.

Tenya: how horrible!

Austin: which I'll deal of who or what it is later on.

Then he see shota came in face to face izumi, austin stay out of it and be silent but smile.

Shota: miydoria.

Izumi: hey todoroki, what's up?

Shota: from the objective stand point is very clearly that I'm stronger then you.

Izumi: yeah.

Shota: however, you got all might corner helping you out, I'm not going to cry of what's going on between you two, but know i will beat you.

Austin then looked at her, he have a flashback of George abusing him by beating him up, cut his cheek with a glass and killed his mom and aunt make the young austin cry, then as the flashback end, he slightly dragon growl while grunting his sharp teeth in a slightly in anger.

Ausints thoughts: that b*** , i wish...if my mother and aunt was here...like how i see in shota's eyes.

Denki: what this a decorafion of war lately ?

Eijiro: yeah what the big deal ? Why you picking a fight all of sudden? And right before we started.

Shota: we're not here to be each other friends, don't forget this isn't a team effort.

Austin: you saying your not my friend too shota?

Shota: not you.

Austin: hope you get along then do your best , I'll give you a nice hug

Shota hugs him immediately love the warm hug.

Shota: mine.

Austin: hehehe i know.

Mina: hey! (hugs his arm) my marshmallow!

Austin: let save our energy for the game.

Shota nodded then walk off.

Izumi: wait a second todorki, I don't know what going through that head, and why you planning on beating me, and yeah of course your better then me, in fact you may have way pontenital then anyone in the hero court, is why you got in so easily.

Eijiro: midoriya maybe your being a hard o-

Austin: she right, including shota, other classes have dream be a hero for what reason and their coming for us, since we train everything we did.

Izumi: we all gonna have to fight and stand out, and i'll be in the top too.

Shota: fine.

Austin: good luck, if any one fight me, give it all you got, it show me that I see a real her, and now , is omni dragon time!

They walked out of the halls and into the field.

Present Mic: AND WELCOME BACK TO UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHERE ALL UP COMING HEROES ON THE FILED, AS THEY FIGHT TO CHAMPION FINDS WORLD CELEBRITY! THIS SPORT FESTIVAL WILL CHANGE THE SPOTLIGHT! YOU KNOW THE STANDING VILLAIN ATTACK, THE DAZZLING STUDENT LIGHTEN THEIR TV SKILLS, THE HERO COURT STUDENT CLASS 1-A WITH THEIR NEW TEACHER WHO IS A STUDENT! AUSTIN D OOKAMI! ALSO KNOWN AS THE PHARAOH DRAGON!

Austin and they other student class a-1 came out and looked around.

Austin: wow, this is nice.

Izumi: uh… I didn't know there would be so many people.

Austin: (pets her head) don't worry about it.

Tenya: I hope we still able to give our best performance, even though all those eyes are watching us, I suppose is another expand of being a hero.

Austin: you can say that again. _even the girls are eyeing on me, well crap but better focus._

Present Mic: THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN MUCH SCREEN TIME, BUT THIS NEXT GROUP IS STILL A CHALLENGE!

Austin turn to see class 1 B and C is coming in.

Austin: _even they begin to fight of me, i'm curious to see how will they pull it off, even I feel good with no villain around but kinda bored a little._

Present Mic: LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!

Midnight: NOW FOR THE INTRODUCTORY SPEECH!

As midnight turn to see Austin as she sexy smile.

Austin: ah motherfu-

Midnight: AND FOR THE STUDENT PLEDGE, WE HAVE AUSTIN OOKAMI.

Austin: I knew it.(sigh as midnight give him a quick hugged then kiss his lips surprise everybody) midnight why!? Not in front of everyone!

Midnight: because I want to.

He sighed and stand to the mic.

Austin: I'm… a man of many, few words or long speeches, but I'm going to keep this brief, for some it's to have glory, others to have riches, but few have there own goal for there own way of life, as for my fellow brothers in arms, to my future partners, keep your head up high and become this world ideal hero of peace, and kick some ass.

As everybody is cheering for him and girl go gaga loving his speech.

Austin: well, that was something, and interesting.

Austin walked off to his group ,he turn to see kakasu.

Ausitn: _she'll pushing herself , and from my lesson, hope she wont target izumi._

Midnight: WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU IT'S TIME FOR US TO GET STARTED!

Austin: I wonder will be.

Midnight THIS IS WHERE YOU FEEL THE PAIN! THE FIRST GAME OF THE FESTIVAL, WHAT COULD IT BE?!(the screen is spinning down and show the game about obstacle court) TA DA!

Izumi: so it gonna be an obstacle court.

Austin: it seem this way.

Midnight: all other classes will be participate in this treacherous obstacle cores, the practice four colamiter of the outside of the statement, I don't want strain anyone at least in this game or maybe austy~ as long you don't leave the court, your free to do whatever your heart desire, now then take your place contentious!

Every student made it to the starting line.

Austin turn izumi.

Austin's thought: I hope she do well and figure a plan to control one for all, (turn shota) she seem to plan something when it comes to use her ice quirk, meaning I can use my aliens but now...

they then see the last green light go off.

Midnight: begin!

As everyone pushing but everyone see Austin jump high doing front flip as land on behind the entire group.

Student 24: what the?!

Austin turn and see shota begin using her ice to freeze the entire floor.

shota: apologize ,you to austy.

but a orange flashes as he become a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, reddish orange armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly paller yellow, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. his palms are flat . The reddish orange bolts on his body are hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, he wore the megatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were orange.

?: **WRECKING BALL!**

he turn to a sphere form and roll faster keeping up to shota.

Shota: huh?

Wrecking ball: your not the only one with tricks.

Shota: interesting.

Wrecking ball: yeah and nice idea to freeze the floor to make everyone stuck, clever ice trick.

Most of the students use there quirks to sour the sky.

Wrecking ball: seem their keeping up.

He change back to austin and start running then he heard someone from behind.

Austin: what the? (turn his head) oh great.

He see's minoru up in the air.

Austin: hey minoru! Glad you keeping up!

Minoru: hey!

Austin: heads up! Robot in 12 o clock!

Minoru: wha?

Then he got hit by a robot, then minoru fall in a car wheel.

Izumi: are you okay?!

They turn to see 3 robots.

Robot 1: target accuried.

Izumi: it's those robots from the entrance examine.

Austin: yep, de ja vu.

Denki: are those mark 0 robots from the entrance examine?!

Austin: yep, time to shine.

He walked over to the first robot also doing nothing.

Austin: now which rider to choose, oh yeah! The Classic!

He snap his finger of a mirror appeared in front of him then pull out a black and yellow dragon symbol deck, he shows it to the mirror as a silver belt appeared on his waist, he throws it up to make it flip then catches it to make a pose.

Austin: HENSHIN!

Then two images of the new armor flipped onto him as he is now wearing a full red suit with an armor with silver chest plate, a dragon knight helmet, armor pieces on his arms, and forelegs and has a dragon gauntlet on his left arm.

?: Kamen rider ryuki!

Student 74: WHOA!

Student 8: what the?!

Ryuki pull out a card with a dragon on it from his belt, he first slide the dragon gauntlet open then place the cards onto it then close it.

 **ADVENT!**

Then a large red chines dragon appeared and ram one of the robots, as it roared ryuki runs to the side then jumps up just as the dragon flew under him to land on its back then start to fly, he pull out another card with the dragons head as he place it into his gauntlet.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

The dragons head appeared onto his hand so they can fire at the giant robots. This causes an explosion made the entire students and the aduncie so awe and jaw dropped of seeing that happen even a dragon as well.

Ryuki: (turn to more robots) alright, lets show then what there moneys worth.

He pulled the third card that has his symbol from his belt then place it into his gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT!**

As then turn to the other robots as a dragon appeared, ryuki jump up and then deliver a kick to the robot make a huge explosion destroy 3 of them, as ryuki land down and turn to the shock and surprise group.

Ryuki: nice huh?

Present Mic: OH WOOOOOOWW! WHAT A STUNNING PREFERENCE BY OUR RESIDENT TEACHER STUDENT! HE NEEDS A BETTER NAME, GO OMNI DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He remove the belt to turn back to Austin.

Austin: omni drago?

He tutn to see shota is next using her ice power then austin grin.

Austin: let me help out! 

He move his megatrix in front of his chest then slams it to change into a white alien aguana with black and orange clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a orange shell. He has four pointed fins spike. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face and through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. His chest show a bit and gills , The claws on his front feet are pointier, and less dexterous, and he now has two claws on each of his back feet. The megatrix symbol is on his chest.

He tale a deep breath then unleashed an ice beam to help shota freeze the robot make a moutian like abit then shota got doen to race off with the alien iguaja as she blush and can feel his icy breath.

Shota: s-so cute.

She hop on and ride his back.

?: what the? What you doing shota?

Shota: mine.

?: again

Shota: what you name this guy?

?: well ben name this one articguana so, how about, **ZERO BLIZARD!**

Shota: so cool.

Zero blizard: and so are you my icy flare bunny.

She hugs his back more and blushes.

Zero blizard: (turn izumi) _good luck izumi, I'm counting on you to do this._

Zero blizard start to run while izumi deal with the robots.

Izumi's thought: _i have to get passed the robots, while looking out for any obstacles, come on think , what do i do?_

As each of the class of class 1 A and B catching up and dealing the robots coming then Then she spotted a scrap of metal on the ground.

Izumi's thought: _that's from the robot todoroki and austin took down_ (she grab it) _this thing wong let up it must be target me, it moving so quickly. If i can't stop it fast, I'll avoid the attack_ (she smash the robot) _run keep going! I have using it as a shield if i need too, perfect!_

Then she spotted the robots getting blasted causing it exploded and turn to know momo made a cannon blaster.

Momo: piece of cake.

Izumi: Yaoyorozu

Momo: piece of cake( run off)

Izumi: she beat the zero point so easily , no wonder she got on the recomdiation

With artciguana turn back to austin as he see the ropee connect to a bucnhe of pillar stone around.

Austin: now for my next trick!

He hir his megagrix as he turn to an alien brown monkey of 6 orange eyes, 4 fingers and toes ,his hair is flipped up, Orange sash and the symbol of the megatrix and an orange scarf.

?: **PRIMATETULA**! WOO! WOO!

He Making monkey noise leap to leap line to line in perfect line and agility.

Primatetula: (monkey noices) I AM AN ACROBAT MONKEY! MONKEY!

Then he shoot webs from his tail to make a sling shot of himself and launch as front flip and made it in the front as turn back to Austin to run off as shota and kakastu is catching up.

Austin: hey kakastu!

She then tacked austin in a hug while riding in his back.

Austin: gah!

Kakastu: he is mine half and half!

Austin turn to see izumi is keeping up as didn't know shota push kakatsu out of austin make her pissed off then austin and Shota made it to place of the ground seem burred something and the sign said "DANGER MINES " with a skull picture.

Austin: i wonder what this is?

Austin: crap mime field.

He then jump the ground that don't have mine field avoid not getting exploded.

Austin oh boy, (spotted izumi) izumi.

He turn to see some other student get blow off and shota came a big close to austin they heard another explosion, as shots and Austin turn to see kakastu who seem pissed at shota.

Austin: oh great, she pissed.

Austin avoid as shota and kakastu dealing each other, he turn to see izumi got a plan using the robot shell part on the ground.

Austin:(smile) _she have such way of using her mind in to getting on the top as a hero, I'm so proud of her._

As she is flying off the exploded kakastu and shota are trying to get in front of her.

Kakastu: DEKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Shota: (made ice floor to slide) _this ice path will help they other, there no time left.  
_  
Austin then smash his hand to the ground to unleashed a flame blast sent him flying.

Austin: HERE I GO!

Then austin see izumi slap the shield to the ground make an explosion to keep up as shota and kaastu are behind but they keeping up running.

As they're rushing and making it back to the stadium as a tie, to show izumi and austin is the first came in.

Present Mic: OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER IS A TIE BETWEEN AUSTIN OOKAMI AND IZUMI MYDORIA!

As then outside of the stadium between mt. Lady, death arm and kamui is the guy from the store who watching it.

?: heh, the brat have always many tricks to win this, interesting. (push his sunglasses up)

Mt. lady: AUSTIN YOUR THE GREATEST!

?: and see he got fans and lover .

As dung and his allies are watching from their hq

 **Wi** **t** **h Austin  
**  
Austin: nice job izumi, I'm surprise and impressed. Using the robot's armor shell as defense and using the mine feild to launch you up ahead of us, (give her a nice kiss on the lip) you have a gift and quite knowledgeable. (smile at her)

she then blush so hard she is steaming.

Austin walk behind kakastu and cover her eyes with his hands.

Austin: (grin) guess who?

Kakastu: austin?

Austin: you got me.

She turn as he smile.

Austin: i know is a tie me and izumi but ( give her a kiss on the lip more and break it) I knew my explosive hero will keep coming and wont back down as your always ahead, I'm so proud and amaze of you.

She smirks and hugs his face to her chest

Austin chuckle then he walk to shota and hug her from behind.

Austin: and you my firehouse ice cream, well done and very good job using your ice and make tricks along catching up, i wish you good luck and (kiss her on the lips as she blush then he break the kiss) show them how munch a hero you can become.

She smiled and hold his head.

 **Timeskip**

As the student gather while midnight hugging austin like a plushy.

Austin: _should've_ _know she got the chance to do that._

Midnight: the first game of the first first years is over, what a game it was, now lets see what the stand is shall we?

Austin: can you let me go now?

Midnight: never!

Austin notice the girls getting jealous and he see the screen scrolling down which game it is till show Calvary battle.

Austin: Calvary battle?

Midnight: yes, allow me to explain, the participants will formed teamed of 2 or 4 people if they seem to fit , in theory as in a regualr playground game. But there is one , each player been assign as a point base result of the obstacles court.

Austin then thinking of an interesting game but heard of the points of the winner and who keep up and izumoi point is 10 million make her very worried.

Austin: midnight can i speak to them.

Midnight: sure audty. (passed the microphone to him)

Austin: and also class 1 A! The one who came in 1st, 2nd and third Since you three, when you form a team. This part of this game is called " Nabbed the dragon " whoever catches me, I'll be in someone else team for good as a bonus score!

That made kakastu shout, shota produce some icy mist and izumi mutter.

Kakatsu: HE WILL BE IN MY TEAM!

Shota: _I will make sure he is with me._

Izumi: _I won't lose._

Austin: also when 1st place, 2nd place and 3rd place formed a team, I'll give them each a ring of kamen rider, so they can summon any rider to assist and help them on the game.

Every other student: what's with this guy?

Austin: I heard that!

Make the other student guy jump by surprise and scare, he turn to see izumi is worried.

Austin: (smile) _if she lik_ _es_ _me, I'll sure to back her up_


	7. hero 7

As the students are disusing on who's going to be on ones team, izumi are getting overwhelmed by her classmates. But the others are avoiding her because she is worth more points. Austin sighed seeing some people are just pick and look.

Austin': _oh boy, izumi is going to be eaten alive, her getting target by everyone and me_

But she found teammates that can help her out, ochaco, fumikage and a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and side swept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the centre, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. She wears a reguor UA gym uniform, but she also adds some of her own gadgets onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carries around, oversized speed-assisting boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders.

He smiled at her and see the teams have formed up, as the horn buzzed Austin start to walk in the center.

Austin: alright everyone, the teams have been formed! But lets not make this easy for our competitors now can we? Now lets make this a little harder.

He pulled his 10,0000,000 headband and puts it on.

Austin: this is how the game "nab the dragon" works, one of me is wearing the most point headband. (points his headband with his thumb) i'll not be easy so any of you have to caught me by surprise and working together but I warn as I will not stop any attack so do your best, I'll be in that persons team for good as I explained earlier, however(pull out bandages from his pocket and put it around his neck) you can get these point as bonus too and only class 1 a, b and c get these around my neck. So….good luck.

Other students: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Bakugo: EVERYONE STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY SO AUSTIN WILL BE IN MY TEAM!

Shoto: unlikely, austin will be in my team.

Izumi: n-no, he'll be in my team.

Ochaco: come on izumi! If we win this we'll get austin in our team!

Izumi: I know, we must win!

Austin: yeah, oddly I cant use some other riders but luckly

he pull out his decade belt and place it onto his waist.

Austin: this should be good. (pull out the Decade card) lets make it even more intresting, henshin! (insters the card in and closed the driver)

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

As then cards around flashes to become decade but grey till till turn magenta color and glow green eyes and tiny a bit glow yellow on his forehead.

Decade: kamen rider decade.

Midnight: (stretch her arms) whoa! This game is getting more interesting by a second!

Decade: okay everybody! Come at me what you got!

With the sound of a horn all the teams are charging As decade pull out his kabito card and isnert to his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Hexagonal pieces start to form on his body to start forming crimzon armor with sky blue visor, a beetle horn start to move up to his helmet and attached to his helmet.

?: (raise his arm up to the sky) kamen rider…. Kabuto.

Shoto: be careful everyone, we have to get him and we don't know how much he is capable of.

Tenya: not to mention the kamen rider we learn but his decade seem possessed all rider abilities

Kabuto turn at izumi, Ochaco, tokoyami and the pink hair girl.

D-Kabuto: _hmmm izumi's team with combine of gravity, shadow and mei hatsume's tech._

As he quickly dodges of testutestu's team as suddenly the ground muddy.

He quickly pull out another card and insert to his belt and close.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

As he reverse back to decade and dusted his hands.

D-Kabuto turn to Toru 's team with Koji, Rikido and Kyoka

as her headband got taken and turn to see the blond boy with a smug look got it.

D-Kabuto: Neito Monoma, ability to copy quirks...to bad he cant get any of mine but first...

He use a marker to draw a silly face and a mustache.

D-Kabuto: sucker.

He turn to bakugo's team who she have mina, Eijiro, and sero along shoto's team if momo, tenya and denki.

Even see hitoshi team too.

As when he got out D-Kabuto notice shoji, tsuyu and minoru are the only one as a team.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

As he reverse back to decade and dusted his hands.

Testutestu: what the?!

Momo: what happen?

Tenya: i-i saw a bit, b-but a blurr.

Denki: what'd you mean tenya? You saw what he did?

Tenya: ye-yeah, he was moving so face, I can barely keep my eye on him.

Decade: (dusted his hands again) now that I did my studying, lets continue with this game.

He heard laughter of minoru, he turn to see shoji charging.

Decade: what the hell?

Minoru: we'll be able to get Austin into our team! My plan will work! is too easy! Is not a fight ! is more like a massacre!

Decade:(Sweatdrop) he seem pump up.

Izumi: shoji, is he all by himself, where's his team?

Decade: eh got some also gotta bounce!

He back flip avoid testutestu's team and shoji as Ochaco about to move but something sticky

Ochaco: oh no!

Izumi: what something wrong?

Ochaco: yeah i'm stuck!

Izumi: but hwere it come from?

Mionru: look right over here (hiding from shoji's wings like cover) hi midoriya.

Izumi: what?! Is that even allow?!

Midnight: judges say yes!

Then tsuyu went almost touch as decade dodges incoming ball and tongue , as he jump as he see izumi's team got up and along katsuki launch up

Izumi: kachaan.

Decade: katsu 

Kakasu: DEKU! Don't think for a second your safe and austy be mine! I GOT YOU!

Izumi: Tokoyami!

His shadow lbocked the explosion but non of them didn't catch decade as he land and pull out another card that is hibiki and he put it in his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Purple flames burst as he become hibiki , he check of the score point of the team ,as he turn that Neito stole katsu's headband has 0 points.

D-hibiki: oh no.

Neito got it as bakugo turn.

Neito: your class is too small minded, think bigger. 

Mina: he got us!

Kakasu: what'd yo-

She notice the drawing face and mustache as she burst into laughter pointing at him.

Neito: what are you laughing at?

D hibiki: (pull out a mirror) take a look at your face.

He looked in the mirror then yelled in anger.

Neito: WHO DID THIS?!

D-Hibiki: it was me, it looks good on you.

Neito: CHARGE AT HIM!

D-Hibiki dodges the speed as he chuckle.

D-Hibiki: let me guess, as you calculate my students, I mean you get condifent and jealousy.

Neito: it was totally unanimous but I sayi-

D-Hibiki: oh cares? Cuz kakastu here, she not the same before as she is pro of good explosion ,hey kakastu, this idiot's quirk is copy, copy any quirk and i'll let you deal with him and btw, that drawing I did his face was for you sicne you are my girlfriend.

Kakastu: YES! 

D-Hibiki: also I read his mind and he thinking of me being his class teacher instead of you ,since thinking he be better then the rest of the class since he think your weak.

kakstu felt bloodlust and very ,very pissed off as she grunting her teeth and her eyes twitching of a red raging aura.

kakastu: Kirishima….we have a change of plan...

Eijiro looked at his pissed leader as if she wants to murder neito which freak him out along mina and sero.

Kakastu: before we take down deku and austin be mine, we're gonna kill every last of these idiots !

Izumi: _holy woah, class 1 b has some long term stradgey before throwing a cualafied here. I guess that help a bigger impression of they audience.. everyone quote love the underdogs..but if they play the long game here.. They might not bother come after austin and my headband at all._

Then she and her team has spotted D-Hibiki.

Izume: aright, now we have our chance.

Suddenly shoto team arrived as izumi team stopped moving.

Present Mic: and now, we reach the half point of the game!

Izumi: i thought we had the leader, guess i was wrong.

Look at 2 team at him.

D-Hibiki: oh no, I'm stuck.

The two teams start to charge at D-hibiki, but he pulled out a card.

D-Hibiki: just kidding!

Put the card in his belt and close it

 **ATTACK RIDE: KIHOJUSTU: ONIBI!**

He blew purple flames make the two team back away.

Shoto: your not escaping me.

she then use her ice half quirk to block the flames but metled the ice.

Shoto: I'll be taking that now and you austy.

D-Hibiki: only two, well time for my secret weapon of this form.

As he pull out a K-Touch as slide a card but surprise him is not the symbol of kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o and kiva. It was the symbol of W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex aid, Build and Zi O.

D-Hibiki: what the? Oh yeah i have the neo decade belt, since this is let give this bad boy a spin! (Press all the buttons)

 **W, OOO, FOURZE. WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX AID, BUILD, ZI-O. FINAL KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

Then the belt open as a hologram card merge to him as his chestplate shuffle all the 10th rider card and his visor eye turn red, helmet and arm and leg silver and black line , his forehead have his decade card and his belt buckle driver went to his right hip and merge the K. Touch to his driver belt.

?: Kamen rider decade! Complete form!

Shoto: whoa.

Ochaco: awesome!

Decade looked at shoji charging in as everyone getting ready as he notice denki gonna use his quirk, pull out a build genius card as he getting ready

Decade complete: _denki gonna shock everyone along shoto's ice and tenya's speed along momo's creation all together to me and izumi, i know one card can do it._

He then pull out his K-phone and pressed wizard.

 **WIZARD! KAMEN RIDER: INFINITY!**

Attach it back as the card shuffle to wizard and summon wizard in infinity form follow decade movements then twirl his sword to block the lightning blast, they see shoto freeze other student and see izumi and shoto charge in at him, he then quickly use a card insert his left buckle.

Decaxe complete: let see who can do it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

Decade and wizard togehter swirl their weapons as tenya use his speed to help shoto as tokoyami's shadow grab izumi while she using her quirk to throw her as a big explosion

As thr smoke clear to see izumi grab decade complete as she blushes touching him in a hug and grab his headband and shoto got izumi's headband along izumi got the wrong headband score 70.

Decade complete: seem you got me and my headband.

Ochaco: ALRIGHT!

Izumi: _I-I-I-i'm touching._ (blushed hard and steam)

Decade complete: you okay izumi? Your all red.

She is now blushing inferno red and her head is now on fire.

Decade complete remove his belt as he utrn back to ausitn help put her head out and shaking her.

Ausitn: izumi! You okay?! Tell me! 

Izumi: I-I-I-i'm f-f-f-fine, t-t-thank you.

Austin: since you got me and my point, i'am now

Austin turn to see kakastu have got some point from neito as he smile.

Austin:(turn at shoto and her team)very clever of switching points.

As he turn to see kakastu launch about to get a point but present mic yelled interrupt.

Present mic: times up! looks like the 2nd round is officially over!

Austin: good job everyone.

He walk to kakastu as she look up to Austin.

Austin: i'm proud of you kakastu. (give her a kiss on her forehead)keep up the good work(walk off)

She made a light blush then secretly smiled.

Shoto: damn it.

Present mic: now let's take a look who are top 14 are! In first place! Team Todoroki!

Momo: we end it in first place, but it was to close for comfort.

Tenya: i'm sorry, I let everyone down did I?

Momo: is not true, your the reason we won, thank goodness of that special moves of yours.

Present mic: in second place! Team bakugo!

Mina: aw! We was so close in first place.

Sero: sure but were moving on, is all good.

Eijiro: I don't think our leader agree at all.

Kakastu yelled in anger.

Present mic: in 3rd place is tesutes-wait what?! is team Shinso! When did they come back form the dead!?

Histoshi: thanks for all the help.

Austin walk to team izumi.

Ochao: hey deku.

Izumi: guys i'm really sorry.

Austin and ochaao smile as they point at tokoyami.

Tokoyami: I must apologize when Todoroki was shake off my first attack, I try to grab the 10 million point headband, but thing didn't go plan, still I got one, It was round his head when the wekast.(show his shadow got a 519 headband point) midoria your the one who created the ultimate open for me, you sure are advacement.

Austin: also you got my point too(show his) meaning your up on the leade here, i'm proud of you.

Present mic: and in fourth places team midoriya with Austin ookami as their new team member.

As izumi cry of joy of a geyser as crush the ground.

Austin: woah(he turn at hatsume re-paring the jet pack) you must be Mei Hatsume, very incredible gear

Mei: o-oh, thank you... _AAAAAAHHHHH! I can't believe it! He is standing here talking to me!_

Austin: want me to help you and improve some of your tech?

Mei: p-please do.

Austin smile as he pull out some tools and his hand glow a bit re-fixing it as he give it to her.

Austin: there you go, and if you need any advice of your work and anything let me know.

Mei: I will!

He made a clank chuckle and pet her.

Austin: your cute you know that? Keep up the good work.(walk off)

She blushed more and her pipe goggles start to steam out.

Mei: _h-he looks so intelligent, and so kind…._

Austin turn to see shoto and a man wearing a blue suit, a fire Japanese symbol and mustache and hair flaming looking at her then walk away.

Present mic: now let take lunch break before we start the afternoon last activaty ! seeyah soon !

Austin: shoto….your like me with...George.

 **Timeskip**

As Austin spying shoto and izumi talking in private, as he senses kakastu is earsdropping too.

Izumi: you brought me here, now what?

Austin sniff shota's dad and all might bump in each other as he using his super hearing to hear the conversation by sent his duplicate to hear it.

All might: hey, wanna have a talk, for old time's sake?

as Austin 2 hearing the conversation, shocking him that Endeavor made shota of what he wanted to beat all might, even can smell the jealousy and walk off , Austin 2 leaves

 **with Austin prime**

Austin listen the conversation.

Shota: my old man is in ambition to aim he's to be at the top, he use his power and name himself as a hero...but he was never bested all might, so the symbol of peace is a proof of his living failure...he still add it though, try to take all might one way or another.

Izumi: i'm not sure where you getting at, what you try to tell me todoroki?

Izumi: have you ever heard, of quirk marriage? They became the problem of many generation after superhero become a spread. there was those who saw potential...make sympathy to create powerful children, many people was force of relationship, they was simple old fashion arrange marriagement, but clearly it was uneffecgle ...my father not only have history of acoplsihment ...but plenty money to fuel his problem, he ought my mother's relative and her hands on her quirk, and now he raising me against all might.

This shocked izumi and austin so munch.

Shota: it so annoying, I refuse to become a tool to that scumbag, the memory of my mother, I only see her crying...I remember she call my left side unverifiable, before she throw boiling water at my face, the reason I choose this fight at you to show my old man what I'm capable of doing but not realide on his fire quirk...you see? I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place.

They heard a noise to see Austin.

Austin: shota…

Shota: oh… hey austin…

Izumi: how munch you hear?

Austin: a lot.

Austin walk to them.

Austin: I see, you and I share the same pain...(eyes glow orange show dragonic and he sigh) the pain of our so called " father" has made.

Shota: you too?

Austin: yeah, hope sally told you right?

Shota: I kinda...forgot since munch.

Austin: is alright...you see I was at the orphanage where I raised since I never know my real parents, I always read books and learn but sometime get bully a lot, didn't make enough friends until I was adopted At age 9. I have a caring lovely mother, auntie and uncle but an abuse step father name George, who always drink, order me around, cook, clean and make me a punching bag. (point his small stitches on his left cheek) this stitches when he use a kitchen knife since I refuse to give him another beer as a warning.

Izumi and shota is now in shock.

Austin: my mom made this scarf, my auntie show me kaemn rider showa and heisei even movie and so on , my uncle teach me be brave and manner and a gentlemen. then at age 11 George has killed them , before killed me I turn to a dragon and murder him ,then rampage around some city. Way before ben found me, I turn back to normal, I felt scared as a true nightmare. (look up) I have to tamed my anger cuz that'll make me that out of control dragon. Dung put me down, then took me of his experiment, tormented and mutate me for years, he let me go and sent me outside out control again.

But I turn back to normal, in days, motnhs and weeks I live in a street traveling finding food, shelter and water but people was scared when my base form was stuck, I sometime sneak in the library reading a lots of books.

Then my first time in a rich people's place and made new friends...however in 2 days I saw the cruelty of them care for money make everyone very poor, take, own and everything from them and treat them as slave. I want to talk them out but they locked me up in a dark basement as I grow hungry and starving I died but somehow I kept living even they tormented me and killed me and betrayal. That's how I hated people like them, along I didn't trust no one but myself until ben found me and fixed me and save me from my endless painful life.

Izumi wanted to cry but she just hugged him then shota came in hugging him as well.

Austin: huh?

Shota: I'm sorry to hear that.

Izumi: you suffer so munch.

Austin: yeah, I know, shota I know you band of your left side but you don't have to be your father nor his way of his quirk, cuz you have ice from your mom and that fire...from your will power.

Shota: my, will power?

Ausitn: you admire all might and so do everyone, be the hero in your way because you need to show your true full potential is, no matter how munch you got to believe in yourself, do it for your friends and mom, and me.

He smile give her a petted on her head then walk away but dind't know akasu and niji is watching him walked off, Austin now alone at the roof top, after they heard of his story he tell at izumi and shota, akasu cant hold it anymore as she zoom in invisible hugged her son.

Austin: what the?

He us looking around trying to look at the person who is now hugging him, but he cant somehow get out.

Austin: alright who kept hugging me.

akasu sigh as she show herself as he look confuse.

Austin: who are you and why the hell are you hugging me tight?

Akasu: I….

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

they turn to see Izumi at the door while pointing at Akasu.

Izumi: t….th….tha..tha… that i-is….

Austin: izumi why you screaming? You know her?

Izumi: THAT'S THE DRAGON GODDESS! STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU NOW!

Austin: that's her?! Wow didn't see that and even another dragon.

Akasu: well how else from my own son i'm hugging now.

Austin:(eyes wide) son?! y-your my…

Izumi: HIS MOTHER!? (Fainted)

Akasu: yes i'm your mother.

Austin:(eyes shadow and tearing)if is true...w-why? Do you have any idea,(hiccuping and growling) how munch I suffer and lived alone and so Desperate?! to find who my mom is?! (burst out dragon wings and tails and crying) WHY YOU LEFT ME?!

akasu gently holds her long awaited son as she pop her wings and tail and wrap around him.

Akasu: I never wanted to leave you, see as i'm a dragon goddess and your father a human...After you was born dung who use to be my friend and everything betray us and started a war...we drop you so sooner we come back but it was too long as I hate to let it happen, I have no choice but when the enemeis put me a deep sleep coma and your father sacrifice he died...i'm so sorry my baby dragon, mommy swear never to leave you again.

Austin cry then hugged her more as she petted his hair then touches his stitches left cheek which it all heal by her kiss make it gone.

Akaru: there, the boo boo is gone.

Austin: mom, i'm not a little baby nor kid anymore.

Akaru: sorry about that, I didn't became a mother that long and still I want some chances.

Austin: wait was you the one sent my sister? Let me guess dung did something?

Akaru: yep.

Austin: sweet i'm not an only child after all.

?: mind if I join the reunion?

they turn to ichigo and next to him is a man who look a bit like Austin except golden hazel eyes and have a red headband, he is wearing a white silver shirt, a black vest that have a golden dragon symbol on his back, black combat fingerless gloves, golden belt sash like scarf, combat boot, some shoulder armor, dragon gauntlets.

Austin confuse of the guy but akasu is shocked eyes wide and tearing in tears.

Akasu: m-minato?

Minato: hi honey, i'm home.

She tackled him to the ground with tears in her face.

Minato: shh, shh is okay, is okay.

Akasu: your alive, I thought you was dead.

Minato: let say I was revive to another world and travel and such(spotted Austin) son...

Austin: d-dad…

Austin came in and join the hugged as ichigo remove his belt to turn back to jack join in.

Austin: why you join in?

jack: well I am your uncle.

Austin: WHAT?!

Minato: yep, he's my brother.

Austin: k-k-kamen rider...ichigo..my-my...

Then ausitn fainted as well as minato wake him up by shaking his son.

Austin: so awesome! That explain it.

Minato:(turn izumi) who's she? and why she smell like all might's one for all?

Austin: oh, (jogs to her and wakes her up) hey izumi, wake up.

Izumi groan then see Austin.

Izumi: Austin?

She then turn to minato and akasu.

Akasu: hi.

Minato: sup, I guess you met all might and special one huh?

She fainted again earning austins chuckle.

Austin: oh boy.

Austin shake her as she waking up.

Izumi: I-I-I-I-s not a dream right?!

Austin: no is real and not a dream, can you please not faint again? (she nodded) I assume you know him too? (point at minato)

Izumi: of course I do! He's the dragon knight!

Austin: that's my dad as well.

Izumi is getting ready to geek out.

Izumi:(muttering) oh my god minato the dragon knight is austins father and akasu the dragon goddess is his mother too? Dose that mean he is going to be the number 1 hero in a snap? What would happen now? I mean they disappeared for a while now and they just appeared in the now time, I can't believe the two legendary heroes hare now right in front of me and….

They can hear her Mutter all over the place.

Minato: is she always like this?

Austin: when she is geeking out of the moment yeah, izumi! (snap her out of it) you can say hi and here is uncle jack kamen rider ichigo my uncle.

Izumi gonna faint but shake it off this time as she walk to akasu and minato.

Minato: you must be izumi.

Akasu: is nice to meet you and thank for be with my baby dragon.

minato: all might sure pick a worthy person who deep heart to be a hero with full potential and great mind, good job.

Izumi: u-u-uh t-thank you very much…

Minato: now let see what's been going on.

Akasu: yeah.

They touch izumi's shoulder and close their eyes, they begin reading the info of the entire area atmosphere and along everything around as then they open their eyes and done.

Minato: hmm, I see…

Akasu: it seems he's here as well.

Minato: not to mention you sent flash, sly and his troops, the fanstatic four huh?

Akasu: thought austy need company and our daughter.

Minato: oh yeah niji and Yagi, good thing he back in business after his injury but thanks to our son , I bet he train izumi like his teacher was.

Akasu: (giggle) yeah and I help of an it intense and advice.

Austin: wait, so you know all might and been here too?! No wonder everyone knows you two and dung!

Akasu: know him? We went to the same school together.

Austin and izumi: WHAT?!

Minato: yeah, and I have my fare share of explosions myself. I almost been called caption kaboom! (laugh proudly)

Austin: (sweatdrop) well that explain why I accidentally keep explode stuff, even when I invented stuff.

Izumi: u-u-um… c-can you two answer my questions please?

Akasu: sure.

Mianto: ask away.

Then izumi started to bombard them with question after question as they answer and answer make her awe while they eat some lunch as Austin remember.

Austin:( gasp) no way, zack! And koan!

Izumi: who?

Austin: my...other brothers.

Izumi: hmm? I though your the only son.

Austin: no, not like that you see ben is like a borhter to me more then friends as so rmember ?

Izumi: oh yeah and what about zack and koan?

Ausitn: there life as tough as me but koan is insane broken thanks to dung, their parents are special like my parents...you ben help these two, first zack, koan and me.

Izumi: they have their omnitrix like you and power!

Austin: yeah but around zack have the ultramatrix, my alien and bens, koan have the nemetrix, predatory aliens, meaning me, ben's and zack's alien are the prey of the nemetrix's aliens...

Izumi: a-a-amazing!

Austin: yep, ben is I remember is part alien but more very good of magic, zack is beyond of life and death that strongest and smartest warrior, koan is insane, unpredictable king of the beast but the agent of chaos, as he is an angel and devil there is...

Izumi: t-t-that mean you four are...

Austin: yep we was a team of four ,the best of the best as brothers.

Izumi: (cover her mouth) s-so cool…

Austin: yeah me and ben are a duo partner and so do zack and koan, here a picture of zack and koan

he pull out a picture of zack orion and koan seniruyami, he give it to izumi to look at it.

Izumi: huh….

Austin: yeah, is good time,(look at the watch) oh the game about to start, let's get ready!

 **Timeskip**

before the game starts, Austin spotted ochaco, momo, kyoka, mina, tsuyu and toru all reading chearleader outfits.

Austin: …. (turn his head to minoru and denki) … there dead.

mina then came in hugging Austin as he blush hard.

Austin: _OY MY FUCKING DRAGON FRUIT!_

Mina: hi austy!

Austin: h-h-hi, why you wearing cheerleader outfit?

Mina: well, kaminari and mineta said there is a cheering even but me and the girl agree only for you.

Austin: m-me?

Mina: yeah!

Austin: … could you give me a moment.

He then disappeared and reappeared behind minoru and denki while giving a dangerous look.

Austin: Kaminari…. Mineta….

Posion ivy: oh austy~.

Austin: what i'-

He see poison ivy, niji and bloody bunny cheerleader outfit. As Austin fainted to the ground as he shake his head.

Austin:(turn to denki and minoru) you two lucky of this but i'll deal with you leader.

Then everyone heard footstep as they see akasu and minato came in shocking everyone eyes bulge out and jaw dropped except Austin.

Akasu: now this is very interesting.

Minato: new and old faces.

Then all might jump form where he was and fall to where minato and akasu is now, he landed and start doing a pose.

All might: I AM HERE! (give them a strong hug) HUGGING YOU TWO LIKE A OLD FRIEND!

Minato: A.M! Good to see you buddy!

akasu: (giggle) you haven't change a bit

All might: same as you!

Minato: me and my wife's son ausitn here.

All might: I know about that, he reminds me a lot of you two.

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

They turn at Austin.

Austin: I know, I was shocked too huh?

Mina: (hugs him) I CALL THIS MARSHMALLOW ALL MINE NOW!

Kakasu: FUCK NO! (Push her and hugs him tight) HE IS MINE FUCKERS!

poison ivy: (use her plants to push her away and hugs him) no, he is mine.

Bloody bunny: (hug his another arm) NO HE'S ALL MINE!

Austin: oh god. (sigh) anyway we should begin the game since i'm in izumi's team.

Present mic: and competing for the side games everyone! (show the screen of the tournament) the students is sticking on a one on one in a tournament fighting style competition! The crowds doesn't wan to missed this epic battle!

Austin: now that's more like it.

Eijiro: aw yeah, finally gonna chance what we made off, I watch these final every year and now i'm acutally in them.

Mina: so wait, isn't always a tournament?

Sero: finally is always a one on one completion but they switch it up every time, last year is was sword fighting match.

Midnight: (holding a box) come closer and draw out your lot to see who you up against ,then enjoy the pleasure the game before we start, the 16 final come participate and capability all sitting out prepare the battle, i'm sure you all can concern your stamana, I'll start with the first play team.

Then mashirao raises his hand.

Mashirao: excuse me, sorry, but i'm withdrawing.

Izumi: Mashirao, no way.

Tenya: this is a rare chance for you to get scouted.

Austin: why withdraw?

Mashirao: it just wouldn't be right, I barely remember what happened during the carvery battle.

Austin: _He must've been caught of hitoshi's quirk of brainwashed._

Machirao: I know this is a great opert-

Austin: I understand, you want to keep your pride by fighting with all your might, and I believe your other teammates agree as well, you have my gratitude Machirao.

Machirao:(smile) thanks Austin.

Austin:(grin and eye smile) don't mention buddy.

Machirao: also why is all the girls dressed as-

Austin: perverted duo. And don't worry, as one having the omni quirk, I carry the mental of anyone I interact with, that includes my class and my friends, (smile more) I'll make sure you and the others will be heroes though me!

Machirao: thanks Austin, it means a lot.

Austin: is nothing, is what I do as a hero to help out others who want to be a hero.

Midnight: this sort of talk is incredibly naïve my boys that turns me on! But Austin turn me on more of what he said!

Austin: oh come on!

Akasu: oh Nemuri, is that you?

Midnight: (shocked and turn akasu) akasu?

Akasu: yep, I remember you being a nerves wreck when I first met you.

Midnight: what can I say,(smile) it never gets old.

Akasu: and I see my baby dragon having his touch on you.

Austin:(blush embarrassing) mom!

Midnight: oh yeah~.

Austin hid his face putting his hood up.

Austin: oh god.

Midnight: anyway, let see...we have to move of two student calavary team to have enough causation.

Then other students raises there hands as Austin look at the student

Austin: _Itsuka Kendo, her quirk is big hands, nice._

Itsuka: we was frozen most of the tim3, honestly rely did everything in the calavry battle..isn't right? Girls you should choose who kept fighting this whole time, team testutestu.

Testutestu: kendo!

Itsuka: I'm not doing this as a favor, it just fair.

Testutestu: seirusly you guys...THANK YOU!

Itsuka:(turn austin) your austy right?

Austin: uh huh.

Itsuka: well your reputation is awesome.

Austin: thanks.

Itsuka: um... after this, would it be possible that I can transfer to your class?

Austin: no problem, I'll be happy hsve a new student like you in my class.

Tetsutetsu: HEY!

Austin look at the screen of the student fighting who.

Present mic: let's see who's fighting who?!

Then the screen show who's fighting who

Austin: _Izumi vs hitoshi Huh?_

Izumi: um...

Austin's: good luck izumi.

Izumi: o-okay.

Austin: let's see who I up against.

Then the screen showed of all class 1 A. B. C student versus who.

Austin: Hmm...

Austin turn at izumi encounter hitoshi.

Austin: _Alright Izumi, show me your resolve, i know it wont be easy._ (then Machirao block her with his tail) _seem he gonna give hee a warning, whoever caught of hitoshi power cant be control nor remember...hope izumi figure a way to get out and defeat him._

Minato: also son i see some have of make it fair even you hold back but i know two guy will make interesting.

Austin: who?

Minato pull out the diened gun then fill lewamus prime and savage neplhaem .

 **HERO RIDER: LEWAMUS PRIME! SAVAGE NEPHLUM!**

he shoot in the air as blue and red flashes summon lewamus prime and koan who's in an armor that has lions on the red gauntlets, has silver shoulder armor, a pokeball in a chaos symbol on the orange chestplate, has an angle wing and a devil wing on his back, his red fur cape on his back, his helmet holds a jack-o-lentern black mask and has brown fur on his helmet, his jumpsuit looks like his demon form armor.

Austin: zack! Koan!

Savage naplhem: yellow Aust!

Lewamus prime: sup?

Austin: not much, just teaching a class and waiting for a match up.

Lewamus prime: seem your dad summon us?

Austin: yeah, everybody meet my brothers who are heroes, zack orion as lewamus prime, koan seniruyami as savage neplhaem!

Izumi: u-um hi.

Lewamus prime: nice to meet you all.

savage naplhem: Me am koan and me is...CHOAS! (Make a chicken noise and dolphin)

Austin: don't worry he's really insane but a good guy, okay you two pick which team as you know the situation.

they nodded as lewamus went to shota's team and savage naplhem went to kakastu's team.

Kakastu: (pouted) _oh fuck, I wanted austin to be in my team._

Shota: (pouted) _no fair, now austy not in my team._

Austin then start to think of seeing to two being pouts, then an 'evil' thought came up.

Austin: this might work, but will kill me back, alright if any of the girls made it to 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place, gets that chance to hang out with me for the entire day.

This make izumi, shota, kakastu, mei, kyoka ochaco, momo, mina, tsuyu and toru heard it as imagination and fired up of it.

Izumi: _i-i will make it!_

Shota: _I will win this._

Kakastu: _I WILL WIN THIS SHIT FEST!_!

Mei: _he will be mine, ALL MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Kyoka: _i-i will make it._

Ochaco: _I will give it my all!_

Momo: _I won't lose._

Mina: _YAY! MARSHMALLOW WILL BE FINALLY MINE!_

Tsuyu: _rabbit, I won't lose._

Toru: _I will make it!_

Austin read mei's, kakastu's and mina's mind make him jump a bit.

Austin: _damn, well at least they pump up for the fight._

as then Austin, lewamus prime and savage neplhaem watch the students getting random object and some fun as relax.

 **Timeskip**

as the fight starts izumi made her first win although she made an oops to fall under hitoshi, but got out of it and injured herself as in the nurse office Austin is healing her.

Austin: i'm telling you izumi you need to be careful but thank goodness you win.

Izumi: I know, I guess I slipped a little did I?

Austin: just a bit, (pets her head) but this experience will teach you that will be other villains that will have a quirk like his.

Izumi blushes a bit.

Austin: also it be my next match with neito here, wish me luck.

Izumi: good luck.

As he made it to the stage, he is staring at an angry neito who still have silly drawing on his face.

Austin: heheh, like the face lift I gave you?

Neito: why cant it come off?!

Austin: goodness me, I might have confuse the normal marker with permanent marker,(Shrugged) my bad.

Neito: we'll see who's laughing when I take your quirk!

He charge at him and ready to touch him, but the young teacher just moved to the side to make neito loose his balance.

Austin: here's a thought, how about I do this?

From his but pops out a tail with orange fur at the end then he go to his moyie thai fighting stance as he did practice jabs. Neito got up from the ground and charged at him to touch him on the arm.

Neito: yes!

As he try to do his quirk but to show not working.

Neito: what the?!

Austin: my power is not that very easily to copy.

Then he jab his face with a right hook, then a left, then a swift kick to the ribs, then a tail whip, he start repeating his rhythm and doing some upper cuts, sent him off of the ring as he his tail gone.

Austin: hope I didn't hurt him to munch, I suppose to hold back.

Present mic: AND THAT WAS A STUNNING POWER FROM THE OMNI DRAGO! SAY ERASER HEAD, IS THAT QUIRK LOOKED LIKE OJIROS?!

Austin: 1. is pharaoh dragon and 2. I didn't mimic, it just look like it that's all, why do people call me omni drago, I don't get it.

Present mic: oh come on aust, everyone is liking that name I gave you, DON'T YOU AGREE EVERYONE?!

as everybody cheering as Austin sigh.

Austin: seriously? Fine but i'm not using it, omni is more like ben's thing.

 **Meanwhile**

Shota walking the waiting room 2 hallway.

Shota: _of course midoryia won_ (then see her dad) what do you want?

Endeavor: your acting distressful shota…..if you simply use the power of your left side, you would have an over victory both in first round, is time to stop this childish rebellion of course, you have a duty to surpass that idiot all might...do you understand what your saying? Your different from your siblings, your my greatest masterpiece …

Shota: (walk to the stage) is that all you have to say to me you bastard? I'll win this match advance you using mom's quirk, I wont give you the pleasure of seeing using yours.

Endeavor: even that's on tornamaent, you'll soon find that limit of your power.

Then minato appeared next to endeavor.

Minato: hello Enji.

Endeavor: … minato.

Minato: over some years your still going on of this bullshit to all might? Why wont you let it go?

Endeavor: like I'll tell you iron dragon.

Minato: yeah, but I don't do for glory, fame or non of that shit, I show true heart and you on the other hand wanted have plan since that stupid quirk marriage by force, shota have her own dream not doing it for you, what I heard about your wife, you gone too far.

Endeavor: shut up, this is my business, not yours tin lizard, I like it better when your dead. (walked away)

but earn a hard punch by akasu sent him crash to the wall as his nose a bit broken and lose a took as he see the most furious akasu.

Akasu: (grab his costume and make him look at her) now you listen here you worthless excuse for a sidekick, don't you ever say such a thing to my wonderful husband, and I talked with your 'wife' and I am disappointed with you treating your own daughter that way and the reason she got that accident, when this is all over, I'm going to take that number 2 hero spot from you and make you GO TO JAIL FOR AN ETERNITY IN THE PITS OF THE ARCTIC WASTELAND **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?**

Endeavor felt fear to himself of a heart attack and nodded as minato put his hand to her shoulder.

Minato: he's not worth it, beside if he wanted to be" number 1" he do it to himself, not with no help, and I doubt he would...you have no idea how munch we been through and all might, is my business to encourage the next generation with the help of our old friends and austin my son, so you...better think wiser or else either me or akasu show you pain.

They left him while he's scared shitless.

 **Timeskip**

As izumi and ausitn walking turn to see they others.

Ochaco: there you are duke and austy, you two did good.

Tenya: come on down here we save a seat for both you.

Izumi:(Smile) thanks guys.

Austin: thanks.

As they sit down and see the next fight featuring shota vs sero.

Present mic: THE NEXT STANDING AROUND, NOW WELCOME OUR NEXT PLAYERS !HE GOT SKILLS! BUT SOME REALLY CREEPY ELBOWS THE HERO COURSE IS HANTA SERO! VS AN EARLIER FROM THE COMPETITION FOR WAY TO HERSELF GOOD! SOMEONE WHO FINALLY GOT TO THE HERO COARSE IS SHOTA TODOROKI! AND NOW THE SECOND MATCH FINALS!

Sero: I really feel like I can win this fight.

He then bend his elbows and shoot his tape around her.

Sero: but I don't feel like losing either!

Then rip it and spin her around as shota's hair cover as show her scary look.

Shota: apologies.

froze the entire color ice erupt but an orange flashes make a huge ice and melted by an intense ultimate flame explosion, then a slashing the ice to many pieces as to show mintao and akasu stop the huge ice of not letting it touch the audience. But half since a biggest large columns of ice blocking shota's ice, shocking everyone even shocking and shota shocked of see austin as zero blizzard but except his ultimate form as zero blizard has greatly increased in size and his body gained more bulk, and he has what appears to be orange armor. He has three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth are now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He has a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, from either side of his upper lip. He has ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large orange cannons sticking out. There are also small ice growths on his arms. The black markings on his face have changed, no longer connecting to his eyes and instead move upward between the eyes and end in small hook-like curves facing inwards. The megatrix symbol is on the ice spikes on his back.

?: **ULTIMATE ZERO BLIZARD!**

Present mic: WHOA! LOOK AT THAT! EVEN IF AUSTIN HAS ALREADY DONE HIS ROUND! ME MAKES A GREAT COMEBACK WITH ONE OF HIS FORMS! ALONG WITH THE IRON DRAGON AND DRAGON GODDESS OUNCE AGAIN AMUSE US! GIVE IT ONE MORE TIME FOR THE IRON DRAGON! THE DRAGON GODDESS AND THEIR SON, THE OMNI DRAGO!

U. Zero Blizard: (turn shota) shota, was it really necessary?

Shota: i-i'm sorry.

U. Zero Blizard: (pets her head with his large hand) no worry's, just ease up one your quirk next time.

Shota: o-okay, I-I was angry.

Minato: we get it, come with me and my wife, since we was friends with your mother back then.

Sero: (still trapped) u-um, s-say austin…. Could you help me out?

U. Zero Blizard: sure thing.

He slap his megatrix as he turn into a humanoid flame a bit orange flames with molten rocks cover his entire body as he have orange chestplate with shoulder pads with flame torch, his head is a torch but molten rock face and a megatrix on his chest.

?: **BLAZE TORCH!**

He unleashing fire around the area metling the entire ice and free sero.

Sero: thanks man.

Blaze torch: is nothing. 

Sero: burr, guess I'm out.

Blaze torch: yeah but you did good.

 **Timeskip**

In the waiting room in private, minato and akasu are sitting with shota.

Shota: um... well this is a honer to see you two here.

Akasu: a pleasure, now about that arena when you fought sero.

Minato: it would seem you was furious about " him" along we heard what happen.

Shota: r-really?

Minato: yes , like we said. I was allies to your old man who didn't get along with me and all might way back as me and all might along ichigo was great teamate. And my wife here is an old friend of your mother, rei.

Shota: really?

Akasu: yeah, I called her ice queen all the time, in a fun, good way.

Minato: yeah and i call your dad a candle dick.

Make shoto giggle a little.

Minato: anyway we know what been happen of your childhood then endavour did a force quirk marriage on rei make kids but pick you to train force and harsh as he abuse you and rei.

Akasu: and her mental breakdown which...(touches and petted shoto's left side) the reason you forbid your other side because of him.

Shota: yeah.

Minato: we know you cant use it but you need to know you can be a hero on your own way no matter of bloodline cuz that what your mother give you that chance and so do our son, we see him healing your pain and also your turn to heal his since we know you like him very munch.

That made her both sides flare out as she blushed.

Akasu: (giggle) is so cute, we see how munch you wanna win and be with him, there a bonus that you wanna see...his baby pictures as a kid?

Before she can answer, austin burst though the doors.

Austin: don't mom! I'll fix that later.

Akasu: to late.

Snap her finger his movement stuck as move her finger to make him move out of the room. And fixed the door.

Akasu: there.

Shota: anyway the answer is yes.

Akasu: wonderful!

Then poison ivy kicked the door down again.

Poison ivy: did you say baby pictures?

Akasu: honestly use the hands! (fix the door) and yes.

Midnight, niji and mt lady came in hearing as well.

Mt lady: I want to see them!

Akasu: alright!

She snap her finger to show a book of Austin as a little kid and a baby.

Shota: s-so cute.

Poison ivy: aw I want to pinch his checks.

Niji: so adorable!

Midnight: aw.

Mt lady: I want to hold him.

Outside of the room austin is banding his head on a wall.

Austin: where (bang) Dose(bang) She (bang) Have (bang) The time (bang) To (bang) Get those? 

Akasu:(pop out) oh my baby dragon I know my ways

Austin:(slump down) why me?

 **Timeskip**

as the matches continues to pair, mina wins over yuga, denki loses by over using his quirk again, and tenya dropped out after being mei's invention showcase, now it comes to momo and Fumikage.

Austin: momo good luck!

Momo: I will!(thought) present mic describtion of tokoyami,with dark shadow with skills of attack and defending ,also call the creature insently , so there no little doubt to start the match with prempt strength, I make a simple shield to blocked, but I have to be fast about before the match be over by a second, just like-

Present mic: SIX MATCH! BEGIN!

Tokoyami: go! Dark shadow!

The dark shadow came out toward her.

Momo: _quickly! A shield!_

She block the incoming shadow but coming back.

Momo: now is my turn for an attack.

As the shadow kept pushing her.

Momo: _I cant focus on my quirk!_

Kept getting push off before making another shield as kept her balance then see tokoyami stop.

Momo: _why he stop?_ (make a staff) _this is m-_

Austin: um momo,(she look at him) your out, your on the line.

She was shocked and felt down.

Austin: is okay you did good(thought) it was smart he push her keep her at balance and not aware

Then next is Eijiro vs testutestu kept pounding each other then fall down passed out as a draw.

Austin: very nice.

Then they see the next match surprise Austin is niji vs Savage nepalhem

Austin: oh nuts.

Present mic: WELL THIS MATCH UP WILL BE ONE FOR THE BOOKS! UP NEXT IS AN UPCOMING HERO GIBE IT UP FOR NIJI! THEN APPEARING FOR THIS DAY ONLY IS THE NEW GUY! THE SAVAGE NEPLHAIEM!

Austin: my sister vs koan, well it be interesting since koan is like a wild animal, unpredict and genius.

Izumi have her notebook ready to write.

Niji came in the arena as savage naplhem falling.

Savage npalhem: HOTDOG!

He land on his head and got up and shake his head.

Savage naplhem: me okay! Hahahahahahahahahha!

Niji: okay, hope your ready koan.

savage naplhiem: you too, me promise kakasu to win this so she can be with aust.

Niji: not if I beat her sooner or later.

Savage naplhiem: if you beat me that is.

Niji: very well.

Niji and savage nehplaem: let's go!

Midnight: BEGIN!

They charge in and as a red flash savage neplhem turn to Armorpettria.

Armorpettria: **ARMORPETTIRA!** (Bat screech)

Izumi: he can change into aliens too? (continue to writ it down)

Austin: not just alien, predatory alien, remember diamondhead rename crystal knight?

Izumi: yeah?

Austin: that bat there, armorpettria, is his natural predator.

Izumi: I see.

As niji made a bladed wrist as the crystal metal bat make a long blade wings as they begin to clashing each other in speed zig zag around each other while dodging their strike.

Izumi: whoa.

Ochaco: they are very fast!

Then niji double kick him but a red flash he turn to mattershift.

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!** (Bull roar)

Austin: this ones the predator of Gravattack.

Ochaco: you mean zero-Gs?

Austin: yes, this bull here is a tough one to zero-G's species.

Ochaco: okay.

Niji grab the horn trying to push the alien bull as his back ignite flames as he channel red lighting shocked and so do niji unleashed electric shocked as she punching and kicking unleashed shockwave at mattershift make him stumble but he raor in rage he rammed her stomach as a red flash eh turn to lightsout.

Lightsout: **LIGHTSOUT!**

Everyone shock and a bit fear cringed of a big alien cockaorach.

Austin: meet lightsout, feedback's natural predator.

Ochaco: (hugs him) eep!

Izumi: t-t-that's a big cockroach!

Austin: yep.

As his anttetna wrapped around her and grab her unleashing black lighting and absorbing her energy then she elbow the face make him let go as he unleashing black lighting shock at her but quickly make an iron shield then rappidling kicking him as a red flash he turn to clawser.

Clawser: **CLAWSER!**

He tap his nemetrix go ultimate.

U. Clawser: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER!** (Wolf howl)

Ochaco: um, what predator is that austy?

Austin: that's clawser, the natural predator of rath a.k.a rage.

Ochaco: oh, so koan's alien have an ultimate form too?

Austin: uh huh, not only ben's and zack's alien, he have the natural predator of my own aliens as well.

Izumi: really?

Austin: yeah, even new one and he adapt it since he is part animal.

as U. Clawser unelaahsing lightning-ice blasting make some ice shards lighting that she dodges till he charge in and bite and slash her but she kick him and eblow the back until his tail wrapped on her wrist to slammed her down to the ground 4 times but she spin so fast to throw him but use the ice-lighting beam to keep him not be thrown out as he turn back to normal.

Savage neaplhem pull out a purple deck yellow cobra, he point it at the ice shard reflection to have a belt wrapped around his waist.

Savage neplahem:(raised his hand like a claw strike) henshin!

Then mirror reflection slipped to become ouja.

Ouja: kamen rider, ouja!

Niji stands back up as ouja charge at her with his cobra staff to pull out a card and open a card deck as put it and close it.

 **SWORD ADVENT**

Then a sword that looks like a snakes fang As niji summon her sword as they clashing each other till oujia push and slashes her then she stumble back.

Ouja pull another card insert to his cobra staff.

 **FINAL ADVENT!**

Then a large purple metallic snake appeared shocking everyone as ouja and the cobra charged , ouja back flip up then deliver a two leg nsake like energy kick many to niji , as she roll out of the ring.

Midnight: niji is out of the ring! This match goes to Savage Neplahem!

As niji got up and ouja turn back to savage neplhem.

Niji: good job.

He nodded as Austin walk to niji.

Austin: you did good sis, and here your reward for doing your best.

He then give her a kiss on her lips making her melt… literally.

Austin: niji! You alright?! You melting!

She only speak gibberish.

Austin shaking her as she reformed normal.

Austin: i'm sorry what was that?

Niji: noting. (hugs him) hugs!

Austin chuckle and hug her back.

 **Timeskip**

In the waiting room with tenya, izumi, austin and ochao.

Austin: I see that your nervous ochaco.

Ochaco: y-yeah.

Austin: what's wrong?

Ochaco: i-i'm facing bakugo.

Austin:(faceplam) oh god.

Ochaco: I know, (hugs him) but I'm gonna give it all

Austin: I know you will.

Tenya: he's right even though she wont hold back.

Austin: (turn izumi) let help her of a strategy.

As austin gives ochaco some pointers on how to use her quirk efficiently. Izumi give her some notes and some other pointers as well.

Ochaco: thanks austin.

Austin: is nothing, be careful.

 **Timeksip**

ochaco and kakastu are now facing each other.

Austin: good luck you two and kakastu you better not hurt her too far!

Kakastu: fine!

Austin: thank you!

Present mic: LET THE 8TH MATCH BEGIN!

Ochaco is the first one charge at her.

Ochaco: giving up is not an option!

As bakugo getting ready

Ochao': _here it comes! I can dodge through!_

Kakastu then wave her arm up to make an explosion from bellow.

Izumi and tenya: ochaco!

Austin: she's okay everyone.

As the smoke clear that she's alright.

Ochaco: stupid, i saw it coming and I still couldn't get out of the way.

Kakastu: you should've drop the match,(see her uniform trick her) there no way you can beat me !(launch another explosion)

As ochaco appeared behind kakastu out of the smoke.

Austin: _smart, using her jacket as a decoy_ (smiled) _perhaps she would be perfect for hand to hand combat._

Ochaco: _this is my chance! I can make her fall!_

Kakastu eye turn as launch other but ochaco duck and roll avoid the explosion but stumble a bit.

Austin: _nice! My advice help her but she need to touch her to do it but not gonna easy of kakastu's explosions._

Kakastu: to slow!

As she make an explosion right to ochaco's face.

Austin: oi carumba.

As they see kakastu kept making more explosion and ochaco not giving up as asutin smile.

Austin: still standing, now that's true.

Look up of the floating part concrete of the floor that Kakastu causes.

Austin: okay… that's genius, even I didn't see that coming. All she need to do is…

Ochaco: **RELEASE!**

Austin: like that.

Then the debris start to fall, then ochaco start to charge.

Austin: _almost there._

Ochaco: _with this much debris, when she is defending or counter attacking there will definitely be an opening, in that moment I'll finally get close to her, this is it! My shot!_

As she about to touch her but kakastu lift her right hand to unleashed another big explosion causes ochaco to fly off but kept her balance but in shocked.

Austin: woah.

Kakastu: I figured that you have a stupid plan to beat me, you are friends with that damn nerd after all.

Austin: _hmm, guess she has strategy to back up her explosive power, but a magnitude like that would make her arm fall off._

Austin turn at the shocked ochaco.

Austin: _she almost at her limit, she did very good._

She was about to continue, but her body shut off on her and start to fell down. As austin leap off as she look up to see him.

Austin: you was awesome out there, I'm proud of you.

She smiled and tearing a little, Austin looks at kakastu still having his smile.

Austin: you quite surprise me there Kakastu, you looked past her strategy and barely break a sweat.

As he walk to kakastu and kiss her deeply, she moaned and grab his head, her fingers to his hair petted him till break the kiss leaving her blush hard and silent as he walk to Ochaco, lift her up and carry her as a piggy back ride while his body healing her.

Austin: now lets go, I have to take you to recuperate.

Ochaco: o-okay.

In the waiting room, Izumi, Ochaco and austin, he healing her body and injury.

Austin: (pet her head) I didn't know you have a brain like that ochaco, you did great.

He give her a kiss on the lips as she jumped a little but holds his head, then they start to float a bit and break the kiss.

Austin: my cute gravitation.

She blushed and cover her face while she floats.

Austin: (clank chuckle) and there it is.

As then float done.

Austin: so what the next match?

Izumi: I heard sally versus your brother Zack.

Austin: oh boy, well I like to see how this will go.

Izumi: lets go and see.

 **Timeskip**

As in the stage coming sally still in human form and lewamus prime.

Present Mic: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS HEAD ON OVER TO THE NINTH MATCH UP! SALLY VS LEWAMUS PRIME! OLDER BROTHER OF OMNI DRAGO!

Lewamus prime: i'am curious to fight you Sally.

Sally: I think you say that to all the sallys in your universe

Lewamus prime: but which prime you think i said it to?

Sally: true, true.

Eraser head: ready, begin!

Sally and lewamus prime charge in each other, she then pull out a wooden hammer and start swinging but his left foot turn a wrecking ball spike send a shockwave sent sally and her hammer slip out as she stumble back a bit but eyes wide quickly dodge the incoming wrecking ball foot make a big crack as it almost got her.

Sally: (grabs the chain) gotchya!

She then start to swing around lewamus prime around and around, she then lets go and throws him out of the ring but what they see poof is a wooden log

Sally: (surprise) what the?

Lewamus prime: no! Goth you!

Then lewamus prime appeared rammed his arm at her chest and she cough spit, soin fast, sent her flying crash to the floor as she got up felt a little dizzy but shake her head.

Sally: ow, (crack her neck) alright lets do this.

Lewamus prime: with pleasure.

She charges and lewamus as they deliver each other a bunch crushing fist even still standing as their fist collide as they back away and heal a bit as lewamus collide his fist make explosion.

Austin: it seems he mimic kakastu's quirk

As he charge in poudning her but dodges quickly backing away as he crushing explosion.

Kakastu: that's like my quirk!

Thrn he kick him up and use gravity of the rock as she quickly avoid it

Then a shadow pop out of lewamus' back form a claw slammed her 6 times as she got up.

Sally: still not giving up.

Lewamus prime: that's good to here.

He pull out his root beer and drink it as he dodges her claws but cut his root beer in half make her eyes wide.

Austin: oh boy, now is on.

Izumi: what you mean?

Austin: remember zack and koan? (she nodded) well… they are so alike, they can destry anything for one root beer.

Sally: oh zack I'm so sorry, i-

Lewamus prime: so that is how gonna be?

He slap his ultramatrix as a blue flash he's now a humanoid werewolf. He has darkish brown and cream colored fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is blue. He wears a black and blue armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and an iron shoulder pads , knee pads , elbow pads , single red streak on his chest, belt, brass knuckles as he wolf growling and an ultramatrix symbol on his chest.

Sally: who is that?!

Austin: holy crap!

Izumi: what alien is that austin?!

Austin: i-i dont know...i have never seen this alien before.

Sally: eep! 

?: don't know, i call him...

He smash the ground make rock spikes up as he came grab her head.

?: **STEEL FANG!**

He through her to the ground and grab her leg.

Sally: that's unexpected.

Steelfang swing her smashing around and through her but back flip to deliver a kick but he activate his gauntlet shield as she bounce off as she shake off the lain.

Sally use her mallet to him many time till his teeth turn steel sharp bite and rip it to pieces .

Then smash her to the ground hard, she got up as eyes wide.

As he puff his cheek as he wolf roar sent her out of the ring.

Sally: (got up and heal) wow, that is one big angry wolf.

Midnight: sally is out of the ring!

As small portal to show shadow bunny carry a rootbeer float as steel fang sniff the air. his tongue show out panting like a dog and wag his tail.

Shadow bunny: good zacky!

As she give it to him and he turn back to normal and drink it

Lewamus prime: oh god that's good

Shadow bunny hugged him.

Austin: that's zack and koan for ya , there hot head temper sometime.

Izumi: oh, they're like ka-chan

Austin: not munch but know how to control it.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is now facing agents mei who is really excited to be facing him.

Mei: I- you have no idea I want to meet you, from your reputation mr ookami.

Austin: just call me Austin remember?

Mei: y-yeah!

Austin: okay I'll reward you to fight me as this. ( pull out his build driver)

As he build driver on and pull out his rabbit fullbottle and tank full lbottle that he shake it and twist to put it on his build driver.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Austin: time to show you my iq. (Start cranking the lever)

 **ARE YOU READY!**

Austin: henshin!

The two plat form around behind and front of austin to make the build armor as merged to become build.

 **FULLMETAL MOONAAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Build: kamen rider build!

Mei: OH WOW! SO COOL! (Zoom up to him) what kind of technology is that suit made of?!

Build: well it's made out of chemicals that can form solid matter and grants the user abilities of the armor that represent the inorganic and organic molecules.

Mei: oh I get it! The red armor half is featured by a rabbit while the blue armor represents a tank.

Build: pressingly, kamen rider build! Okay mei, give me your best shot.

Mei: (smile) okay!

She then use her jet pack to fly at him then he got his drill sword but she quickly put on an anti gravtiy device on his weapon and explosive patch on his back.

He exploded as flying a bit till mei throw another one as he catch it now an anti gravity ray as he floating around.

Build: wow you seem really prepared mei!

Mei: what can I say, the suppont department helps other heroes, and I like to prepare myself.

Build: try this.

He pull out a button then pressed it, coming out of a hole is a mechanical falcon that attaches his back to make him fly, he flew at mei to push her back to the ground to make smoke. But thank of x ray vision of her goggles as she have an explosive goo stuck to the falcon as build got off as he try to move as he remove his driver as turn back to austin as he tap his megatrix to turn into Mscha laod.

Mecha load: **MECHA LOAD!**

Mei: so cool! But… what dose that guy do?

Mecha load: this.

He jump at her and cover her mechanic as jet upgraded to get out of the ring.

Mecha load: (came out) as you can see, upgrade i rename mecha load. his species does not have completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic, causing new features to form. reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor, with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractile robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. can travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most technology.  
generate electrical charges capable of shocking his opponents into submission.

Mei: fascinating!

Mecha load then change back to austin.

Austin: and I suspected that your quirk has something to do with your eyes, if I'm correct?

Mei: my eyes to zoom in on something at a distance. If I really focuses, I can see things as far as five kilometers.

Ausitn: nice, (she grab his face) uh what are you doing?

Mei: this.

She then gives him a kiss, a deep one as he kiss back of a moan as break the kiss as she grin wide, blush hard and giggle.

Austin: whats with the giggle?

Mei: I know your smart, but I just sneak a kiss under your nose.

Austin: well your not the first.

Mei: oh? But you would be aware.

Austin: true.

 **Timeskip**

As Austin and izumi walking in the waiting room hallway.

Austin: well izumi, it's almost time for your big moment.

Izumi: it sure is

Austin: and try not to injury yourself to far.

Izumi: w-well I'll try.

Austin:(smile and petted her head)your adorable you know that?

She blushed again and play with her fingers making him chuckle.

Then suddenly they encounter endeavor.

Izumi:(Shocked) e-endeavor?!

Austin: oh, hi there.

Endeavor: ah, I was looking for you two.

Austin: I'm Austin d ookami but I go phaorah dragon but now people calling me omni drago

izumi: oh yeah hi, so what you doing back here?

Endeavor: I watched your fight agents that brainwashing kid, your power is pretty impressive, to create so much wind pressure just by flicking your fingers, (turn to austin) and yours too, the ability to have multi quirks at once, it remind me of another quirk...you both seem have munch in common with all might, dragon goddess and iron dragon.

Austin: yeah something like that.

Izumi: um well I, I guess I never thought about that way, sorry I should get going. _is possible he know about one for all? No, he probably mention it...he's one person I cant let find out all might's secret._

Endeavor: Is my shota's duty to surpass all might, as the number 1 hero, I dispatch with you it will be a task round for how munch training he had left, so hit her hard, don't disgrace yourself or her by holding back...that's all I wanted to say, I apologize for bothering you.

Izumi: endeavor, i'm not all might...

Endeavor: what? What you talking about?

Izumi: and same goes for Todoroki, she maybe your daughter...but she isn't you.

Austin: along when she use her flames, there not compare of your flames...but the flames of her own inner strength and spirit , thanks to her mother along friends, we'll be sure to show her who she is as a hero of her ways, not yours selfish goal, that what my mom and dad would help friends out.

They walk away Austin looked at her.

Austin: your fighting shota, make sure you can make her unleashed her full potential.

Izumi: okay, I won't give up!

Austin: good and when is over, winner be a first date.

Izumi: (getting pumped) I won't lose!

Austin chuckle but shota felt something and have the urge to win.

As then in the arena stage izumi and shota are ready at the stage while Austin being hugged by kakastu tightly.

Austin: not that I'm agents being hugged sometimes, but your cutting my air kakastu.

Kakastu:(loosen a bit) my bad.

Austin: is okay.

Present mic: ITS THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! TWO HEROES HAVE BEEN RUNNER UP AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!

Austin: _I know izumi gonna figure out how to defeat her, even injury herself in order to activate her one for all, but not munch of shota's ice, but even not using her left side...keeping her warm but I know she will use it, but curious as left is bakugo, izumi and shota along me, and my two brothers as separate team of 3...even my curiosity, who will be the one standing..._ (seeing shota and iuzmi) _izumi vs shota, good luck you two, give it all you got of showing what it means to be ah hero of this generation,_


	8. hero 8

Izumi and shota are now facing each other ready to fight as austin is keeping a close eye on both of them making sure that his friends/students don't kill each other.

Austin's thoughts: _I know shota's and izumis quirks will clash today, but,_ (spotted endeavor) _that man, he wanted this to happen so shota can overpower all might and my dad, we'll see about that when I face her and kakastu._

Present mic: IT'S THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! THESE TWO HEROES IN TRAINING ARE RUNNER UPS IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! IT'S MIDORYA! VS TODOROKI! BUT WHICH ONE WILL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND?! LET THE ROUND, BEGIN!

Shota use her ice attack to make spikes as izumi start to flick her finger.

Izumi: **SMASH!**

She flick it to stop the ice then breaks it and creating a winter breeze, shota is still at the ring thanks to a Glaser behind her to keep her from flying, as the fog clears izumi's middle finger was bruzed.

Present mic: WHOA! MIDORYA MANAGE TO COUNTER TODOROKI'S INSANE MOVE!

Austins thoughts: _she is ignoring all restraint to counter shota's attack, thus she doesn't know how powerful she is, this comes down between skill and knowledge, a feet that both of them have._

Shota fired another ice beradge to make izumi flick another finger to counter it and make another breeze, she look at her while holding the pain.

Austins thoughts: _I guess izu is still developing her body to make it use to one for all, and shota is still judgmental of using her full power of her quirk, hmm maybe I should make custom training recommends for all of my students after the festival._

Shota: lets keep going.

As the fight kept getting intense eijiro came in.

Eijiro: oh crap! I'm missing it.

Denki: nice job making it to the second round there kirishima.

Eijiro: thanks man, looks like I'm going to fight austin.

Austin: just make sure you have a strategy in mind eijiro, from what I saw in your battle, it given me some ideas on how to beat you, so try to think outside of the box.

Eijiro: you got it! But dude with a quirk like yours it's going to be impossible to beat you.

Austin: not true, like all quirks, they have a limit and openings to give you a chance to attack,

Kakastu: hes right, quirks are like muscles, push them too hard and they'll snap.

Austin: (pets her head) well look at you having the brains, I'm proud of you.

She blush hard while her head is steaming, austin clank chuckled a little of her act.

Austin: but also let not forget, I have to face zack and koan soon, it'll be very tough and not easy.

Kakastu: okay.

Austin: and I hope you was easy on ochao .

kakstu: I-I was, I got admit it was clever of her.

Austin: I know.

He looking at the fight, he see shota kept using her ice side and izumi's finger she force to break the ice, but blood burst.

Austin: _oh no izu! if this keeps up both of her arms be very injured._

Shota charges in as she use her ice side for an attack.

Present mic: TODORK'S ATTACK GOT STOP BY MIDORIYA AND RUSHING!

Shota rushing in letting the ice bridge.

Izumi: GO! (Use her left fingers)

To unleashed another blast but to see shota head up , make her dodge her ice surprise ,sent a wave of ice caught izumi's foot

Izumi: _oh no! Not good!_

She use her left fist to smash the entire ice push shota, izumi's left arm is fully bruised and then to see shota still thanks the ice protect her.

Shota: that was more powerful then your previous attack, trying to keep me away, smart. (got up)

Austin: _it seems shota's quirk is not just powerful, it's also have the mobility and izumi really have damage absolute to her left arm, don't know her bone fracture can take it more of it, shota is incredible with that quirk. Even everyone can witness that however,_ (notice shota's right arm shaking) _judging of using her right ice quirk, the human body and flesh can take cold but not a very perhaps absolute zero, the limit of using her left fire side keep her warm like coat, I don't want her to think this will do about her dad using her fire side. Izumi please, I know you can figure this out and beat her._

Shota: i'm sorry about this, but thanks to drawing it out, (eyes on her dad) look at him, he's furious about my power.

Izumi remember of her say she can be a hero without using her left side.

Shota: with your hands like that, you cant anymore can you? why don't we end this? (unleashed a an ice attack spikes)

Austin: _izu!_

Izumi: I am not done yet!

Then she user her broken finger and use her smash to break the ice, then the shockwave pushes shota again surprirses everyone to see that she almost got push.

Shota: _damn it, with your broken finger? Why are you going this far?_

Izumi: your trembling todoriki, is easy to forget that quirk are physical abilities, and that means there's a limit to the cold in your body take right? I get it, usually you can drop the temperature by using the heat from your left side, but you refuse to do that now. Listen, like Austin we are giving it all, to try and win, to make our dream into reality, to become number 1, you think you can win half of your strength ? look at me todoriki! You manage to put a single scratch on me yet! SO CALL AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT !

Austin: i _zumi, you are how I know it, way to show her of how you resist, the true hero. but seem shota mad of what she think …_ (he notice she walk slower) _hmm? walking slower? what she up too?_

He turn to kakastu.

Austin: thinking the same way?

Kakstu: yeah like a -

Austin: video game perhaps.

He see shota coming close but izumi's right hand glowing then punch her stomach however her left arm is frozen , sent shota to the ground as she grunt in pain.

Austin: _incredible, these two still keeping up, however izumi's injured keep going._

The ice showing but slower as izumi kept dodging, the two kept dodging each other, he looked at midnight and rock lock.

Austin:(touch the earpiece) yeah, I know cuz i'm thinking the same way, i'll make sure but let her do it, i'll step in if she reach her limit.

Rock lock: thanks, apologies for hav-

Austin: don't you worry, why do you think I've accepted to participate to this event, when my student lose or win, they will have my support and able to carry everyone to this tournament.

Rock lock: indeed

Austin see the two kept going but izumi's injured be more pain of she enduring, izumi use her thumbs to smash the ice but shota still got up from her ice wall.

shota: why are yourself putting through this?

izumi: I wanna live up to people excpation, I what to able to smile, while doing something good to them ! I wanna be a pro ! whatever the take of being a hero!

shota got punched again.

izumi: that's why i'll give it my own! just like you should be! there no way I know what you gone through, or why you even here, your life has been so munch different then mine, but right now. Stop screwing around, if you wanna reject your father fine, but you don't have the right to be number 1 if your going to use your full power!

She remember all of her past that horrible, shota looked at Austin, as Austin give a nod while giving her the look as he and she share the same pain but he rises and be the hero as Austin give her a warmth smile.

Austin: do it.…

Then… her left side finally spark and she finally uses her fire side

Austin snap his finger as his gravity push endavour down and make shoot webs his mouth to shut him up.

Austin see shota smile of a grin as he smile more.

Austin:(Walk down the stairs and look at the good view) I know you have the warmth, i'm proud of you. And I'm proud of you izumi, your the true light in this society and the pinnacle of a true hero, now show the world what you two are made of!

Austin pull out his grease blizzard knuckle and his build driver and got his blizzard grease bottle to see shota using both fire and ice full power, as izumi using full power, he then put the driver on his waist, then shake the button put on the driver as the knuckle spit open

 **GREASE BLIZZARD!**

He spin the lever to see a machine ice dumper as frost was seeping out of the dumper.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Austin: henshin!

Then it dump frozen ice onto Austin as blue ice covered his entire body, then the dumper acted like a ram and smash the ice revealing austins new rider form, he is wearing a black jumpsuit and his armor is icy blue from his legs, to his chest, he has one robotic hand and has shoulder plats, his chest is like an engien and his mask is almost transparent and has red eyes with a blue horn.

 **THE FROZEN PASSION! GREASE BLIZZARD! CHILLCHILLCHILLCHILL!**

As his trasformation is done, he is still producing frost fog from his armor.

?: kamen rider Grease Blizzard! I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!

He jumped off the rim and start running at the match to see the two girl gonna deliver their final blow to each other, he crank the lever faster.

 **SINGLE ICE! TWIN ICE!**

then jump up to deliver a kick between the two's ultimate attack.

 **GLACIAL FINISHED! CHILLCHILLCHILLCHILL!**

He then slam his two fists to the ground making ice glashers gush at the station make a explsoin as everything showing snowflakes make everybody so awe and shocked to see that grease blizzard did that, shota standing looked at grease blizzard of so munch blushed and felt wet herself, he carried the unconscious izumi in bridal style.

Grease blizzard: (Sigh and chuckle looked at izumi) your amusing, like me, way to give it all. (he then turn to the qudiance) IZUMI MYDORIA IS OUT! TODOROKI IS THE WINNER!

Everybody cheering as then he walk to shota who looked awe and speechless of grease blizzard even the snowflakes falling, icy fog and it was so beautiful for this daytime.

Grease blizzard: you did the right thing my fire snow angel, also what'd you think of kamen rider grease blizzard?

Shota: s-so cool.

Grease blizzard chuckled a little and petted her head.

Shota: you're not alone.

Grease blizzard: yeah I know

he remove his buil driver as turn back to normal, he grab izumi's arm and fingers to healed it up good and use his bandages to wrapped it around.

Austin: your last match is kakstu, do the same like before, then I fighting eijro and the final match is me against my brothers, which me luck.

Shota nodded and she watch her friend/teacher carry izumi to recovery girls office.

Shota's thought: (smile and touch her heart feel warmth) I'm so glad that he came here.

 **Timeskip**

izumi's arm and leg are all bandage up, Austin, yagi, minato, akasu, billy, sally, niji, sly and his gang, the fanstsic four, the flash are here

Austin: she all healed up good but she need some rest and some few hour in case she better. I do admit she really did her best and it was amazing.

Sally: oh god, she really reached her limit.

Minato: yeah, talk about a glass cannon.

Austin notice izumi waking up

Austin: ( smile) hey there izu.

Izumi: heh, hey Austin.

Austin: you did a hell of a match at shota , is good thing i step by or otherwise you get a major injury since you push your self very fat endure your brushes and broken bones.

Izumi: yeah, I kind of did.

Austin: well get healed up and some rest, and seeyah soon, I'm gonna check shota.

He walk off as he went to find shota as she came behind hugged his back.

Austin: oh hey shota.

Shota: hi, Austin.

Austin:( petted her head) you did wonderful, you'll be a great hero in no time.

Shota: Yeah, I'm sure you will too.

Austin: and will you use it on kakastu's match?

Shota: I was hoping to face you with my quirk.

Austin: (smile and pets her head) don't worry, after the sports festival and your shadowing hero, I will think of something where everyone will enjoy

Shota: thanks austy.

Austin: alright now I'm up at mt match with erijo , oh and

He kiss her on the lips as she blush and moan while she kiss back and break the kiss.

Austin: soon I'll reward you my fire snowangel. (run off)

 **Timeskip**

Presentmic: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!

As everyone cherring as austin and Eijiro are now walking to the match.

Eijiro: alright teach, hope your ready for me!

Austin: (crack his neck) I'm always ready

He slap his megateix as he turn a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta. Wears a Orange jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and orange-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as some on his knees and four extra spikes on the side of his head. The spikes on his chest as well as the four small spikes on his back. His neck is longer. His face now has a magenta chin, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

?: **ERGOGEM!**

Eijiro: OH YEAH! (Harden his skin) THIS IS GONG TO BE MANLY!

Ergogem: you fought good againts steel, are you good enough of living crystals?

Eijiro: Let's find out!

Present mic: GO!

They both charge in throwing hard punches to each other rapidling in speed along blocking some of each other incoming fist.

As to show erogem is still standing and eijiro struggle to stand as they delivery one punch to the face as then eijiro fall down defeated.

Erogem: not bad, you got major guts dude.

Eijiro: yeah, but I'm not giving up yet!

Erogenous: alright then, one punch!

They charge in to deliver a punch one more time but as the crystal alien's punch went more sent eijiro out of the ring and crashed to the ground.

Midnight: EIJIRO IS OUT OF BOUNSE! AUSTIN WINS!

He turn back to normal.

Austin: okay, after kaktu and shota fight is my brothers, oh man this will be tough but really fun.

As the turnament goes on, tenya won his match by pushing the girl with vines as hair out of the line, then it's on with mina vs fumikage as austin and izumi watching the match go on , shota won againts tenya , bakugo defeat tokoyami. As then the match of shota vs kakastu as austin notice tenya talking in the phone , he notice his dad not here.

 **Meanwhile**

Minato save one of tenya's brother against , muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch, and has a flat, somewhat triangular face with no nose; he removed it himself, and a very long tongue, tainted with numerous small bumps. He has rather long black hair which he wears in a messy fashion; it would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask, and small blood red eyes with tiny irises.  
He sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellowed bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

He panting hard as his blades are broken , brusies , his right arm broken while glaring at minato.

Minato: your still sick in both mind , body and soul ,Chizome a.k.a stain the hero : heh, I don't need your saying you filthy fake hero

Minato: you honestly think i do for money, fame , glory ? Since all might you think is the only true hero ? Recheck your damn eyes.

Stain looked closey as this make his limbs fell and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide in so major shocked and gawked looked at minato as if a ghost and more enough what he not really a fake hero nor just a hero as he shaking.

Stain: b..but how?! You disappeared!

Minato: like i tell you, and my wife is here too.

Stain: what?

The appearing behind him is akasu

Stain turn and shocked.

Stain: n-no , you too?!

Akasu: that's right, little stain.

She about to grab him but poof in black smoke.

Akasu: damn dung!

Minato: he always a sneaking snake.

 **Menahwile**

Stain drop to the ground.

Stain: what the? Where am I? What happen?!

Till he felt a huge amount of chill, he slowly turn to dung which show fear and absolute shocked for words.

Dung: reconzie me, hero killer?

Stain: dung.

dung: yes it is I, is nice to meet my creation.

stain: creation?

dung: who else bring the despaired and make your mind broken to see what real or not by increased it ?

Stain: why?

dung: cuz you was like it before I increase it and beside

he impale his hand to through his chest ,stain cough blood silent looked at dung's sadist grin.

dung: is time to recrate what I lefted off, cuz you do well again izumi and ookami and his allies

back with austin

He is watching his students fought in the sports event

Austin have see kakastu won since of shota, he calm her down and now the final match there is ,Austin vs zack vs koan

Austin:(deep breath and smile) okay...

he turn to his pharaoh dragon formed

Pharaoh Dragon: now i'm ready, is omni dragon time!

Present mic: ALRIGHTY! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ONE FOR HE HISTORY BOOKS OF THE CENTURY! COMING UP IS A THREE MAN FIGHT, LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OMNI DRAGO, THE MAD DEVIL AND THE CYBORG HERO!

Phaorh dragon: what cyborg hero?

Lewamus prime: are they mistaken my as cyborg?

Pharaoh dragon: yeah I mean your not even a machine nor robot, hell we can be one but your wearing a freakin armor, hey mic! He's not a robot!

Present mic: MY BAD! I MEANT THE AZURE TITAN!

Lewamus prime: thank you!

Then everybody see pharaoh dragon, lewamus prime and the savage nepalhem walking in along izumi and they other watching

Hero 4: are they already in there hero outfits?

Heroin 53: oh they look so cool now!

Pharaoh dragon: alright! Before we start this, this is going to get very intince, so make sure you hold onto your hats and seats for future warning!

Akasu put on the barrier

Pharaoh dragon: thanks mom!

Present mic: (put on a helmet) ALRIGHT THINGS ARE GOING TO BE INSAIN SO, 3, 2, 1, GO!

The 3 heroes in their battle stance , burst of shockwaves the 3 heroes deliver each other a bone crunshing kicks and fist but not luck since blocking each other making mixed of shockwaves and sonic booms and sonic waves of phaorah dragon's orange flames, lewamus prime's blue flash and the savage neplahem's red lightning going like crazy dancing each other of the fight , zig zag all around the place.

Izumi: th-there so fast, h-how can anyone keep up with them?

tenya is absolute speechless cant keep up seeing their speed and the flash grin seeing stuff like this of the 3 heroes fighting

Flash: this is nothing, those three could go all out but they are only using 3% of there power

make the student shocked looked at the flash.

Ochaci: w-what would happen if they go all out?

Flash: well, lets just say the galaxy will be there battle field, give or take.

They heard explosion of lighting shocked, they see the savage nepalem laugh as crazy sent lewamus prime and the pharaoh dragon to the ground but got up then shake it off.

Then the orange knight charges in then charge up his palm with lightning shocking him and lewamus prime till lewamus prime sent a thundr clap sent the two crashed as they got up , the savage neplahem red flash turn Ursasolar and the phaorah dragon orange flash turn rage.

Everyone see the alien bear and alien tiger man wrestle brutal as they both roaring each other and clashing their claws making a little sparks and biting each other.

Rage: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU GIANT STUFF BEAR! I'M GOING TO STUFF THE HIVING HELL OUT OF YOU TWO THEN BURN YOU TO ASHES, THEN I'M GOING TO STUFF THAT ASH INTO A SMALLER BEAR AND BURN THAT ONE TOO!

Ursasolar slash his face and knee his guts and throw rage to the ground being blasted by the solar beam as kakastu cheering for rage

Kakastu: RIB THAT BIG PANDA TO SHREDS!

Rage: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KAKASTU THE EXPLOSION QUEEN! THANKS FOR THE CHEERING AND WHEN WE SPARE! YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE 4TH OF JULY I'LL NEVER FORGET WITH THAT FUCKING BAD ASS QUIRK OF YOURS!

Kakastu: FUCK YEAH!

Urasolara smirk then red flash he turn to clawser make rage's eyes wide to realize...

Rage: CLAWSER?! RAGE DON'T DO GOOD WITH WOLF OR DOGS!

Clawser growl as he chasing rage in circle.

Izumi: I see, judging of koan's natural predator, this must be rage's natural predator.

Rage then slaps his chest to make an orange flash, he is now a giant anthropomorphic alligator that has themegatrix on his chest.

?: (in an Australian ascent) croaky! What in the outback is this little blider?

lewamus prime: a caimansapien.

?: well **GATEER CRATER!**

Then zack jump higher as gater crater busy fighting the alien wolf as they biting each other and kicking and rolling around, he use his strong jaw to bite him but cover in ice as they both stuck a blue flashes.

P. mongsaur: **POSTIVE ULTIMATE HUMONGSAUR!**

He turn his hand to Gatling and fired missiles many times making an explosion and sent the alien wolf and alien gator crashed to the ground.

Gater crater: ow, that hurt.

The 3 turn back to normal.

Pharaoh dragon: alright, ready to end this?

Lewamus prime: hell yeah.

Savage neaplhem: hotdog!

Lewamus prime got his 3 sword, phaorah dragon engulf his hands and savage neplahem charge a holy fire mouth as everyone see them gonna unleashed their final blow.

Present mic: EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!

Lewamus Prime: **TRIO AZURE DEMOLISH SLASH!** (swing his swords)

Phaorah dragon: **BLAZING ETERNAL BOMB!** (unleashed a big fire blast)

Savage neplhaem: **SALVATION SACRED GUN!** (his mouth unleashed a holy flames)

all the attack clashing each other make a bright light flash explosion shake the whole planet, the smoke clear to see the 3 hero stumbling till they all fall down panting a bit, it was a tie.

Midnigt: IT'S A THREE WAY TIE!

Everyone cheered for that, the 3 brothers laugh and thumbs up.

Lewamus prime: you still got it seeyah next time bro.

Savage neplahem: have fun as always and hope you wait at the manga or in anime of the next season, hahahah!

The two brothers flashes and gone, pharaoh dragon got up and dusted himself, but everyone heard is clapping , they all turn to see walking in is a stranger.

?: sure brought a hell of a match your mother is right for ounce, you always got something out there where ever you go.

Pharaoh dragon eyes glowed as he clutch his hand into a fist.

Pharaoh dragon: I thought I burned you to hell george!?

George: hehehe, well it one way of an eternal tan and it was nice there, and missed this reunion party?

At the crowd sally widen her eyes in shock.

Sally: no, BLOODY!

Bloody: on it!

But bloody got kick sent crashed to the ground she looked to see non other then dark rabbit.

Bloody: damn it, I thought the blast killed you.

Dark rabbit: same with you, I guess your sister wasted for nothing.

Bloody: HER NAME WAS MUMU!

George: everyone act cool and don't even bother, even the goddess and her husband, even you do it be not munch pretty.

Akasu growl as she and mianto stop and so do sally and bloody, dark rabbit walk away in black mist.

George:(turn phaorah dragon) we don't want everybody get hurt do we? Well not yet if they jump in.

Pharaoh dragon: what do you want fucker?

George: come on really? your smarter you are, I found it hard you didnt know I jus walk in here and watch you and your student's sports and fighting. (shocked pharaoh dragon and everyone)

Midnight: he got in with out us knowing?! (got mad)

George: hehe some heroes or pro ones , it wasnt easy as dung help cover my senses using all of his limit as he pushing it with his duplciate till my time run out and now everyone senses me. Anyway, i see Mr. Ookami a teacher and have such...nice and interesting students.

Kakastu: YOU...

George: (mock) me.

Kakastu: YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

Pharaoh dragon: kakastu… stand down now.

George: well you must be her, dung did well dig in you3 kind of austin's training.

Kakastu: wait i don't remember that! All i remember a blurred and that's it! That was him?!

Pharoah dragon: dung did what?!

George: corrupt her but let say mimic her quirk and steal her raging negative emotion and since she is jealous and anger at deku always be in the way and keep up, even you boy of using your alien of showing her shadow, that is a sign of the corruption dung did.

Phaorah dragon: fuck! And that mean...

George: you just did dung a favor.

Pharaoh dragon growled in anger.

George: my, my such an angry dragon, I'm here of an inch and I wanted to test out myself of this previously power of mine so sooner the real fight.

Ochaco: we have to do something! We can't just leave him there to face that guy!

Sally: i wish we can but George here is not normal but somehow...I'm afraid a big threat rival to dung a little, right now let have hope austin can defeat him.

Izumi: sally is right, but i'am worried.

George walk up to the match as he and pharaoh dragon walk in circle glaring at each other. He then make his ice and fire on his left and right sides then his palms start to sweat out.

Pharoah dragon: I'M FUCKING ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!

He dash to george to thrust both palm to unleashed a bigger flame to make an explosion but everyone see blood spill as the smoke clear to show phaorah dragon arm forearm guantlet broken as his skin got burnt and grunt of pain bleed a bit, he back away regenerate a bit, as everyone see george's arms is scales of a dragonic like with bone like exoskeleton very hard and sharp which he survive that attack.

Phaorah dragon: GAH! DAMN THAT HURT!

George: heh heh, what? You think I don't know how to hurt you?

Shota: that the same attack such as mine .

Kakastu: and me!

Tenya: but somehow George able to stop it by turning his arms dragon like and able to hurt and defend from austin's deadly blows.

Pharoh dragon: seem like, your not a push over for ounce.

He then make his arms rock hard then covered it with metal.

Pharaoh dragon: guess I should be creative.

George: gladly

He charge in punching rapdily non stop all over george zig zag, but izumi notice george seem not like in pain while being punch and she notice the hidden smirk.

Izumi: WATCH OUT FROM BEHIND!

Phaorah drgaon: huh?

George: **thunder...discharge...**

Then incoming quick black cloud sent a deadly dicharge lighting and thunder mixed discharge strike to pharaoh dragon and his arms make a ignite explosion.

Phaorah dragon scream sent flying crashed hard as his armor falling a bit apart.

Austin: ( spit out blood) okay, is omni dragon time! (slap his megatrix)

he then change into a large goopy being with a little ufo on his head.

?: **SLIMY!**

George then show his megateix like shocking everyone from the stadium.

Slimy: HOW IN THE HELL?!

George: i have ways, is the omegatrix.

He slap it as he turn to big chill but it look wild darkrish gray fur, sharper white teeth, silver white torn but flame shape wings with ice cube like symbol and the symbol of the omegatrix.

?: meet, **WINTER MOTH!**

Slimy gurgled angry He charge as winter moth did like no other big chill did, he unleashed a frozen snow breath to frozed slimy's legs anr arms as he stuck in shocked of that speed make slimy shivering.

Slimy gurgled angry

He charge as winter moth did like no other big chill did , he unleashed a frozen snow breath to frozed slimy's legs and arms as he stuck in shocked of that speed make slimy shivering .

Slimy: w-w-what the?!

Winter moth: let say like you , all of the aliens even evolutions like yours , they all got mutated and customize of ugpradeds.

He growled more as he attempted to change to a shapeless form

But still shiver of slowly geting frozen by the air, as slimy's megatrix flashes of heavy hitter

Heavy hitter: now eat thisn!

He punch winter moth to the ground then knee him and grab him and broke his back till a yellow flash he got sent spray of some sewer water.

Everyone see geoege's new alien , a gray exoskelton metallic alien. He has two tubes that extend from his head and has black mask-like markings around his yellow eyes. He has two tubes of green slime reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his chest, and his forearms are filled have canisters filled with green slime. He has black four-fingered hands and three black toes on each foot and a omegatrix symbol on his chest.

?: **UNDERTOW!**

He rush and slammed the match as he cover of swamp slime turn to mud as heavy hitter and his loeer arms got stuck in it.

Heavy hitter: hey! What's going on?!

Undertow: i thought you smart of not trap of mud , lst see your can deal with a galvan

Yellow flash.

Heavy hitter came out and chuckle.

Heavy hitter: hahaha gray matter? Really? like something so small can-

He notice George's galvan is tall er of human size and wearing a spandex of a lower black pants , sleevels and yellow upper , sharper teeth, yellow eyes, sharp small horns and claws, the omegatrix on his back.

?: no, **DARK MATTER!**

Heavy hitter: okay. That's genetically creepy.

But as he try to hit dark matyer but his agiltiy and reflex as he spin his legs rapdily kicking heavy hitter a lot then double kick him, sent him flying as dark matter jump over and grab his foot to swing ahim aorund till dark matte4 jump up to divekick his face then dark matter shoot a flame at him as he got stuck crsytalize as it was a flame-crystal as dark matter land at his feet.

Kakastu: WHAT THE HELL?!

Izumi: w-what kind of aliwns george have?!

Hevay hitter: weird getting my ass kicked by a galvan.

Dark matter: i know , alright and now...

Yellow flash as George deliver a roundhouse kick to heavy hiiter send him crashed hard turn back as austin groan in pain got up.

George took out 3 another riderwatch, another decade , another zi o II and Another ultiamte kuuga.

Austin: on no, another rider watches?!

George: yeah and what is that you say? Oh yeah! (grin) let the experiment begin!

He cursh the 3 another rideratch's together and jabbed it in him as he roar unleahsing a black and purple fog make the wordl shake make everyone cover their eyes till the smoke clear, he is now a bit bigger, has four large arms has another ultimate Kuuga look but has four clock hands on, has a bat cloak tail on the back and has the wings on his shoulders, the head also has another decades side eyes. but pariclte of another decade and the helemt and coat along the wings and claws along armor parts of another ultimate kuuga.

?: Another Ultimate Darkness II!

Austin: what the hell?! No way!

Another Ultimate Darkness II: heh heh, now time for you to die.

Austin: I doubt that.

Ultimate Darkness II: Oh ? then let my new friends play too.

Another Ultimate Darkness II snap his finger as came in the portal is non other then another Fourze, Kamen rider eternal , another ryuki and Kamen rider Evol.

Austin: uh ho, (crack his neck) whelp, lets even things out.

Austin in his base formed charge in punching and kicking each of htem but another foruze came.

 **CHAINSAW ON!**

He slash Austin back as he grunt a bit , he use his bandages to wrapped each of them but evol zoom fast eblow him then eternal got his knife to cut and dodges Austin's fire blast , then another ryuki slashes with his sword against Austin, pushing him then knee him man times

Ultimate Darkness II: Your healing can work but limit since of a major anti healing, connect your ability and outthinking be a problem

 **ROCKET ON!**

Another foruze uppercut Austin up as eternal and evol jump up ,Eternal pull his unicorn usb and evol crank lever faster.

 **UNICORN MAXUIM DRIVE!**

 **READY GO! EVOL TECH FINISHED! CAIO!**

A Punch and Kick sent a huge explosion, everyone see Austin bruise roll to the ground and cough more blood but getting up.

Austin: ugh, damn, even i'm healing, that hurt like a bitch, you still got it huh eternal and evol?

Eternal: yes, trying not to get rusty.

Evol: indeed, and bravo for surviving that.

Austin: I know.

then another ryuki and another foruze vanished, Austin quickly he jump avoid the slash to turn to see Bujin Gaim and dark drive

ausitn: I thought I sense you two.

Dark drive: your fast, but I'm faster to end you.

Austin: we'll see about that.

He snaps his finger to make the Ziku Driver appear and landed on his hand Another Ultimate Darkness II eyes glow as time stop then he jammed his chest then sealed unpaused as Bujin Gaim slashes his sword sent Austin crash to the ground.

Austin: what did you do to me?

Another Ultimate Darkness II: reverse your random ability and sealed your ziku driver

Austin: well then, (activate his megatrix) at least I got something to help! I'll bomb you all away!

he slap his megatrix of an orange flash then he was gone.

Another Ultimate Darkness II: what?

Izumi: LOOK UP THERE!

Everyone look up to see a white… angle? He has orange spots on his belly, arms, thighs and face, he also has an orange horn on his forehead, has a tail and wings on his head and the megatrix on his left side of his chest, as he descends to the ground with grase he didn't say anything but look around at his enemys.

?: …

Evol: oh la la, this is new.

Another Ultimate Darkness II: remind me of an explosive person, Space force bomber.

Space force bomber zoom in punching and kicking each of the dark rider, dodges their attack and using earth bomb at evol , dark and wind bomb at dark drive, lightning and fire bomb at Bujin Gaim, ice bomb and light bomb at Eternal as the explosive multiple times as then using a mega force bomb he raised and throw explode sent the dark rider to the ground.

Ochao: wow.

Tenya: amazing, is like making bombs element.

Kakastu: NOW THAT MY KIND OF NEW ALIEN!

Space force bomber dash in using another mega bomb at the another ultimate darkness II , as he land at the ground of that another explosion and raised his arms up and unleashed a big bomb of all element combine but izumi don't get why he let the new alien push him around Austin unless

izumi: AUSTIN STOP HE-

Space force bomber throw it down but Another Ultimate Darkness II: pause it as time rewind back and along save then pause again to show of space force bomber is still frozen of his last megaforce bomb, he move the alien bomb to the spot and unpause.

Another Ultimate Darkness II jump up and the dark rider as they deliver the kick with space force bomber's final attack with it as a biggest explosions.

Sally: AUSTIN!

Flash: oh no!

they see an orange flash as Austin look pale and very hurt as he try to stand up

Another Ultimate Darkness II: and now is time to fight your inner self.

Austin: w-what ?

he snap his finger as Austin scream bloody pain as orange and black flames as caming out of his back is a base like dragon monster came out as his eyes glowing purple and dragon roar, everyone and even Austin is so shocked to see that, and hsocking it land next to Another Ultimate Darkness II.

Austin:(panting) what...did...you do...? (panting while holding his heart)

Another Ultimate Darkness II: I've brought out your another self, meet, another drago knight.

Austin: that's it, (snap his fingers) timeline override.

Then his ziku driver appeared once more.

Another Ultimate Darkness II: I've brought out your inside, meet your berserk form , Drago base !

Austin: that's it, (snap his fingers) timeline override.

Then his ziku driver appeared once more

Another Ultimate Darkness II: thanks boy, but you didn't know when I reverse it I make it overheat on you

Austin: huh?

he scream as his whole body sizzle of pain and drop his ziku driver vanished

Another Ultimate Darkness II: and that's not all, I collected and rip half of your outsmart core oh and the more your pushing the more you'll die and this time stay this way.

Austin: shit..hehehe... no wonder your so good and prepare.

The dragon base came in stomping on his hard as he scream, rapidly stopping him as everyone flinch and cover their eyes, some worried and some are pissed.

Another Ultimate Darkness II: all of your negative raw emotion, your pain , hatred and anger is formed physical of this base, and that's not all.

Then it formed to a humanoid form.

Another ultimate Darkness II: Now is in drago knight, the berserker mode.

He and another ultimate darkness II punch and stomping and tormenting Austin as he scream more ,blood bursting and he not healing as falling apart.

Another ultimate Darkness II: you always confident, always showing your better genius, thinking you can do like how other but(kick him and punching his face and his nuts) your nothing! always like this because of your parents, you would be a great weapon and the reason like how dung, if you don't see it because deep down your just a child in control of your stupid obessed fantasy b*** kamen rider !

he grab Austin's leg to swing him around then slammed him many time at the chest and back

Austin: AAAHHHHHH! AHHHHH!

Then he grab his head to dragged him in speed to the ground and the wall and lift him up.

Another ultimate darkenss II: (grab his throat and lift him in mid air) now is your turn to feel the burn.

he thrust his hand together unelahsing a black and white sun energy amount of blast as Austin scream of the top of his lungs while tearing of the pain and along drago knight shooting him a lot of his fire bullets then soon done

Austin fall to the ground of hole on his chest and burnt badly, broken, not breathing nor moving as so horrored and shocked so munch everyone to see Austin fall and dead.

Akasu: NO!

minato: AUSTIN!

all might: come on my boy.

midnight: NO!

bloody bunny: huggy... no...

sally: don't die, come on.

niji: brother, no...

izumi: austin, get up!

kakastu: DON'T LET THAT FUCER WIN!

ochaco: don't die please!

tenya: get up! Show them your a hero of heroes!

shota: please, don't die on me.

Mina: marshmallow cant die!

Tsuyu: get him ribbit!

Kyoka: get up!

Momo: come on mr ookami, get back out there!

billy: come on, get up!

flash: get back up dude!

sly: come on Aust, get up like you always do!

murry: GET UP AND SHOW HIM YOU ARE CALLED THE DRAGON!

bently: come on, you got away with death many times,  
Get up.

Carmelita: come on commander.

mr. fantastic: get up aust!

the thing: CLOBBER THAT FUCKER!

human torch: burn that guy up!

invisible woman:get up!

then Austin looked around as is nothing but white

Austin: so, I guess I died, (looked down)he won, and I lost...

?: are you sure?

He turn to see genmu in his level 0 form.

Genmu: come on, that piece of filth CANT BEAT A GOD!

Austin: Dan? How or what the hell?

?: he's not the only one.

Austin turn to see zack, ben and koan but most surprise is the showa riders, ichigo , ichigo 2 , V3, riderman , X, Amazon, stronger, skyrider, super 1, DX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kamen rider 3 and 4

He turn to see Kamen Rider Amazon (New) Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ,Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma, Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ,Amazon Neo Alpha. Then finally, he looked at the heisei riders, kuuga, agito, g3-x, gills, another agito, ryuki, knight, zolda, raia, Faiz, kaixa, detla, blade, garren, chalice, leangle, hibiki, ibuki, Todoroki, and their oni, kabuto, gattack, the bee, sasword, dread, kickhopper, punchhopper, den o along the rod, ax, gun and wing, zereons, the new den o, kiva , ixa, sagarc, decade, diened, W, Accel, Skull, OOO, Birth, Aqua, Fourze, Meteor, wizard, beast, gaim, baron, ryuga, zangestu, drive, mach, chaser, lupin, ghost, specter, necrom, ex aid, brave, snipe, para dx, gemnu, build, cross z, grease, rogue, zi o, geiz, woz, quiz, shinobi, kikai, and ginga.

Austin: no way...bros, the showa riders, the amazons riders and the hiesei riders here too ?!

Woz: indeed my overlord!

den o: oi! Why the hell you call yourself a quitter?!

Austin: is the first time he ever did, I try and he up ahead of me,(look down) I don't know since he got my abilties andeverything I think off.

zack and baron walk up and punch him.

Zack: idiot.

Ausitn: ow.

Baron grab his shirt and lift him up.

Baron: you think your going to let that weakling win!

Mach: did we all let them win?

Austin: what?

Wizard: We face dangerous foes and not alone, cuz we're the only hope ,and out there is a being beyond despair with allies, you and they other and us...we're hope together for them !

Meteor: so come on, let's reside there fate with our own hands. (Slide his thumb across his mask)

zi o: they need you out there

?: and like every heroes, no matter how strong or powerful, we always get up

he turn to a new rider who is black suit but green like lemon color armor of a grass hopper and red eyes make Austin shocked.

Austin: w-who are you?

?: greetings, I am zero- one, and I'm from the Reiwa era.

Austin: my god, a-a new rider and era, w-what you doing here?

Zero-one: (pat his shoulder and make austin walk with him) us riders carry a responsibility to always get back up, iven if your in the brink of death, besides, I dont think that think remembers that your watch has a fail-save.

Austin: yeah it doesn't even work , what about it?

Zero-one: are you sure?

Austin: i fix it mutiple times even wont work.

Zero one: then…

then build, kuuga, decade, W and ichigo came in.

Build: why not together?

Austin: um okay.

They heild there hand out as a gold and white light flashes symbol of the megateix open as gloat down to Austin's hand is grand zi o but with the merge of showa, amazon and his own along his brothers.

Austin: holy shit is grand zi o with... Showa, amazon, me and my brothers?

Woz: just do what you do and I'll announce your greatness to this world.

Ben: now go back, i know i teach you well.

Zack: along combination of your will along strnegth by others.

Koan: hahahaha! Go wild as ever!

Ichigo: go luck nephew.

Ichigo 2 :keep on.

V3: spread our name.

Riderman: along you.

X: a true man you are.

Amazon: kick his ass.

Stronger: with all of our power.

skyrider: together.

Super 1: defeat him.

DX: defeat dung.

Black: along your enemeis.

Black RX: bring justice.

Shin: true hope.

ZO: along your heart

J: your not alone

Kamen rider 3 : as we are like team

Kamen rider 4:and a family

Amazon (New) Omega: try not to lose again

Amazon Alpha: give him a humiliate defeat

Amazon Sigma: your people waiting

Amazon Neo:and need to be save

Amazon Neo Alpha : so go for it

Kuuga:( thumbs up) bring out their smile to protect

Agito:. As they'll remember you.

Blade: and us with it.

Hibiki: (special salute) unleashed your power

Kabuto: (finger up and down) show them the path of a hero.

Den o: and start with a climax!

Kiva: that you always be the best rider.

Decade: (dusted his hands)your good, but not way gooder then me but really the best passing through, so remember that.

W: (show a gun sign) count the evil crime.

Ooo: and win this battle! Seiya!

Fourze:(Arms up) HERO KITAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~!

Wizard: (show his ring) give them hope, cuz is Showtime!

Gaim: this is your stage!

Drive: start your engine in top gear!

Ghost: believe in yourself.

Ex aid: keep on protecting with no continues!

Build: you got the law of victory, with the winning formula!

Zi o: as king, there is a time, the time has come.

Zero one: go out there, pharoah dragon.

Austin: (smile) thanks guys

Meamwhile at the living world

Another Ultimate Darkness II: now to get rid of the body , it sicken me

Izumi: STOP!

He turn to see her in tears running and protecting the dead Austin.

Another Ultimate Darkness II: step aside midorya.

Izumi: absolutely not!

Another Ultimate Darkness II: then die with him.

Izumi: I wont let you go further ! He means everything and the symbol like all might! He's kind , pure , smart. Funny , cute and a great person , grsater then you ! I rather protect the one i love even in my life!

He deliver a time dark blast but soon the smoke clear izumi not here as she notice she fine.

?: (clank laugh) your speech never stop amuse me izu

As everyone looked and shocked Austin is alive and saved her.

Austin: so did i missed anything?

Another Ultimate Darkness II: WWWWHHHHAATT!

Everyone: AUSTIN !

Izumi hiccuping and tearing

Izumi: y-your alive.

Austin: yep , you did good izumi , prove as a peo hero, now step back. ( pull out his ziku driver on)

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

As izumi backing away.

Austin: it's dragonic time!

He pull out zi o rider watch.

 **ZI O!**

He attach it to his right side and pull out grand zi o as he press the button to show four sides to show all the riders and pop out one more on the top to show four more faces.

 **GRAND ZI O!**

He then attach the ride watch on the other side then pres the driver to tilt it. Then everyone heard every single rider standby noices one by one as a golden tower start to rise from behind him as the other riders rises as statues and golden petals start to fall all around him, as the statues start to 'crumble' it revealed their true colors and zi-o was there as well, on top of the clock are the four forms that ben, zack, koan and austin uses and with the hensei statues are the showa and the amazon statues as well as the future riders as the shell crumble to show there colors as well.

 **HERO TIME! DRAGONIC TIME! TIME TO GO WILD! TIME TO ROLL OUT ! Kuuga and agito theme transformation along the showa rider, ADVENT! COMPLETE! TURN UP! Hibiki theme transformation CHANGE BEETLE! SWORD FORM! WAKE UP! KAMEN RIDE! CYCLONE! JOKER! TAKKA TORA BATTA ! 3! 2! 1! SHABODOOI HENSHIN! SOIYA! DRIVE! KAGEIN LEVEL UP! BEST MATCH!**

Austin: let me show you all, that I'm the one rider army, HENSHIN!

He spins the driver to make a ding.

 **GRAND TIME!**

Then all the riders are inside golden doors as they flew around Austin as he change into Zi-o, then they attach themselves to various parts of his body and his head, as all the doors open the riders make there poses within the doors as they turn to gold. Then the showa, amazon and future riders logos appear from behind as it turn into a crest as it attached to his back and a golden cape flows behind him and the four boys forms change to an extra crown around the zi-o statue.

 **KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE~! HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECADE~! W~! OOO~! FOURZE~! WIZARD~! GAIM, DRIVE~! GHOST~! EX-AID~! BUILD~! REJOICE! KAMEN RIDER~ GRAND ZI-O~!**

then the as the clock vanishes the word for 'rider' attacked to his mask, his armor is now all gold and there some silver around the desine over the black jumpsuit, everyone is in absolute shock and for though who are still in the arena are even more shocked.

Then before present mic is going to say, his mic was taken as he turn to see woz who in his normal form as he is holding a book.

Woz: BEHOLD, THE REJUVENATION OF THE KING!

His voice alone was enough to make everyone in the world hear.

Woz: REJOICE! he is will become the one true king of all the riders in history, and the one who is the king of all dragons and the hero of all heroes. Ruler of time, travailing beyond worlds and dimensions to regain over the dragons and the heroes, he is kamen rider Mega grand zi-o! And we bear witness to the advent of a new age!

?: kamen rider grand zi o!

He notice he have hands have two watch of 4 hereos and future rider and showa.

Ultra Grand zi o: amazing let's go!

Another Ultimate Darkness II summon all of dark rider and another rider

As grand zi o press the build and lewamus prime statues on his armor

 **BUILD! LEWAMUS PRIME!**

Then everyone see two golden doors open of build of his vortex finished and lewamus prime of his fist he brigning down , the timeline of lewamus fighting levatron first time, two attack causes explosion wips half of the dark rider and another rider

Mega grand zi o press the statue of ichigo, emerald sorcerer and kuuga.

 **ICHIGO! KUUGA! EMERALD SORCERER!**

Ichigo and kuuga deliver a kick and as atomix launch a nuclear ball as explsoion

Grand zi o press the two statue of emerald sorcerer and kuuga.

 **KUUGA! EMERALD SORCERER!**

Grand zi o got kuuga's titan sword and emerald sroecer's ascalon sword, he then charges though the another rider monsters and start slashing, as the tv continue to brocast every hero is now in complete awe and the villain's and thugs are getting scared

Mega Grand zi o: alright next one!

He press the statue of savage Nephlem and ooo

 **OOO ! SAVAGE NEPLHAEM!**

Then two more doors appeared to open ooo doing his scanning change attack and savage nephaem who fire devil and lighting god scissor of a deliver kick from the timeline of the other world.

They both deliver a massive explosion

Mega Grand zi o: time rewind!

The attack rewind as he slap build and lewamus prime statue again.

 **BUILD! LEWAMUS PRIME!**

He summon lewamus prime's requiram blaster and build tanktank/rabbitrabbit's Fullbottle Buster

 **FULLFULL MATCHES! FULLFULL BREAK!**

He fired his two blasters at the remaining dark and another riders.

He press statue of decade, gaim and him.

 **GAIM! DECADE! PHARAOH DRAGON!**

Then three doors open to show gaim, decade and pharaoh dragon, they all rush in combine theair attack to finished all of the dark rider, another rider leaving.

Mega grand zi o rush in Another Ultimate Darkness II as they clashing and he punching and kicking rapdily at Another Ultimate Darkness II a lot then thrusting his sword many times and uppercut him.

Mega grand zi o press the two riderwach buttons.

 **FINISH TIME! GRAND ZI O!**

He spin his ziku driver.

 **ALL 20! MEGA TIME BREAK!**

Then appearing from 8 golden doors. First of build genius formed, ooo in his gattkiribata , kuuga pegasus form , gaim suika arms, decade final form, ichigo of his super, emerald hero of his ultimate management form, savage nephelm of his hyper sacred form , lewamus prime in his with his star saber, and phaorah dragon of his dragon force came in.

Another Ultimate Darkness II. Pause time as mega grand zi o charge in slashing him many time and lunching him

Mega gand zi o: you'll pay of your crime, abusing me, killing who i care, i dont need someone like you to tell me of who i'am and who I'm not ! I'am the hero of dragons! The 2nd rider of riders! The wielder of the megatrix! Austin d ookami ! Phaorah dragon !

 **ZI O ULTIMATE SUPREME SLASH!**

He upper cut him in up top as mega grand zi o unpause time.

Mega grand zi o: get him guys!

 **GENIUS!**

 **SUIKA SQUASH!**

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

As then eneomous explosion destroyed him ounce and for all as then a gold flash austin back but except a new look, he is now wearing a white shirt under a now black vest of his former shirt, the white shirt has a ryuki symbol on it and still holds his scarf which both 2 on the back and his hair a bit different and wearing glasses orange shade a bit.

As everyone of the entire stadium is so awestruck and speechless.

Austin: um, ta da?

Then the entire stadium cheered very loud after seeing that they just saw.

Present mic: AWESOME! NOW THATS AN ONCE IN A LIFETIME EVENT! I UESS WE KKOW WHO WIN THIS BATTLE IN A LANDSLIDE! AUSTIN OOKAMI IS THE SUPER MAGA CHAMPION!

Austin: well let not forget izumi, shota and kakastu, there champ too and (look at himself) weird , i got a new look and feel different and stronger then before.

The he was tackled by Izumi

Austin: oh hey izu, what'd you think my new look?

She didn't answer but start to cry seeing that he is okay.

Austin d petted her hair and comfort her.

Austin: is okay, is okay, I'm sorry I worried you there izumi, everything is fine.

She still tearing up but start to calm down as she is in his arms.

Sally anime tear crying and so do niji and Kakastu came in pounding his chest and playfully hitting him.

Kakastu: you idiot! You moronic, asshead, baffoon!

Sally: jerk! Jerk! jerk! Jerk! Jerk!

Nij: you got us worried!

Austin: sorry.

He heard rumble as he turn to see akasu charging in while in anime tear of waterfall.

Austin: Oh majorly snap!

Akasu tackle and pick her son up and hug him tight of not letting him go.

Austin: Gah!

Akasu: oh austin you're okay!

Austin: yep, you can let me go now Mom.

Akasu: no! (hugs tigher)

Austin: your… crushing me!

As austin face turning blue for lack of air. Then akasu was frozen by shota as she snatches austin away.

Austin: (breathe) oh hey Shota.

She rubbed her face onto his chest as she tear up a little.

Austin: (petted her hair) I'm sorry i scared you, is alright.

She start to relax in his arms.

Austin: Alright, shall we finish this event?

Mina snatch Austin from shota.

Austin: hey mina.

Mina: my marshmallow!

Austin: I know, I know, hehehe.

 **Timeskip**

After all might presented the first, second and third place metals, Shota and kakastu are at the first and second place , with Austin the two girls who won the first and second place are now hugging his arms while galring each other.

Kakastu: he is mine half and half!

Shota: I was with him first!

Kakastu: what was that.

Austin: if you two behave, i'll give you two a reward of a date like I promise.

They zip to there seats and he smiled.

Austin: I am proud of all of you, you have worked hard in the sports festival, and you learn that your friends can be your greatest rival, (thumbs up) so I got two good news, the first one is you got two days off after all that happened.

All students: yes sir.

Austin: the second good news will have to wait after you all rest and i'll throw a party, and i'll be fair to the girls at my class , i'll give you a chance of going out a date with me too as a reward of your hard work.

He quickly covered his hears so the girls all shriek with joy, the boys however weren't so lucky after a few seconds of hearing loss.

Austin: in another note, I'll also be hanging out with the guys and giving them pointers for the future, I'm sure that the heroes who were watching today's events are submitting there requests for your internship, and I kind of lyed about there being two good news, the third one will come after your internship week, so after your two day off you have to think carefully on who do you want to shadow with, and I'm out of the picture.

Everyone nodded.

Austin: also I'll visit and be with an interview since I got is ichigo and my parents, so right now, everyone enjoy yourself and have a great time along your future dream!

Everyone nodded and start to wait in intimidation for the two good news from there teacher/friend.

Austin: _zero one, a new rider and new era, I cant wait to get to know you more in the future._

 **Timeskip**

after the two days and after austin dates all the girls in his class including poison ivy classes has started one again.

Austin: hello and good to have you all back!

Mira: (hugs him) fluffy marshmallow!

Austin: I know, anyway, I notice that you have your first taste of being famous correct?

they nodded.

Austin: hehehe well my brother ben use of famous but famous and along glory and all is not what hero really is you guys see the real danger and fought some villain back then, which is why i'll help you and along sometime working as good group , also the word spread of the total of the best student, even me but is more focus(Show the screen of Austin, shota, izumi and kakastu) also we'll be start you guys make your own heroic names.

Shota: what was your first hero name?

Austin: well tons they call me like Dr. A, Drago Knight, Phaorah dragon, the orange hero, Dragon king, hero of dragon, dragon rider, the brilliant Drago, the Ultimate genius, munch more people call me sometime around my time and adventuring.

Denki: wow, your like the ultimate superhero.

Austin: well not just me, everyone is I learn from best other heroes too, even my brothers

Midnight came in hugged Austin

Austin: gah! Midnight! (blushed his glasses almost slipped)

Midnight: hi austy, I missed you.

Austin: you too.

Midnight blush and lick her lips looking at Austin's new look and him wearing orange glasses.

Austin: uh, (blush) w-what you looking at me like that?

Midnight: on, nothing~.

Austin: (clear his thought) a-anyways now I believe you are all wondering about the second good news, well all of you are going to make your own hero names! and midnight here gonna assist me on that , oh and we got a new student joining us, meet Itsuka Kendo!

Then itsuka walked in with a smile on her face.

Itsuka: hi, it's a pleasure to be here, I hope we get along.

Austin: take your seat Itsuka.

Itsuka: yes mr. ookami(went and take her seat)

Austin: the name of your heroic describe who you are, the personality, the body, mind, soul and powers,(passed down bored and marker)that help the image for your future like all might and my parents for example, so have fun and make a good one that heroic and make sense ,that mean each and everyone of you (eyes on kakastu and Yuga) kakastu and Yuga.

Yuga: wee?

Kakastu: yeah?

Austin: make sure you two make one and kakastu along not a murderous one.

Kakastu: okay austy

Austin: and take your time.

As then yuga went up first as he wrote his hero name " I can not stop twinkling " he show it to the whole class.

Midnight: it look better this way, take out the "I".

Austin: and the can too, that close enough.

Mina: okie dokie, let me go next! (show the board "alien queen") my codename: alien queen.

Midnight: hold on, like that horrible monster with acidic blood!? I don't think so

Austin: 1. that's a xenomorph and 2. my brother zack have that xenomrph rename ravage and 3. hey! (pouted his cheek cutely) what's wrong with alien? I have aliens formed too and I like that codename.

Mina: (hugs him) thank you marshmallow!

Austin: alright whos next?

Tsuyu: i'm next.

Austin: alright tsuyu, show us your best codename!

Tsuyu: I have this name thought up since grade school, (show her board "froppy") Rainy season hero: Froppy.

Austin: I love it! Catchy and like you.

As everyone showing their hero name as shota just show her name and kakastu show a dangoeurs" queen explosion murder"

Austin: kakasu what the hell? You know stick to Bomb Queen, and shota you need to fit your like they others, how about... "Ice-Flame Duo"?

Kakastu: okay.

Shota: okay.

Then ochaco walked up and showed her hero name.

Ochaco: this is the name I thought of, Uravity.

Midnight: I love it.

Austin: me too, and clever on using your first half of your last name and combine it with the last initials gravity.

Midnight: you know choosing names is going a lot quicker then expected.

Austin: yeah and speaking of choosing name, I didn't decide of the new alien, the one that make that element bomb of that match of me and George, okay everyone of you help me give my new alien a name and i'll accept it.

Everyone is thinking of a name for that new alien that he used two days ago.

izumi remember the name that George said as she raised her hand up

Austin: yes izumi? You got a name for my new alien?

Izumi: well, I don't know if you like it but that guy said about space force bomber.

Austin: hmm, space force bomber, as much as I despise him, that's a good name censoring that the alien is a bomberman.

Izumi: bomberman?

Austin: long story but if since I consider you are the one of good taste better than ,George , I accepted it ! thank you so munch izumi

Austin see tenya was next as he came to show just his own name.

Austin: _at the news I heard of his brother, he is safe but very injured._

 **Flashback**

Minato and akasu, niji, sally, bloody and Austin are eating dinner together as one big family.

Austin: the hero killer stain huh? real name Chizome, I heard file about him, was a hero and killing everyone he sees as "Fake" not to mention his well endure and limit willpower, his quirk Bloodcurdle, can paralyze his target by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type; in descending order from longest to shortest duration, B, AB, A, and O. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is eight minutes. Chizome uses blades to draw blood from his opponents in order to use his Quirk.

Minato: yes, he was on the hunt as always.

Akasu: tenya's brother tensei, a.k.a Ingenium got very hurt , me and your father save him but teleport away.

Minato: we smell of a dung in him.

Austin: my guess dung is the reason stain is like this and now he's gonna make him far worst then before.

Minato: indeed, say austin, did you say you're going to have a surprise as the third good news?

Austin: yep, can't tell them during there shadowing now can't I?

Akasu: I see.

Austin: but let be on the lookout, stain will be ready and i'm afraid tenya will do something out of rage and revenge of his brother, so sally, bloody, niji I want you to help me keep an eye on him when the internships started, he'll might be thinking to go and find him by himself of this searching.

Bloody bunny: (hugs him) you know I'll never leave your side.

Austin: I know but you have to do of my favor, is my job and you help your friend, since dark rabbit alive perhaps somewhere mumu is.

Bloody bunny: yeah.

Austin: I know you missed her, but i'll find her.

Bloody bunny:(hug him more) thank you austy!

 **End flashback**

Austin: izumi your up! Show us what you got!

She then show her hero name.

Austin smile to hear of what reason she choose the name

Austin: deku huh? I know that fit.

?: human are annoying but some of their desire and resist of stubborn defeat to evil, are very interesting in my book.

Midnight: why you say that austy?

Ausitn: is not me,(gasp) no way.

Everyone heard footstep as they see enter to see another Austin, non other then drang.

Austin: y-you...

Drnag: hello, Austin.

Austin: w-what'd you doing here?!

Drang: I can't join with my own brother?

Austin: (sigh) everybody meet Drang D Ookami, my "evil" counterpart from another dimension.

Drang: greetings rookies.

Denki: whoa, it'll be touph to tell you apart.

Austin: well you can tell of his tone and his look, as he's like me, he rivalry to my level and he's very cold and empty only to human but he's getting there and respect them in his ways.

Drang then stared at Izumi.

Izumi: u-um, hi?

Drang: afternoon deku.

He looked at shota and kakastu then the whole students.

Drang: hmm they got what it takes, as long they wont slow me down nor waist my time.

Eijiro: damn he's cold.

Austin: that why they called him "The Cold scientist "for nothing.

Mina: (appeared beside austin while hugs him) I guess that makes you the warmest scientist!

Austin: hehe true and do get along with him, beside drang and i are not exactly alike.

Drang: agree.

Sally came in

Sally: tea?

Austin and drang: the usual.

Sally give Austin belladonna tea and give drang Keemun black tea.

Austin and drang: thank you sally (they drink it and sigh)delicious.

Everyone: there like twins.

Austin and drang: no where not !(point at each other) he's not exactly like me!

Everyone: no you two are exactly alike.

Sally: but i know drang is a big softy.

Drang: also,(grab piece of paper) as the internship coming, so you all have a lot to think about all 48 around the country who agree on your class.

Austin: so the agency have different special advent for you to focus us.

Midnight: imagine if you are 13th, you want to choose the place only rescuing people not fighting villain, understand?

Austin: also i'll give paper of my aliens form will assist you and help of advise, is a surprise of each and one of you student's favorite aliens i have.

as the paper passed down as showing what they have.

Austin: turn your choice before the weekends.

Midnight: can i come and join you austy~?

Austin: sure.

Shota notice on her internship paper, she got minato and her assist and helper, frostbite and blaze torch.

Shota: _why is Mr. Ookami there?_

 **Timeskip**

the students of class 1-A is now at the train station where austin and drang are there.

Austin: alright, has everyone have there costumes with them?

they nodded

drang: good, and your aliens partner will be with you.

Momo: question, how can they meet with us when there appearances will disturb everyone while austin is with us?

Austin: well that's easy, I made life mini modals.

Denki: the what?

Drang: and human forms, there here now.

they turn as see the plush model aliens, going to each of their new partners.

Mina: oh hello there!

Plush slimy: hi there!

Mina picked him up and hugged him.

Mina: oh aren't you cute!

Ausitn: sure is. _i have to keep my eyes on tenya still, but now I'll go with izumi, i wonder how her agency gonna do, but i got faith in my students, no ...my friends._

 **meanwhile with dung**

Dung: come forth.

Coming out of the shadows is stain who's skin is grey with red veins, glowing red eyes, sharp teeth bowing

Dung: can you hear me?

Stain: yes my lord.

Dung: you'll continue of what you do and get along, i want you to go and do your stuff, hunt down all of the false heroes , and find the worthy enough to fight you and end there life, as your now the ultimate hero killer!


	9. hero 9

Austin is now with his mom as they and bloody are walking around a city, she is wearing her old hero costume. Her costume has five dragon heads on it, a red one on her head act like a hat, a blue one on her shoulder with matching arm, a green one on the other arm and shoulder, a white one with matching boot and leg and a black one on the other leg, she has a pare of silver wings that also act as a cape.

Akasu: it's been ages since I wear this and it still fits me perfectly.

Austin: I never knew your a hero in this world.

Akasu: why yes, I have been dabbling around here in my youth when I met your father.

Austin: I see.

Akasu: I can see you already made your entrance when you first got here.

Austin: well yeah, theirs even people who already want me to go pro, and I'm already one to begin with from learning from Ben.

Akasu: I'm glad, oh and I have something to tell you, since they reintroduce me and your father to this world, we want you to do to a place with as many guests as you want.

Austin: really?

Akasu: yep, and where you'll be going, you'll going to love, is I-island, home to 10 thousand scientists.

Austin: whaaa~~?

Bloody bunny: there's a place like that? (smile and snuggle Austins arm) But no one is smarter then my Austy.

Akasu: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

That got there attention.

Akasu: you see, before me and Minato gone out of this world, All Might have a friend who is half as smart as you when he's in his golden years, he was young like you but a little older, his name is David Shield, (got up to his ear) and he is All Might's first sidekick.

Austin: I see, hmm, maybe after this week and my surprise I'll go.

Akasu: alright, I've already made some preparations for your 5 guests. Just make sure you think about who will you bring along with.

Austin: well my first guest is bloody of course (she snuggled closer) but the other 4 will be tricky.

Akasu: just take your time, but anyway we should visit some old friends of mine here.

 **Timeskip**

The two heroes went to a so-and-so home that has a welcome sign.

Austin: um, is this where we meet your friend?

Akasu: yeah, he lives here. He maybe retired but he is still Yagi's teacher, and mine for a bit.

Austin: really?

?: is that right?

They turn to see drang standing with his hands in his pocket walking to them.

Akasu: of course, you know you don't have to come, but you wanted to meet my old teacher don't you?

Drang: I already studied this world and history pieces, you think I'm gonna be down so your son can be in the upper level with the humans?

Akasu: I'm not, but if you get up to my sons level you'll see everything he sees, and your my son too you know.

Drang: that the point i wanted for my curiosity and in person with them, and what the hell your wearing?

Akasu: its my old hero costume, to think after all these years it's still fits.

Drang: because your agless and appearance change, people mistake you for teen girl.

Akasu: i get that a lot, drang sweetie...i know what happen and the other me wasn't dead but...merge to me as the same and i know what happen to your life as it is.

Drang raised his eyebrow up while silent as he look surprise and curious which akasu notice.

Drang: what do you mean?

Akasu: in your world , dung made it worst , think geroge is hortible but corrupt and control your aunt and step mom along uncle , you endure so munch of their absusing and the cut on your cheek that scar that glass...your not emotionless nor emtpy nor just emotion and all but your so broken as you become different when you got expeirmented and die, (she begin tearing) I am so sorry for what happened to you.

Austin is very shocked as he speechlezs

Austin's thought: he is worst then mine, no wonder he live in my shadow, those eyes that dung make him lack of humans and even become cold but not heartless cold but as silent fill of everything and not...empty.

Drang: akas- i mean mother, is alright, is the way i'am, is far too late.

then akasu lift him up and hug him tightly while tearing up more.

Akasu: its never to late for anything.

Drang: I'm not exactly full as your son.

Akasu then smile then heal his scar then petted his hair.

Akasu: my baby dragon, I'll make sure you'll have all the love.

Drang then his eyes soft a little as light, he nodded then hugged her.

Akasu: as for now I wanted the chance to be at my kid side.

Austin:(shocked and blush embarrassed) you cannot be serious!

Akasu: (smile) dead serious.

Austin: mom please don't is an embarrassment!

Akasu puff her cheeks pouted as she twirl around the floor make austin flinch.

Akasu: I wanna! I wanna! Austin You meanie! Mommy want to be with her kids! You! Sally! Niji! And drang! Your other mommy and auntie have all the time close so now I wanna! Now! Now! Now!

Drang: _even she for real look young even immortal as she do not age but is ageless and now acting in a temper tantrum._

Austin: Ok! Ok! Mom! You win, please don't embarrassed me but you do whatever you want with us! You'll be with us and me too!

Akasu:( hug austin and Drang) YAY!

?: did I hear akasu winning again?

The three of them turn to see a real old man wearing a white suit, yellow gloves and boots and a black mask, he is holding a walking stick out of the door.

?: honestly akasu you have to act your age, your not a toddler or a kid.

Akasu: oh come on you know me, even so many years I'm still the same.

Austin: hey mom, you know this guy?

Akasu: yep, his name is Sorahiko Torino, or you can call him Gran Torino.

Sorahiko: so you two are this child's sons? Hmm, even so she still acts like a winny child.

Akasu: shut up oldman!

Austin: hmm judging from your scents and munch physical prowess...

Drang: you train all might way back.

Sorahiko: that's right, guess the two of you has minato's brains, honestly I don't know how he sees in her, (walks inside) well come in.

Akasu: hey what that suppose to mean?!

Sorahiko: oh nothing. Hey kid! We have guests!

Came in is izumi in her hero outfit.

Austin: izumi?!

Drang: oh it's deku.

Izumi: a-a-a-austin?! d-d-drang?!

Drang sat down begin reading his books and manga.

Austin: hehehehe ( walk up) what a surprise!

Izumi: (blush red) u-um y-y-yeah, it's a r-real surprise.

Austin: didnt expect Gran Torino be your instructor

Izumi: u-u-uh huh, w-waht you ,y-your brother, a-a-and your mother doing here?

Austin: she wanted us to meet with him so she can catch up.

Izumi: i-I see.

Austin: say how about i stay here with you? Perhaps feel bored and kinda lonely without company and help to train huh? (eye smile and smiling)

Izumi: (blush more) u-u-u-u-u-um s-s-sure… of course.

Austin: (petted her hair and head) ok izumi your so cute when your blushing.

She start to steam then start to hug him feeling his warmth.

Izumi: _he is so warm, so s-sweet, I'm glad that I fell in love with him._

Izumi look at akasu in her hero outfit.

Izumi: whoa, your mother looked so cool in her hero outfit.

Austin: yeah and she want to spend and finally catch up to him and have the chance raising me in my childhood (turn akasu notice the baby pictures scrapbook) where you get that!? I locked that up only i know is secret place!

Akasu: I have a spare~!

Austin: ugh!

Akasu: beside i always have my ways to find it , now let see

She break the lock easy and look at it

Austin: ah biscuit. (snap his finger as everyone have earplugs)

Akasu: oh no you don't (start to make a devious smile) how about this~.

She snaps her fingers then austin and izumi disappeared.

Drang: what did you just do to them?

Akasu: oh, just give them a privite 'after school lessen'.

 **Meanhwile with audtin and izumi**

Austin: MOM WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Izumi: where are we?!

austin I don't know, and she'll be the death of me one day.

 **Meanwhile again**

Akasu: now let me show austin in a bunny suit!

Bloody: (burst in the room) did someone say bunny suit?!

Akasu: yes!

Sally and niji:(burst in the room) we're heard it!

Drang: oh god. (hide his face with his book and manga)

bloody, sally and niji all gathered to see the scrapbook as akasu is showing them the baby pictures. The baby Austin who wearing his kamen rider ichigo and kuuga Halloween costume, baby Austin sleeping, Austin as a kid playing the bubble tub, Austin kid reading book with picture, Austin eating his food a little messy, kid Austin in his school outfit, baby Austin in his dragon suit and bunny suit, kid Austin his first invention he build, baby Austin learn how to walk, baby austin first tooth, kid austin first dragon tooth, baby Austin playing his toy, kid Austin sleepy, kid Austin pouted cutely wearing his bunny suit, kid Austin playing sports, kid Austin trophy, kid Austin playing the playground and park, kid Austin at Christmas.

Akasu: OH HES JUST TO CUTE!

Bloody: BUNNY AUSTY!

Niji: oh so cute! So adorable!

Sally: (chuckle) I remember that, he couldn't resist a bubble bath he even made himself a bubble mustash.

Drang goran then felt hug to notice silver bunny

Drang: silver.

Silver: huggy dont leave me!

Drang: (petted her head) i wont...

Akasu, niji, bloody and sally notice.

Drang: what? (still petting silver)

Sally: you have a bunny too?

drang: is bloody,(blush) I um, bloody silver bunny, I just call her silver or bloody sometime...when um, survive of an accident I made her new and improve, also...(blush more)need some comfort to help me think more of anything else.

Niji: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! SO CUTE!

Sally: what about me?!

Drang didn't say but say it.

Drang: well you first start an evil experiment, I was in vacation but strangely connect to you big sis, I made your other self new and improve with my d.n.a and change so uh, (blush and look away) sally savanna, I call her savanna, is here too and um..(blush) watch me and stuff since taught me and same with niji's counterpart.

Sally: (smile) at least there is a me that can watch over you.

Drang: yeah the truth is my brothers and I, we mistaken a lot as villains, we're really less anti-villain sometime combine anti-hero that the whole reason of it.

Sally: hmm, well at least there is no evil you and also, (anime tears zoom in hug drang) I'm so glad!

Drang: god damn it sal!

Akasu: also I notice your a vampiric dragon but only half cuz you still have fully half of your twin.

Drang: i'm sorry say what?

Alasku: (smile) your his twin bother from now on~!

Drang: your kidding me! Ookami and I aren't exactly the same-

Akasu petted him even reach petting his dragon's scale as he slowly closing his eyes then fall asleep feeling comfort.

Akasu: both of you love being pet to sleep.

Sally: yeah, he sometime have that dragon thing like from the time of the Viking and dragon.

Akasu: I know, there his cousin and watch this.

She tickle his left ear as his dragon tail pop out waggy a little.

Akasu: so adorable, I now have another son.

 **with Austin and izumi**

Austin: oyve.

Izumi: austin can you like teleport us out of here?

Austin: I would but this is my mother we're talking about, even in a sleep coma her power and everything even without power still surpassing beyond I can ever imagine

Izumi: a-Austin, s-since we're alone, t-there something, (blush supvernova) I-I wanna to do s-something with you.

Austin: what is it? (izumi walk up to him close)

she then surprisingly went up to him and kiss him on the lips. Then he kiss back as he notice she stripping as she in her white bra and panties as she blush.

Austin:(Smirk) oh I see.

Izumi: p-please b-be gentle, i-is my first time.

Austin: I will. (hold her chin to make her look at him) but, are you sure you want this izu? Because once we do this, there's no going back.

Izumi: w-what you mean?

Austin: well, i-i don't want to rob you of your future, even though I change my cum so you wont get pregnant b-but you sure you want a guy like-(izumi put her finger at his lips)

Izumi: yes I'm sure, a-and I'm ready for what you will give me, your really smart, kind, a great teacher and friend to everyone, I don't want you to be alone anymore and wanna heal your pain.

Austin nodded as he giving kisses to her neck and begin finger her pussy with his left hand and his right hand fondle her breast.

Austin: okay, and don't worry, I'll be genital with, (change his eyes to dragonic) you~.

Izumi:(moan) okay, do it.

Austin: very well. (Strip his clothes off)

He start to gently place izumi onto the bed and get ontop of her then start to kiss her lips, as austin is kissing her she felt more pleasure as he start to kiss to her neck then down to her breast, she moan more then Austin and izumi begin doing a 69, the boy start licking and sucking her pussy. Izumi starting to sucking his cock for the first time, she enjoying the taste very munch and bopping her head, the two couple begin sucking each other more and they're enjoying their pleasure.

Izum: _i-is this w-what a cock taste like? I-it tastes so good, his smell, i-it's intoxicating._

as then they both cummed so munch, izumi drink his sauce and swallowed it.

Austin: how is it?

Izumi: (blush a little) t-tasty.

Austin: and your gonna love this.

he giving her a lovebite to the ear, collar, the lip and neck as she blush more and moan loudly, suddenly she sprouted green bunny ears and a white tail, but also sprouted large green wings. Izumi look at herself in surprise.

Izumi: w-wow.

Austin: (rub her new tail makes her shiver) I always love bunnys, but a dragon bunny like you izu, (start to get close to her bunny ears) makes you so much cuter. (blows into it)

izumi moan then push him to the floor and rub her pussy to his cock

Austin: my how so bold your getting at, such a naughty bunny dragon.

Izumi is Now breathing hard as she has heart irises

Austin: um, izumi?

Izumi: I love you so much austin, you've been so nice to me and teach me everything you know about being a hero, I am so lucky to be with you and be the first person to be taken.

Austin: me too.

She slowly put her pussy in his cock as she induring the pain as some blood showing, as 5 minute of the pain go away. Austin slowly thrusting his hip to begin his dick going in and out of her pussy and izumi is riding on his cock as she moan more, austin then got greedy and move up to her and start kissing her while playing with her breasts and nipples, izumi is feeling powerless as she lets him take over and start biting her neck more.

Austin: my your boobs are big and nice.

He lift her up to the wall and pounding her super fast and deeper, then put her on the floor pounding her in doggie to hold her hips, he even moving so faster as she moan and dragon roar at the same time. Her eyes roll up and have goofy smile while sticking her tongue out as she losing herself in pleasure so very munch as her mind is breaking.

Izumi: HARDER! PLEASE I WANTED TO BE POUNDED MORE! F-F-FUCK ME HARDER!

Austin go so very fast pounding her like no tomorrow

Austin: I'm cumming!

He cummed so munch as izumi scream of pleasure so munch, as then they panting as she lay down on his chest.

Austin: how was it izu?

Izumi: i-it's s-so amazing, so good, (start to feel horny again) I want more.

Austin:( kiss her and smile) soon we should clean up

She nodded as they got clean and dress up

Austin: mom i know you can hear me! You can let us out now! is it really necessary that we dont know were are we that you put us? And we wanna get out!

Akasu's voice: yes.

Austin: well can you next time teleprot us somewhere, or you wont see me of our time as family

Akasu's voice: okay, okay.

A finger snap as they arrived back.

Austin: finally we're back.

Bloody: (jump to his arm) hi huggy!

Austin: hey bloody, so izumi so you and your internship going? Learn something?

Izumi: w-well, I learn how to control my power to 5%

Austin: i see( turn akasu and Sorahiko) you don't mind i join and help izumi and teach me too? I wanna see how i solve and adapt it to discover my own quirk and tricks.

Sorahiko: sure, and all might wasn't a good teacher in the first place.

Austin: judging how i saw him train izumi but he did his best, even izumi did of her battle but i want not to push herself almost sacrificing hurting herself in order to use her quirk, but she do use her intelligent and strategy that help without her quirk, (cross his arms) I'm very impress of her and her info and skills of any hero and their quirk how they be special.

Sorahiko: true, but her body will just destroy itself, then what will happen?

Austin: i think we both know but there is a solution to it, and i would like to you to help and give her a way to do it, same with me cuz if I'm in this world, then i wanna do my way like how my mom and dad does.

Sorahiko: oh yeah? (gets up from his seat) why don't you try to hit me with a one for all?

Austin: okay and I'll try.

Sorahiko: trying won't cut it kid.

He then made a hard jump and start bouncing everywhere around the room.

Austin then begin punch but almost got it but still missing and some a bit further from him, as the old man stop.

Sorahiko: you almost got me but i have the say you seem impress and not surprise.

Austin: well i train and met elder before who taught me and learn and i learn their advise, i just respect elder since their pretty cool.

Sorahiko then patted austin's back almost make austin trip a bit.

Sorahiko: (stop while holding a wall) well come on now, you do have that omni quirk that respond to anyone you see or touch right? Well show me how you handle mine.

Austin: okay if you say so.

He breaths in and start to disappear, that made sorahiko smile as he dash away only for his spot to be replace with a hole.

Izumi: _woah .…_

Sorahiko: nice try, you may have training with other people with strength and speed, but you are sstill lacking something.

as he got to the ground he dash away for a fist to appear on the floor, sorahiko jump from the wall to the sealing then dash down so he crashes onto austins back.

Sorahiko: and that's being multisyllabic.

Austin: hehehe, that the point why i need to train.

Sorahiko: (laugh) i like you kid, if i met your elders you've been training, i can see how they have a great time, your just like your dad.

Austin: you met my dad?

Sorahiko: met him? I know the guy, he is one of the brightest minds in this world, lots of scientists wanted to learn his philosophy but turn them all down, fights with his gadgets and his brains.

Austin: that's my dad for you.

Sorahiko: you even look like him, it funny i almost mistake you as him since you got his appearance.

Austin: that explain why some people mistake me as him, also how strong he is without gadget ?

Sorahiko: sorry can't tell, you have to learn that on your own, but in any case, your copy ability is go and all, but your abilities will bring you to your different abilities, true you have minatos brains but you also hold whinny girls powers of both god and dragon.

Akasu: i'm not whiny damn it!

Austin: I know, but I wanna do of it, not all superhero don't need power, I did that.

Sorahiko: well then, I'll teach you and your girlfriend here, and trust me it'll be an upper level what you'll discover.

Austin: very well.

Izumi: g-g-girlfiend?!

Sorahiko: yep that's you, I see how you and Austin here is close.

Izumi: u-u-u-u-um I.. uh…. I mean…

Austin: (pets his head) easy izumi.

She nodded.

Austin: okay where we start?

 **Timeskip**

as austin and izumi trained with sorahiko, he send out his double to visit his other friends around Tokyo to see how are they doing.

 **With shota**

As she begin of her internship with minato and her dad, minato is wearing a full body armor that looks like a dragon.

Shota: hello mr. Ookami.

Minato: hello to you too shota, is nice to see you again.

She nodded

Minato: your match against izumi is splendid, using both side, now it is time show you of your training and other advice what a real hero can do.

She nodded once more.

Minato: follow me and put on your costume.

Shota: yes sir.

As she walked to the changing room, after she got her costume on they at the training area.

Minato: okay shota, watch.

he ignite his hand in flames then make his flame go but instead of burning, it morph into a hand then grab the a practice dummy and lift it up and lift it down awe shota that he didn't burn it.

Shota: whoa, how did you do that?

Minato: fire or flames can be use more then just burning and explosion, you can make the maliciules of those flames to harden so you can make those flames to pick up objects without burning or hurting anyone.

shota: wow really?

minato: yes, depends on the tempature, anything from the user who master it as no wind nor water cant beat it. Even you can construct it as many weapon type to make the flames solidified, also depends how munch you take the heat around the area and air of how hot can make it the flame as a firey tornado or swift, even at water you can boil it like however you wanted.

Shota: I never thought of that before.

Minato: cuz you against it cuz your father but not anymore as that flame is your , you see in the match your element is part and focus of your emotion, such as your rage when you make your ice exploded enormously at sero thanks to your father's bad choices and his lack of a true heroism.

Shota: I see, so if I did use my flames, the angry I get the hotter it is.

minato: yes, if you can handle it cuz I was ware that your right side couldn't handle munch how cold it is using lesser of your flames that your limit to keep your body warm, but your skill did well of long and close range , even in defense but watch this.

he then take a deep breath then blow of an icy wind to freeze it ,then he swift his left arm to freeze it more make shota so shocked and awe at the same time.

Sho: whoa.

Minato: and for ice as you ever make your breath colder as the area air around of the temperature , you can contact in water or any liquid to be frozen, ice weapons as well but it wont be easy depending on human's body temperature can take.

Shota: i see.

Minato: alright, lets head out.

She nodded

 **With austin**

Austin and izumi is cleaning the messed after remember what the n said and getting some grub

Izumi: so austin, do you have a duo like how zack and koan?

Austin: well ben but depends some of us have in common but more of a dragon and magic relate to it and munch of it.

Izumi: i see.

 **Meanhwile**

Dung lean to see stain cut tomura and kurorigi as there paralyze as the two villain pin as dung lean the wall.

Dung: stain.

Stain: yes my lord?

Dung: mind tell me what's going on here?

Stain: this little brat wanted me to kill a child that he show me that waisting my time.

Dung: (grab the picture of izumi) cuz that brat is special and have a very connection to all might and ookami, making her strong.

Stain: i see.

Dung: also austin and izumi, as you may know not get along with fake heroes but not even worth doing of killing, letting them continue and doing their business even those who encourage them.

Stain: yeah your right, Then I'll take on anyone who stand in my way.

Dung: you do whatever you want, now get off of him and both of you stop.

Stain and tomru: yes sir.

Dung: excuse my old creation on all for one, he'll still getting use to it and adapting.

All for one: no need, my student needs to learn.

Dung: same here

 **With austin**

 **Later at night**

izumi is with austin after learning about what gran trino soar as they head outside.

Austin: so why we're outside for izumi?

Izumi: well I want to train myself to see if i can master my quirk by jumping side to side of the building at each side.

Austin: as tention the arms and legs of the impact would let you monuver around.

Izumi: alright here goes nothing!

Austin watch izumi begin trying using one for all, austin think of what gran tonio said.

Austin's thought: lack of being multisyllabic, hmm guess I need to learn how to be able to know all of my surroundings.

He remember one time of zack said cuz he seem to do it so of his surrounding munch and koan senses with his six senses and so munch surpass inhuman of it too.

Austin: _okay time to give it a try, hope zack's and koan's word can help, here goes nothing._

He closes his eyes and start to clap loud, so he can tell of his surrounding area that he feel and munch more of his telling who or what the feeling even of no sound but can tell.

Austin: ah yes, I see now.

Then he move to where izumi hits to the wall and fell, then he catches her.

Izumi: (blush and surprise) huh?!

Austin: gotcha izu.

Izumi snuggles to his chest then popping her bunny ears.

Austin: cute, and you okay?

Izumi: y-yeah, a little.

Austin: well you almost got it but keeping up, but don't over work yourself.

Izumi: got it.

Izumi kept trying her best to jump around the two buildings While austin worming on his surrounding around the area and catching izumi when she fell.

 **The next day**

grand terino walked down and met up with austin and izumi.

Sorahiko: good morning.

Austin: morning.

Sorahiko: whats wrong with your girlfriend there, she looks beat.

Austin: train hard.

Izumi: yeah, I was training on my own and went a little too far.

Austin: i did mine too.

Sorahiko: well it's your first time trying, so it be expected. That is how training work, of course i suppose all might can wrapped his mind about that, he pretty munch it for using able one for all so i taught him a different matter of course he going the body for him so that's that.

Austin: interesting.

Izumi: woah all might was a student huh? Come on what was he back then?

Sorahiko: well, it was all combat training for him.

Izumi start shaking in fear.

Austin: _if i'm not mistakenly, all might would be scared of a very brutal training that wasn't easy._

Izumi then hugs her teacher/boyfriend.

Austin:(petted her hair) is alright izumi.

Izumi: okay, um, since we're now together austin, i-is it alright f-for me t-to…

Austin: of what?

Izumi: t…t-to, (start to shake and blush more)

Austin: oh I see, you want that huh?

she nods shyly being too embarrassed to even say it.

Austin: we will later on

Sorahiko: The training was difficult, I couldn't hold back on him, trusted to me by a sworn friend just passed away.

Izumi: all might's prodector, so can you tell me about the guy?

Door bell noise.

Guy: package for you.

Austin: I'll get it.

he went to the door and gut the package, as then open to show a microwave.

Austin: a microwave?

Sorahiko: yeah, I order it because me old one is not working for some reason.

Austin:(sweatdrop) _only because your the one who smashed it._

Sorahiko: so what do you think, how about we eat that frozen food I bought? It'll be good.

Izumi: but the only thing you bought was desert.

Sorahiko: what can I say I like the finer things in life!

Austin: alright.

Then the two put it in the microwave and started, looking at the microwave and waiting for it to be done.

Izumi: _using my quirk needs to be easy as taking a breath, thinking about it upbjectly, everyone else has 50 years of mind set. But not me, and time wait for no one, at this rate in order to draw scent of my power I need to do put on the contentment when I did on the beach._

 _ **Ding**_

Austin: it's done!

Sorahiko: oh yeah, look at those babies, come and get 'em while there steaming!

Izumi: my time is limit, what can I focus on?

Austin: how about we take a break? I'm sure you'll figure it out, but first, let eat. Cant think without an empty stomach.

Izumi: oh sure.

Sorahiko: why the long face girl? Just focus on this pipen hot pastries for now!

Then he took a bit and he felt it's still frozen.

Sorahiko: _it's still frozen!_

Austin touch one the desert.

Austin: hmm, seem frozen.

Izumi: huh? No way, I positive I microwave them on them like they said too

Austin: well I think you stuck a huge plate in there, meaning no room to turn and some of the part wont get hot.

Izumi: oh.

Sorahiko: how you never done this before?!

Austin:(laugh nervously) is okay we'll reheat them.

Izumi: ours isn't the turning type so no I guess not, i'm sorry th-

Then austin and izumi finally got it.

Izumi: OH I GOT IT!

Austin: same here!

Sorahiko: hmm?

Austin: this pastry on her hand is her and no she not a sweet, but sweet to met that is. (she blush) but that beside the point, she summoning one for all only she need it.

Izumi: and the places I needed, like flipping on some kind of switch, if I do that. My reaction time get slower and slower when every move, which means..(her body glowing lines of veins sparkling red and thought) I shouldn't be flipping the switch off, I just as to leave the power on this hold time, imaging the energy in one place, but through out my entire body.

Austin: way to go izumi.

Sorahiko: _didn't take them that long to figure out, good._

Then the one for all quirk start to flow around her body as she started to glow.

Austin: oh yeah now your doing.

Sorahiko: so tell me can you move into that state? And you ready Austin?

Izumi: I don't know for sure.

Austin: well I did practice.

Sorahiko:(Grin) wanna give it a try.

Austin and izumi:(Smile) yes, so let's do it!

Sorahiko: alright.

Austin: that's it izumi, keep this up to your level by containing your body in that state, you'll be in a complete different level you were at the sport festival.

Sorahiko: so kid? Think you can handle it? (pull out a clock) we'll begin in 3 minute, you too Austin. (started the timer)

Austin: okay!

Izumi: okay for what?

Sorahiko:(stretches his legs) that the amount of time you have try to hit me with a smash!

Then he dash and bounce off of everywhere

Austin's thought: okay ,just like I practice.

He closes his eyes again and breaths, as Austin just standing not moving a muscle he start to listen for slight movements around him, he senses as he quickly blocked a punch, he duck from the kick and jump in mid air back flip to avoid a double kick , he use his palm to stop stop another kick and punch by dodging his left and right even dodge down then front flip make izumi impress as he open his eyes.

Austin: how's that?

Sorahiko: very good! (turn izumi)now is your turn!

Izumi: okay, bring it!

Austin is watching izumi now up next but having a hard time of the old man's speed bounce around zig zag around her.

Austin: _come on izumi, you can do it._

Then she thought of something and slide under the couch, as sorahiko about to get her but got his guard off as she jump up, as she almost got him but he dodge it as izumi speed up then bounce up about to finish it but he dodge then kick her to the wall and the time on the stopwatch is up.

Sorahiko: your times up.

Izumi: oh man, it's hard to keep it up like that.

Austin: you did a very good job, kept him off guard, very impressive.

Izumi: u-um thank you a-austin.

Sorahiko: and you finally able to caught and keep up kid.

Austin: let say brain not the only one but brawn however, not only I learn from other people, but mostly my 3 brothers.

Sorahiko: ah, and nice work.

Austin: also I'm hungry but the patires is ruin.

Sorahiko: huh?!

Izumi: don't worry we'll get some more!

They run out the house then Austin notice his megatrix beeping orange spinning

 **{NEW ALIEN SAMPLE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED}**

Austin: well, this is new.

Izumi: what is it?

Austin: I got some new aliens.

izumi: how many?

Austin: don't know but anyw-

they stop as they senses dung, they turn to see a person with a hoodie on, who is watching them behind the alley way.

Austin: who are you?

Izumi: I think is dung.

Austin: really? Well dung what you doing?

The person didn't say anything make Austin glared.

he notice George's antitrix

Austin: if your really are dung ,the silent treatment grow my impatient so i'll kick your ass again, it's omni dragon time!

The cloaked man then move his hand up.

?: no wait

izumi: it does sound exactly and somehow sense as dung

Austin: yeah. (slammed his megatrix)

then he felt… smaller? He look around him and he is…. A white pllushy bunny with an orange scarf with the megatrix on his back.

?: ….

izumi: ….

cloaked man: ….

?: … what the?

Izumi's thought: s-s-so cute!

The cloak man slap his antitrix to transformed into chao like but color white ,angel wings and halo like.

?: meet hero chao!

Izumi: (holds her head) s-so cute!

?: hey thats my stick! Gah!

he start to run making squeaking noises like baymax.

then the two cute alien charge in throwing hard punches and some kick as colliding as blocking each of it.

Hero chao: what this form name?

?: I call it, MR. FLUFFY!

Hero chao back flip to dodges it but got punch hard sent the ground.

Mr. fluffy: ha! Seem this form is lucky!

He notice hero chao got up and seem fine by dusted himself.

Hero chao: I must say not bad.

Mr. fluffy: oh come on!

They charge in to hit each other trix to turn back to normal, then Austin see the cloak man pull out some...jellybeans?

Austin: huh?

He flick it as Austin think is nothing, but it hit his stomach like a giant ton of cannon sent him crashed.

Izumi: Austin!

Austin: damn! (got up and almost stumble) what the hell was that?!

Cloak man: I use my strength transfer to it now stand down.

He remove his cloak as to show it does look like exactly of dung,But his skin is lighter sand like, his dragon scales part is lighter gray, his hair is darker grayish hair with lighter shades of it as his hair spiky a bit forward and back a little, dragon wings, long a bit thin tail, pale blue eyes, wearing a dark brown shirt along lighter brown pants and black jacket and wearing sneakers.

?: I am dung but I prefer mortum, mortum dungeon, is a pleasure to meet you young master Austin.

Austin and izumi: (jaw dropped and eyes bulge)…

mortum: uh, hello?

Austin shake his head and so did izumi.

Austin: you are uh ehh d-dung? You dung?

Mortum: um , yes, before of my betrayal, I'm the manfietion of his goodness he abandon and left.

Austin is still dumbfounded and shock.

Mortum: if you have time we go get those extra pastry, I know a short cut the store follow me( walk passed them) hello missed midoriya good afternoon.

Izumi: h-how do you know me?

Mortum: like my other I know all and I caught up, instead the other me give despair, I give some people hope.

Izumi: I see.

Austin snap out of it.

Austin: y-yeah, l-let follow him.

Izumi: y-yeah.

 **With dung**

Dung: okay the plan has been set, now lets unleash our little hero killer.

Kurogiri nodded open the portal to let stain go in.

Dung: you two go as well.

Tomura: what about your work?

Dung: best of all thanks to super skrull d.n.a , and since you guys of the U. S. J incident along the sport festival. I collected enough data of some of the pro hero's and some student hero's quirk, meet! the 5 elder brothers of nomu!

Them coming out of the shadows are five creatures , there dungle beast but The first is a golaith , The second is a kraken , The third is a wraith , 4 is gorgon and The fifth is a bemeoth. But they all have some nomu's appearance and some of their brain expose but humanoid monstrous show awe and shock of kurogiri and Tomura.

Tomura: (chuckle) austin, you will have a game over and I will win!

He came to them in front.

Tomura: you all remember your little brother nomu right?

The 5 creature dungle nomu nodded as they remember.

Tomura: good, your little brother is gone and killed by austin and his hero allies, if you believe in revenge! What is the first thing you gonna do?!

The 5 dungle nomu: DESTROY THEM ALL!

tomura: good, good, now go and find austin, THEN KILL HIM!

 **Meanwhile**

The flash spying on Tenya and a pro hero manual, the scarlet speedster see the vengeance and anger in tenya's eyes he's hiding.

The flash's thought: oh god, its like batman all over again.

3 days has passed As akasu, minato, sally, niji and drang watch the training austin and izumi had with Sorahiko as then soon it time for a break.

Austin: phew, okay is good.

His phone ringing and see is the flash calling him.

Austin: (he answer his phone) what's up berry?

Flash: hey man, listen tenya is going to be batman 2.0 soon when he finds the hero killer.

Austin: oh crap , he's gonna get himself killed, i need you to keep an eye on him and dont leave him out of your site.

Flash: you got it.

Austin: (hang up and sigh) seem dung got his plan on sight and even using the new creation of nomu and hero killer on his side. Now what to do?

Drang: we'll wait obviously, as long flash do his , we go as the creation that dung made will come to us as bait and also we'll deal with stain, anyway let continue next of our business

 **Timeskip**

izumi is now in her hero costume and austin is in his armor driving a car by minato along the others in the car with them.

Izumi: oh wow, this is a really great car.

Austin: dad is this your car?

Minato: yep, this is my improved wheels when I was in high school.

Austin: is almost like my car.

Minato: yeah, a little, since i build it.

Niji: also i heard a movie of zi o and zero one.

Austin: a movie of them?! We gonna see it!

Sorahiko: that'll wait.

Austin: huh?! Why not?!

Sorahiko: cuz we're going to shibyuoko.

Austin pouted his cheeks as he turn to his chibi form

Austin: (waving his small arms) I wanna see it! I wanna see it! I wanna see it ! I wanna see it ! I wanna see it! Right now! This is an epic final moment of hiesei and the reiwa and even the new episode of zero one coming even geiz majesty too! and i need to see it!

Sorahiko: oh great, theirs another thing you got from whinny girl

Austin and Akasu: I am not whining! Its called explaining expression!

Sorahiko: another word for whinning.

Akasu: well at least I don't get cavity for eating sweet for breakfast.

Sorahiko: that was different and you know it!

Izumi picks the chibi austin and hugs it.

Izumi: s-so cute and so sorry Austin.

She slap te megatrix as he now Mr. Fluff

Mr. Fluff: oh come on!

Bloody is silently and dumbfound of jaw dropped and her face is red.

Mr. Fluff: bloody?

Bloody: (snatches him and hugs him) yay! A fluffy austy I can marry! Now we have a fluffy form together!

Mr. Fluff: wait what?

Bloody bunny: you heard me!

Izumi then hugs the both of them as she snuggles there fur with and Niji as well.

Mr. Fluff: how long am I gonna be mr. Fluff?

Izumi: i-i-if its alright, the car r-ride there.

Mr. Fluff: okay then.

 **Meanwhile**

with tenya he is walking around with a hero who is almost dressed as a fish man with yellow gloves, the flash is on the roof looking down at the young speedster hero student.

Flash: kind of feel bad for the kid, is like how I track down my father's killer and not to mention of how happen to my mom, I thought going back in time would help but, it wasn't worth it by the time boom. If Batman found his killer, i'm pretty sure he wont go that further.

then he turn as he speed off another building a bit further to see tomura, stain, kurogiri arrive to see the hero killer is off but notice 5 dungle nomu is now out there.

Flash: uh oh.

Flash then in still keeping an eye on tenya

 **with austin**

Izumi is in a bullet train while still holding bloody and Mr fluff.

Mr. fluff orange flash as he turn back to Austin.

Austin: ah back to normal, (look though his watch) now lets see what we have here.

He looking through his aliens by dialing it.

Austin: hmmm, some of the alien I know, familiar and not but I am curious.

Izumi: I wonder about that too.

Austin: although the ultimate, mega and hyper form should have one of them.

Izumi: I hope everyone in class can see them.

Austin: (chuckle) yeah, and i hope tenya be alright...i can imagine his rage and revenge on stain for what he did to his brother, i understand that feeling...even i kill dung is different and rich people i hated them but I'm not like dung and never will be.

She gives him a hug.

Austin: let be alert, the mu have small quirk of villain and student and pro hero but i know we can take them, even they want me did since tomura being a temper tantrum brat.

Bloody: not unless I kill them first.

Then they heard a noise

Lady: passanger please hold on to your seat.

Then the wall break a hero getting hurt by a goliath nomu came in, everyone screaming.

Hero: what the hell?

He got slammed as goliath nomu came in.

Nomu goliath: Austin...izumi...I know your hear!

Austin: that thing look like nomu and the dungle beast merge as one. Looks like it's an opertunity to do this!

Sorahiko: there no time for it, i'll handle it, you go out and see any more of those things

Austin: fine be careful

Sorahiko: you too

he zig zag bounce hten tackle the beast through

Austin: come on izumi ! we better deal with stain, along the dungle nomus and help tenya !

izumi: right !

 **meanwhile with stain**

Stain holding the hero at the wall name native.

Native: my body, I cant move...you bastard, i'll kill you!

Stain: if you call yourself a hero, then you choose your last word with care.

Then he felt someone coming as tenya came try to kick but the blade knock out his helmet and get knock to theg round.

Stain: a child wearing a suit, who are you? Run run away from here...this is not a place for children.

Tenya: your caring blade all over your body, and your wearing a blood red scarfs, you must be the hero killer stain, is you right? I've been looking for you. I didn't think I find you so soon, i'am…

But a red and yellow lightning knock stain out even his blade broken and got tenya away as to show the flash came in.

The flash: thought I notice you'll wont stop finding him alone.

Tenya: how did you get here?

The flash: Austin told me about your revenge , that you wanted to do this alone.

Tenya: because what he did is-

The flash: I get it, but look at yourself …. your anger and hatred causing revenge, is this what your brother wants? Even he's safe, is not gonna fixed it.

Tenya: y-your right, (bows to him) my apologize!

the flash: is alright tenya I know how that feel, I have a friend who lose someone, even I lost my parents but they know they want me to have a good future...and I walk the path that is right, (Walk up to him as tenya look at him while put his hand at his shoulder) your family from generation to generation and your brother passed that name to you because...he see potential in you and so do everyone else, that why Austin teach you in order to do that cuz he believe in you and make everyone remember that hero name.

He nodded they turn at stain getting back up

stain: even the kid couldn't be fast but you have such speed, I never a pro hero like you before and your seem the real deal.

The flash: I'm the flash, people call me the scarlet speedster, and speed is my game as well.

Stain: why helping the fakers.

The flash: even they do it for money, fame and glory but it doesn't give you the right to kill them as is time for a reality check, when Austin and izumi came...(fighting stance) we'll show you hero killer that a proof that a real hero can do!


	10. hero 10

Austin is flying ahead as izumi and bloody bunny are following him as they start to chase down the Nomu Goliath.

Nomu goliath: …. Ookami! Midorya!

Austin: we're right here you walking piece of shit! (make his arm into a dog head) **ANUBIS PUNCH!**

He throw his fist as his arm turn to his mummy bands as the head extends to hit the dungle nomu then got bite by the Anubis head. Then he throw him up for bloody to run up at the mummy bands then start slashing its limbs off then stab its exposed brain killing it as it turn to dust.

Austin: phew, (made his arm turn to normal) guess they have the same death as other dungle beasts are.

Izumi: yeah, I hope everyone can take them down.

Austin: not too sure about it, most and I do say most heroes never take a life, so they have no idea how to take out a dungle beast, but me and you guys do, for now we have to find tenya and flash.

Izumi: why?

Austin: because they're facing stain the hero killer.

Izumi: right! Lead the way!

Austin: hop on my back, it'll be quicker.

She then got on her back and he jumped high up and landed at the streets where other people are running away from the danger.

Then austin got tackle hard till kick off then get up to see nomu golaith is alive.

Austin: that thing is still alive?! Huh, guess it takes more then that to kill it.

Izumi: and it was quick enough to find us.

Austin: perhaps it has strong senses, you better get to tenya, I'll cover you and rendezvous you in the area.

Izumi: be careful !( run off)

 **Meanwhile**

Mintao unleashed nomu dungles brutal of a force blow split them to pieces

As mintao walk up then turn at sorahiko and endvor dealing with the monster.

Minato: hmm.

Shota who walk next to minato.

Minato: well shota dung creations is wrecking havoc, suggest you go help tenya, he alone with the hero killer and izumi is on her way gonna help.

Shota: the hero killer?

Minato: yes i said before, you must go.

She nodded and run away to find the hero killer

 **With the flash**

Flash got hit on the wall hard to see reverse flash.

Reverse flash: well, well, well, it is the crimson speedster.

Flash: heh, what took you so long?

Reverse flash: earlier then you have.

Then the two speedster took off in a speed blur. As tenya is facing stain that he try to fight back in speed but the spike of stain's boot hit his shoulder then stab the quirk speedster by the arm in pain he struggle till he lick tenya's blood , as then he see Pharaoh Drgaon standing.

Pharaoh Dragon: Hello Stain.

Stain: … you….

Tenya: austin?! your here?!

Pharaoh dragon: yep, now, think fast.

This confused him until he was swiftly kicked on the gut making him fly away off of tenya, he look up to his amazement seeing his back has six engine pipes off his back and steaming.

Tenya: wha?

Pharaoh dragon: like in the sports festival, I carry all of you to victory, it doesn't matter how many students/friends are in my classes, I will carry all of your dreams and mold you into the greatest heroes this world has ever seen. Tenya idia, meet your future; engenia! (make his pipes burst with energy)

Tenya be in tears of it

Then phaorah dragon quickly avoid the slash but did cut a scratch on the helmet, he see stain got up pop his neck

Pharaoh dragon: Wow, guess i kinda underestimate you of how dung did his work to upgrade his old creation. And sorry to be rude hero killer, just want you off my student while not killing him.

Stain: grr, he like the rest of his kind are just filth of our society, (point his sword to him) you remind me of three people I know, all might, the dragon queen, and iron dragon, but I have my orders to kill you as well, so don't take me for granted.

Pharaoh dragon: I won't, but I have something just for you, tenya! I have a gift for you if you chose to accept! I have experiment with your quirk in me and created a brand new quirk, one that will break the boundary of your way of knowing and push you beyond it!

Stain: (ready his blade and charge) DIE LIKE A HERO!

Pharaoh dragon smirked underneath his mask and his eyes glowed blue and electricity start to dance around him and he turn into a blur making the hero killer miss his swing.

Stain: what?

Pharaoh dragon: and that quirk is…..

he stain felt a swift kick on his head making him crash to the ground head first, he got up in pain and turn to see Pharaoh dragon with steam coming out of his entire body and him breathing a little.

Pharaoh dragon: formula engine.

Stain: (moan out the pain) very well, i have to make it possible.

Pharaoh dragon make his blur but stain get in punch headbutt then his duck of the hero dragon's kick and back flip avoid the punch, use his foot to block his punch then slash the armor break a bit then punch pharaoh dragon sent crash hard then he stumble a bit then shake it off.

Pharaoh dragon: been a while someone keep up and no matter what trick i pull, still standing, your something stain.

Stain: you too Pharaoh dragon, you sure wasted time?

Pharaoh dragon: you want me so here I am, leave tenya and the pro hero you was about to kill alone, if you want to target me so be it.

Stain: no, all fake heroes must be purged, I'll kill you first then the rest.

They zoom in as he blocking the hero killer's katana.

Pharaoh dragon: if you kill them all then what? Who gonna be left to protect this world? (block his katana swing) going after all might and my parents?

Stain: those ho still value the true way of being a hero will live, those fakes will die, if you get in my way, then so be it!

Pharaoh dragon: no one give you the right, your trap of your twisted say!

They headbutt each other hard as they back away as phaorah dragon summon his sword as they zoom in bluir clashing of clang noise of their sword dances, tenya and the pro hero watched in amazement seeing him fight this skilled and fast.

Stain: you should be like me, someone told me as you hate someone like money and fame as the term rich people, why can you kill them if you do what is truly right? Even you have the power to show them mercy and hesitate of let them go with foolish punishment is not enough.

Pharaoh dragon: Your right...i do hate them and their true cruelty to make people feel rock bottom and call them majorly poor even along their ball or something they have but, I am not a killer like you, I do things my way, (point his blade at him) never a killer.

Stain: then it prove to you, your not enough to end when it come back (prepare his blade)

Then they stop as izumi finally came in zig zag bounce as she back her fist she throw her hardest punch at stains face to send him flying, but he still stands.

Pharaoh dragon: hey izu, what took ya?

Stain: _it's her, the one from shirakori picture._

Pharaoh dragon: seem his quirk is whenever he lick his victim's blood, paralyze the whole body of the nervous system and then leaving them helpless, it has a limited till the body move again.

Izumi: yeah, that's the kind of quirk people on T.V said on the hero killer might have, so licking there blood activates his quirk huh?

?: that's right.

They look up to see drang is watching.

Stain: _he look exactly like the Pharaoh dragon,_ (narrow his eyes) _his eyes are no hero nor villain like me...but is seem familiar i heard about, he staring at me._

Drang: I'm here for an exam and watch.

Austin: whatever float your boat brother, (turn izumi) stain maybe have the quirk but he an expert of making his own body inhuman enough and his sharp weapon in order to get the blood. Big, medium or small he don't care along maybe see tight through of what moves or his moves by anyone else.

Izumi: right.

They charge in at stain to begin the fight, Pharaoh dragon kept swinging his blade and so do stain as the dragon hero see the incoming cut which he kick him as he got impale to the eyes deeply. Pharaoh dragon took the blade as his head all healed up.

Stain: not bad, we're both hard to get down.

Pharaoh dragon: yeah.

He pick his sword to lick it to see Pharaoh dragon still moving.

Pharaoh dragon: my own blood is very stubborn to get down.

stain: then I have to take you down the old fashioned way.

Pharaoh dragon: I like to see you try, formula engine!

His engine pips start to burst blue and electricity dance around his body again. Stain smile as Pharaoh dragon come blur speed however stain caught both leg to smash him to the ground then use the sword and knife to impale his joints deeply to the ground along cut his engines off.

Izumi: austy!

Then izumi got a small cut by the right arm.

Phaorah dragon: izumi!

Drang: hmmm.

Stain: you fought well but this is end.

Then a flame came in to stop him they see shota arrived.

Pharaoh dragon: shota! Perfect timing!

Shota: are you okay austin?

Pharaoh dragon: yeah, careful his quirk is to lick blood any type depends blood type make you paraylze movement along he good of his swords and knives too.

Shota: if he can touch me.

She use her ice to make an armor and shield guard along her fire side make a solid flame sword.

Pharaoh dragon: (smile under his mask) she is learning very well.

Stain and shota dash in raising their swords, clashing from blade to solid fire making clinging noises and blocking the knives with her ice shield. She got a cut on her check as stain about to lick but he bafk away but the fire burst to make him jump away, he jumps up ad draw out his sword, but shota slash her sword to make a slash attack at him he blocked the slash attack with his own sword and flip back to the ground.

Pharaoh dragon finally got out and back up all healed up,

Pharaoh dragon: (stretch his body) he sure to prove enough brain he had, guess not so stupid but a fool still.

Shota: glad that you're okay.

Pharaoh dragon: shall we?

Shota: yeah.

Pharaoh dragon: good. (burst in ice-flames)

his left side change to a red dragon with solid flame horns on his shoulder and forearm, then his right side turn blue dragon and ice shards pop out of his shoulder and edge forearm.

Pharaoh dragon: half n half, dragon let's go!

They all charge in begin the battle ounce again as both half users fire there fireballs/fire streams and ice shards. Then pahorah dragon turn as tenya is back in speed use his kick to block then kicoed stain hard sent a big push but still standing

Stain: _he's fast._

Izumi: ilda!

Phaorah dragon: nice of you to join in.

Drang walk in while dragging a katana.

Drang: seem the exam is enough.

Stain: what are you?

Drang: hmm?

Stain: you feel familiar your no hero nor villain.

Drang: hehe,(very cruel smile) as it that matter? Your the world twisted's toy, play around blinded or stubborn to any life and death with their judgment. To yourself without realize being pull like every puppet's single movement meaning...(pull out two sword now) i live with all twisted very munch world and every survival without a pull, without be a good hero, without being a cruel villein, I'm here to cut over and over to open up what blood you collect for my hunger till you be alive and watch your corpse be lifted to being watch by who knows in the sky.

Phaorah Dragon: (eyes wide) _what in god name did dung do to my counterpart?!_

Izumi was a little shaken and try to stand up. Drang charge in as his entire eyes are red, stain quickly block but he felt like dozen of non stop blades coming toward him while clashing as he getting push then cut by the rib he grunt till drang throw him to the wall, he use his hand to block drang's scissor like sword but the hero killer grunt in pain slowly loosing up blood.

stain's thoughts: _this guy is too fast._

Drang: I'm more just a combination of anti hero and anti villain, but you will go well as my expeirment, you like licking blood, how many time I'll cut your inside till your all dry up?

He use the hilt to his neck and his rib crack a little.

As he back away as stain hold his neck while coughing a bit a little for air.

Drang: oh, and here i thought we have something to test on him.

Pharoah Dragon: we need him aliv not all broken too munch.

Drang: whatever, wrap it up, izumi got 9 seconds to move again.

Pharaoh dragon: got it, (quickly dodges stain's sword) time to even things up.

Shota: let us assist.

Phaorah dragon: okay shota take the longer range and tenya the close range while I'll back you two up.

Tenya and shota: right!

He pull out a flute as it turn into a short sword, then they start clashing there blades

Tenya: hey todoroki! Can you reconstitute your temperature.

Shota: not with my left, but yes i can.

Tenya: you got to freeze my leg for me without closing the exhust pipes.

Stain: your in the way! (throw his knife to stab tenya's arm)

Izumi: no idla!

Staun: why don't you stay dead?!

Then stab his forearm.

Tenya: just do it hurry!

Izumi: _i can move, my leg no good but that's okay._

Shota freeze the booster on his foreleg.

Shota: is done.

Tenya pull the knife out from his teeth

Tenya: _i will fight with out my arms._

Tenya boost speed and so do izumi along phaorah dragon and drang.

Pharoah charge a glowing fist that vibrate.

Drang then got his fist up burst in silver and black that making a beacon sound.

As stain see in slow motion as tenya kick his ribs hard, izumi punch his face, Pharaoh dragon punch the chest and drang punch hard deeply to the back by the spine as stain scream vomit blood.

As a huge explosion bright light, they the light goes down when they see drang and stain gone but notice stain's blood everywhere.

Hero 734: holy crap.

Tenya: where drang?

Austin: (his armor crumble and drop) he must've took the hero killer along damage absolute on the spinal cord to paralyze the nervous system, force him to puke all of his blood out.

Izumi: austin, you armor.

Austin look down to see his creation on the ground all broken.

Austin: it's all right, I can make a new one with the materials in this world.

With drang

Drang at the other alley way top to the unconscious stain, he back his hand to impale it through his chest.

Drang: arise my minion. (eyes glow)

Then black and red fog swarm around the hero killer then austin and his gang came to see what drang is doing.

Austin: what the?

Izumi: what's he doing ?

Austin: i dont know

Till they heard stain screaming in agony, they heard squash ,bone crushing and bending

Till drang pull his hand out that cover in blood, they see the black and red smoke vanished as stain is different, he's wearing a solid faceplate mask with a symbol of a Vampiric dragon and He wore black clothing which looked similar to bulletproof clothing and had six small folding knives, three on the right side and three of the left side, with two pairs of pockets beneath them,then he bow on his knee to drang.

Drang: (lick the blood on his fingers) munch better.

Austin: what did you do dude?

Drang: let just say i reborn him as my Subordinate and His quirk i took half will do nice as my work and project very sooner.

Drang: let just say i reborn him as my Subordinate and His quirk i took halfy will do nice as my work and project very sooner.

Austin: at least your doing your thing and not killing.

Drang: i kill as i want too ookami, don't push in my way I do, beside killing be easy. (Turn tenya) what you came was so foolish and stupid, your lucky your friends came but...you got what it takes that you didn't give up, I'm impress a little so keep up the good work.(turn shota and izumi) same with you as well.

They nodded and other pro heroes came in.

Austin: hey guys.

Hero 34: hey, is that omni guy!

Austin: everything is good, me and my allies stop the hero killer, well my twin brother turn him into a servant or something.

Female hero: at least your okay, and the kids as well.

Austin: yes and what about the monsters?

Minato: (came in) all good.

Austin: hey dad.

Minato: seem you took care the hero killer.

Austin: yeah, he was no push over too.

Izumi: but your armor was destroyed.

Austin: oh, right, but still I can make a new one.

He snap his finger as a new one he got on.

Pharoah dragon: and your healed up

She notice good as new.

Pharoah dragon: seem part as a half dragon help make you healed up izu.

Izumi: u-um, y-yeah…. (blush a little)

Tenya: what?!

Shota: how?

Drang: austin and izumi have sex that's how.

Izumi blush hard embarrassed.

Austin: damn it drang!

Tenya: WHAT?!

Shota start to get angry as her fire side burst.

Austin: eep.

Drang already texted.

Austin: who you texting?

Drang: all of your girls who are pro hero and students from your class.( send it) seeyah brother , come on hero killer we got other plans to do.

He nodded as drang teleproted away with stain.

Austin: oh major crap. Welp, I'm out! (pop away)

But got pop back as he notice a sticky thing stuck to him as a note.

Austin: huh?

" p.s, this will worn off tomorrow after hour so you wont escape now, sign drang "

Austin: DRAAAAAAAANG!

He quickly ran when shota is chasing him throwing flames at him as he dodge.

Austin: shota calm down before everyone gets hurt!

Shota: GET BACK HERE!

Austin: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

he start to run fast making himself a blur. He see her using her left side a boost like a rocket

Austin: look shota i know what it is with izumi and I.

Shota: HER!

Then start go after her.

Austin: oh nuts (zoom to her)

 **Meanwhile**

Drang in his lair as he at the screen.

Drang: as for now, (look at the photo picture) other villains the hang brat gonna recruit soon.

He then spotted a picture of a girl who a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl who is very prone to blushing and is frequently described as having a rather pretty face. She has slightly inward-tilting eyes, irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face.

Her casual outfit consists of a plain seifuku with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she ties loosely below. Over this, she wears an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools.

Drang:(grin with his fangs) Himiko Toga, your quirk is rather…. Interesting.

Drang sniff at the picture

Drang: there you are

Teleproted away as outside somewhere down a bit far.

He look down to spotted Himeko doing the cutting of a man to her blush and giggle.

Drang grin as he begin to do a whistle theme.

 **Play Hyakujuu sentai Gaoranger – Loki**

she start to hear the whistle and stop what she's doing and start looking around, as she looks around to find the source of the whistling She look drang walk up woth his hands in his pocket as he whistle very munch more.

Himiko: ooh, who are you?

Drang: drangerous D Ookami, but i prefer just Drang.

Himiko: what do you want?

Drang: oh just have a nice night and a good whistle.

Himiko: that was you.

Drang: Indeed, you like it?

Himiko: it's okay.

He nodded continue to whistle as somehow she can't deny it while smile and blush kept the trance and her heart beating looking at drang so munch.

Drang: your staring.

Himeko: (blush with a crazy smile while holding her cheeks) oh wow!

Drang: (smirk) my how a cute smile and you have fun with your kills, such beautiful and twisted gift you have for a villain but, (walk up to her then touch her chin) still adorable.

She shivers and moan higher.

Drang: you have a taste of blood, just like me.

Himiko: and you kill whenever you want, like me!

Drang: oh?

Himiko: would you like to join me on a killing?

Drang: got better but I'm more of an anti hero and anti villain but i understand unless, (smirk then went to her ear) if you have a change of heart to join my team and league. (blow her ear)

she moan in pleasure.

Drang: so ...wanna join and serve your new lord and master?

Himiko: Maybe~.

Drang: hehe i want a proper answer my little kitty , cuz good kitty give proper answer to their master.

himiko: (giggle) okay~!

He smirk then bit his finger to show blood

Drang: here you go kitty.( put his finger in her mouth)

She moaned in more plesure as she start to suck on his finger.

Drang: i know your quirk is taete enough blood to gain to shapeshift to anyone even while in your clothes but have a limit. I gave you my blood as a boost of inhuman ability, mind if i taste your blood?

Himiko: as long as I drink yours.

Drang: if you behave and be a good little kitty and I'll show you more then blood after this one.

He bit her neck to suck her blood as she blush moan more as she wet herself in pleasure then he done.

Drang: good, oh my you got yourself wet my naughty kitty.

Himiko: s-so much, plesure~~~~~~~!

Drang: then you'll love this.

He grin then pin her to the wall deeply kiss her as she moan while his hand go under her shirt to fondle her breasts to twist her nipples. Himiko blushed more as she start to french therer kiss and hold his head so they can kiss deeper. He spank her ass then he finger her pussy as they break the kiss and she m*** so munch.

Drang: starting to enjoy being an anti hero my kitty?

Himeko: oh yes~! Yees~~~!

Drang then show his long hard cock to her.

Drang: then lets make you more different.

She lick her lips then open her mouth to begin sucking his hard cock.

Drang: keep going kitty.

Himiko start to suck harder and faster. Drang grip her head to do it deepthroat as she enjoy his taste while finger her pussy so very munch to get wet.

He then cummed a lot then she swallowed his cum and lick her lips.

Himiko: delicious~. (giggle)

He bit her lips, neck and stomach as she moan as now got cat ears and a cat tail.

Drang: there you go, what'd you think kitty?

Himiko: purr, me like~.

Drang: good.

She raised her ass in front of him in four legs.

Himeko: (wiggle her asscheek) come at me big boy, fuck me up.

Drang shove his cock deeply to her pussy make her moan and meow a lot, he pounding her so very very a lot then he fondle her breasts a lot then twist her nipples. Spanking her asscheek so very a lot make it all red, lovebite her neckca lot so munch. Her eyes roll up to her eyes, goofy face along her smile as she tongue stick out that her mind is breaking and cant think straight going a bit blank out but kept thinking so munch about drang and his cock.

Himeko: OH FUCK YES! OH MORE BLOOD! I WANT MORE BLOOD IN ME!

Drang: beg more!

Himeko: NYA! NYA! NYA! FUCK ME HARDER MASTER! FUCK YOUR KITTY SLUTTY SLAVES! GIVE ME BOTH YOUR BLOOD AND CUM ~~~~!

Drang: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed deeply inside of her as she moan and meow then lay to his chest.

Drang: (petted her head) how was it?

She purred in delight.

Drang: so ready to serve as an anti hero.

Himeko: oh yes~.

Drang: You'll be my special spy against dung along the league of villain, along serve and protect the innocent even you get blood and pain on the evil to hurt them very barley to torture.

Himiko: yes~.

Drang: keep up the good work then your rewarded (he spank her ass while grope it)

she moan/meowed happily as she purred.

 **Meanwhile**

Austin is chilling looking at the moon while lying on the roof. 

Austin: what a night, izumi, shota, me and drang took down stain, although stain trap to his very stubborn delusional be the solution to any problems, since in the case all might and parents the one he see them as worthy very munch but, what dung did to him is a lost cost but...(got up) drang told me about new allies he got and so do dung but is not gonna stop me, cuz is omni dragon time!

He then jump off the roof and change spring his wings to fly around the city.


End file.
